


Трудные уроки

by Polyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 100,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...для всего есть своё время и своё место. И место это — колледж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

Трой Уэсс появился в моей жизни через неделю после того, как я стал студентом колледжа имени Уэйла Кита. Влетел в спальню мальчиков, пнул сумку так, что она проехала по полу и остановилась ровно у пустующей койки, плюхнулся на неё и сказал:   
\- Привет, я Уэс.   
Я нерешительно пожал протянутую руку и представился:   
\- Стэн Хорас.   
\- Рад познакомиться, - Трой подмигнул, сбросил сандалии и вытянулся на кровати. - Будем соседями.   
Я молчал, не зная, что сказать. Троя Уэсса знала вся планета. Внук блистательной Клеопатры Уэсс и сын не менее блистательного Миттона Уэсса. Да что там. Прямой потомок Питера - первого поселенца на Алтоне. Я же был сыном владельца фруктовых садов.   
\- Чего надулся? - поинтересовался Трой и перевернулся на живот. Белая майка задралась, обнажив полоску смуглой кожи над поясом свободных джинсов. - Думаешь, я буду драться во сне или храпеть?   
Я засопел.   
\- Нет, просто, - пришлось признаться в собственной растерянности. Я пожал плечами.   
\- А там кто спит? - Трой кивнул на соседнюю пару коек.   
\- Дэн Финц.   
\- Один? - Уэсс удивлённо уставился на меня. Глаза у него были совершенно чёрные и очень блестящие.   
\- Пит Бигелоу - староста. У него отдельная спальня.   
\- Понятно, - Трой перевернулся на спину и потянулся. Теперь я мог убедиться в том, что его живот такой же смуглый и гладкий, как и спина. Чёртов принц выделывался передо мной, как девица.   
И тут явился Пит Бигелоу. Пара слов о нашем старосте: высоченный, широкоплечий, тёмно-коричневый, почти чёрный, но с пшеничными кудрями и пронзительно голубыми глазищами. Зануда, каких мало. Правильный до зубной боли, помолвлен с Нэнси Блаун - старостой девочек.   
\- Добро пожаловать в общежитие номер один, мистер Уэсс, - церемонно произнёс Бигел.   
\- Спасибо, - Трой смешно дрыгнул ногами в воздухе и вскочил с кровати. Босиком прошлёпал на середину комнаты, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и пожал руку Бигелу. Тот представился и принялся ответственно грузить Троя правилами внутреннего распорядка. От его занудного голоса мне захотелось засунуть голову под подушку, поэтому я нацепил шлем и погрузился в мир образовательных грёз.   
\- Тук-тук, кто-нибудь дома? - донёсся до меня голос Троя.   
\- Чего? - не слишком вежливо отозвался я, стягивая шлем. Если уж принц планеты снизошёл до младшего сына двух "саженцев", значит, можно вести себя с ним по-человечески. То есть, без выебонов.   
\- Писаные правила мне рассказал Бигелоу, - Уэсс сидел на своей кровати, скрестив ноги. - Может, поделишься неписаными?   
Я снова пожал плечами.   
\- Откуда мне знать, я же первокурсник, как и ты.   
\- А откуда ты знаешь, что я первокурсник? - Трой уставился на меня с подозрительностью.   
Я закатил глаза.   
\- Вся Алтона знает.   
\- Блин, - сказал Трой и отвернулся. Мне показалось, что он расстроился. Я уже собрался извиниться и что-нибудь сказать, но в комнату без стука влетела Рис Уэсс и бросилась обниматься с Троем. Как выяснилось, они росли в одном поместье и не расставались надолго до последнего лета. Я смотрел, слушал и завидовал. Рис была самой красивой девушкой в нашей общаге. А может быть, и во всём колледже. Длиннющие вишнёвые волосы, ясные сиреневые глаза, небольшая аккуратная грудь и совершенно умопомрачительные ноги. Ко всей этой роскоши прилагались неслабые мозги, что серьёзно понижало шансы желающих запрыгнуть в постель к принцессе Рис.   
Мне вообще не повезло с общежитием. Не знаю, было это результатом честной сортировки или отец решил, что так будет лучше для меня, и дал взятку кому надо, но меня поселили в элитной общаге. Не спорю, тут было роскошно. Но и общество подобралось соответствующее. Бигел и Блаун, понятное дело, были заучками настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для студентов. Альфа-потомки "саженцев", стипендиаты, лауреаты, номинанты и прочая, прочая, прочая. Бигел ещё и спортом успевал заниматься. Дэн Финц, хоть и был таким же сыном "саженцев", как и я, имел связи в высшем обществе, интересовался театром и политикой и планировал со временем занять пост в городском совете своей родной Бетайры. Я мог только пожелать ему удачи. Девочек, кроме старосты, у нас было трое. Каждая по отдельности могла поджарить мозги любому парню, а вместе они являли собой воплощение выражения "полный пиздец". Во-первых, Рис. Она, конечно, принадлежала к одной из младших ветвей Уэссов, но кроме происхождения она ещё обладала внешностью актрисы и мозгами бизнесмена. Во-вторых, Инди. Тоже Уэсс и тоже умница. Красавицей её было назвать сложно - слишком уж некрасивые у неё были глаза. Как будто их пересадили с какой-то уродской физиономии на её кукольное личико. Она всё время носила тёмные очки, но в самый первый день мы столкнулись на кухне, когда она была без них. Жалкое было зрелище, честно говоря. Хотя со всем остальным у неё был полный порядок. Сэнди Джеймс я специально оставил напоследок. Это была просто секс-машина с мозгами бухгалтера. Сколько я её видел, она всегда была в такой короткой юбке, что при желании можно было посмотреть, какое на ней бельё. Если она, конечно, удосуживалась его надеть. Выше пояса она обычно носила прозрачный топ поверх красного лифчика, из которого едва не выпрыгивали её огромные круглые груди. Вдобавок ко всему этому она красила губы чем-то таким, от чего они делались похожи на карамель, и душилась афродизиаками. Находиться с ней в одном помещении и не быть при этом возбуждённым было абсолютно нереально. Слишком крупный нос и грубоватые черты лица при таком раскладе не имели совершенно никакого значения. Через неделю знакомства одно упоминание Сэнди вызывало у меня желание пойти подрочить.   
Рис вдруг замолчала и покосилась на меня.   
\- Хотите посплетничать? - я ухмыльнулся и потянулся за шлемом, лежащим на тумбочке. - Можете продолжать.   
Уэссы благодарно мне улыбнулись и начали сплетничать. Сначала до меня долетали обрывки реплик, но потом обучающий сон целиком поглотил моё сознание. 

*** 

Часа через полтора, когда сведения, заботливо поставляемые в мою голову гипнотической программой, стали смешиваться, до меня снова донёсся голос Уэсса:   
\- Эй, Хор, как насчёт небольшой экскурсии?   
Я подумал, что золотой мальчик всерьёз решил со мной подружиться, снял шлем и встал с кровати. Сунул ноги в ботинки и повёл Уэсса по нашему дому. Честное слово, эта общага была больше, чем дом, в котором я рос, пока отец с матерью не купили участок на берегу Аюлы. Но и то поместье, которое они там построили, не шло ни в какое сравнение с этой громадой.   
В подвале у нас была комната для репетиций - досталась в наследство от каких-то предыдущих студентов, всерьёз увлечённых музыкой - зал с тренажёрами, боулинг и целый акустический зал для упражнений в произнесении речей.   
\- А тут что? - Трой кивнул на запертую дверь напротив входа в тренажёрку.   
\- Гостевая спальня, - я пожал плечами. - На случай, если к кому-то приедут родичи, как сказал Бигел. Ключ-карта у него же.   
\- Бигелоу? - уточнил Уэсс и встряхнул головой так, что его чёрные кудри взлетели и упали в новом безупречном беспорядке.   
Я хмыкнул и сунул руки в карманы.   
\- Мы его зовём Бигелом. Финц и девочки тоже. Он зануда.   
\- Я заметил, - Трой по-детски улыбнулся.   
Первый этаж он, как оказалось, успел обследовать самостоятельно, поэтому мы поднялись сразу на второй. Там у нас был балкон с телескопами, класс для самостоятельной работы, джакузи, покерный стол и прочая старомодная развлекательная херня, включая мини-гольф.   
Третий, по словам Бигела, достраивали совсем недавно, после внутренних реформ в колледже. Там была комната для занятий танцами - с зеркалами во всю стену и огромными сводчатыми окнами, сауна, чайная комната - никогда не мог понять, на кой хрен она нужна - и спальни старост.   
\- Высоко сидят, - Трой ухмыльнулся. - Машины у них тоже свои?   
\- Какие машины? - не понял я.   
\- Глайдеры, - Трой пожал плечами. - Площадки для вертолётов я тут что-то не заметил.   
Я заржал.   
\- У нас, чувак, одна тачка на всю общагу. Студентам вообще-то запрещено иметь личный транспорт.   
\- Почему? - удивлённый Уэсс был таким смешным, что я никак не мог отсмеяться.   
\- Потому что иначе парковка перед главным корпусом треснет нахер.   
\- Но есть же крыши и многоэтажные гаражи, - Трой растерянно заткнулся.   
\- А ещё есть традиции колледжа, которые не изменялись на протяжении поколений, - произнёс я как можно зануднее.   
\- Блядь, - тихонько сказал Трой.   
\- Что, ваше высочество, хотели завести себе тут личный транспорт?   
Уэсс сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами.   
\- Вроде того. Деньги-то позволяют.   
\- Забудь о деньгах, - я направился к лифтам. - Внешние счета на территории колледжа недоступны. Только стипендии.   
\- Эй, - возмущённо бросил Трой мне в спину, - на что ж вы тут развлекаетесь?   
\- На стипендию, - как можно серьёзнее ответил я. А когда мы оказались в кабине лифта, добавил, - но есть способы.   
\- Например? - заинтересовался Трой.   
\- Например, твои родители могут подарить тебе какую-нибудь домашнюю технику. Здесь её запросто можно сбыть за наличку, эта общага элитная, но другие оснащены кое-как.   
\- Роботы, - Трой деловито прищурился. Я присвистнул.   
\- Твой отец может подарить тебе роботов?   
Трой кивнул.   
\- Сколько угодно роботов ручной сборки.   
Свистеть второй раз было глупо, поэтому я восхищённо цокнул языком. Лифт остановился на первом этаже, двери открылись и я повёл Троя гулять вокруг дома.   
В гараже, где стоял наш общий доисторический глайдер, он закрыл глаза ладонью и простонал:   
\- Древние боги, сделайте так, чтобы я этого не видел.   
Я хрюкнул. Трой обернулся ко мне, скорчил жалобную гримасу и спросил:   
\- Вы это что, сами собирали?   
\- В наследство досталось. От предыдущих поколений студентов, запертых в этой, - я заткнулся, подбирая слово.   
\- Жопе, - договорил за меня Уэсс.   
Я решил, что с ним вполне можно иметь дело.   
Игровые площадки, парник и садик - для студентов, увлекающихся садоводством - вызвали у Троя только зевоту. Чахлые деревца вызывали у меня острую жалость - отец сделал свой капитал именно на торговле настоящими фруктами, я уже в десять лет знал, как должно выглядеть плодоносящее дерево - но убивать своё время на ухаживание за деревьями, которые через пять лет всё равно придётся бросить, я не собирался. Колодец и прудик, непонятно зачем расположенные на участке, прилегающем к общаге, вызвали у Троя некоторый энтузиазм. Я спросил, почему.   
\- Люблю воду, - он пожал плечами. Мне очень понравилось, как он это делал - сдержанно и совершенно естественно. Финц, если чего-то не понимал, передёргивал плечами так, что казалось, что его стрёмный пиджак вот-вот треснет. Стоило мне подумать о Финце, как он тут же явился.   
\- Это Трой Уэсс, - я решил побыть вежливым.   
\- Очень приятно, Дэн Финц, - Финц протянул руку для рукопожатия. Трой даже не перекосился, пожимая её. Вообще-то Финц был нормальным парнем. Просто выглядел он странно и одевался тоже. Глаза у него были красными и светились в темноте - я чуть не обосрался, когда столкнулся с ним в подвале. Кожа у него была сероватой. Типичная ошибка генокода, бета-потомок "саженцев", но многих по первости перекашивало. Носил он при этом длинный чёрный пиджак, который назывался сюртуком, тёмно-серый жилет, такие же штаны, сапоги до колена и ярко-красный шейный платок с брошью.   
\- Мануфактура Финцев? - уточнил Уэсс. Я закатил глаза. Дэн вежливо моргнул и осведомился:   
\- Ты занял кровать по соседству с моей или?..   
\- Я буду спать с Хором.   
В этой фразе, если подумать, не было ничего неприличного и значила она только то, что наши койки стоят рядом, но мне стало жарко.   
\- Эй, почему ты зовёшь меня Хором? - намеренно грубо спросил я. - Я Стэн или Хорас, если хочешь звать меня по фамилии.   
\- Не злись, - Уэсс растянул полные губы в ухмылке, которая тоже показалась мне неприличной. - Просто мне кажется, что "Хор" тебе идёт больше.   
Финц тоже ухмыльнулся, как будто он задумал какую-то пакость - на самом деле, он всегда так ухмылялся - и сказал:   
\- Всё, Стэн, быть тебе Хором пять лет.   
\- Идите вы в жопу оба, - сказал я, развернулся и ушёл в дом. 

*** 

Через несколько минут у всех первокурсников сработали напоминалки в коммуникаторах - и мы бодренько рванули в сторону лекционных корпусов. Пока мы ещё не выбрали себе специализацию, лекции и семинары у нас были общие. 

\- Позвольте осведомиться, мистер Уэсс, почему вы позволили себе пропустить пять лекций? - профессор Кимбли скорчил суровую рожу, но в аудитории раздались смешки. Все знали, что старый зануда ничего не сделает принцу планеты.   
\- Летал в Туак по делам фирмы, - откликнулся Трой с выражением полнейшего похуизма. Он сидел за столом в той же одежде, в какой приехал: джинсы, майка, сандалии на босу ногу - и выглядел таким расслабленным, что я даже позавидовал.   
\- Думаете, это достаточный повод, чтобы пропустить занятия? - похоже было, что старина Кимбли действительно взбесился. Все ждали, чем кончится дело.   
\- Не беспокойтесь, профессор, - Трой откинулся на спинку стула и положил ногу на ногу, выставив колено в проход между столами. - Я смотрел записи ваших лекций и, признаться, не нашёл в них ничего нового для себя.   
Мне показалось, что профессор вот-вот пустит пар из ушей, но этот сморчок не зря проработал в колледже всю свою жизнь.   
\- В таком случае, я надеюсь, что вы окажете нам честь подробным устным ответом, - и Кимбли спросил что-то заковыристое из истории древней Земли. Я мог бы поклясться на своём коммуникаторе, что нам он этого не рассказывал и для самостоятельного изучения не задавал, но Трой снова плавно пожал плечами, не спеша встал и прошествовал к кафедре. Девочка, сидевшая рядом со мной, тихонько вздохнула. А Трой откашлялся, сунул пальцы в задние карманы джинсов - и понёс. Начал он с экономической ситуации в выбранном периоде, ненавязчиво упомянул политический расклад и соотношение военных сил. Все слушали так, как никогда не слушали профессора Кимбли, и старикан наверняка это понял.   
\- Спасибо, достаточно, - сухо остановил он Троя, пока тот набирал в лёгкие воздух для следующей порции.   
\- Как же так, профессор? - Трой снова скорчил эту умильную детскую мордашку. - Я же ещё не рассказал о самом интересном.   
\- О чём это? - брови Кимбли поднялись так высоко, что вылезли из-за очков.   
\- О сексе, разумеется, - Уэсс жизнерадостно оскалился и сказал что-то ещё, но его слова потонули в дружном хохоте студентов.   
\- Спасибо, достаточно, - повторил Кимбли, поджал губы и добавил, - мистер Уэсс.   
\- Обращайтесь, профессор, - Уэсс одарил преподавателя персональной солнечной улыбкой и вразвалочку пошёл к своему месту. 

После занятий Финца обступили девчонки из других общаг - он опять рассказывал какие-то якобы тайные новости из мира кино, наши отправились в кафешку напротив есть диетические салатики и пить молочные коктейли, так что вышло, что в общагу я топал рядом с Уэссом. Точнее, он догнал меня у поворота. Не знаю, как он увернулся от желавших с ним познакомиться. Вероятно, сказался опыт общения с репортёрами.   
\- Стэн, - позвал он.   
\- Ну? - мне не хотелось с ним разговаривать.   
\- Извини за "Хора", - он положил руку мне на плечо. - Я больше не буду.   
\- А больше и не надо, - я пожал плечами, стряхивая его горячую ладонь. - Финц разнесёт эту кличку по всему колледжу за пару часов.   
\- Блин, - казалось, Трой искренне расстроен.   
\- Тебе лучше было бы подружиться с ним, если ты собираешься срубить бабла на роботах, - я хмыкнул. - У него тут уже есть связи.   
\- Я это учту, - серьёзно сказал Трой. - Спасибо.   
\- Не за что, - откликнулся я.   
\- Извини, что так получилось. Кстати, меня всё-таки зовут Уэс. Ещё в школе приклеилось.   
\- Что, был единственным Уэссом в классе?   
\- Ну да, - надо же мне было покоситься на Троя именно тогда, когда он ухмылялся. - Рис меня старше на два года.   
\- А Инди?   
\- Инди училась в другой школе. Сэнди не приняли в элитный класс, Инди упёрлась, как скала, так что пришлось родителям отпустить её в обычную школу.   
\- Ты откуда знаешь? - спросил я, чтобы не молчать.   
\- Рис наболтала. Они с Инди уже подружились.   
\- А с Сэнди? - поставщик информации из девчоночьей компании мог оказаться полезным. Не то, чтобы я строил насчёт Сэнди какие-то планы, просто не заинтересоваться ею было невозможно.   
\- А с Сэнди они не сошлись. Рис говорит, она какая-то совсем бестолковая. Вроде и учится, но нихрена не соображает и одевается как проститутка.   
Я хмыкнул. Живых проституток я не видел, а киборги в центре развлечений были одеты скромнее, чем Сэнди.   
\- Что, положил на неё глаз? - Трой заговорщически подмигнул.   
\- Вроде того, - я равнодушно пожал плечами. Глаз я положил на Троя - в ту же минуту, как увидел, но знать об этом ему было вовсе необязательно.   
В ответ на мою реплику Трой понимающе хмыкнул и спросил, далеко ли я продвинулся в своих ухаживаниях.   
\- Я даже не начинал ещё, - я попытался скроить рожу, как актёр в эротическом сериале, но вышло, похоже, не слишком хорошо, потому что Трой поморщился и отвернулся. Молчал он секунд десять.   
\- Тут вообще есть какие-нибудь развлечения?   
\- Где именно тут?   
\- В кампусе.   
\- А, - сказал я и задумался. - Ну, есть клуб "Роллер", Бигел говорил, что администрация иногда устраивает балы - по праздникам или когда команда колледжа что-нибудь выигрывает. Я думаю, студенты развлекаются сами, как могут. Те, у кого есть деньги, на каникулы летают домой.   
\- А ты где живёшь? - быстро спросил Трой.   
\- Район Флауэр, берег Аюлы.   
\- Почти соседи, - Трой ухмыльнулся. - Наше поместье тоже выходит на Аюлу.   
\- Я знаю, - скучным голосом сказал я. - Южный берег, верно?   
\- Юго-восточный, - уточнил Трой. - А вы на севере?   
Я кивнул.   
\- Поближе к садам?   
Я снова кивнул. Любопытство Троя начинало меня бесить. Наверное, он это заметил, потому что заткнулся и до общаги мы дошли молча. 

В гостиной, которая одновременно служила библиотекой, мы разошлись: он отправился в объятия гипносна, а я уткнулся в книгу по истории древней Земли - Кимбли собирался съесть меня живьём на ближайшем семинаре, а я не хотел, чтобы у него это получилось. 

*** 

В выходной Трой умотал в Бетайру - общаться с очередными родственниками. Финц напросился с ним, девочки отправились в магазин, а Бигел проторчал весь день в спортклубе. Я связался с отцом, чтобы сказать, что у меня всё в порядке. Дома, кроме него, никого не было, так что мы смогли спокойно поболтать.   
Я не знал, куда себя приткнуть. Я выучил всё, что задали на дом, и ознакомился с темами будущих семинаров; срезал мёртвые ветки с деревьев в саду и отругал приходящего садовника за то, что он совсем за ними не следит; зачем-то приготовил ужин и уже собирался съесть его в одиночку, но за окном раздался гул, из холла донеслись голоса и топот - вернулась вся компания. Конечно же, они сожрали приготовленную мной рыбу с перцем и никто даже не подавился.   
\- Спасибо, было очень вкусно, - сказала Рис и улыбнулась.   
\- Ты, парень, мог бы стать шеф-поваром, - благосклонно похвалил меня Бигел. Я порадовался, что сижу достаточно далеко, чтобы он не мог похлопать меня по плечу.   
\- Зря ты с нами не поехал, - негромко сказал Трой, когда все разошлись по комнатам.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - я демонстративно зевнул и пошёл спать. 

Трой во сне раскинул руки в стороны и чуть не заехал мне по носу. Я инстинктивно отодвинулся и проснулся, так что досталось подушке, а не мне. Я двинул Уэсса в плечо и сказал:   
\- Прекрати буянить.   
Он не проснулся, но повернулся ко мне спиной и уронил руку на тумбочку. Одеяло он к этом моменту уже сбросил, так что я попялился на его спину перед тем, как провалиться обратно в сон. Снилось мне что-то непристойное, так что проснувшись раньше Уэсса и Финца, я смылся в ванную, чтобы спокойно подрочить. 

*** 

С Троем я столкнулся на кухне. Я готовил себе завтрак, а он приплёлся туда босиком и в пижамных штанах, которые едва не сваливались с его бёдер.   
\- Дооо... - он зевнул и потянулся, - доброе утро.   
\- Ты меня чуть не убил ночью, - я сунулся в холодильник за сиропом.   
\- Как это? - Трой подошёл поближе и теперь смотрел на меня сверху вниз. Он выглядел удивлённым, сонным и растрёпанным. Я мысленно порадовался тому, что уже успел подрочить, и заставил себя перестать на него пялиться. Когда я захлопнул дверцу, Трой пошатнулся вперёд и опёрся на моё плечо. Я дождался, пока он восстановит равновесие, и собрался уже сесть за стол, но Уэсс продолжал за меня цепляться и рассматривал меня слишком пристально для человека, который ещё не совсем проснулся.   
\- Чего тебе? - я дёрнул плечом и Трой вынужден был убрать руку. Теперь он опёрся задницей на тумбочку.   
\- Я спрашивал, как именно я тебя чуть не убил ночью, - он ухмыльнулся и полез в холодильник.   
\- Уронил руку мне на нос. С размаху.   
\- Не вижу синяка, - Трой заглянул мне в лицо.   
\- Я вовремя увернулся. Дай поесть.   
\- Приятного аппетита, - светским тоном откликнулся Уэсс и принялся шуршать чем-то за моей спиной.   
Как выяснилось, завтракал он сухой смесью, залитой апельсиновым соком.   
\- Ты жрёшь эту дрянь? - я поморщился, глядя, как он уплетает грязно-оранжевую кашу из плошки. Трой молча пожал плечами, сделал глоток кофе, сказал:   
\- Мне нравится, - и посмотрел на меня так, будто я его обидел.   
\- Извини, - автоматически откликнулся я, допил свой чай и сунул посуду в мойку.   
\- Стэн, - раздалось мне в спину, когда я уже собирался уйти из кухни. Я остановился на пороге.   
\- Разбуди меня в следующий раз, ладно?   
\- Я бы предпочёл передвинуть кровати, - сказал я, не оборачиваясь. - Мы не виноваты, что тот, кто рисовал программу для роботов-уборщиков, перепутал нашу спальню с казармой на станции.   
\- Не надо. Просто разбуди. Окей?   
\- Окей, - я поднял руку и пошёл в класс самостоятельных занятий. Кимбли продолжал зверствовать, мадам Софф задала самостоятельную работу в сети - мне предстоял длинный день.

*** 

Учёба проглотила меня на всю неделю и выплюнула только перед выходным - изжёванного, полусонного и мало что соображающего. К постоянному присутствию Уэсса я привык. На занятиях от него даже была польза - он отвлекал внимание от всех остальных студентов, слишком много болтал, когда ему задавали вопросы, и совершенно ничего не записывал. Когда Кимбли сделал ему замечание, Трой пожал плечами, сказал, что не умеет быстро писать, и продемонстрировал направленную на Кимбли стереокамеру. Тот решил не развивать тему. 

После лекций Бигел подошёл к нам и спросил, идём ли мы на вечеринку. Я тупо заморгал, а Трой сказал, что идём обязательно, вопрос только в том, куда. Бигел самодовольно заржал.   
\- Мэй Перри устраивает самые отпадные вечеринки уже три года. Но вы, новички, конечно, не в курсе, - Бигел продолжал излучать самодовольство так интенсивно, что мне захотелось дать ему в рожу. - Она откуда-то узнала про Троя и позвала всех.   
Я зевнул. "Откуда-то" - ха. Весь колледж уже был в курсе насчёт Троя.   
\- Да ты сонный совсем, Хор. Может, пойдёшь поспишь? - с фальшивой заботой предложил Бигел.   
Очень хотелось послать его в жопу, но ссора со старостой не входила в мои планы. Пока я соображал, что бы такое сказать, Трой быстро проговорил:   
\- Мы сейчас выпьем кофе, приведём себя в порядок и придём, - и опять солнечно улыбнулся. Конечно, Бигел растаял. Иммунитет к дружелюбному оскалу Уэса был только у профессора Кимбли, но и он иногда сбоил.   
Трой потянул меня в сторону общаги, а я спиной чуял неприязненный взгляд Бигела. Уэс, наверное, тоже его почувствовал, поэтому отпустил мой жилет и затараторил о том, какие вечеринки устраивала мать Рис и какие смешные были его родители в молодости. Эми Адамс я помнил сам - по сериалам, которые смотрела моя мама, а вот пересматривать выпуски новостей, чтобы увидеть молодого Миттона Уэсса, мне как-то в голову не приходило. Так что я выкинул Бигела из головы и слушал Троя, который не затыкался, пока не вспомнил, что спросить адрес Перри мы не удосужились. Я вызвал по коммуникатору Финца и узнал, что Мэй Перри, капитан группы поддержки и самая популярная - пока, по крайней мере - девушка в колледже, живёт в двухместном коттедже возле леса.   
\- Собственный домик, - мечтательно сказал Трой.   
\- Посмотришь, как они живут, перестанешь завидовать, - я ухмыльнулся. От Тины, дочери отца, я знал, что в этих домиках даже ванн нет - только душевые кабинки, которые ломаются два раза в неделю.   
\- А кто там живёт, кроме Мэй? - заинтересовался Трой так живо, как будто собирался переехать.   
\- Там узнаем, - я пожал плечами. - Ты, кажется, собирался переодеваться?   
\- А ты - нет? - Трой поднял брови и вытаращился на меня. Я опять пожал плечами.   
\- Не вижу смысла. Это не великосветский раут, это так, синтетического пива попить в хорошей компании. А ты думал, надо влезать в смокинг или что там в моде в этом сезоне? - я усмехнулся.   
Вместо того, чтобы обидеться на очередное напоминание о своём происхождении, Трой солнечно улыбнулся лично мне и с достоинством произнёс:   
\- Благодарю за предупреждение, мой демократичный друг. Последую твоему примеру и не буду выёбываться.   
Ржали мы минут десять. 

Глайдер увели девчонки, возглавляемые практичной и непьющей Нэнси, так что нам пришлось идти пешком. Финца мы нагнали на центральной площади, и они с Уэсом не затыкались до самого домика Мэй.   
Разноцветные лампочки, развешанные вокруг домика и внутри него, делали обычно унылый коттедж уютным и гостеприимным. Погода была хорошая, а гостей - слишком много, поэтому тусовались прямо на лужайке перед домом. Копеечный музыкальный центр при поддержке пожилых колонок выплёвывал в вечерний воздух булькающую и щёлкающую мелодию - один из творческих высеров новомодной группы, в которых я не разбирался. Девицы, среди которых я заметил Сэнди, и пара незнакомых мне парней в дурацких прикидах корчились и подёргивались в такт этой "музыке". Рис и Инди в вечерних туалетах сидели на розовом пластиковом диване, стоящем на краю лужайки, и потягивали пиво через соломинки. Как только Трой вошёл в круг света, вездесущий Бигел заорал, что его малышня здесь. Я подумал, что надо бы подловить этого задавалу, когда он наберётся, и преподать ему анонимный урок хороших манер, но сейчас для силовых действий было рановато. Троя немедленно атаковала хозяйка вечера, одетая во что-то розовое, шуршащее и поблёскивающее. Короткие рыжие волосы она залила золотящим лаком с приторным запахом. Дэн свалил знакомиться с девушками из драматического кружка, а я остался прикрывать приятеля. Трой улыбался, жал руки парням, светски целовал девушек в напудренные щёчки, травил анекдоты и пил пиво, совершенно не беспокоясь насчёт того, что кто-нибудь может ради смеха бросить в его банку какую-нибудь дрянь. Я следил за его пивом так же, как за своим.   
Наконец с Троем познакомились все желающие. Кто-то сделал музыку погромче, и девушки потащили нас танцевать. Я отказался, заявив, что не умею и не хочу учиться, обругал их музыку и уселся на диван, придав лицу максимально недружелюбное выражение. Никто не рвался составлять мне компанию, поэтому полчаса я спокойно пил пиво и смотрел на танцующих. Сэнди крутилась так, что её юбка - на этот раз свободная и блестящая - взлетала, открывая бёдра, обтянутые кружевом - то ли нижней юбкой, то ли пародией на доисторические панталоны. Рис переступала с ноги на ногу, неспособная на большее в своём узком платье, пощёлкивала пальцами и улыбалась всем сразу и никому лично. Перед ней нарисовался высоченный тип в костюме и закрыл мне обзор. Инди стояла в тени и наблюдала за кем-то в толпе. Я успел задуматься, за кем именно, но тут мой взгляд натолкнулся на Троя. Наш золотой мальчик успел перегреться и стянул футболку, демонстрируя всей компании перекатывающиеся под смуглой кожей мышцы. Из-за неравномерного освещения казалось, что Трой не только перетекает из одного положения в другое, но и меняет при этом окрас. Выпад вперёд - красный, выпад в сторону - оранжевый, в другую - жёлтый. Прогнулся назад - жёлто-синие лучи пробежались по обнажённой груди и животу. Я засмотрелся и пропустил момент, когда рядом со мной приземлилась Мэй.   
\- Не скучаешь? - она доброжелательно улыбнулась.   
Я улыбнулся в ответ, помотал головой и поднял банку с пивом, чтобы чокнуться с ней.   
\- Ты из общаги Бигела, Стэн, верно? - мисс Перри почему-то решила со мной поболтать. Я запомнил, что Бигелом старосту зовём не только мы.   
Я кивнул.   
\- Он сказал, ты на первом курсе, но я бы ни за что не подумала, - она подмигнула.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Пару лет после базовой школы было не до колледжа.   
\- Много работал?   
Я снова кивнул.   
\- Стипендиат?   
На этот раз я отрицательно покачал головой и поинтересовался:   
\- Это допрос?   
\- Нет, - Мэй улыбнулась. Фонарик над нашей головой покачнулся, её глаза сверкнули зелёным. Её сложно было назвать красавицей, но она пользовалась своим лицом не хуже профессиональной актрисы. Я подумал, не клеит ли она меня, но решил, что пока не трогает - нет.   
\- А что тогда? - спросил я, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком грубо.   
\- Просто любопытно, что взрослый парень делает в этой компании желторотиков, - Мэй усмехнулась и показала глазами туда, где набравшийся Финц громко пересказывал старые анекдоты группке таких же пьяных первокурсников.   
\- Учится, - ухмыльнулся я. - А с чего ты решила, что я взрослый?   
Она пожала плечами, её одеяние зашуршало и пустило несколько бликов мне в лицо.   
\- Высокий, не танцуешь, не дурачишься. Присматриваешь за Уэссом. Хотела проверить, не подсунул ли Миттон телохранителя в группу. Ты, извини, не похож на стипендиата.   
\- А я и не стипендиат, - сказал я. - Сады Хораса, райские фрукты, слышала о таких?   
\- Ого! - с круглыми глазами и губами, сложенными в букву "о", Мэй выглядела смешно. - Так ты тот Хорас. Я думала, ты по-другому выглядишь.   
Я фыркнул.   
\- И каким же ты себе представляла младшего Хораса?   
Она снова пошуршала платьем.   
\- Если честно, то заучкой в костюмчике.   
Я рассмеялся.   
\- Это пусть Бигел костюмчик носит, ему идёт.   
\- О, так у тебя и вкус есть, - Мэй попыталась меня подколоть.   
\- Вкуса нет, есть старшая сестра.   
Мэй помолчала.   
\- Команда колледжа по лайтболу, победа над городской командой Бетайры, Тина Хорас номинирована на звание лучшего защитника в сезоне, - она снова замолчала.   
\- Не морщи лоб, - посоветовал я. - Тина сама этого не помнит.   
\- Чем она сейчас занята?   
\- Диспетчер в букмекерской конторе. Не хочет сидеть у отца на шее, но фрукты её никогда не интересовали.   
\- Смотри, выйдет замуж за какого-нибудь придурка, пока ты тут штаны просиживаешь, он твои сады уведёт.   
\- Удачи ему, - без особой надежды пожелал я. - Я ещё не решил, чем буду заниматься, но садами на ближайшие пять лет я сыт.   
\- Окей, - Мэй мелодично рассмеялась. - Меняем тему. Что тебе рассказать?   
\- Кто вон тот парень? - я кивнул на типа, который танцевал рядом с Рис и отваливать не собирался.   
\- Интересуешься мальчиками? - очередная беззлобная подколка. - Тогда тебе не повезло. Это Джордж Лейсон. Пятый курс, экономика. Редкостный зануда и карьерист. Облизал все преподские задницы, до которых смог дотянуться.   
\- Рис его пошлёт, - предположил я.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, - согласилась со мной Мэй. - Его все посылают.   
\- С кем же он трахается?   
\- С правой рукой, вероятно, - Мэй ничуть не смутил мой вопрос.   
Ещё с полчаса она рассказывала мне о преподавателях и студентах старших курсов, а я запоминал, что мог. Потом кто-то, проходя мимо танцующих, запнулся и вылил на светлый пиджак Бигела изрядное количество пива. Я чуть не подавился своим, а Мэй помчалась спасать пострадавшего и предотвращать конфликты.   
Конфликтов не было, но мне пришлось везти девчонок и недовольно сопящего Бигела домой. Рядом сидела Рис, что делало ситуацию чуть менее унылой. Трой заявил, что дойдёт пешком, а Дэн решил заночевать у новой знакомой. Я видел её мельком и полностью поддерживал Финца в его решении - такие сиськи, идущие прямо в руки, упускать было бы грешно. 

Уже когда все разошлись по спальням, я долго не мог заснуть. Оказалось, что за какие-то две недели я привык к солидному сопению Финца и ворочающемуся Уэссу по соседству. Лежал, как полный идиот, закрыв глаза и считая воображаемые звезды. Только послушав тихие шаги и шорох, значащий, что на соседнюю койку опускается Трой, я провалился в беспокойный сон, в котором гонял на глайдере по берегу - то ли удирал от волн, то ли ждал какой-то специальной волны, чтобы подставить борт под солёную воду. 

На следующее утро праздничный и благоухающий стиральным порошком Бигел заявил, что нам нужно самим устроить вечеринку.   
\- Погода может испортиться, а с организацией Мэй поможет, если что, - добавила Нэнси, включая кофе-машину.   
Я собрался возразить, что у нас нет бабла на напитки, но тут Трой заявил, что это отличная идея, и потребовал у Бигела открыть гостевую спальню на случай, если кто-то переберёт. Тот хмыкнул и метнул в Троя ключ-карту. Уэс уклонился, карта шлёпнулась на разделочную доску, опухшая Сэнди обматерила обоих, Инди шикнула на Сэнди, Рис томно вздохнула, а я сказал:   
\- Дурдом.   
Все замерли на целую секунду, но быстро вернулись к своим делам.   
\- Так что насчёт вечеринки-то? Мне Луизу звать? - в дверях нарисовался сонный и растрёпанный Дэн.   
Трой обошёл угол стола и вопросительно уставился на меня, теребя ключ-карту.   
\- Чего? - я не понимал, почему он на меня пялится, и злился.   
\- Только ты против. Мне тебя поуговаривать? - Трой обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Я молча удивился тому, что он вдруг решил, что я против, и махнул рукой.   
\- Делайте, что хотите. В крайнем случае, буду спать на диване в акустическом зале.   
Трой издал победный клич, Рис благодарно мне улыбнулась, а Финц сказал:   
\- Я пошёл звонить Лу.   
\- Я бы на твоём месте не спешил, - тоном всезнайки предупредил его Бигел.   
\- Давайте я сначала свяжусь с Мэй, чтобы всё организовать, - предложила Нэнси.   
\- Отличная идея, - улыбка Троя стала ободряющей.   
Все стали обсуждать, кого нужно пригласить, а кого не стоит. Вопреки ожиданиям, Бигел был против нынешней спортивной тусовки, мотивируя это тем, что зазнавшиеся юнцы ничего не понимают ни в спорте, ни в вечеринках. Нэнси говорила, что он занудствует, Трой ржал, а девочки непонимающе переглядывались. Дэн поморгал на всех выцветшими от недосыпа глазами и убрёл в спальню, попросив нас с Троем не слишком шуметь. Я тоже свалил, не дождавшись конца разговора. Общественная жизнь - общественной жизнью, а заниматься было нужно. Отправился я в акустическую комнату, чтобы отработать тестовый доклад на ораторское искусство, которое я собирался взять в качестве одного из специальных предметов.   
Никто не пришёл меня послушать, поэтому я разговаривал с пустым залом, пока не надоело.   
Остаток дня я провёл за терминалом, выполняя задание старика Кимбли по поиску и сортировке информации.

*** 

Неделя учёбы пронеслась как один день. Бигел звал всех в команду колледжа, но Финц выбрал драмкружок - ещё бы, столько девчонок - я сказал, что физического труда мне и дома хватило, а Трой дал понять, что предпочитает физические упражнения другого рода. Бигел почему-то смутился и ушёл писать отчёт о нашем низком командном духе и телесной лени.   
\- Зануда, - сказал ему в спину Финц. Бигел не обернулся. 

Из-за того, что студенты выбирали специализации и факультативы, перестановки в расписании продолжались. Кимбли вынужден был снять с нас субботнюю лекцию, что подарило мне и Трою два полноценных выходных вместо одного - Дэн то ли запал на свою Луизу, то ли всерьёз собирался играть в театральной труппе колледжа. 

В пятницу вечером мне позвонила Перри - достала же откуда-то личный номер - и попросила подобрать музыку для вечеринки.   
\- Ты представляешь себе, чего я могу наставить в список композиций?   
\- Понятия не имею, - Мэй рассмеялась. - Но мне понравился твой стиль.   
\- Окей, - я решил, что нормальная музыка может искупить тот бардак, который планировался в нашей общаге. - Но на всякий случай подготовь свой собственный список.   
\- И не подумаю, - Мэй снова рассмеялась, будто её смешило что-то постороннее и ей приходилось сдерживаться, пока мы разговаривали.   
Я слишком ответственно подошёл к поставленной задаче и полночи просидел в сети, выбирая на бесплатных серверах устраивающие меня версии старой доброй классики - рока, кантри и джаза, а также народных мелодий и докосмической танцевальной музыки. Итоговый список композиций был рассчитан на шесть часов, а танцевать можно было под большую часть программы.   
\- Пусть только попробуют обосрать мою программу, - сказал я гаснущему монитору и от души зевнул.   
\- Что, тогда я смогу полюбоваться на хорошую драку? - поинтересовался неизвестно откуда взявшийся Трой. Разумеется, одет он был в одни пижамные штаны.   
\- Подслушиваешь, когда я разговариваю сам с собой? - спросил я вместо ответа. - Это, знаешь ли, глубоко личное дело.   
\- Извини, - Трой улыбнулся. - Просто я проснулся и подумал, что ты мог заснуть у терминала.   
\- Нет, я ещё не заснул, - я встал и потянулся. Трой внимательно рассматривал меня своими блестящими глазищами.   
\- Но скоро уснёшь, - Уэсс перевёл взгляд на моё лицо и снова заулыбался. - Пойдём.   
\- Что, мамочка, хочешь подоткнуть мне одеяло? - я поплёлся к двери. Глаза слипались, но не мог же я позволить Трою водить меня за ручку. Он слегка посторонился, а когда я оказался рядом с ним, утробным шёпотом сообщил:   
\- Могу ещё поцеловать тебя на ночь.   
Обычная шутка, - сказал я себе и ответил:   
\- Поцелуй меня в задницу.   
\- Тоже вариант, - хмыкнул Трой уже мне в спину. Я бы подумал об этом, как о предложении, но слишком хотелось спать, так что я зевнул вместо ответа. Трой рассмеялся и пошлёпал следом за мной. 

Половину субботы я проспал и проснулся только от топота, с которым Трой и Финц носились по спальне. Приоткрыв один глаз, я проследил за маршрутом Троя: ванная, шкаф, снова ванная.   
\- В зоопарке стирка? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Стирка, это точно, - Трой выдохнул, пытаясь сдуть со лба слипшиеся пряди. - А почему в зоопарке?   
\- Топаете, как какие-то животные. Поспать человеку не даёте.   
\- Сам ты животное, Хорас, - Финц запустил в меня мокрым полотенцем. Я выскочил из-под одеяла и метнул снаряд обратно. Дэн, по случаю беспорядков облачившийся в спортивный костюм, легко поймал своё имущество и удрал в ванную.   
\- Где устроим дискотеку? - спросил Трой, отсмеявшись.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Нэнси предлагает подвинуть диваны, Бигел считает, что в подвале лучше звукоизоляция.   
Я прикинул расстояние до ближайшей общаги и сказал:   
\- Лучше диваны, чем вынимать потом пьяные тела из лифтов.   
\- Тоже так думаю, - Трой поднял указательный палец. 

Беготня продолжалась до вечера.   
Бигел отмазался срочными делами, Финц - тем, что он помогает девочкам смешивать коктейли, так что диваны двигали мы с Троем.   
\- Когда уже приедут твои роботы? - пропыхтел я, когда мы оттаскивали к стенке очередного деревянно-кожаного монстра.   
\- Неделя-другая, - с точно таким же напряжением пропыхтел Трой. - Все заказы разобраны, на складах только эксклюзив. Или придётся демпинговать, или никто не купит.   
Я не сразу сообразил, каких именно роботов имеет в виду Трой, а потом порадовался, что уже как следует покраснел от натуги.   
\- Я бы не отказался от такого эксклюзива.   
Трой поморщился, потом подмигнул и, когда мы уже поставили диван к стенке, тихонько сказал:   
\- Вживую лучше.   
Как будто я об этом не догадывался. 

А потом Нэнси будто перешла в аварийный режим функционирования. Она раздавала и раздавала указания, вызвала техника, чтобы он проверил весь дом и сигнальную систему, заставила Финца настраивать звук и развешивать дублирующие колонки по всему дому, а Троя - блокировать терминалы, чтобы гости не залипли в классе самостоятельного обучения. Я смылся из дому, прихватив с собой информационный кристалл с музыкой. Проверил деревья, запер пустующий парник и смёл листья с дорожки перед домом.   
\- Очень хорошо, - сказала Нэнси, появившаяся на пороге. - Включи подогрев в бассейне и забери стационарный коммуникатор с заднего двора.   
\- Зачем на заднем дворе коммуникатор? - удивился я.   
Нэнси пожала плечами.   
\- Просто он там стоял. Числится на балансе, надо убрать и отчитаться.   
\- Тогда зачем убирать?   
\- Чтобы не разнесли по пьяни, - Нэнси развернулась ко мне спиной.   
\- Эй, как я его там найду? Может, его уже давно нет.   
\- Не мои проблемы, - Нэнси передёрнула худыми плечами и закрыла за собой дверь. Я выругался, смёл последние сухие листья с плитки и поплёлся выполнять указания. Подогрев бассейна включился сразу, вода под лестницами забурлила, а датчик замигал, уточняя меняющуюся температуру.   
Коммуникатор я искал час.   
Если бы я знал, что он такой старый и огромный, не рыл бы носом землю. Кто-то сунул этого монстра в дупло старой ивы и забыл там. Старик давно разрядился, но, когда я нажал на слот резервной батарейки, энергично щёлкнул и выдал вполне сносный сигнальный гудок. Я отнёс его в подвал и оставил на шкафчике в спортзале, пообещав себе подсунуть страдальца Финцу. 

К началу вечеринки все настолько забегались и устали, что расселись в гостиной на диванах и тупо пялились в выключенную плазму. Девочки, даже Нэнси, приоделись. Платье Сэнди больше напоминало чулок - таким тонким и узким оно было - а края собственно чулок заканчивались на пару сантиметров ниже подола. Стоило бы уронить что-нибудь, чтобы наклониться и посмотреть, есть на ней бельё или нет, но я решил, что во время вечеринки будет достаточно поводов для проверки. Инди и Рис опять были в умопомрачительных туалетах, а Трой сменил одни потёртые джинсы на другие, поуже. Я ограничился тем, что сунул одежду в чистку, пока принимал душ.   
Наконец, раздался звонок в дверь, Финц помчался открывать, Сэнди и Нэнси рванули на кухню, чтобы выставить коктейли из холодильника, а я включил музыку и приглушил свет. Первыми явились новые знакомые Финца, дверь оставили открытой, Бигел рассказал гостям бородатый анекдот, девушки захотели танцевать, Трой плюхнулся рядом со мной и сунул мне в руки бокал с коктейлем. Я с подозрением понюхал синюю жидкость, в которой плавал лёд.   
\- Что это? - пахло солью и йодом.   
\- Песня Аюлы, самое модное пойло в прошлом сезоне, - откликнулся Трой, уже сделавший порядочный глоток из своего бокала.   
Я попробовал напиток. Спирт не чувствовался, но я решил не доверять обманчиво лёгкому вкусу и отставил бокал. Гости продолжали прибывать. Мэй, на этот раз в сапогах, короткой широкой юбке, клетчатой рубашке с коротким рукавом и шляпе, поцеловала меня в щёку, как приятеля, и потащила Троя танцевать. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, на музыку никто не жаловался. Гости исправно пили, шутили и танцевали. Сэнди дразнила первокурсников из ординарных общаг, Рис издевалась над Лейсоном, вызывая у обступившей их компании приступы смеха. Трой переходил из рук в руки: казалось, ещё немного - и девушки начнут занимать очередь, чтобы потанцевать с ним. Бигел увёл компанию старшекурсников играть в боулинг, Нэнси с ногами забралась в кресло и бдительно наблюдала за веселящимися студентами.   
Я решил, что вечеринка удалась, пульт от музыкального центра можно доверить Нэнси, а мне тут больше нечего делать. В этот момент мой коммуникатор мигнул, сообщая о вызове. В гостиной стоял шум и гам, у двери в нашу спальню обнимались две девицы, так что я решил, что проще подняться на второй этаж и спокойно поговорить с Тиной в тишине. 

На то, чтобы разблокировать персональный терминал, у меня ушло не больше десяти секунд. Тина не снимала вызов.   
\- Привет, - сказал я, когда на экране появилось лицо Тины. За время моего отсутствия она успела сменить причёску. Волосы из чёрных стали красными, были коротко острижены и очаровательно растрёпаны.   
\- Привет, - Тина улыбнулась и помахала рукой, глядя в камеру.   
\- Случилось что-нибудь?   
\- Нет, просто соскучилась по младшему братику. Хотела спеть колыбельную и положить его в кроватку, но вспомнила, что он уже поступил в колледж.   
Я усмехнулся. Тине разрешалось дразнить меня любым способом, в конце концов, это она со мной возилась, когда я был совсем мелким.   
\- Как видишь.   
\- Слушай, - сказала она, сделав серьёзное лицо. - Я завтра весь день буду в Бетайре. Это, насколько я помню, пару часов лёту от твоей тюряги.   
\- Предлагаешь мне приехать?   
\- А то, - Тина рассмеялась. - Прогуляемся по пыльным улицам, выпьем молочный коктейль. Я буду допрашивать тебя насчёт оценок и подкину денег на карманные расходы.   
\- Замётано.   
\- Я буду в отеле "Гардиан". Деловая встреча ранним утром, а обратный рейс вечером.   
\- Окей. Сообщу, когда припаркуюсь.   
Тина улыбнулась мне на прощание и отключила связь. Я откинулся на спинку стула. Встреча с Тиной была хорошим вариантом, но брать кого-то с собой я не собирался. Можно было бы вызвать такси, но полёт до Бетайры и обратно стоил порядочную сумму - одну двадцатую моей официальной стипендии. С другой стороны, Тина обещала подкинуть бабла, а она никогда не жмотничала. Поэтому я заказал себе машину, получил подтверждение заказа и заблокировал терминал.   
За окном шумели - компания Бигела обросла девчонками с других курсов и переместилась к бассейну. Туда же вытащили один из столиков с коктейлями.   
Я решил, что достаточно устал, чтобы уснуть, отправил Нэнси сообщение о том, что теперь музыка на её ответственности, и собрался пойти в спальню, но притормозил у двери в лифтовой холл. Из закутка между лифтами и стеной, где не было ничего, кроме пыли и зачехлённых установок для практических занятий, доносились шорохи и вздохи.   
\- Трой, ну пожалуйста, - я с трудом узнал в этом жалобном стоне голос Сэнди и удивился. Мне бы в голову не пришло, что ей нужно о чём-то просить парня.   
До меня донёсся короткий смешок Троя, от которого у меня по спине побежали мурашки, а члену стало тесно в штанах. Парочка снова зашуршала. Я погасил свет в классе и приоткрыл дверь, стараясь сделать это как можно тише. Возмущённых воплей и топота я не услышал, а чтобы увидеть что-нибудь, света было недостаточно.   
\- Не ебу небритых девок, - зло ухмыльнулся Трой. Сэнди издала ещё один жалобный стон, на этот раз без слов.   
\- Но ты можешь сделать мне минет, - Трой снова заржал, негромко, но обидно. Я подумал, что он ведёт себя как мудак.   
\- Сука ты, Уэс, - судя по интенсивному шороху, Сэнди оттолкнула его от себя. Я прикрыл дверь и быстренько смылся на крышу гаража через задние комнаты. Вернулся в дом, сделал музыку в гостиной потише - всё равно большая часть гостей перебралась к бассейну - прошёл в спальню мальчиков и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Здесь никого не было, но я всё равно бесшумно прокрался в ванную, подрочил, принял душ, а потом лёг спать. 

Как выяснилось, Тина в Бетайре проворачивала очередную полулегальную финансовую операцию, значась всего лишь консультантом. Такие фокусы были для неё не в новинку, но я всё равно посоветовал ей быть поосторожнее - денег у нашей семьи в последние несколько лет вполне хватало, так что рисковать было не из-за чего. Тина в ответ щёлкнула меня по носу и посоветовала не умничать. Я надулся.   
Она действительно подкинула мне наличных денег - достаточно, чтобы устраивать еженедельные вечеринки до конца семестра только за мой счёт - но посоветовала не светить бабло в колледже. Я был совершенно согласен с тем, что это неразумно.   
Мы пообедали в маленьком ресторанчике под живописной скалой, посмотрели на уличных мимов, обменялись новыми и старыми сплетнями о знакомых, ставших общими, и уже собрались пойти в кино, но тут коммуникатор Тины пронзительно запищал. Она прочитала сообщение и нахмурилась.   
\- Извини, - сказала она, отправив ответ. - Придётся мне свалить.   
\- Что, без тебя как без рук?   
\- Угу, - Тина набросила шаль, которую носила повязанной на поясе, на плечи и слегка пригладила волосы. - Хотят уточнить детали. Предполагаю, это затянется.   
\- Не буду тебя задерживать, - я поднял ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, Тина приложила к ней свою, улыбнулась и направилась к ближайшему городскому терминалу, чтобы вызвать такси. Я постоял, прислонившись к стене, пока за ней не захлопнулась жёлто-клетчатая дверца, а потом побрёл по улице. До обратной дороги у меня оставалось ещё четыре часа. Можно было, конечно, вызвать такси и уехать раньше времени, но я решил убить время в городе.   
Я никуда не спешил, разглядывал вывески и думал о том, что подслушал вчера. Сэнди нацелилась на Троя, но он её отшил. Довольно подло, на мой взгляд, но я бы тоже не стал трахаться с кем-то, кто мне не нравится и, возможно, тоже поиздевался бы над ним. От этой темы мои мысли плавно перетекли к вопросу, кто же мне нравится. Рис была очень милой. Её общество доставляло удовольствие само по себе, но когда я подумал о том, что можно было бы оказаться с ней наедине в отеле или ещё где-нибудь, я не испытал ничего, кроме неловкости. Сэнди... в её присутствии просто хотелось трахаться, сама по себе она меня не привлекала.   
Сам Трой вызывал у меня почти болезненный интерес. Мне хотелось бы трогать его, узнать, какой у него член, но я совершенно не представлял, что ещё мог бы сделать с ним, если бы у меня появилась возможность. Стоп, - подумал я тогда, - неизвестно вообще, спит ли Трой с парнями. Тут же решил, что с небритыми - точно не спит, и усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Взгляд мой как раз натолкнулся на вывеску салона красоты, на плазменном экране смуглая зеленоглазая блондинка рассказывала о снижении цен на все услуги и едином тарифе.   
Это было абсолютно иррациональное действие, но я свернул ко входу, занял автоматизированный кабинет с оплатой по времени и велел аппарату-косметологу удалить с моего тела все волосы, кроме бровей, ресниц и волосистой части головы. Это было щекотно, но я не дёргался. Когда аппарат осведомился, нужна ли мне инъекция, тормозящая восстановление волосяного покрова на очищенных участках, я позволил ему ознакомиться с моим личным кодом, получил подтверждение того, что подобные инъекции мне не противопоказаны, и вытерпел серию довольно болезненных уколов. Кожа слегка зудела, поэтому я потребовал обработать её успокаивающим составом и чуть не заснул, убаюканный автоматическим массажем. Пока я находился на грани сна и яви, в голову настырно лез образ Троя. Я представил себе, как он гладит меня между ног, и возбудился. Аппарат сообщил, что удовлетворение сексуальных потребностей клиентов не входит в его список задач, и принёс механические извинения. Я хмыкнул и запросил счёт. Одевшись, я расплатился и вышел на улицу.   
Образ Троя никуда не делся из головы. Нужно было хотя бы подрочить, но заниматься этим в общественном сортире, под взглядами охранников, пялящихся в видеокамеры, мне не хотелось. Я уже решил найти городской терминал, чтобы выяснить адрес ближайшего центра развлечений, когда мне попался на глаза соответствующий указатель. Я вполне мог позволить себе расслабиться на пару часов и пошёл в ту сторону, решив, что выберу киборга, максимально похожего на Троя, и хотя бы узнаю, понравится ли мне это. Через квартал я заметил, что ускорил шаг, и заставил себя притормозить. 

В центре было довольно пусто. Я занял кабинку с терминалом, забил в каталог запрос на крепких черноволосых и черноглазых парней и минут двадцать читал описания псевдохарактеров. Смешливый, развратный, спортивный. Весёлый, активный, ласковый. Скромный, послушный, нежный. Я понял, что сам не знаю, чего хочу, вывел на экран список, закрыл глаза и ткнул пальцем в панель. По крайней мере, выбранный мною наугад парень был довольно симпатичным и не слишком напоминал куклу. Я получил ключ-карту от комнаты, скормил терминалу пачку банкнот и отправился к лифтам. Почему-то мне казалось, что все люди, находящиеся в холле, пристально смотрят именно на меня. Я понял, что весь сжался, и заставил себя расправить плечи.   
К номеру я шёл уже вальяжной походкой. 

Я не заказывал никакого сценария, но парень заявился в форме официанта и с тележкой с напитками. Спросил, чего я хочу. Я пожал в ответ плечами. Он растянул губы в похабной ухмылке и облизал их. Язык у него был слишком розовым, но я решил не обращать внимания.   
\- Тогда, если ты не против, я буду действовать на своё усмотрение, - серьёзно сказал он. Я кивнул, позволяя ему перейти к программе.   
Парень встал на колени передо мной и расстегнул мою ширинку. Сосал он точно так же, как киборги условно-женского пола. Когда мой член встал, он разделся, извиваясь и потягиваясь. Опустился на четвереньки, демонстрируя блестящую от смазки раскрытую дырку, и призывно застонал.   
\- Подожди, - у меня даже дыхание не сбилось. Всё происходящее казалось мне скорее нелепым, чем возбуждающим, но мысли о Трое никуда не делись, и я решил, что искусственная задница вряд ли хуже правой руки или такого же искусственного влагалища. Так что я разделся - парень не переставал постанывать и даже вертел задницей, как будто ему и впрямь хотелось - пристроился и вставил. Киборг булькнул и попытался подмахнуть. Я ухватил его за бёдра и начал трахать. Это было довольно скучно, пока я не закрыл глаза и не представил Троя на его месте. Наверное, я запустил в псевдо-мозгах киборга какую-то подпрограмму, потому что он начал издавать громкие женственные стоны. Я шлёпнул его по заднице и приказал заткнуться. Зря. Он даже дышать, кажется, перестал. Так что до разрядки я довёл себя механическими движениями и мыслями о Трое.   
Парень попытался развести меня на продолжение - стандартная программа в развлекательном центре - но я глянул на коммуникатор и решил, что пора сваливать.   
\- Позвольте дать вам совет, - мальчишка не убрался из номера, пока я принимал душ.   
Я поднял бровь и неодобрительно на него уставился.   
\- Если вы, как бы так сказать, - парень картинно замялся.   
\- Давай уже, услужливая железка, скажи, что там в тебя программисты закатали, и вали отсюда, - почему-то я разозлился, когда представил, что киборг будет на меня пялиться, пока я одеваюсь.   
Он покраснел почти как живой, но стыдно мне не стало. Глаза у него стали стеклянные, он выпалил на одном дыхании:   
\- Я бы рекомендовал вам попробовать себя в пассивной роли, - и выскочил за дверь. Я пожал плечами и начал одеваться. Подставлять жопу киборгу я точно не собирался, а возможность того, что моей задницей заинтересуется Трой Уэсс, была слишком маленькой. 

Я перекусил в открытом кафе возле "Гардиана" - где-то внутри этого высоченного серо-голубого столба Тина наверняка спорила с толстыми дядьками в пиджаках, уточняла, дополняла и морочила им головы.   
Всю обратную дорогу я проспал и явился в общагу таким сонным, что вяло махнул ребятам, смотревшим что-то в гостиной, и пошёл досыпать. 

Под утро я понял, что спать мне надоело. Срочных заданий не было, поэтому я повалялся в кровати, прикинул, чем бы мне хотелось заняться, покосился на спящего Троя и пошёл в подвал. Тренажёры были в отличном состоянии. Я начал без особого энтузиазма, но потом увлёкся и пару часов с перерывами тягал железо, потом принял душ и приготовил завтрак на всю компанию.   
Сияющий Бигел повторил свой прикол про шеф-повара, я беззлобно порекомендовал ему катиться, он сделал умный вид и стал спрашивать, все ли выбрали себе специализацию. Я остановился на экономическом праве Алтоны. Дэн сказал, что политология в качестве основной отрасли оставит достаточно времени для развития его актёрских талантов. Инди и Сэнди вместе записались на лекции по физике, химии, астрофизике и планетологии. Рис сделала большие глаза и сказала, что математики ей для начала хватит, а Трой удивил всех, заявив, что уже выбрал из списка историю литературы, углубленное изучение стандарта и алтонского диалекта.   
\- Совершенно бесполезные предметы, - сообщил ему Бигел.   
\- Если, конечно, ты не собираешься стать писателем, - Нэнси улыбнулась.   
\- А я и собираюсь, - заявил Трой. Стало тихо.   
\- А как же семейное дело? - Финц подмигнул. - Собираешься бросить папочку?   
Трой безмятежно пожал плечами.   
\- Семейным делом можно заниматься с любым образованием, а научиться писать вне колледжа невозможно. Я уже разговаривал с отцом на эту тему, так что никакого скандала вы прессе не продадите.   
Бигел нервно рассмеялся, а Нэнси сменила тему.   
Впереди была очередная учебная неделя. 

*** 

Зарядили дожди. Я учился, качался и играл в шахматы с кем придётся. Рис как-то попросила её научить, остальные тоже заинтересовались. Трой играл вполне прилично, но слишком отвлекался, так что я делал его в двух случаях из трёх. Бигел тоже был неплох, но со мной почему-то не садился, предпочитая подтрунивать над девочками.   
\- Эй, Хор, как насчёт команды колледжа? - спросил он меня как-то. - После нового года будет дополнительный набор.   
\- Не заинтересован, спасибо, - ответил я. - А ещё меня зовут Стэн Хорас.   
\- Да ладно тебе.   
Я скрипнул зубами и утешил себя тем, что этот курс - последний для Бигела и в следующем году он уже не будет висеть у нас над душой. 

Трой получил-таки своих роботов и потихоньку распродавал их знакомым Мэй и Дэна с минимальной наценкой.   
Было ещё несколько вечеринок - в клубе и в ординарной общаге, но мне было лень на них ходить. Трой обозвал меня бирюком, я не понял, что это такое, и посмотрел потом в словаре. Это было очень древнее слово, которое означало "одинокий, нелюдимый, необщительный человек". Я подумал, что действительно становлюсь таким, и выбрался на следующие посиделки к Мэй. Народу было совсем немного. Пили пиво, обсуждали преподавателей и специальности. Одна из подружек Мэй пыталась склеить по очереди меня и Троя. Я дал ей понять, что не заинтересован, и свалил. Как отмазывался Трой, не знаю, но явился он минут через пятнадцать после меня. Соорудил себе сложный коктейль в огромном стакане и ушёл на второй этаж - писать очередное эссе.   
Я читал несколько из них. Трой писал гладко. Проговорить слова мысленно было легко, хотя понимал я не всё. В сочинениях в свободной форме он следовал какой-то ископаемой традиции, в которой считалось, что хороший текст должен изобиловать старомодными словами, знаками препинаний и сложными иносказательными описаниями природных явлений. Эти его творения нагоняли на меня скуку. Эссе на заданную тему он писал скупо и точно, но как будто механически. Я хотел поделиться с ним своими впечатлениями, но подумал, что вряд ли его интересует моё мнение по этому вопросу. Хоть мы и приятельствовали, но литературовед из меня был, как из компоста - космический корабль.   
Общих занятий у нас больше не было, даже у Кимбли мы оказались на разных занятиях, поэтому встречались только в общаге. Я, насколько мог, наблюдал за Троем и не заметил, чтобы он с кем-то встречался или пытался найти партнёра. В выходные дни он тусовался вместе со всеми или выполнял творческие задания, что называлось у него "ваять нетленку". Рис это почему-то жутко смешило. Она вообще много общалась с Троем и много улыбалась. Я полагал, что рано или поздно их отношения перейдут в другую плоскость. Это было бы совершенно естественно. 

Снег пошёл, когда было ещё относительно тепло, а деревья сохранили ещё остатки листвы. Огромные пушистые снежинки таяли, не долетая до земли, а через пару дней ударили морозы. Прудик замёрз, от воды в бассейне шёл пар, но желающих купаться не было.   
\- В этих широтах бассейн должен быть крытым, - проворчал Трой, с тоской глядя в окно. Я согласился с ним и вернулся к работе - начались предварительные зачёты и подготовка к промежуточным экзаменам.   
Разумеется, мы всё сдали и устроили по этому поводу небольшую пьянку. Трой и Дэн в лицах пересказывали свои диалоги с преподавателями, девчонки смеялись, а я никак не мог забыть, как сдавал историю планеты неизвестно за что невзлюбившему меня Кимбли. Он задавал мне дополнительные вопросы по каждой упомянутой теме, а когда я начинал говорить, резко обрывал и перескакивал на что-нибудь другое. Я вышел от него злым, потным и уставшим до дрожи в коленях. Как будто не сдавал экзамен по предмету, считавшемуся самым лёгким для первого курса, а дрался с чудовищем из стереофильма.   
Впереди были каникулы, которые я собирался провести дома, в сыром и бесснежном районе Флауэр. Трой собирался с родителями в Хайлэнд - кататься на лыжах и заниматься подлёдным ловом, девочки договорились съездить в пустыню все вместе, Финц пожал плечами, а Бигел заявил, что должен остаться в колледже.   
Я подумал, что ему просто некуда уезжать, и почти посочувствовал этому самодовольному зануде. 

На следующий день все разъехались.


	2. Часть 2

Из аэропорта меня забрал отец. Если бы он не пришёл к терминалу, я ни за что бы не догадался искать на стоянке вертолёт.   
\- Изумительно бирюзового цвета, как хотела твоя мать, - папа смущённо усмехнулся, когда я присвистнул, рассматривая машину.   
\- Всё окей, - сказал я.   
Выспаться в аэробусе не удалось, поэтому в дороге я задремал. Мотор у этой модели работал совершенно бесшумно, а ровный гул лопастей казался тихим из-за хорошей звукоизоляции кабины.   
Отец посадил вертолёт на крышу, которую ради стоянки сделали плоской, и разбудил меня.   
Тихий семейный вечер превратился в вечеринку, когда без предупреждения заявилась Тина с бойфрендом и популяция Шкейнов - альфа-детей матери - полным составом. Дженни и Салли притащили с собой женихов, Бен, чтобы не выглядеть одиноким, постоянно звонил жене и годовалому сыну в район Туак и подсовывал мне микрофон, чтобы я пообщался с племянником. Парень был слишком мал, чтобы сказать что-то внятное, но счастливо смеялся, когда я что-нибудь ему говорил.   
Все задавали вопросы так, будто сами не учились в колледже. Отец и мама, понятно, действительно в нём не учились - "саженцы" появлялись на свет почти взрослыми и сразу приступали к работе или плановому размножению, но Тина, Салли, Дженни и Бен отсидели своё за партами, получили аттестат второй степени и теперь занимались довольно высокооплачиваемыми делами.   
Бедный приятель Тины - я так и не запомнил, как его звали, то ли Джим, то ли Джон - в колледже не учился и жутко из-за этого смущался.   
Когда у меня начали закрываться глаза, отец предложил всем перейти в гостиную. Тина разожгла камин, Дженни принесла выпивку - только натуральное вино с наших виноградников - и отец предался воспоминаниям о старом тяжёлом времени. Помянули Алию, которая умерла из-за скоростного старения, оставив нам весь свой капитал. Её сын женился на Диане Драгу и не желал иметь с нашей семьёй ничего общего. Когда мать в очередной раз пересказала эту печальную историю, я заявил:   
\- Ну и пусть катится, если он такой придурок.   
\- Стэн, не стоит говорить так о человеке, ставшем частью семьи Драгу, - посоветовала Салли. Иногда её вежливость доводила меня до белого каления.   
Я пожал плечами. Сэнди и Инди приходились Драгу дальними родственниками, так что за семестр я наслушался о мафии Алтоны достаточно, чтобы говорить о них без трепета. Тина перевела разговор на семью Бенджамина, я слушал и клевал носом настолько откровенно, что Бен сам предложил мне пойти спать. Конечно, я не стал с ним спорить. 

Родители вели себя так, будто не планировалось никаких праздников, Тина с парнем уехали на острова - греться. Звали меня с собой, но я не хотел быть третьим лишним и отказался. Зря, наверное. Дома было настолько скучно, что я даже сходил в бар. Мои школьные приятели либо отдыхали где-то вне района, либо были заняты - я не встретил никого, кроме Инесс, которая там работала. Я дождался конца её смены, мы выпили пива и поболтали о старых знакомых - оказалось, Инесс не видела никого из нашего класса уже несколько месяцев. Пит, которого я считал почти другом, женился на деньгах и улетел на другую планету - и даже не прислал мне письмо, засранец. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом не было. Когда человек, едва закончив школу, на два года пропадает из поля зрения всех своих знакомых, о нём нетрудно забыть.   
Я отвёз Инесс к многоквартирной коробке, в которую она переехала после ссоры с женой отца. Она намекнула мне, что не против того, чтобы я остался на ночь, но я был не в настроении и не воспользовался приглашением. С удовольствием обнялся с ней на прощание - Инесс никогда не была худышкой, а за время, что я её не видел, отрастила очень приятную грудь - и уехал домой. 

Самостоятельной работы было не очень много, но я решил не тянуть до конца каникул и пару дней перед началом нового года занимался вовсю. Оказалось, что я привык учиться, привык жить по расписанию, привык, что у меня есть соседи - и часто просыпался ночью от тишины. Я даже стал открывать окно, чтобы слышать ночью шёпот незамерзающих волн Аюлы, но они были слишком далеко, чтобы я мог принять их за дыхание Троя. 

В первый день нового года коммуникаторы верещали почти не переставая. Мы ответственно сожрали индейку, печёные яблоки, банановый торт и салат из морской капусты и тропических фруктов, который в контейнере притащила загорелая и улыбающаяся Тина. Пошёл снег, стайка соседских детей, устроивших пробежку по району, начала играть в снежки на нашем отрезке тротуара, и мама предложила им перейти на пляж. Малышня с удовольствием воспользовалась приглашением, а потом сидела кружком на полу перед камином и пила какао. Они теребили меня и Тину, чтобы мы рассказывали им что-нибудь интересное. Мне рассказывать было нечего, поэтому я сбежал к себе в комнату и только тогда догадался проверить входящие сообщения. Стандартные поздравления от Бигела и Нэнси, видео-открытка от Рис, Сэнди и Инди, старый музыкальный фильм в стереокачестве - от Финца. И письмо от Троя. Оно не мигало и не подпрыгивало, просто текст, без единой иллюстрации.   
"Здравствуй, Стэн.   
Поздравляю тебя с началом нового года и желаю тебе всего того, что принято желать друзьям в подобных случаях.   
Теперь, когда с формальностями покончено, я хочу сообщить, что нестерпимо замёрз в Хайлэнде и смотался на остров Мурасаки. У нас здесь небольшой домик, мама с папой всё ещё в горах, поэтому я решил пригласить всех сюда. Приезжай, пожалуйста, я буду рад тебя видеть.   
P.S. Ночью море теплее воздуха. Очень прикольно."   
Я перечитал письмо три раза. Подумал, хочу ли я их видеть. Конечно же, я хотел. За какую-то неделю я успел очень сильно по ним соскучиться. Особенно по Уэсу. Я не стал отвечать на письмо сразу же, решив, что напишу ответ после того, как поговорю с отцом, и лёг спать. 

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, отец спокойно отпустил меня догуливать каникулы вдали от дома. 

*** 

В аэробусе было что-то не то с отоплением, поэтому я не снимал верхнюю одежду и завернулся в термоплед. И всё равно продолжал мёрзнуть.   
Зато в порту района Магука я согрелся мгновенно - жара обрушилась на меня, как только я вышел из аэробуса. Я снял мини-номер прямо в здании порта, принял душ и переоделся в летний прикид - полотняные брюки и такая же рубашка. Никто меня, разумеется, не встречал, так что пришлось брать автоматизированное летающее такси. Остров Мурасаки находился в каких-то немыслимых ебенях - полёт занял почти четыре часа. Наконец раскрашенная в розовый и синий цвета тачка плавно опустилась на стоянку в центре острова. Я понял, что влип. На стоянке не было терминала, взять из сети карту острова я не догадался, посчитав, что сервис на одном из самых дорогих курортов Алтоны будет на высшем уровне, но оказалось, что такси привозит богачей и их дорогих, блядь, гостей на пустое бетонное поле, окружённое джунглями. Мимо проехал робот-уборщик, собирающий мелкую пыль. Я пнул его от раздражения.   
\- Компания Уэсс приветствует вас и желает хорошего дня, - пропищала безмозглая машина.   
Я видел просвет между деревьями, но не был уверен, что в том направлении стоит двигаться - дом Троя мог находиться в любой стороне.   
Сверху послышался гул, и я рванул в сторону - попасть под слепой автопилот никогда не было пределом моих мечтаний. На бетон опустился флаер, пассажирская дверь открылась, и Трой - это точно был он - заорал:   
\- Садись.   
Я подхватил сумку, бегом преодолел расстояние до машины и нырнул в салон. Трой заржал и спросил:   
\- Что, я тебя напугал?   
\- До усрачки, - сознался я. - Терпеть не могу летающие машины, вечно они падают.   
\- Расслабься и получай удовольствие, - Трой хохотнул. Дверь ещё не закрылась, а он уже начал подъём. Водителем он был кошмарным - флаер трясло и швыряло из стороны в сторону. Я, хоть и не водил никогда такие машины, был уверен, что справился бы лучше, но менять водителя во время полёта было бы самоубийством. От качки меня затошнило, так что я порадовался, что не успел ничего съесть в порту.   
Наконец мы опустились на частную стоянку. Домик и участок вокруг него действительно были небольшими. Я на нетвёрдых ногах выбрался из машины, поднявшаяся с пляжа Рис в модном купальнике забрала у меня сумку, а Трой загнал флаер в гараж. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, над участком засияла радужная плёнка видимого силового купола.   
\- Отдай, - я попытался отобрать у Рис свой багаж, но она рассмеялась, перебросила сумку в другую руку и ухватила меня за локоть.   
\- Пойдём, - она продолжала смеяться. - Я знаю, как водит этот засранец. Ты же еле на ногах держишься.   
Мне стало стыдно и я промолчал.   
Рис привела меня в одну из гостевых спален - там было тихо, чисто и как-то очень пусто - по дороге рассказав, что тут где.   
\- Приходи в себя и присоединяйся, - она улыбнулась и оставила меня одного.   
Когда дверь за ней закрылась, я лёг на кровать и несколько минут пялился в бледно-голубой потолок. Не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, ни спать, ни шевелиться. Но я решил, что пора прекращать изображать из себя птицу-отшельника, переоделся в плавательные шорты и вышел на пляж. Инди и Рис перебрасывались лайтбольным мячом, не соблюдая никаких правил, Сэнди загорала в шезлонге, а Дэн играл с Нэнси в маджонг под тенью разлапистой пальмы.   
\- А где Трой и Питер? - спросил я после того, как со всеми поздоровался.   
\- Трой сейчас придёт, - Рис поймала мяч и по-детски прижала его к животу, - а Пит отказался приехать.   
Я вопросительно посмотрел на Нэнси, но она спокойно улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Наверное, это должно было значить "я не знаю, почему он так поступил, но меня это не беспокоит". Сэнди потянулась и, плавно поднявшись с шезлонга, направилась к кромке прибоя. Я засмотрелся. Всё-таки тело у неё было потрясающее. Рис запустила мяч в волны - так, что он облил Сэнди. Та взвизгнула, нырнула, поймала мяч и запустила его обратно. Рис и Инди увернулись, так что мокрый и не слишком чистый шар прилетел прямо мне в руки. Я пристроил его на дорожке - обсыхать - и пошёл купаться.   
Дно здесь было очень мягким, ступни тонули в мелком песке, но он легко осыпался и не прилипал к коже.   
Пока мы плавали и обливались, Трой в шортах, белой рубашке и с дурацким галстуком прикатил на пляж передвижной холодильник и пригласил всех подкрепиться. Есть мне по-прежнему не хотелось, но после купания я почувствовал себя уставшим, поэтому я занял пустой шезлонг, вытянулся в нём и задремал бы, если бы солнце не светило мне прямо в лицо.   
\- Сгоришь, - негромко сказал Трой у меня за спиной.   
\- Нифига, - ответил я. Он так же тихо рассмеялся. Мне на лицо упала тень. Я приоткрыл один глаз, увидел полосатый купол пляжного зонтика, устроился поудобнее и всё-таки уснул. 

Проснулся я только к вечеру, но не сгорел и не перегрелся. Ребята сидели вокруг настоящего костра, разведённого на песке, и жарили кусочки рыбы на прутиках.   
\- Скажи мне, Стэн, что ты собираешься делать ночью? - спросил Дэн, хитро сверкнув на меня своими глазищами.   
\- Спать, - ответил я и пошёл купаться. У меня за спиной рассмеялись, кто-то закашлялся.   
\- Эй, засоня, ты есть-то будешь когда-нибудь? - Трой обернулся от костра, чтобы посмотреть на меня, когда я вернулся на берег.   
\- Буду. Только переоденусь, - после тёплой воды ночной воздух казался очень холодным. Я быстрым шагом добрался до спальни, переоделся, но обуваться не стал, и вернулся на пляж. Трой протянул мне прутик с рыбным шашлыком, а сам взял следующий. Бутылка прозрачного вина переходила из рук в руки, Рис рассказывала о пустынных призраках, Дэн и Трой скалили зубы, а Сэнди почему-то дрожала.   
\- Расскажи уже свою страшилку, - сказала ей Инди, когда Рис закончила.   
\- Страшную страшилку? - поинтересовался Дэн.   
\- Очень, - откликнулась Инди без особого энтузиазма. - Если поверишь, кошмары на неделю гарантированы.   
\- Ого, - Трой явно обрадовался. - Надо будет её записать.   
\- Не надо записывать, - печально сказала Сэнди. - Иначе тебя заберёт департамент терраформирования и мы тебя никогда не увидим.   
\- Блин, - сказала Рис. - Мне уже страшно. Давай, Сэн, рассказывай, пока мы не обосрались раньше времени.   
Нэнси осуждающе посмотрела на Рис, но та сделала вид, что очень занята своей рыбой.   
\- Наш с Инди прапрапрадед работал в департаменте терраформирования. В засекреченной группе, которая занималась изучением паранормальных явлений на Алтоне.   
\- Это когда было? - поинтересовался Трой.   
\- Когда Михаэль и Донна в школу ходили, - откликнулась Инди. Я не помнил никаких Михаэля и Донну Уэссов, поэтому не понял, но "прапрапра" - это должно было быть давно.   
\- И они открыли, что живое существо, погибшее на Алтоне, может быть оживлено.   
\- Так это же круто! - глаза Троя блестели от возбуждения. То ли он выпил слишком много, то ли всерьёз заинтересовался историей.   
\- Не перебивай, - сурово попросила его Инди. Трой закрыл себе рот рукой и высоко поднял брови. Рис прикусила губу, но смеяться не стала.   
\- Процесс оживления был очень сложным и дорогостоящим, поэтому первые эксперименты, которые они проводили, не увенчались полным успехом, - Сэнди говорила ровным и тихим голосом. Мне почему-то стало страшновато, да и остальные как-то притихли и съёжились.   
\- Неудачно оживлённые животные становились агрессивными, боялись солнечного света, ничего не ели и умирали повторно. Наконец, один из экспериментов удался - земную собаку, умершую от старости, удалось восстановить целиком и полностью. Она по-прежнему лежала у ног хозяина, никого не кусала и виляла хвостом, когда её гладили.   
\- А она ела? - почти шёпотом поинтересовался Финц. Сэнди с важным видом кивнула.   
\- Мягкие консервы для пожилых животных.   
\- И долго прожила? - Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Да, - Сэнди нахмурилась. - Лет пять или больше. Достаточно, чтобы эксперимент посчитали успешным.   
\- И всё? - Рис очень внимательно смотрела на Сэнди.   
\- Нет, конечно. Наш прадедушка умер, проект засекретили ещё больше, но его записи сохранились в нашей семье. Говорят, у Драгу тоже есть доступ к этой информации и они пользуются ей в своих целях.   
\- И что, можно оживить человека? - с явно деланным безразличием спросил Трой.   
\- Можно, - Сэнди кивнула. - Когда отцы Инди и Рис были маленькими...   
\- Ну хватит, - Инди резко встала. - Если в засекреченный проект я ещё могу поверить, то эту ерунду слышать в очередной раз не желаю.   
\- Но дедушка мне сказал, что это правда, - выкрикнула Сэнди.   
\- Тогда почему мой отец ничего мне не говорил? Как думаешь, стал бы он скрывать от меня такую информацию?   
\- Ты же проклятая естествоиспытательница! Он боялся, что ты решишь проверить, а ему откажут!   
\- А ну прекратите орать, - сказала Нэнси. Сэнди и Инди заткнулись. Сэнди гневно пялилась на подругу, та сжимала кулаки и смотрела в сторону.   
\- Идите вы знаете, куда, - сказала Инди. - Не хочу это слушать. Всем спокойной ночи.   
Она резко развернулась и пошла к дому. Даже её шаги звучали сердито, а дверь хлопнула так, что я подумал, что она взорвала петарду.   
\- Инди ненавидит эту историю, - пожаловалась Сэнди. Я похлопал её по руке.   
\- Но нам она, я подозреваю, понравится.   
Сэнди слабо улыбнулась и продолжила рассказ. По её словам выходило, что отец Инди умер, когда ему было восемь лет. Они с братом были дома одни, вода в бассейне была холодной. Он пошёл купаться, ногу свело судорогой и он утонул. Отец Рис в это время смотрел обучающий сон и не мог видеть, что произошло с братом.   
\- Какой ужас, - тихонько сказала Рис. Несчастные случаи на Алтоне были редкостью, но все же время от времени происходили. Иногда - с летальным исходом.   
Когда их родители вернулись домой, у матери случилась истерика, а отец запер жену и старшего сына в комнате, а сам спустился в чулан, где лежали вещи его предка. Потом он пошёл к бассейну и отвёз куда-то мёртвого и посиневшего сына.   
На следующее утро он вернулся домой с живым мальчиком, который совершенно не помнил, что с ним произошло.   
\- Надо будет обязательно спросить у отца, - прошептала Рис.   
\- Вряд ли он что-то знает, - возразил Трой. - Смотри: он учился, потом пришли родители, твой дед оставил его с матерью, а сам увёз младшего брата. Мог сказать, что в больницу.   
\- А почему Инди в это не верит? - спросил я у Сэнди.   
\- Не хочет думать, что её отец был когда-то мёртв, я думаю, - хмыкнул Финц, а Сэнди не ответила.   
\- Если бы умер кто-то из моих близких, я бы всё отдала, чтобы его воскресить, - задумчиво проговорила Рис. - И мне было бы без разницы, был он мёртв или нет. Хотя нет. Тех, кого потерял, любишь сильнее. По крайней мере, в книжках так пишут.   
Трой ухмыльнулся, но не обратился не к ней, а к Сэнди:   
\- А твой дед не рассказывал, куда он возил отца Инди?   
Та покачала головой.   
\- Он сказал, что пообещал никому не рассказывать о том, что видел и слышал.   
\- А как он на них вышел? - я не рассчитывал на ответ.   
\- Он сказал, что если мне понадобится, я пойму, что нужно делать, когда посмотрю на вещи прадедушки, - Сэнди пожала плечами. - Надеюсь, до этого никогда не дойдёт.   
\- Да уж, - Дэн резко передёрнул плечами, как будто замёрз. - Давайте сменим тему. Стэн, расскажи нам про своих родственников.   
Я уже собрался послать его в жопу, но Рис сказала "пожалуйста", а Трой улыбнулся. Я сдался и полчаса трепался о Шкейнах. Рассказывать про Тину или родителей почему-то не хотелось.   
Мы просидели почти до рассвета и разошлись по комнатам. 

В следующие четыре дня мы купались, загорали, играли в пляжный вариант лайтбола - без разметки и штрафных очков это была вполне нормальная игра. Инди и Сэнди помирились, а тему оживления мёртвых больше никто не поднимал - вечерами у костра рассказывались совсем другие истории.   
Я позвонил Инесс, как обещал, но не застал её дома и написал короткое вежливое письмо.   
За день до нашего отъезда без предупреждения появились родители Троя. Миттон в летнем костюме был больше похож на путешественника, чем на бизнесмена, а Эми Уэсс, в девичестве Адамс, казалась совсем юной. С матерью Трой вёл себя совсем как ребёнок. Миттон перезнакомился со всеми гостями сына, сделал комплименты всем девушкам, справился у нас с Финцем о делах родителей, как будто был знаком с ними лично, предложил обращаться, если что, и ушёл с переносным терминалом в беседку.   
Эми выключила робота-повара и приготовила нормальный обед. Она была такая же красивая, как в фильмах - только стала ещё немного округлее. Даже нельзя сказать, что полнее. Я видел её в новостях, но и представить себе не мог, что женщина в модном деловом костюме может превратиться в щебечущую домохозяйку в цветастом сарафане. Трой и Рис обнимались с ней при каждом удобном случае, она растрепала волосы Инди, но та не обиделась. Финц пялился на мать Троя так откровенно, что Нэнси шикнула на него, когда та отвернулась. Дэн сделал приличное лицо и стал пялиться на Сэнди. Мне жена Миттона Уэсса сказала, что Трой много обо мне рассказывал, но не стала ничего уточнять. 

Мы улетели рано утром. Может быть, Трой попрощался с родителями, но провожать нас они не вышли.   
Флаером управляла Рис, поэтому до порта мы добрались без приключений. 

*** 

Кампус встретил нас сугробами и сильным снегопадом. Само общежитие было похоже на огромный сугроб - даже над бассейном лежала снежная шапка.   
\- Ого, - Рис поёжилась и плотнее запахнула шубку.   
\- Пошли в дом, - предложил я. Никто не стал спорить, но Трой задержался ещё ненадолго. Он внимательно смотрел на снег, как будто запоминал картинку с какой-то целью.   
Бигел проспал наш приезд, а на следующий день продемонстрировал нам всю мощь своего непобедимого занудства. И не останавливался дня три, пока Нэнси не сказала ему, что он перебарщивает. 

Следующей ночью я проснулся от тишины. Финц вечером не вернулся с репетиции, сообщив, что заночует у Лу, а Трой пропал куда-то, пока я спал. Я понял, что сразу уснуть не получится, и решил сходить в спортзал.   
Когда я проходил мимо гостевой спальни, то заметил полоску света под дверью. Конечно, мне стало любопытно, что там происходит. Я остановился, решая, находится ли подслушивание за гранью моих этических норм, но тут дверь слегка приоткрылась, я шарахнулся в сторону, а из спальни донеслись хлюпающие и хлопающие звуки. Волосы у меня на затылке встали дыбом. Те, кто находился внутри, могли засечь меня в любой момент. Кто бы там ни был, они вели себя очень неосторожно, но вряд ли обрадовались бы свидетелю.   
Вопреки моим опасениям звуки продолжались. К ним начали примешиваться стоны. Сначала тихие, а потом всё более громкие. Тот, кто не стонал, рассмеялся и сказал:   
\- Что, соскучился по мне?   
Я узнал голос Троя. Встал у меня моментально. Мне очень хотелось узнать, с кем же он трахается, но его партнёр только стонал, как актёр, озвучивающий порнофильм. Голос был мужским, это точно.   
\- Давай, скажи мне, - хлопки и хлюпание прекратились. Вероятно, Трой остановился.   
\- Ещё, - прохрипел его партнёр и снова застонал.   
\- Какая же ты сучка, Бигел, - Уэсс негромко рассмеялся. Я замер, шокированный сделанным открытием. Моему члену не было никакого дела до настроения носителя и он начал побаливать, требуя немедленной разрядки. Я как можно тише вернулся в лифтовой холл, проскочил в свою ванную и дрочил, пока звёзды из глаз не посыпались. Кончив и выключив воду, я прислушался. В спальне было тихо. Я выглянул за дверь, убедился в том, что кровать Троя всё ещё пустует, и вернулся в свою.   
Заснуть мне удалось не сразу. Сам того не желая, я представлял себе Троя трахающим Бигела. Почему-то в моих фантазиях Бигел обязательно стоял на четвереньках, а Трой крепко держал его за талию. Бигел был растрёпанный и совсем не самодовольный, а Трой - сосредоточенный и вспотевший. В конце концов я провалился в беспокойный сон, который начался как продолжение фантазии, но обернулся мутным кошмаром с погоней и полицейскими скоростными флаерами. Все действующие лица в этом сне были голыми, и я в том числе, но почему-то никого, кроме меня, нагота не стесняла.   
Проснувшись, я не сразу понял, где нахожусь и что из событий закончившейся ночи было сном, а что - реальностью.   
Трой спокойно сопел на своей кровати, закинув руки за голову. Я попялился на него с минуту и свалил.

*** 

За два дня я успел здорово известись. Даже в гипносне я умудрялся иногда думать о Трое и Бигеле. Я стал пользоваться наушниками, входившими в комплект коммуникатора, потому что по дороге в учебный корпус и обратно продолжал думать всё о том же.   
Нет, я не собирался никому рассказывать. Во-первых, это было личное дело Троя и Бигела. А во-вторых, когда я всё как следует обдумал, то понял, что Нэнси, к которой я испытывал что-то вроде сочувствия, могла бы пострадать от распространения подобной информации куда больше этих двоих. Разговаривать с самим Троем на эту тему я тоже не собирался. В лучшем случае он посмотрел бы на меня своими непрозрачными глазами и спросил "ну и что?", а в худшем - мог бы решить, что я пытаюсь его шантажировать. Однополые связи на Алтоне не были популярны и считались шокирующими. Звезда местного канала, Марио Честини, одно время открыто жил с мужчинами - сначала все достойные граждане считали нужным осудить его поведение, а потом тема приелась и Честини оставили в покое. Специально я не узнавал, но, кажется, потом он вообще женился.   
Использовать полученную информацию для того, чтобы насолить Бигелу, я тоже не хотел. Я по-прежнему, если не ещё сильнее, хотел намять нашему старосте бока, но выставлять Бигела педиком точно было запредельным свинством.   
Ещё мне пришлось признаться самому себе, что я не отказался бы побывать на месте Бигела. Хотя бы один раз - для того, чтобы убедиться, что мне не понравится. Кого я пытался обмануть?..   
Если при выборе партнёра Трой придавал большое значение внешности, то мне ничего не светило. Я был почти полной противоположностью Бигела - светлокожий, с ассиметрично остриженными чёрными волосами, с тускло-синими глазами. Да, мы были немного похожи чертами лица - одинаково заострённые скулы, серьёзно выдающиеся подбородки и высокие лбы. Но и только. Он был высокий, атлетически сложенный, с яркими глазами на тёмном лице. Я был вполне обычным. 

В пятницу вечером я решил, что не выдержу ещё одного дня в доме, где можно наткнуться на Уэсса или Бигела, и свалил в Бетайру. Финц не только увязался со мной, плюнув на субботние факультативы, но и прихватил с собой Луизу. Она смешила нас всю дорогу, переиначивая старые анекдоты и на ходу придумывая какие-то безумные истории. Финц бодал водительское сиденье, я советовал ему прекратить изображать атакующего буйвола, Луиза комментировала происходящее, так что Дэн смеялся ещё больше.   
Я оставил тачку им. С уговором, что в воскресенье после полудня они подберут меня на стоянке у центрального порта. Луиза пообещала, что даже если Дэн всё забудет, меня заберёт она. Я подумал, что кто-то же в их паре должен быть с мозгами в голове, попрощался и свалил.   
Делать мне было совершенно нечего, поэтому я шатался по вечерней Бетайре, пока не пошёл дождь - в городе было намного теплее, чем на территории колледжа. Я поужинал в кафе, снял стандартный бокс-номер в припортовой гостинице и попытался уснуть. Мне опять приснился Трой. На этот раз голым был только я, а Уэс лапал меня за член и за задницу, бормотал что-то неразборчивое, но лицо у него было восторженное. Я проснулся среди ночи с каменным стояком и долго безуспешно дрочил в тесной душевой кабинке. Наконец мне надоело и я вернулся в койку, чтобы провалиться в мутный безрадостный сон, полный лимонных деревьев и серого тумана.   
Утром я отправился в спорткомплекс и провёл там всю первую половину дня. После обеда прогулялся в кино, поболтал с Тиной и отправил родителям сообщение.   
Делать по-прежнему было нечего. Я мысленно предложил себе сходить к киборгам, но эта идея меня совершенно не вдохновила, поэтому я бесцельно бродил по Бетайре около двух часов, и не сразу понял, что далеко отошёл от центра. Район, судя по одинаковым, плотно стоящим домам, был не из лучших. С уличным освещением тут был полный порядок, но из арок на меня смотрела глухая темень, а общественного транспорта или прохожих видно не было.   
Их было трое и они вырулили на меня из подворотни.   
\- Привет, приятель, - ухмыльнулся тот, который был в центре. Его верхние передние зубы были украшены инкрустацией - металлические шестерёнки на белых ромбах, резко выделявшихся на фоне жёлтой эмали.   
\- Как мне вернуться в центр города? - невинно спросил я, вынимая руки из карманов.   
\- А тебе туда больше не надо, - левый сплюнул мне на ботинок. Мне моя обувь очень нравилась, поэтому я сильно разозлился, но головы не потерял. Начал я с того, кто стоял справа. Мой кулак с хрустом врезался в его нос и он осел на рыхлый снег, так и не успев вытащить оружие. От удара среднего я уклонился, а его самого толкнул в сторону левого. Получилось сильнее, чем я ожидал, или левый поскользнулся, но они растянулись в слякотной грязи. Можно было бы выиграть время, начав удирать в тот же момент, но я не удержался и пнул левого в бок оплёванным ботинком. Он заорал как резаный, среднему удалось подняться на четвереньки, и я ударил его каблуком по спине. Что-то снова хрустнуло, он повалился на приятеля, а мне пришлось вызывать не только полицию, но и медиков.   
Формально драку начал я, поэтому почти всю ночь я просидел в участке. Я совершенно не боялся тюремного срока или ещё чего-то в этом роде, но у пострадавших объявились сердобольные состоятельные доброжелатели, которые захотели содрать с семьи Хорасов денег. Отцу позвонили, но не застали его дома. Я сидел, пялился в серую стенку и гадал, чем всё это кончится. Под утро в кабинет, где меня заперли, вошёл чудак в белоснежном шёлковом костюме, с прилизанными красными волосами и в тёмных очках.   
\- Привет, Рэнди, - ляпнул я. Этот тип снял очки и я понял, что не ошибся. Передо мной стоял мой племянник - сын Алии Хорас, моей старшей сестры.   
\- Привет, - он помолчал, - Стэн.   
\- Пришёл спасать или топить? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Зачем ты сломал этому придурку позвоночник? - он уставился на меня ярко-голубыми глазами. У отца были такие же, поэтому мне стало неуютно. Я пожал плечами.   
\- Он начал подниматься. Если бы ему удалось меня поймать, я бы получил по мозгам и остался в луже без бабла и медпомощи.   
Рэндалл Драгу кивнул, пошевелил тонкими губами и сказал:   
\- Диане звонил младший Уэсс. Сказал, что если мы не снимем претензии, он спустит на нашу семью свою чокнутую пратётушку.   
\- И что? - я не понимал, при чём тут жена Рэндалла, младший Уэсс и тётушка Уэсса.   
\- Понятно, - с умным видом сказал Рэндалл. - Ты не в курсе, ничего не знаешь и просто отбивался от хулиганов?   
Я кивнул.   
\- Предлагаю сделку - ты снимаешь свои претензии и звонишь своему Уэссу, я снимаю свои претензии и лечу мальчиков за свой счёт. Благородные семейства не должны ссориться из-за таких мелочей, как случайная уличная драка, верно? - он улыбнулся. Мне было не по себе, поэтому я широко ухмыльнулся в ответ.   
\- Давай в таком порядке: сначала я связываюсь с Уэссом, - я не знал, как Трой узнал о случившемся, но больше было просто некому, - а потом решаю, что буду делать.   
Рэндалл громко скрипнул зубами и процедил:   
\- Учти, моя доброжелательность не безгранична.   
Я смерил его презрительным взглядом. Он выглядел очень круто, носил фамилию Драгу, но оставался мальчиком на побегушках у семьи своей жены.   
Рэндалл снова пошевелил губами, отстегнул свой коммуникатор, вызвал последнего абонента и толкнул аппарат по столу. Тот остановился у моей груди.   
\- На связи, - холодно произнёс голос Троя.   
\- Привет, - сказал я, наклонившись. Потом поднял голову и попросил племянника выйти. Он убрался, хоть я и не имел возможности заставить его это сделать.   
\- Стэн! - завопил Трой. - Ты в порядке?   
\- Практически да. Этот хрен предлагает сделку: я снимаю свои претензии и успокаиваю тебя, он снимает свои.   
\- Надо было бы его прижать, но это долго, - с сомнением сказал Трой. - Согласись, а когда он всё подпишет, напомни, что Уэссы не склонны прощать оскорбления.   
\- Тебе-то он что сделал? - удивился я.   
\- Подотчётные ему придурки собирались обчистить моего друга, хрен я это забуду когда-нибудь, - похоже было, что Трой всерьёз разозлился.   
\- Окей, так и сделаю, - сказал я. Трой отключился.   
\- Эй, там! - заорал я. В кабинет вернулся Рэндалл, забрал у меня свой коммуникатор и позвал полицейского и адвоката. Последний - заморенный тип с круглыми глазами - составил нужные заявления. Полицейский должен был, по идее, следить за тем, чтобы я не буянил, подписывая своё, но вместо этого он испуганно пялился на Драгу.   
\- Всего доброго, - сказал полицейский, возвращая мне имущество, изъятое при обыске.   
\- Вам также, - откликнулся я.   
Рэндалл предложил меня подвезти, но я сказал, что прогуляюсь, и передал ему слова Троя. Рэндалл слегка позеленел, кивнул и вежливо попрощался.   
У выхода из участка меня ждал вертолёт с эмблемой транспортной компании Бетайры. Трой подпрыгивал на заднем сиденье, а на месте пилота сидел незнакомый тип.   
\- Ты где-то остановился? - проорал Трой, перекрывая шум.   
\- В "Порт Комфорт", - я попытался сдержать зевок, но не преуспел. Трой кивнул и что-то сказал пилоту. Я откинулся на подголовник с наушниками и чуть не уснул, пока мы летели. 

\- Возвращайся сегодня, ладно? - Трой вышел из вертолёта вместе со мной, и теперь мы стояли лицом к лицу, защищённые от ветра и гула лифтовой будкой.   
\- Куда я денусь? - мне было неловко из-за того, что ему пришлось вытаскивать меня из дурацкой ситуации.   
Трой пожал плечами, широко улыбнулся и, махнув мне на прощание, вернулся в кабину. Я спустился к своему номеру, отправил отцу сообщение о том, что всё в порядке, и лёг спать. 

Я проспал полдня и чуть не опоздал на стоянку, Луиза и Дэн, похоже, знали о моих ночных приключениях чуть ли не больше меня самого, поэтому всю дорогу наперебой рассказывали мне о том, как полицейские позвонили в общежитие, напоролись на Троя вместо Бигела, как тот ворвался среди ночи в спальню девочек, поднял с постели Сэнди и вытряхнул из неё номер Дианы, какое страшное у него было лицо, когда он с ней разговаривал, и как хорошо, что мы такая отличная команда. Я слушал и чувствовал, что тупею.   
Как только мы выгрузились из глайдера, на меня напал Бигел. Он прочитал мне целую лекцию о моём немыслимо неосторожном поведении, о недопустимости подобных инцидентов в будущем и почему-то не приближался ко мне на расстояние вытянутой руки.   
\- Достал, - сказал я.   
Бигел заткнулся.   
Девочки встречали меня, как какого-нибудь героя. Неожиданно в гости нагрянула Мэй с приятельницей, какие-то знакомые Бигела и пара ребят с факультета журналистики, которые пытались взять у меня интервью. Я молчал, пил бульон с вином и гадал, успею подготовиться к завтрашним занятиям или нет. Трой, Финц и девочки трепались безостановочно, оттягивая от меня внимание, и я был им за это благодарен.   
Когда Нэнси заявила, что завтрашнюю учёбу никто не отменял, и выставила гостей за дверь, я выбрал момент, чтобы сказать Трою, что я перед ним в долгу.   
\- Ерунда, - сказал Уэс, широко улыбнулся и ушёл в ванную.   
Спать я уже не мог, поэтому забрал гипношлем и четыре часа проторчал в классе для самостоятельных занятий. Когда я вернулся в спальню, Трой спал, крепко ухватив мою подушку за угол. Я попытался её отобрать, но он расстроенно забормотал что-то невнятное и проснулся.   
\- Это всего лишь я. Отдай подушку, пожалуйста, - прошептал я. Трой удивлённо моргнул, издал приглушённый смешок и перевернулся на другой бок.   
Мне опять приснилась порнуха с его участием. 

*** 

Вторая учебная неделя навалилась на меня, как снежный ком. Лекции, семинары, куча материалов для самостоятельного изучения, очередная речь, которую надо было подготовить за один вечер. Благоденствовали только старосты и Финц - остальные учились так же усердно, как я.   
Вдобавок ко всему этому отец узнал о том, что случилось на выходных в Бетайре, и устроил мне настоящий полуторачасовой допрос, но в результате одобрил мои действия.   
Трой постоянно набирал что-то за терминалом в классе для самостоятельных занятий. Рис, которая зашла туда, чтобы связаться с матерью, заинтересовалась его очередным эссе, и Трой пообещал зачитать его в пятницу вечером.   
\- Литературный вечер Троя Уэсса, - Рис наклонилась и поцеловала его в щёку. - Отлично звучит.   
У меня мелькнула подлая мыслишка о том, не сказать ли Рис про Троя и Бигела, но теперь я был в долгу перед Троем и это было бы абсолютной подлостью. Так что я прикусил губу и уткнулся в учебное дело.   
На занятиях время тянулось, будто резиновое, а когда я оказывался дома, летело с беспощадной скоростью.   
У меня по-прежнему были проблемы со сном. Трой больше не исчезал из спальни, поэтому я вернулся к своим ночным упражнениям в тренажёрном зале. 

К вечеру пятницы я чувствовал себя вымотанным и раздавленным, но послушно поплёлся в гостиную следом за воодушевлённым Финцем.   
Мы расселись, Нэнси раздала всем какао-шейк, Трой, надевший ради такого случая атласный смокинг, встал перед нами с распечаткой в руках. Финц зааплодировал, а мне почему-то захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Возможно, это было предчувствие, потому что эссе называлось "Рассуждения Троя Уэсса о сексуальных традициях Алтоны". Сэнди хихикнула, Инди и Нэнси хором фыркнули, а уши Бигела, сидевшего прямо передо мной, отчётливо потемнели. Я не хотел напряжённо пялиться на Троя, поэтому не столько слушал, сколько наблюдал за остальными. Сэнди и Рис улыбались, Инди и Нэнси пытались скрыть улыбки. Лицо Бигела я не видел, но чувствовалось, что он хочет оказаться как можно дальше от нашей прекрасно обставленной гостиной. Финц пил с непроницаемым лицом и очень внимательно наблюдал за Троем.   
Суть рассуждений Уэса сводилась к тому, что жители Алтоны, доброжелательные и благонравные, сделали сексуальные удовольствия без любви разрешёнными, доступными всем слоям населения, принятыми в обществе и оттого скучными.   
\- Добропорядочные домохозяйки не считают изменой то, что их мужья посещают развлекательные центры, и сами бывают там время от времени, - сказал Трой, и я мысленно с ним согласился.   
\- В то же время секс двух живых людей, если он не приводит к серьёзным отношениям или браку, жестоко осуждается нашим развитым и благополучным обществом. Тот, кто хочет не только получать удовольствие от специально запрограммированных бездушных машин, но и дарить его другому живому существу, рискует потерять тех своих друзей, которые больше остальных подвержены моде на моногамию и так называемые семейные ценности. Его назовут извращенцем, выскочкой, не довольствующимся тем, что у него есть. Более того - вором, если объект его внимания уже состоит в отношениях с кем-либо ещё, - Трой сделал драматическую паузу, а Сэнди рассмеялась. Нэнси приняла очень суровый вид и шикнула на неё. Рис подмигнула Трою. Он кивнул и продолжил. Вывод, который он сделал из своих рассуждений, заключался в том, что, как несколько веков назад наши предки увлекались свободным сексом и развратом ради разврата, так предыдущие два или три поколения слишком увлеклись семейными ценностями и ради них превратили свободную любовь из чуда, доступного каждому, в ночной кошмар добропорядочного гражданина, подменив её свободным псевдо-сексом с киборгами.   
\- Я считаю киборгов ужасной пошлостью, но убеждён, что запрещать существование этих автоматов для мастурбации было бы слишком жестоко по отношению к людям, которые неспособны удовлетворить свои потребности другим способом. Всем же остальным я хочу сказать - слушайте свои сердца, будьте счастливы с любимыми, живите с ними, а не с деньгами или положением, - закончил Трой слегка осипшим голосом. Сэнди зааплодировала первой, к ней присоединились все остальные. Даже меня проняло.   
\- Чувак, ты гений, - сказал Финц. Трой смущённо улыбнулся, взял со столика свой остывший коктейль и сел на диван.   
Девочки затеяли историко-сексологический спор, так что я допил какао-шейк и тихонько свалил на кухню. Минут пять я тупо пялился на кофе-машину, решая, хочу взбодриться или пойти спать.   
\- Скучно, да? - светским тоном спросил Трой от двери. Я не слышал, как он подошёл, поэтому чуть не подпрыгнул.   
\- Нет, - я растерялся. - Интересно и здорово.   
\- Ты правда так думаешь? - Трой выглядел взрослым и уставшим.   
\- Правда, - сказал я. Он благодарно улыбнулся, легко отодвинул меня от тумбочки и сделал нам кофе. На кухне появился Финц, потом Нэнси, потом остальные девочки. Они продолжили свой спор, составили бокалы в посудомоечную машину, все захотели кофе - в итоге мы ещё часа два разговаривали на самые разные темы. Бигел свалил спать и без него было как-то уютнее.   
Этот разговор как будто сделал нас семерых не просто людьми, живущими в одном доме, а очень хорошими приятелями. Может быть, на самом деле это произошло раньше, а я не замечал.   
Когда Трой поинтересовался моим мнением по поводу принятого на Алтоне поведения в вопросах секса, я сказал:   
\- Я считаю, что, пока ты не наносишь никому ни физического, ни морального вреда и не нарушаешь установленных законов, всё в порядке и никому не должно быть дела до того, как ты получаешь удовольствие, - и это было именно то, что я думал.   
Стало тихо, а Финц сделал глупое лицо.   
\- Спасибо, вы прослушали мнение будущего юриста, - добавил я. Шутка удалась. Финц пролил кофе, получил выволочку от Нэнси, за него вступилась Рис, тема сменилась сама собой. 

Я собирался поспать в выходной подольше, но был разбужен довольно громким пением. Пел Трой. Песню он выбрал приличную и в ноты попадал, но я всё равно был недоволен пробуждением. Определить его местонахождение на слух я не мог, поэтому пришлось открыть глаза. Оказалось, что он был в своей ванной, и, возможно, не заметил, что дверь открылась. Запустить в него подушкой было нельзя, после очередного куплета он не заткнулся, так что пришлось мне проснуться.   
Встретились мы уже на кухне. Трой сказал, что Финц просил передать всем приглашение приходить вечером в клуб, чтобы посмотреть внеплановое выступление их кружка. Я пожал плечами, а Трой почему-то начал меня уговаривать, пересказывая слова Финца о том, что никто не пожалеет и будет весело. Так что я согласился.   
День я посвятил учёбе, а вечером мы все отправились в клуб. Трой оделся во всё чёрное и выглядел мрачно и солидно. Мне казалось, что Бигел всё время на него пялится. Было обидно за Нэнси и Рис, но больше всего - за себя.   
Пьеса, поставленная драмкружком, была действительно смешной, но некоторые ситуации были не столько забавными, сколько нелепыми. Мне было неловко за персонажей, поэтому я временами смотрел по сторонам. Нэнси хохотала до слёз и смотрела только на сцену, а Бигел обращался к Трою при каждом удобном случае. Мне очень хотелось набить ему морду, но я сдержался. После выступления Финц и Луиза присоединились к нашей компании, говорили о театре, о перспективах участников кружка. Бигел умничал, завуалированно дразнил Луизу и продолжал пялиться на Троя. Мне стало совсем тошно, так что я сделал вид, что хочу спать, и смылся оттуда. 

Ночью я снова проснулся от тишины. Я решил, что Трой опять трахает Бигела в подвале, поэтому поднялся на второй этаж и уткнулся в терминал - нужно было собрать информацию в сети, но вместо того, чтобы читать статьи в справочниках, я думал о Трое. В отчаянии я прочитал несколько популярных статей о гомосексуализме и пришёл к выводу, что втрескался в Троя. С одной стороны, моё влечение к нему не было заболеванием или трагическим отклонением от нормы. С другой - я понял, что оно не пройдёт, пока я вижу Троя каждый день. Это был пиздец. Я откинулся на спинку стула и, глядя в потолок, попытался представить себе, что я пять лет буду пялиться на Троя с перерывами на каникулы и выходные, а он будет спать... Тут я остановился. Бигелу оставалось учиться максимум полгода. Не мог же он остаться в колледже после получения диплома. Я смутно представлял себе сферу его образования, потому что никогда ею не интересовался, но преподавательской деятельности в его планах точно не было. Итак, мне нужно было подождать несколько месяцев, а окончательно впадать в отчаяние только в следующем сентябре, когда Трой найдёт себе кого-нибудь ещё.   
В комнате с покерным столом у нас был бар. Я прошёл туда и налил себе стакан виски. Вернулся за терминал, прочитал ещё одну статью и понял, что вскоре смогу заснуть. Нетронутый виски я вылил в раковину, а стакан вымыл и вернул на место, после чего пошёл спать. Троя всё ещё не было. 

На следующий день он исчез куда-то с самого утра. На кухне я встретил Рис, от которой узнал, что он уехал в Бетайру, чтобы повидаться с Пьером Уэссом - их кузеном из ещё одной генеалогической ветви Уэссов. Тут я вспомнил про непонятную тётушку Троя, которой так испугался мой племянник, и спросил о ней у Рис.   
\- А, - Рис рассмеялась. - Это тётя Полли. Очень суровая женщина, но всех нас очень любит. Особенно Троя. Она для него вроде феи-крёстной из сказки.   
\- Страшной? - рассеянно поинтересовался я. Рис просто светилась, когда говорила о Трое. Расклад, в курсе которого я был, напоминал мне дурацкий сериал для подростков. С сыном несравненной Эми Адамс в главной роли.   
\- Очень, - серьёзно сказала Рис. - Если ты не в курсе, то у Питера было трое детей. Аполлония, Ричард и Элизабет.   
Я был не в курсе, но кивнул.   
\- Ричард и Элизабет выросли, Элизабет вышла замуж за "саженца", Ричард женился на Моне Шиммен - альфа-дочери Тории Шиммен.   
\- А Аполлония?   
\- Она - его старшая дочь. Вместо того, чтобы дистанционно получить высшее образование - этого колледжа на Алтоне тогда ещё не было - поступила в войска космической обороны, - Рис замолчала, сосредоточившись на взбивании смеси для пирога. И тут до меня дошло. Аполлония Уэсс, бессменный член комитета безопасности планеты, командующая орбитальной станцией Алтона-2. Герой Галактики прижизненно, кавалер ордена Звёздной Славы каких-то там степеней. Благодаря её безжалостным действиям новорождённой колонии удалось избежать захвата пиратскими кораблями. Не самая популярная персона в Содружестве Планет, но самая известная, после Питера Уэсса, историческая личность на Алтоне.   
\- Это та тётя Полли? - спросил я сам у себя. Я был настолько удивлён, что мне даже не было стыдно.   
\- А, вспомнил-таки? - Рис снова рассмеялась.   
\- Но как же она может быть ещё жива? Ведь прошло уже несколько веков, - я понял, что меня смущает. О смерти Аполлонии Уэсс не было никакой информации, но как-то само собой подразумевалось, что её наследники просто не хотят, чтобы прах их прабабушки тревожили воинственно настроенные поклонники.   
\- Гибернация, - Рис улыбнулась. - Тётя живёт на станции. Там она почти всё время спит в камере. Просыпается по графику и, конечно же, её поднимут по тревоге, если какие-нибудь идиоты покусятся на безопасность нашей прекрасной планеты.   
\- Всю жизнь спать, - пробормотал я, ошарашенный.   
\- О, ты зря драматизируешь, - Рис попробовала то, что у неё получилось, перелила густую однородную массу из плошки в форму и сунула в печь. - Я сначала тоже так думала, а потом познакомилась с тётей поближе. Она бодрствует два или три дня в месяц, занимается физкультурой, обновляет свои знания, общается с родными и иногда спускается на планету. Её семья живёт точно по такому же расписанию. Её муж - техник на станции, дочь и зять - медик и медицинский техник. У неё даже внучка есть.   
\- И что, младенец тоже спит в гибернационной камере? - дальше удивляться было просто некуда.   
\- Конечно! - Рис казалась почти возмущённой. - Чтоб ты знал, у Алтоны прекрасная гибернационная техника. Когда были демографические кризисы из-за перепроизводства саженцев, добровольцы уходили в гибернацию, чтобы быть разбуженными через несколько десятков, а то и через сотни лет для счастливой жизни.   
Об этой практике я знал не понаслышке. Альфа-дети моей матери спали в камерах, пока она не получила достаточно денег для того, чтобы их содержать. Даже Тина провела год в такой камере. Она никогда не рассказывала мне об этом, но я сомневался, что её воспоминания о гибернации были положительными.   
\- Даже мать Троя, - начала Рис и вдруг резко замолчала.   
\- Что? - спросил я.   
\- Я не должна этого рассказывать, - задумчиво произнесла Рис.   
\- Я могу пообещать ни с кем не делиться этой информацией. Буду нем, как могила.   
Рис осуждающе посмотрела на меня.   
\- Трой и Дэн дурно на тебя влияют. Начинаешь пользоваться старомодными метафорами.   
\- Чем? - я прикинулся идиотом. Печь пискнула, сообщая о промежуточной готовности пирога, Рис вернулась к готовке, а я допил молоко и свалил.   
Мне должно было быть приятно, что дочь Питера Уэсса, чьи потомки фактически правят нашей планетой, большую часть своей жизни провела в бессознательном состоянии в железном ящике, вращающемся вокруг планеты, на которой в гибернационный сон вынужденно погружались люди вроде моих родителей или их детей, но мне было всё равно. Никакой радости от торжества справедливости.   
Зато мне стало интересно, по какой причине человек мог быть погружён в гибернацию принудительно. В сети я выяснил, что принудительной гибернации подвергались только особо опасные преступники, осуждённые на вечную ссылку на планеты категории Б, и то только для транспортировки. Просмотрел несколько статей о гибернации на Алтоне на разных ресурсах. Действительно, компания Уэссов экспортировала на планеты Содружества не только роботов экстра-класса и консервированные эндемики, но и гибернационные камеры класса люкс. Бронированные, автономные, оборудованные сложными медицинскими агрегатами, снабжённые гипноустановками и скачковыми двигателями с автопилотом и спас-программой. Я читал и просто охреневал от разнообразия. Оказалось, что гибернация, которая в моей семье считалась унизительным и противоестественным состоянием, являлась нормой для тех, кто жил и работал в космосе. Пассажиры дальних рейсов предпочитали не тратить время, глядя на пластиковые стены кают, а проспать полёт, сэкономив до полугода жизни. Аварийные команды техников на удалённых станциях-маяках предпочитали спать от осмотра до осмотра. Я знал, как мог бы назвать моё состояние Трой. Культурный шок.   
Я чувствовал себя кошмарной деревенщиной. Остро хотелось пожаловаться кому-нибудь, но я понимал, что это дурацкое желание.   
Я заставил себя временно забыть о гибернации и ущемлении прав "саженцев" на Алтоне и переключился на учёбу. Творческой или компиляционной работы не оставалось, поэтому я вернулся в спальню и до вечера провалялся со шлемом гипнопеда на голове. Перед тем, как лечь, я не проверил таймер и в себя приходил с трудом.   
\- Эй, - Трой с обеспокоенной физиономией сидел рядом. - Ты как?   
Я поморгал. Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Во рту было невыносимо сухо, а руки дрожали.   
\- Пересидел, - выдавил я. Получилось какое-то невнятное сипение, но Трой кивнул и сунул мне в руки открытую бутылку минеральной воды. Острые пузырьки обожгли слизистую, я скривился, но выхлебал полбутылки.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал я уже нормальным голосом. - Сам виноват.   
\- Осторожнее, - Трой усмехнулся. - Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты загремел в больницу.   
Пока я тупо моргал, пытаясь понять, имел ли он что-нибудь в виду или нет, Трой навинтил на бутылку, которую я продолжал держать в руках, пробку и забрался под своё одеяло.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - пробормотал он и выключил лампу на своей тумбочке.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - из-за того, что полуголый Трой возился совсем рядом со мной, я возбудился и подумал, что если так будет продолжаться и дальше, мне светит позорнейшее разоблачение. Нужно было что-то предпринять, но я не знал, что.

*** 

На неделе у меня опять начались проблемы со сном. Я приходил с очных занятий смертельно уставшим, падал на кровать и отключался на четыре или пять часов. К вечеру я просыпался в отличном настроении и со светлой головой. Самостоятельные занятия или подбор информации в сети не утомляли меня в достаточной степени, поэтому посреди ночи я спускался в подвал, чтобы как следует устать в тренажёрном зале.   
Так продолжалось три дня, а потом моё уединение было прервано.   
Я подтягивался, повернувшись спиной к двери, и чуть не упал, когда услышал за спиной негромкое "привет". Я медленно выпрямил руки, спрыгнул на пол и обернулся. Трой стоял прямо передо мной. Из одежды на нём были одни пижамные штаны и он был растрёпан.   
\- А я-то думал, куда ты всё время исчезаешь, - Трой улыбался и в упор пялился на меня.   
\- Выяснил? - не слишком вежливо поинтересовался я. У меня начал вставать. Это было бы не так страшно, будь я в обычных джинсах, но на мне были свободные штаны для занятий спортом. Я решил, что лучшим выходом будет нахамить Трою так, чтобы он свалил.   
\- Не совсем, - Трой опёрся рукой на стену у меня за спиной, так что мне пришлось подвинуться. Можно было присесть или проскользнуть мимо Троя, но это было бы бегством. От Троя пахло мятой, от меня - потом. Я чувствовал, что начинаю остывать, но вместе с тем тепло совсем иного рода концентрировалось у меня в паху.   
\- В смысле? - я машинально облизнул губы. Это была фатальная ошибка.   
\- Хочу понять, - Трой слегка прищурился, - неужели ты не знаешь других ночных развлечений?   
\- Зачем? - спросил я совсем уже грубо. Трой был слишком близко.   
\- Может быть, у меня есть варианты, - он всё-таки слегка отодвинулся и многозначительно покосился вниз. Я посмотрел туда же. Две однозначные выпуклости находились примерно на одном уровне.   
\- И ты хочешь предложить их мне? - мне было ужасно стыдно и хотелось удрать, я просто выпендривался, рассчитывая на то, что Трой скажет какую-нибудь гадость, и мы подерёмся.   
\- Да, очень, - хрипло сказал Трой и уставился на меня. Я почувствовал, что у меня дрожат колени, и тихонько выругался. Стало жарко, потому что Трой прижался ко мне всем телом и полез целоваться. Он делал это с каким-то запредельным отчаянием и нечеловеческой жадностью. Вцепился в мои плечи, тихонько стонал, кусался и буквально трахал языком мой рот. Я охренел и даже руки не поднял. Наконец ему стало не хватать воздуха, и он отстранился.   
\- Ты чего? - спросил я.   
\- С начала года мечтал, - Трой снова полез целоваться. На этот раз я ответил, схватил его за задницу и прижал к себе. Трой перестал цепляться за мои плечи, не спеша потёрся членом о мой и положил мне руку на затылок. От всего этого мне просто снесло крышу. Трой снова стал постанывать. От нехватки воздуха у меня начала кружиться голова, но отстраниться было невозможно, потому что Трой крепко меня держал. Я вдохнул через нос и попытался помотать головой, Трой сообразил, что поцелуй затянулся. Вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, он положил подбородок мне на плечо и простонал:   
\- Стэн, поверить не могу, Стэн, ты не против.   
\- Не против чего? - в тот момент я не смог бы возражать против чего угодно, но показывать этого Трою не собирался.   
\- Целоваться, - шёпот обжёг мне шею. - Я тебя так хотел, - Трой вздохнул, - всё это время. У тебя совершенно невероятный рот.   
Я не знал, что сказать, поэтому хрипло рассмеялся и прихватил губами ухо Троя. Он снова застонал и потёрся об меня членом.   
\- Я так хочу тебя трахнуть.   
Я по-прежнему не знал, что я хотел бы сделать с Троем, поэтому не успел ничего сказать.   
\- В рот, - уточнил Трой. Я представил себе, что сейчас встану на колени, Трой спустит штаны, и я буду сосать его член. Я, наверное, должен был почувствовать отвращение или что-то в том же роде, но вместо этого возбудился ещё больше. Я уже собирался так и поступить, но Трой опять полез целоваться и обсасывал мои губы, пока у нас обоих голова не закружилась. Одновременно с этим он просунул руку между нами, ослабил завязки у меня на поясе и начал мне дрочить. Трусов я под спортивной одеждой не носил, поэтому ничто не помешало ему это сделать.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я немедленно кончил? - я старался говорить как можно спокойнее, но получился взволнованный задыхающийся шёпот.   
\- Нет, - а вот голос Троя звучал твёрдо. - Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.   
Это прозвучало довольно грубо, но мне было не до того, чтобы требовать извинений. К тому же Трой продолжал держать меня за член.   
\- Здесь и сейчас? - у меня получилось ухмыльнуться.   
\- Да, - Трой лизнул мои губы и вынул руку из моих штанов. - Пожалуйста.   
Я сполз по стене вниз и остался на корточках, рассудив, что могу в любой момент опереться на колено или оба. Трой держал член в руке, как будто тот мог оторваться и улететь. Другой рукой он опирался на стену. Я слабо себе представлял, что нужно делать дальше. Положил руки на бёдра Троя, облизнулся, приоткрыл рот и двинулся вперёд. Член у Троя был гораздо толще, чем у меня, и немного длиннее, но с не очень большой головкой. Я не знал, смогу ли полностью взять его в рот, но был полон решимости хотя бы попытаться.   
\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Трой. Он подрагивал от напряжения, на кончике члена появилась капля смазки. Я слизнул её и обхватил головку губами. Трой застонал в голос. Сначала он позволял мне действовать самому, так что я успел привыкнуть к диаметру и не подавился, когда головка упёрлась мне в горло.   
\- Подрочи себе, - хрипло проговорил Трой и положил ладонь мне на плечо. Ноги начали затекать, поэтому я встал на колени. Сунул руку себе в штаны и начал дрочить, как сказал Трой. При этом движения головы стали быстрее. Трой шумно задышал, пробормотал что-то вроде "прости", запустил пальцы мне в волосы и начал трахать меня в рот так быстро, что я еле успевал дышать. В голове шумело из-за прилива крови, надо мной громко стонал Трой - если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову наведаться в спортзал в это время, мы бы его просто не заметили. Но меня это не волновало. Когда я сбивался с ритма, Трой довольно болезненно дёргал меня за волосы и пытался попросить прощения, пока его стоны не слились в один, но это меня тоже не слишком беспокоило. Если бы я хотел освободиться, то мог бы сделать это без труда. Я не заметил, когда успел зажмуриться. От стыда или от удовольствия - я не разбирался.   
\- Хватит, - выдохнул Трой и даже оттолкнул меня. Я заморгал, глядя на него снизу вверх. Трой сглотнул и облизал губы. Я последовал его примеру.   
\- Иди сюда, - он шумно дышал через рот. - Хочу снова тебя поцеловать.   
Я улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. Не успел я подтянуть штаны, как Трой снова на меня набросился. Он слегка приподнялся на носках, обхватил ладонью оба наших члена и дрочил их, исследуя языком мой рот. Я лапал его за что попало и уже ничего соображал.   
\- Я сейчас кончу, - предупредил Трой.   
\- Я тоже, - ответил я и не соврал. 

Трой добавил к пятну на моей футболке ещё одно и привалился к стенке рядом со мной.   
\- Круто, - выдохнул он. Я покосился на него. Трой улыбнулся. Как-то по-новому. Не по-детски, не солнечно, не по-киношному. Это была очень спокойная и очень красивая улыбка. Мне хотелось думать, что так он улыбается только мне.   
\- Круто, - согласился я и посмотрел на свой заляпанный живот. - Но мне нужно в душ и в чистку.   
\- Мне тоже, - Трой размазал сперму по груди и животу и демонстративно облизал пальцы.   
\- Извращенец, - я ухмыльнулся.   
\- Век бы слушал, - сказал Трой и зевнул. - Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.   
Мне казалось, что губы у меня распухли, а саднили они и в самом деле, но я выполнил его просьбу. Он встретил поцелуй улыбкой, не торопясь ответил на него и легонько меня отодвинул.   
\- В душ? - Трой продолжал улыбаться.   
Я кивнул. 

Я чувствовал себя очень уставшим и, наверное, Трой был в таком же состоянии, потому что в душевой мы просто запихнули вещи в чистящую машину, а сами разошлись по кабинкам. Правда, я заметил, что Трой смотрит на меня с явным удовольствием.   
Одеваясь, мы сонно препирались из-за того, стоит нам подниматься одновременно или порознь, и Трою удалось убедить меня в том, что нет никакой разницы.   
В лифте он обхватил мою шею руками и прошептал:   
\- Завтра снова уединимся, ладно? - с такими неприличными интонациями, что я чуть снова не возбудился.   
\- Ладно, - сказал я, стараясь думать о чём-нибудь другом, и отодвинулся от Троя. Как раз вовремя, чтобы спокойно выйти в холл. Трой больше не пытался на мне виснуть, так что до спальни мы дошли спокойно, зато, уже ложась спать, так нагло сверкнул на меня глазищами, что если бы я не был вымотан до предела, сграбастал бы его в охапку, наплевав на присутствие Финца.


	3. Часть 3

Когда я проснулся, Троя уже не было - его лекции начинались раньше моих. Я прошёл в ванную, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, увидел там счастливого идиота, скроил мрачную гримасу и занялся обычными делами.   
День пролетел бы мимо, если бы я всё время не ловил себя на том, что беспричинно улыбаюсь. Несколько незнакомых девиц даже подмигнули мне, думая, что мой глупый и радостный взгляд адресован именно им.   
Троя я не видел - он занимался в другом корпусе. Когда у меня были лекции, у него было "окно", когда я закончил с делами, у него начались факультативы. До сегодняшнего дня его расписание не вызывало во мне никаких эмоций, но теперь я был готов придушить профессоров Икхару и Турнеля. 

И конечно же, когда я вернулся в общагу, спать мне совершенно не хотелось. Я переделал все задания, выговорил перед зеркалом все скороговорки и решил приготовить ужин, чтобы отвлечься.   
За этим занятием меня застала Рис.   
\- Здорово поёшь, - заметила она.   
\- А? - я не понял, о чём она говорит.   
\- Я услышала, как ты плееру подпеваешь, - она улыбнулась. Мне должно было быть стыдно, но я был слишком счастлив, чтобы это почувствовать.   
Я пожал плечами, она попросила меня переключить звук из наушников на внешний вывод и спросила, что я готовлю.   
\- Новогодний привет - филе индюшки, овощи, специи.   
\- А рис? - она рассмеялась.   
\- Рис у нас кто-то не любит или, наоборот, любит слишком сильно, потому что его у нас нет.   
Рис пожала плечами и снова рассмеялась.   
\- Последнюю доставку заказывал Бигел. Мог забыть.   
\- Вы, мальчишки, вечно такие несобранные, - договорил я за неё. Она сложила самолётик из бумажной салфетки и прицелилась в меня. Я сделал вид, что уклоняюсь, салфетка упала в раковину, а Рис решила испечь ягодный пирог. Когда альбом закончился, я собрался переключить на следующий, но Рис попросила вернуться к началу списка, а когда плеер дошёл до песни, которой я, как оказалось, подпевал, начала подпевать сама.   
\- Что это за группа? - спросила она, смешивая нарезанные ягоды с кремом.   
\- Это не группа, это один парень с Древней Земли. Называет себя Литл Ромом, пишет альбомы в доисторических стилях. Музыку делает хорошо, но поёт на стандарте.   
\- Надо же, - удивилась Рис. - Такой приятный звук, не думала, что сейчас пишут что-то в этом духе.   
\- У него есть последователи. "Генералы", "Цезарь и сыновья", "Десять злобных карликов", - я нахмурился. - Но они больше выпендриваются с гастролями, чем пишут музыку.   
\- Здорово, - Рис ловко опрокинула жидкую разноцветную кашу в форму, обмазанную изнутри тестом. - Вот бы к нам приехали. Ты следишь за новостями?   
\- Не очень, - не объяснять же было Рис, что никто из этих ребят никогда не доберётся до Алтоны. Ни один менеджер не посоветует своему подопечному пилить за пол-галактики, чтобы сыграть на полупустом стадионе для кучки ортодоксальных рокеров.   
\- Что-то ты скис, - она сунула пирог в печку и выставила время и температуру. - Не буду тебе мешать.   
Я успел почувствовать себя глупо, но потом в кухню ввалились Инди, Сэнди, Нэнси, Дэн и Трой - все раскрасневшиеся и с мокрыми волосами. Пока я заливал индейку вручную приготовленным соусом, эти засранцы играли в снежки и чуть не испортили причёску мадам Софф.   
На запах еды припёрся Бигел, а на писк печки - Рис. Ужин получился практически семейный. Бигел прекрасно справлялся с ролью заунывного дедушки.   
\- Я обожрался, - жалобно сказал Трой, откинувшись на стуле и выпятив живот.   
\- Врунишка, - Рис хлопнула его по пузу и Трой ненадолго выпрямился.   
\- Видите, меня бьют, - пожаловался он, снова расслабляясь.   
\- Мисс Уэсс, ведите себя прилично, - серьёзно попросил Бигел.   
\- Иначе он накатает на вас донос, - вполголоса заметил Финц.   
\- Ах! - Рис всплеснула руками. - Как это ужасно! Донос на образцовую студентку. Мистер Бигелоу, не примете ли вы в качестве взятки последний кусочек пирога?   
\- Не примет, а то треснет, - заметила Нэнси. - Давайте лучше я его съем.   
Бигел был вынужден улыбнулся, но то ли он хотел пирога, то ли его мучило что-то другое, но морда у него была кислая.   
От еды мне захотелось спать. Я решил, что подремлю пару часиков, а потом проснусь, чтобы пообщаться с Троем, тем более, что тот пожаловался на очередное тупое задание по диалектам и уплёлся в класс для самостоятельных занятий. 

Проснулся я только утром. Трой лежал рядом, опершись на локоть, и в открытую меня рассматривал.   
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он.   
\- Извини.   
Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Ты так спал, что я решил тебя не будить. Тем более, Финц ворочался полночи, я боялся, что он проснётся.   
\- Блин, - я чувствовал себя дураком, проспавшим самую интересную ночь в жизни. Утренний стояк делал ситуацию ещё более идиотской.   
Трой покосился на свой коммуникатор и с сожалением вздохнул.   
\- Не успеем.   
\- А где Финц? - только тут я сообразил, что он мог нас застукать.   
\- Ушёл на учёбу.   
Наверное, у меня был очень смешной вид, потому что Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Давай лучше вечером сбежим, - он подмигнул.   
\- Куда? - глупо спросил я.   
\- В Бетайру, - Трой перевернулся на спину и потянулся. Так стало заметно, что у него тоже стоит.   
\- На все выходные? - осторожно поинтересовался я.   
\- Угу, - Трой зевнул. - Есть кое-какие дела. Ты в курсе, что у Сэнди через неделю день рождения?   
\- Нет.   
\- Понятно. Короче, у неё день рождения, подарки девочки купят сами, а мне поручили привезти такого здоровенного плюшевого медведя на молнии, чтобы упаковать всё в него.   
Я слишком мало знал Сэнди, чтобы так вот сходу сообразить, какой подарок может ей понравиться.   
\- Забей, - Трой догадался, о чём я думаю. - Присмотришь что-нибудь в городе.   
\- Окей. Но поведу я.   
Трой рассмеялся и выкатился из-под одеяла. 

Днём я пытался думать об учёбе, о подарке, о Сэнди, но получалось думать только о Трое. Каким-то чудом я благополучно оттарабанил вызубренный материал на семинаре по этике. До жути хотелось смыться пораньше, но это было бы бессмысленно - Трой должен был сдавать свою работу по диалектам на последнем занятии. 

Оказавшись в общаге, я не знал, как убить время.   
\- Какой-то ты нервный, - сказала мне Нэнси. - Может, тебе лучше вздремнуть?   
\- А тебе? - вырвалось у меня автоматически. Я не собирался обижать Нэнси лишним напоминанием о том, что она неважно выглядит. Она оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало, висящее в холле, и пожала плечами.   
\- Зачёты. Но ты, пожалуй, прав, - она улыбнулась и вызвала лифт.   
Нэнси, сама о том не подозревая, подсказала мне план действий. Я загрузил в гипношлем программу "сна для отдыха" и поставил будильник таким образом, чтобы проснуться, когда у Троя закончатся занятия.   
Сон был тёплый и яркий, как летний день. Возможно, мне действительно снился летний день, но я ничего толком не запомнил. 

Я успел принять душ и соорудить из полуфабрикатов вполне пристойный ужин, когда Трой, наконец, явился. Я готовил на всех, поэтому на кухне быстро собралось всё население общежития за исключением Нэнси, которая, видимо, решила воспользоваться моим советом. Приятно, конечно, было слушать, какой я отличный парень и как хорошо, что я с ними живу, но из-за этого балагана мне некогда было даже переглянуться с Троем. После ужина Финц вызвался помочь Сэнди с уборкой, а Рис и Инди утащили Троя шушукаться.   
\- Заговор Уэссов, - прокомментировал это Бигел. Я на него шикнул. Бигел так охуел, что сказал "спасибо за ужин" и свалил.   
Шушукаться Уэссы решили в спальне мальчиков, но, когда я вошёл, никто не стал шарахаться. Наоборот, Рис поманила меня, чтобы я подошёл поближе. Инди и Трой сидели на кровати Троя, Рис - на пустующей койке рядом с местом Финца. Я примостился там же и оказался лицом к лицу с Троем. К счастью, освещение заговорщики решили не включать, а света уличного фонаря было недостаточно, чтобы кто-то мог увидеть моё лицо.   
\- Стэн, что ты будешь дарить? - деловито осведомилась Инди.   
\- Никаких идей, если честно, - я пожал плечами. - Может быть, музыкальную шкатулку.   
\- Это так клёво, - Рис даже голос повысила. - Сэнди любит такие романтические штучки.   
Трой хмыкнул.   
\- Не уверен, что стоит дарить Сэнди что-то, связанное с романтикой.   
\- Ты иногда бываешь ужасным занудой, - сказала ему Рис. - Портативный стереозал - это, конечно, круто, но это подарок не от сердца, а от денег.   
\- Но Сэнди же любит кино, - возмутился Трой.   
\- Какое? - спросил я.   
\- Старые мелодрамы, - откликнулась Инди. - Ты вряд ли такие видел. Двухмерные фильмы, в которых женщины плачут, а мужчины или добрые, или умные, или красивые.   
\- Ещё бывают богатые, - Рис хихикнула.   
\- Но женщины плачут в любом случае, - договорила Инди. - Сэнди любит их смотреть, но никогда не делает этого при свидетелях, потому что тоже плачет.   
Мы с Троем сделали вид, что этого не слышали.   
\- Может быть, интерактивную стереопьесу? - задумчиво предложил Трой.   
\- Тогда сразу симулятор свиданий, - жёстко сказала Инди. - И она проклянёт нас каким-нибудь ужасным проклятьем.   
\- Тряпичную куклу, - брякнул я. Рис чуть не подскочила.   
\- Ужасно, - резюмировала Инди. - Короче, так. Я дарю портативного косметолога, а вы делайте, что хотите, но не говорите, что я вас не предупреждала.   
\- Понадобятся воздушные шары, - мечтательно сказала Рис.   
\- И шампанское, - добавил Трой. - Не волнуйтесь, мы закажем всё по списку. Но надо будет отвлечь Сэнди в субботу.   
\- Я этим займусь, - голос у Инди был как у робота. Мы планировали день рождения её лучшей подруги, а она как будто собиралась на церемонию прощания.   
\- Ладно, всё, - сказал Трой. - Мы со Стэном сваливаем, а вы развлекаете Сэнди.   
\- Считается, что вы свалили... - задумчиво начала Рис.   
\- По делам, - Трой ей подмигнул.   
\- Окей, до послезавтра, - Инди встала. Трой поджал ноги, чтобы она могла пройти мимо него.   
\- Попробуйте только что-нибудь забыть.   
\- Рис, ты иногда тоже бываешь занудой, - Трой рассмеялся и опрокинулся на кровать. Рис показала ему язык и девушки вышли. Трой спрыгнул на пол и заметался по комнате, собираясь.   
Я тоже скинул в сумку некоторые вещи, которые могли бы мне понадобиться в Бетайре.   
\- Где мы остановимся? - спросил я, когда Трой выскочил из ванной.   
\- Есть квартира в высотном доме. Но если не хочешь жить на сто пятом этаже, можем снять двойной номер в гостинице.   
\- И девиц? - Финц, появившийся на пороге спальни, включил свет и подвигал бровями.   
\- Озабоченный, - Трой метнул в него подушку.   
\- Вы засранцы, - Дэн поймал подушку и вернул её на место. - Бросаете меня одного.   
\- Уверен, ты не будешь скучать, - я застегнул зимнюю куртку. Дэн рассмеялся. Трой махнул ему рукой и мы свалили. В гостиной никого не было, поэтому мы спокойно прошли в гараж. Я завёл наш старенький глайдер и включил отопление, в салоне запахло нагретым пластиком.   
\- Он не загорится? - Трой завозился, пристёгиваясь.   
\- Не должен, - я последовал его примеру. Щёлкнул магнитный замок ремня безопасности.   
Автоматические ворота выпустили нас в тёмный заснеженный мир.   
Мы двигались по дороге. Так было дольше, чем напрямик, но я не хотел гнать нашу ископаемую тачку по незнакомой местности. Можно было влететь в сугроб или на частную территорию - и неизвестно, что хуже.   
\- Классно водишь, - сказал Трой, когда мы выехали с территории колледжа.   
\- Научился ещё в школе. В районе туго с автоматическим транспортом.   
Трой молча кивнул. Я тоже ничего не говорил, потому что не знал, что.   
Когда мы оказались на прямом отрезке трассы, началась метель. Я сверился с навигатором - мы двигались ровно туда, куда нужно. Теоретически, можно было прибавить скорости, но я не хотел этого делать из-за плохой видимости.   
\- Я хотел поговорить, - не очень уверенно сказал Трой. - Но не знаю, можно ли тебя отвлекать.   
\- Сейчас можно, - я улыбнулся ему. - Дорога прямая, как линейка.   
\- Ты не злишься, - Трой помолчал, - за вчерашнее?   
\- Нет, - я помотал головой. - С чего ты взял, что я буду злиться?   
\- Я так на тебя накинулся, - Трой смущённо усмехнулся. Мне захотелось его поцеловать. Я вспомнил, чем мы занимались, и почувствовал, что возбуждаюсь.   
\- Если будешь развивать тему, - я заставил себя смотреть на дорогу, - я наброшусь на тебя.   
\- Не надо на меня набрасываться, - попросил Трой. - Пожалуйста.   
\- Что, хочешь всегда быть сверху? - вообще-то, вести такие разговоры, управляя глайдером, было не слишком разумно.   
\- Вроде того.   
Я задумался.   
\- Ты против? - голос Троя звучал расстроенно. Я пожал плечами.   
\- Ещё не знаю.   
\- Я, - Трой помолчал, - потом тебе всё объясню.   
\- Можешь попробовать сейчас, - я покосился на него и улыбнулся. У Троя был очень серьёзный вид.   
\- Уф, - Трой снова поёрзал и раздвинул ноги. - Понимаешь, мне многое нравится. Но мне нужно контролировать ситуацию.   
\- Это интересно, продолжай, - подначил я его. Я держал руки на пульте управления и не показывал, что заведён не меньше Троя. Экрана навигатора он видеть не мог. Сделав вид, что проверяю маршрут, я глянул на карту и включил автопилот, приказав ему свернуть в ближайший тупик, который был километрах в двадцати. Можно было и поболтать, хотя яйца уже начинали болеть.   
\- Ненавижу, когда меня заставляют, - признался Трой. - Даже когда мне самому хочется, как только чувствую давление - сразу вырываюсь и убегаю.   
\- Прямо-таки убегаешь? - Я смотрел на экран.   
\- Ну, или говорю гадости.   
\- Ты поэтому Сэнди послал? - надо было хорошенько подумать, прежде чем говорить такое, но я этого не сделал. Трой молчал. Я посмотрел на него. Он хмурился и кусал губу.   
\- До сих пор стыдно, - наконец, сказал он. - Это было по-свински. А теперь ещё выясняется, что ты всё слышал.   
\- Не всё, - поправил я его.   
\- Неважно, - Трой махнул рукой. - Она была пьяна, я тоже был хорош. Я потом перед ней извинился.   
\- А она? - мне не было интересно, как отреагировала Сэнди, но я думал, что будет лучше, если я выслушаю Троя.   
\- Предложила мне остаться друзьями и сделать вид, что ничего не было, - Трой рассмеялся.   
Я кивнул.   
Съезд приближался, и я начал нервничать. Вдруг Трой не захочет обжиматься в машине. В конце концов, в Бетайре нас ждала удобная квартира - наверняка с кроватью, чистящими машинами и нормальным микроклиматом, а тут был всего лишь душный глайдер. Разговор о Сэнди позволил мне немного отвлечься, так что я уже собирался отменить поворот, когда Трой сказал:   
\- Я тебя хотел с начала учёбы.   
Я хватанул сухой воздух ртом и закашлялся.   
\- Мы так влетим во что-нибудь, - сказал я как можно серьёзнее. Трой повернулся под ремнём безопасности так, чтобы сидеть практически лицом ко мне, и сказал:   
\- Не дури мне голову. Я водить не умею, но автопилот от ручного управления отличаю. Я на тебя пялился несколько месяцев, а ты делал вид, что меня нет.   
\- Не делал, - буркнул я.   
\- Ну, не всегда, - Трой перешёл все границы и погладил меня по бедру.   
\- Зараза, - сказал я сквозь зубы и свернул в тупик.   
Как только глайдер остановился, Трой отстегнулся и полез целоваться. При этом он гладил мой член через штаны и не позволял мне освободиться. Свою куртку он расстегнул, а я не мог дотянуться до ворота, поэтому мне быстро стало жарко.   
\- Не дёргайся, - приказал Трой, остановившись.   
\- Жарко, - пожаловался я.   
Он понизил температуру обогрева салона, расстегнул мои штаны и подрочил мне. Жарко было всё равно, но мне стало наплевать.   
\- Не мешай мне, ладно?   
Я облизнул пересохшие губы и кивнул. Трой поцеловал меня ещё раз и наклонился. У него был влажный и мягкий рот. Ещё более горячий, чем руки или воздух в салоне, но иногда он поднимал голову и дул на мой член, заставляя меня шипеть и дёргаться. Чтобы не мешать ему, я опустил руки на сиденье и теперь тщетно пытался поцарапать обивку. То, что делал Трой, было совершенно непохоже на программу, исполняемую киборгами в центрах развлечений. И, чёрт побери, это был Трой. Живой, наглый Трой Уэсс, который позапрошлой ночью поимел меня в рот.   
С этой мыслью я кончил, даже не успев предупредить Троя. Он не отстранился, а потом поднял голову и уставился на меня с довольной ухмылкой. Демонстративно облизнулся. Я собрался попросить прощения, но Трой сказал:   
\- Ты всё сделал правильно.   
Он поправил моё бельё, застегнул джинсы и одёрнул куртку. Как будто я сам не мог этого сделать.   
\- А ты? - я покосился на его пах.   
\- А я могу подождать до города. Там я на тебя наброшусь, - ухмылка Троя стала непристойной. - Если ты не против.   
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - выдохнул я.   
Глайдер, каким бы старым он ни был, всё-таки был оснащён простейшим синтезатором, поэтому я получил стакан воды, а Трой - синтетического кофе. Восполнив потерю жидкости, я собрался вернуться на трассу, но Трой спросил:   
\- Тебе не противно будет меня сейчас поцеловать?   
\- Нет, - я удивлённо моргнул, решил не тупить и потянул его к себе. Трой ещё не успел пристегнуться, поэтому получилось так, что не я прижал его к сиденью, а он меня.   
\- Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, - сказал я, когда он отстранился, - до Бетайры мы сегодня не доберёмся.   
Трой ухмыльнулся, ещё раз коснулся губами моих губ и сел на своё место.   
Когда мы вернулись на трассу, он попросил включить музыку. Я выбрал канал "Вечная классика". Я хотел спросить у него про Бигела и про Рис, чтобы знать, не создаю ли я проблем, но решил отложить эти вопросы на потом.   
До Бетайры мы всё-таки доехали. 

Я думал, что в городе будет попроще, но тут ветер закручивался на перекрёстках, свистел в изогнутых улицах-коридорах, а на прямых отрезках дул с огромной скоростью, занося глайдер густым липким снегом. У нашей старушки не было генератора силового поля, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться очищенным участком лобового стекла для обзора.   
\- Прямо, налево, направо, снова прямо, - говорил Трой. Я послушно сворачивал, куда нужно.   
Движения на улицах, по которым мы ехали, почти не было - все предпочитали сидеть дома, а автоматические транспортировщики сами фиксировали наше движение и не мешали, но я всё равно опасался столкновения. Наконец, мы прибыли в жилой квартал, застроенный небоскрёбами. Я загнал глайдер на подвальную стоянку и мы прошли к лифту.   
\- А эти дома не шатаются при таком ветре? - спросил я, когда мы поднимались.   
\- Нет, - Трой рассмеялся. - Внешние стены укреплены рёбрами жёсткости так же, как космические корабли. Когда строительная компания Алтоны получила лицензию на использование космических технологий, построили всего несколько таких кварталов.   
\- А потом?   
\- Компания прогорела. Часть купили Джеймсы, но у них нет свободного капитала для массового строительства, - Трой задумчиво смотрел на голограмму аквариума на стене. - Думаю, это и к лучшему.   
\- Почему?   
\- Если застроить всю планету небоскрёбами, сюда приедет куча поселенцев в поисках дешёвого жилья и свежего воздуха. Пока у Алтоны самостоятельная промышленность, пока мы обходимся своими ресурсами для полного обеспечения населения и импортируем только предметы роскоши и технологии, которые могут быть адаптированы к местным условиям, мы практически не зависим от Содружества.   
\- А если будем зависеть? - спросил я. Лифт остановился.   
\- Планету откроют для дозаселения. Сам понимаешь, чем это может обернуться, - Трой направился к единственной двери на площадке.   
\- Угу, - мне было, что добавить, но я просто пошёл следом за Троем. Четырёхчасовое управление глайдером обошлось мне недёшево - я чувствовал себя уставшим. 

Квартира поражала воображение. Она занимала почти весь этаж, была оснащена новейшей техникой и отделана в стиле начала космической эпохи.   
\- Тут не очень уютно, - извиняющимся голосом сказал Трой. - Мы редко здесь бываем.   
\- Ни хуя себе "не очень", - я подумал, не стоит ли снять ботинки, но тут прямо передо мной возник робот-уборщик и требовательно запищал. Я по очереди подставил ему подошвы, которые он тщательно вычистил.   
\- Хочешь спать? - спросил Трой, когда механизм пропустил нас в гостиную.   
\- Что, так заметно? - я улыбнулся и пожал плечами. - Не знаю. Хочу отдохнуть и выпить кофе.   
Трой смерил меня пронизывающим взглядом и сказал:   
\- Окей, кофе ты выпьешь.   
В гостиной была кофе-машина, так что я рухнул в кресло, получил чашку весьма сносного напитка и расслабился. Пока я приходил в себя, Трой возился с пультом управления квартирой. Спросил, что я буду на завтрак.   
\- А что есть в списке?   
\- Континентальный завтрак, праздничный завтрак, завтрак для занятых тяжёлым физическим трудом, завтрак для учащихся, - Трой пожал плечами и устроился поудобнее на высоком стуле. - Понятия не имею, какая химия туда входит. Дурацкий комплекс не отдаёт расшифровку.   
\- Давай для учащихся, - решил я. - Мы всё-таки студенты.   
\- Угу.   
\- А ты что, никогда здесь не завтракал?   
\- Заказывал доставку, - откликнулся Трой. - Чуть не отравился.   
\- Это было бы неудачно.   
\- Да уж, - Трой обернулся ко мне от стойки пульта. - Ты допил кофе?   
Я сделал последний глоток и поставил чашку. Совсем бодрым я не стал, но чувствовал себя уже не таким уставшим.   
Трой спрыгнул со стула, сунул руки в карманы и покачался с каблука на носок, внимательно глядя на меня.   
\- Хочешь принять душ, поесть, переодеться, ещё что-нибудь? - с нажимом спросил он.   
\- Душ, - я поднялся с дивана. - Я быстро.   
\- Пошли, - Трой направился к одному из боковых коридоров. - Кухня и библиотека в другую сторону. Тут спальни, массажный кабинет, джакузи, стереотеатр и игровая.   
\- А ванная? - спросил я.   
\- При каждой спальне. Предлагаю воспользоваться моей, - Трой не предлагал. Он хотел, чтобы я воспользовался его ванной. И остался в его спальне. Я смутился, но решил, что отступать бессмысленно.   
\- Можешь не одеваться, - сказал Трой, когда я закрывал дверь.   
Вымылся я действительно быстро. На крючке висел стандартный гостиничный халат, но я его проигнорировал, обойдясь полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг бёдер.   
Когда я вышел, Трой валялся на разобранной кровати в пижамных штанах - то ли захватил свои из общаги, то ли здесь у него были такие же. Услышав меня, он перевернулся на спину, и я увидел, что у него стоит.   
\- Я тебя заждался, - он кивнул на свой член. - Иди сюда.   
Я прислонился плечом к шкафу и ухмыльнулся.   
\- Ты обещал на меня наброситься.   
\- Сволочь, - Троя будто сбросило с кровати. Я с фальшивым спокойствием ждал, пока он подойдёт.   
Он сдёрнул с меня полотенце и полез целоваться. Я гладил его по спине, пока не опуская руки ниже. Я думал, что Трой ухватит меня за член, но он только убедился в том, что я возбуждён, и стал ощупывать мою задницу. Я засунул руки ему в штаны и сделал то же самое.   
\- Не надо, - прошептал Трой, прекратив насиловать мой рот. Я ухмыльнулся, спустил его штаны на бёдра и начал дрочить нам обоим. Трой смотрел вниз и тяжело дышал, продолжая мять мою жопу. Он сдвигал и раздвигал половинки, давил пальцем на анус, но хотя бы не пытался сунуть его внутрь.   
\- Хочу тебя, - пробормотал Трой и потащил меня к кровати. Идти и дрочить одновременно было неудобно, но, хоть я и убрал руку, Трой меня не отпустил и наши члены продолжали тереться друг о друга. У кровати он развернул меня и толкнул. Я повалился на спину и откатился на середину кровати. Трой стащил штаны, через мгновение оказался надо мной и снова полез целоваться. Прижался всем телом, перехватил мои запястья, когда я попытался его обнять. Несколько минут мы так и валялись. Мы не лежали неподвижно, нет. Трой всё время тёрся об меня, вдавливал в матрас своим весом, но не давал мне шевельнуться самостоятельно. Когда ему надоело целовать меня в губы, он сполз пониже и принялся за шею, плечи и грудь. Эти ласки не были жестокими, но из-за жадности Трой иногда делал мне больно. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, я возбудился ещё больше и начал постанывать. Когда Трой принялся обсасывать мой сосок, я застонал в голос. Трой поднял голову, улыбнулся мне и вернулся к своему занятию.   
\- Чего ты хочешь добиться? - это был тупой вопрос, но мне нужен был ответ на него. Трой не отвечал минут пять, переключившись на другую половину моей груди. Я снова застонал.   
\- Чтобы ты меня попросил? - предположил он вместо ответа и потёрся животом о мой член. Я откинул голову на подушку и зарычал. Трой сполз ещё ниже и прикусил кожу у меня на животе. Я резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.   
\- Если я отпущу тебя, ты не будешь мне мешать?   
\- Не буду, - пообещал я. Трой разжал пальцы. Я покрутил кистями и сунул руки под подушку. Трой тем временем развёл мои ноги в стороны. Я не сопротивлялся. Я был возбуждён, мне хотелось трахаться, я хотел Троя, и мне до одури было любопытно, каково это - быть снизу. Трой же никуда не торопился. Он вылизывал мой живот, проигнорировал стоящий член, но вобрал в рот яйца. Это было немножко щекотно и очень приятно.   
\- Такой гладкий, - Трой потёрся щекой о моё бедро. - Специально брился?   
\- Потом расскажу, - я ухмыльнулся.   
\- Ладно, - Трой сунул руки мне под задницу, приподнял её и начал вылизывать мою промежность. От ануса до яиц и обратно. Толкнулся языком внутрь. Это было так неожиданно, что я сжался.   
\- Ты что, девственник? - Трой в изумлении уставился на меня, опираясь на локти.   
\- Вообще-то да, - не знаю, почему, но я не покраснел.   
\- В котором из смыслов? - судя по его виду, Трой был ошарашен этой новостью.   
\- Я никогда не спал с живыми людьми и киборги меня не трахали, - механически произнёс я. Трой молчал. Я прикидывал, что он сделает - выставит меня сразу, порекомендует снять киборга с обучающей программой или посмеётся. Трой моргнул и широко улыбнулся. Я решил, что всё-таки посмеётся.   
\- Это так круто, - протянул Трой и наклонился, чтобы облизать мой член, который и не собирался падать. - Можно, я тебя научу?   
У Троя был такой счастливый вид, а я был настолько удивлён, что не смог отказать.   
\- Конечно, - сказал я.   
\- Расслабься, - Трой хохотнул, - и получай удовольствие.   
Я попробовал последовать его совету, но получилось у меня не сразу.   
Трой вытащил из-под другой подушки валик и сунул его под мою задницу так, что мне пришлось поднять ноги. Поза была нелепая и непристойная, но, судя по взгляду, которым меня окинул Трой, ему понравился мой вид. Он взял из тумбочки флакон и снова устроился у меня между ног. На анус медленно потекло что-то холодное и скользкое.   
\- Что это? - спросил я.   
\- Смазка, - Трой обвёл пальцами отверстие и начал его массировать. Я думал, что Трой собирается засунуть в меня свой член, и нервничал и сжимался так, что он даже палец в меня вставить не мог. Трой погладил меня по бедру, повторил:   
\- Расслабься. Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, - и непристойно улыбнулся. Я попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Насилием это не было бы в любом случае - я хотел секса не меньше, чем Трой, просто не мог.   
\- Я буду очень, очень терпеливым, - медленно проговорил Трой, продолжая поглаживать меня в такт словам. - Я буду растягивать удовольствие. Медленно готовить тебя.   
\- Растягивать мою задницу? - не удержался я.   
\- О да, - Трой сосредоточенно смотрел вниз. - До тех пор, пока она не будет готова принять мой член целиком и полностью. Безболезненно. Только для удовольствия.   
Слова Троя странным образом подействовали на меня. Во-первых, я сразу же поверил ему. Во-вторых, я начал расслабляться. Трою удалось засунуть в меня палец. Он сразу же нашёл простату и начал ласкать её так, что у меня искры из глаз посыпались. Я извивался, всхлипывал и сам насаживался на его палец, но как только он попытался ввести в меня ещё один, я сжался. Трой наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня в живот, и продолжил ласки. Я реагировал уже не так бурно, но всё равно было очень приятно. Хотелось отблагодарить Троя.   
\- Ты же хотел меня трахнуть, - напомнил я.   
\- Но не могу, - он улыбнулся и надавил чуть сильнее. Ненадолго я утратил способность соображать. Когда она вернулась ко мне, я облизнулся и сказал:   
\- Мой рот по-прежнему в твоём распоряжении.   
Трой медленно выдохнул и уставился на меня с подозрением.   
\- Тебе надоело? - он ускорил движения.   
\- Нет. Просто хотел сделать тебе приятно, - задыхаясь, проговорил я.   
\- Мне уже приятно, - сказал Трой и склонился над моим членом. Он одновременно сосал мне и трахал пальцем в зад. Долго выносить это было совершенно невозможно, поэтому кончил я очень быстро. Пока я пытался отдышаться, Трой подхватил левой рукой мои ноги, заставив меня сложиться почти пополам, а правой остервенело дрочил. Через несколько секунд его бёдра задёргались, он прижал член к моей заднице и кончил. Я сжался почти сразу, поэтому вся сперма осталась снаружи. Трой выглядел очень забавно. Запыхавшийся, растрёпанный, довольный и серьёзный одновременно. Он заметил, что я внимательно смотрю на него, улыбнулся и лёг рядом. Я вытащил из-под жопы этот чёртов валик и с наслаждением выпрямился.   
\- Устал? - спросил Трой. Я кивнул. Трой коснулся губами моего виска и прошептал:   
\- Повернись.   
Я перевалился сначала на бок, а потом на живот, подтянул подушку и чуть не заснул сразу же. Трой пошуршал чем-то, потом я почувствовал, что он вытирает мою задницу, и улыбнулся.   
\- Спасибо, - проговорил я. Трой натянул на нас одеяло, выключил свет и я тут же отрубился.

*** 

Утром он растолкал меня со словами:   
\- Ну и здоров же ты спать, приятель.   
\- Отвали, - пробормотал я спросонья. Трой заржал и дёрнул шторы.   
\- Засранец, - я зажмурился из-за яркого солнечного света и попытался спрятать голову под одеяло. Смех стал ещё громче.   
\- И это - благодарность за ночь любви.   
\- "Спасибо" я тебе уже говорил, - проворчал я, не высовываясь. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Трой видел, как я покраснел.   
\- Завтрак готов. Хочешь жрать холодную пластиковую кашу, валяйся дальше, - Трой демонстративно громко хлопнул дверью. Я выглянул, убедился, что он ушёл, и встал. Принял быстрый душ и оделся. У Троя было тепло, поэтому я не стал надевать поверх футболки жилет.   
Кухню я нашёл по запаху. Пахло совсем не пластиковой кашей, а грушевой запеканкой и чем-то ещё.   
\- Доброе утро, - сказал я с порога. Трой поднял голову от тарелки и, не переставая жевать, кивнул. Я сел напротив. Завтрак пах запеканкой и выглядел как запеканка, но имел подозрительный тёмно-зелёный цвет. На вкус он был как манная каша, в которую добавили груши, шпинат, шоколад, тёртые орехи, сушёные грибы и изюм. Верхний слой оказался глазурью, включавшей в себя все эти вкусы.   
\- Что это? - поинтересовался я, распробовав блюдо.   
\- Завтрак для учащихся, - Трой поморщился. - Ну и дрянь. Надо будет купить кристалл для кухни с нормальной программой.   
\- Может, проще взять продукты? - предложил я.   
Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Зачем? Готовить я не умею и не хочу, чтобы ты возился.   
Я промолчал.   
\- Кстати! - воскликнул Трой. - То есть, некстати, конечно. Ты вчера обещал рассказать, почему ты такой гладкий.   
Я чуть не подавился. Подобные разговоры за завтраком не были для меня в порядке вещей. Но врать было незачем, так что я сказал правду.   
\- Я слышал, как ты отшивал Сэнди. На следующий день был в городе, увидел салон и решил зайти, - я хмыкнул. - Я тогда не думал, что что-нибудь будет.   
\- Круто, - Трой расплылся в улыбке. - Ты просто офигенный. С ума сойти можно.   
Я снова промолчал.   
\- Слушай, - сказал Трой. - Если тебе не нравится, что я всё время треплюсь, то я могу иногда затыкаться. Ты просто напоминай, ладно?   
\- Дело не в болтовне, - я запихнул в себя ещё одну ложку завтрака для студентов.   
\- А в чём? - Трой как-то умудрялся есть и говорить одновременно.   
\- В темах, - отрезал я.   
\- А, - Трой сделал серьёзное лицо и на пару минут заткнулся. - Слушай, но нельзя же это не обсуждать. Я не телепат, ты, вроде, тоже. Надо же как-то договариваться.   
\- О чём?   
\- Обо всём, - сказал Трой. - Может, тебе что-то не нравится, а ты молчишь.   
\- Мне всё очень нравится, - честно ответил я. Трой заулыбался, но быстро снова стал серьёзным.   
\- Или, может быть, тебя что-то напрягает.   
Я подумал и кивнул.   
\- Что?   
\- Бигел. Я в курсе, - я не хотел развивать эту тему.   
Трой изобразил гримасу отвращения.   
\- Не за едой.   
Я снова кивнул.   
\- Что-то ещё? - у Троя был обеспокоенный вид.   
\- Не что, а кто, - поправил я. - Рис. Я думал, вы как бы встречаетесь.   
\- Ааа, - Трой рассмеялся. - Мы друг друга очень любим, - он замолчал, глядя на меня.   
Не знаю, какое лицо у меня было, но Трой перестал улыбаться и с расстановкой сказал:   
\- Как брат и сестра. Мы росли вместе, понимаешь?   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Одно другому не мешает.   
\- Будешь меня к ней ревновать? - поинтересовался Трой.   
\- Не знаю, - я огляделся, пытаясь увидеть кофеварку или что-нибудь похожее. Трой догадался, вызвал прямо на столе панель управления и заказал два кофе.   
\- Слушай, - Трой помолчал, - это вообще-то тайна Рис. Вряд ли у меня с ней будут романтические отношения. Она знает, что я сплю, то есть спал, со всеми подряд. Я ещё не успел ей сказать, что ты мне дал, но я абсолютно уверен, что она скорее нас прикроет, чем станет мешать.   
Я молча изобразил сомнение, но не стал уточнять, что Трой опережает события.   
Робот-стюард привёз кофе.   
\- Не беспокойся на эту тему, ладно? - Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Окей, - сдался я. Пока мы пили кофе, Трой воспользовался кухонным терминалом, чтобы заказать список товаров, составленный Инди и Рис. Похоже, планировалась очень крупная вечеринка. 

После завтрака Трой предложил прогуляться по городу. Я согласился, потому что не знал, что для Троя прогулка по городу означала поход по магазинам.   
В торговом центре он выбрал медведя - действительно огромного - и портативный стереотеатр, чтобы Сэнди могла смотреть любимые фильмы где угодно, и пытался заставить меня тоже что-нибудь купить. Я смотрел по сторонам и совершенно не мог представить, что ей можно подарить. В голове крутилась ровно одна идея - крем-депилятор для нежной кожи, но это была идиотская идея и я хорошо это понимал. В результате я купил музыкальную шкатулку, в которой можно хранить всякую мелочь.   
\- Полезно и приятно, - одобрил Трой. Я вздохнул с облегчением, подумав, что пытка магазинами закончилась, но оказалось, что она только начиналась.   
\- Теперь, когда с делами на сегодня разобрались, можно купить что-нибудь прикольное для себя, - с энтузиазмом объявил Трой. Я покосился на него, как на психа, но он не заметил или сделал вид, что не заметил.   
Он уговаривал меня купить смокинг, потом сюртук, потом рубашку, потом новую куртку. Я посылал его с этими затеями, потому что мне не нравилась вся эта хрень, мой текущий гардероб вполне меня устраивал, а участвовать в маскараде я ближайшее время не планировал. Себе он купил два свитера, дурацкий кулон-мешочек для хранения информационного кристалла и наушники с опушкой. По-моему, куртка с капюшоном была бы гораздо более практичным вариантом.   
\- Смотри, какие штуки, - Трой завис перед витриной магазинчика, торгующего инопланетной одеждой. Тут были серебристые комбинезоны, парчовые шорты, вышитые топы и прочая экзотическая хрень.   
\- И что, ты будешь это носить?   
\- Не я, - судя по тому, как Трой многозначительно на меня покосился, он рассчитывал, что я способен напялить на себя что-нибудь из выставленного в витрине.   
\- Да ты ебанулся, - вполголоса сказал я.   
\- Ты не представляешь себе, насколько, - так же тихо ответил Трой. - Может быть, тебя шокирует, но месяц назад я дрочил, представляя тебя в женской одежде.   
\- Извращенец, - я невольно представил себя в шмотках вроде тех, что носила Сэнди, и зажмурился от ужаса. Трой горестно вздохнул. Я пообещал себе подумать над этой идеей, но вслух повторил:   
\- Извращенец.   
Трой снова вздохнул.   
\- Давай хотя бы зайдём? - предложил он. Я согласился. Внутри было не так уж страшно - самые нелепые наряды висели в витрине, а дожидаясь, пока Трой насмотрится на цветастые занавески, которые тут по ошибке приняли за одежду, я присмотрел вполне приличную кожаную куртку. На ней было больше заклёпок и металлических застёжек, чем я привык, но я всё равно решил её примерить. Как оказалось, зря. Куртка жала в плечах, а Трой успел придти в восторг и заставил продавщицу связаться со складом, чтобы выяснить, есть ли такая же, но большего размера. Подходящей не оказалось. Тогда Трой записал мои размеры и оставил заявку на такую же. Продавщица заверила его, что куртка будет доставлена при первой же возможности. Я обозвал Троя придурком, он согласился и внёс предоплату, чтобы я не мог отменить заказ.   
Когда мы вышли из магазина, я снова обозвал его.   
\- Но она же тебе понравилась, - сказал Трой.   
\- Если ты заплатишь, я не буду её носить, - я разозлился и пошёл к выходу из торгового центра. Толпы не было, но если бы была, я бы просто выставил вперёд плечо.   
\- Эй, я всего-навсего хотел сделать тебе приятно! - Трой догнал меня. Я обернулся и мрачно уставился на его расстроенную физиономию. На Троя невозможно было долго злиться.   
\- У тебя есть другие способы, - напомнил я.   
\- Понял, - Трой быстро облизнулся. - Но я хотел зайти ещё в секс-шоп.   
\- Зачем? - спросил я.   
\- Хочу выбрать кое-что, - взгляд Троя стал масляным, а голос - хриплым. - Кое-какие вещи, которые могли бы нам пригодиться.   
Можно было отказаться из принципа. Но я не хотел, чтобы Трою было со мной скучно в постели, поэтому сказал:   
\- Окей.   
Трой просиял и сам потащил меня на улицу. 

Он вызвал автоматизированное такси и специально уточнил в заявке, что пилот-человек его не устроит. Пока мы ждали машину, я сказал:   
\- Насчёт Бигела, - и многозначительно замолчал.   
\- А, это, - Трой сунул руки в карманы, нахохлился и посмотрел по сторонам. - Что ты знаешь?   
\- Ты его трахал. Я случайно услышал, когда спустился. Вы дверь не закрыли.   
Трой кивнул и нахмурился.   
\- Он сам предложил. Я не стал отказываться. Потом выяснилось, что ему нужны деньги. Не сразу, а после колледжа, - Трой пожал плечами. - Сказал, что Нэнси не узнает, а если узнает, он ей объяснит.   
\- Мудак, - высказался я.   
\- Это точно, - Трой посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. - Я его пошлю, когда мы вернёмся.   
\- Зачем? - удивился я. Трой рассмеялся. Рядом с нами приземлился флаер в чёрно-жёлтую клетку. Мы забрались на заднее сиденье. Трой вызвал карту-справочник и задал маршрут. Судя по карте, лететь нам было нужно на край города.   
\- Так зачем? - повторил я, когда он прервал связь с автоматическим пилотом.   
\- А зачем он мне теперь? - Трой обнял меня, как ребёнок игрушку. Я охуел. Трой опять рассмеялся, теперь негромко.   
\- Я же с ним вообще связался, потому что думал, что ты меня пошлёшь.   
\- А потом передумал? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Нет, - Трой покачал головой. Получилось, что он потёрся лицом о мою куртку. - Извёлся от неизвестности и решил рискнуть.   
\- Ты меня из-за этого от копов отмазывал? - мне стало любопытно.   
\- Нет, что ты, - голос Троя звучал почти обиженно. - Я бы вытаскивал кого угодно из наших. А вот психовал, потому что это ты.   
Я продолжил охуевать.   
\- Если ты ещё не понял, Стэн Хорас, я тебе отношения предлагаю, а не просто перепихон, - серьёзно сказал Трой. Дальше охуевать было некуда, поэтому я уточнил:   
\- То есть, всё серьёзно?   
\- Как мезонная бомба, - подтвердил Трой. Я мог бы сказать, что я против. Или что мне надо всё обдумать. Или ещё какую-нибудь глупость. Но я сказал:   
\- Окей.   
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Трой и уткнулся в мою куртку. Я накрыл его руку своей. Ситуация была нелепой, а не романтичной, но сердце у меня колотилось так сильно, что казалось - оно вот-вот выскочит из груди.   
Пока Трой молчал, я успел несколько раз решить, что только что совершил огромную ошибку. Потом он сказал:   
\- Знаешь, я думал, ты ни за что не согласишься.   
Я хмыкнул.   
\- А у меня до сих пор ощущение, что это розыгрыш, а ты дуришь мне голову.   
Трой отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на меня, и ухмыльнулся.   
\- Думаю, со временем у меня получится тебя переубедить.   
Я поднял бровь.   
\- И не смотри на меня так, - Трой демонстративно облизнулся. - А то начну убеждать прямо здесь.   
Флаер, конечно, был комфортным, но всё-таки довольно тесным, поэтому я уставился в стенку перед собой. Трой перестал меня тискать, сделал серьёзное лицо и сел нормально.   
\- Когда ты изображаешь зануду, очень смешно выглядишь, - заметил я. Трой хрюкнул и спрятал нос и рот в воротник куртки. Флаер приземлился на продуваемой всеми ветрами пустынной улице. Судя по вывескам, здесь располагались автоматизированные магазины, торгующие в основном редко используемой техникой и запчастями. Вывеска секс-шопа не слишком отличалась от остальных - казённая надпись чёрным по белому "товары для секса и интимной гигиены" и никаких надувных красоток. Трой дёрнул меня за рукав и мы вошли внутрь.   
В общем зале на первом этаже было тихо. Посетителей, к счастью, не было вовсе, автоматические продавцы не лезли, в отличие от живых, с советами, так что можно было спокойно пялиться по сторонам и прикидывать, для чего предназначено то или иное приспособление.   
\- Пошли, - Трой снова меня подёргал. - Тут только большие агрегаты. Если хочешь купить кому-нибудь в подарок установку "осьминог", я не возражаю, но я хочу показать тебе кое-что другое.   
Я хмыкнул и пошёл за ним следом. 

На лифте мы поднялись на третий этаж. Тут было множество стеллажей, на которых в художественном беспорядке торчали разнообразные фаллоимитаторы всех цветов и размеров, а также всякие штуковины продолговатой формы. Я догадывался об их функциях.   
\- Ты собирался удивить меня выставкой искусственных хуёв?   
\- Нет, - Трой многозначительно посмотрел на меня. - Собирался кое-что выбрать для тебя, - он сделал ударение на последнем слове.   
\- Хочешь засунуть в меня что-нибудь из этого? - я без энтузиазма посмотрел на полки.   
\- Да, и много чего ещё! - радостно заявил Трой, дождался моей реакции и заржал.   
\- А если серьёзно, зачем ты меня сюда притащил? - я остановился.   
\- Серьёзно, - Трой облизнулся. - Хочу засунуть в тебя одну штуку. Чтобы потом не было больно. У неё дурацкое название - "многофункциональная анальная пробка".   
Я скривился.   
\- Тебе понравится, - пообещал Трой.   
\- Если не понравится, ты зря потратишь деньги.   
\- Не факт, что потрачу, - Трой ухмыльнулся. - Тут есть комнаты для так называемых испытаний.   
\- То есть ты собираешься засунуть её в меня прямо здесь.   
\- Да, - ухмылка Троя стала мечтательной. - И я буду очень рад, если ты согласишься доехать с ней до квартиры.   
Я пожал плечами. Трой принял это за согласие. Мы прошли в дальний угол зала. Члены и странные фигуры закончились, начались коробки с изображениями и надписями. На ходу я прочёл кое-что и мне это не понравилось. "Эластичный массажёр для любителей фистинга", например. В конце концов Трой замер перед одной из полок и принялся сосредоточенно изучать надписи мелким шрифтом.   
\- Я могу вам помочь? - вкрадчиво спросила полка.   
\- Да, - Трой поднял голову, "удочка" с камерой и микрофоном повернулись к нему. - Мне нужна самая маленькая многофункциональная пробка. Для девственников, - уточнил он. Я чувствовал себя очень глупо.   
"Удочка" удлинилась и ткнулась в коробку у меня за спиной.   
\- Вот то, что вам нужно, - сообщила соседняя полка и назвала цену. За эти деньги можно было купить робота-повара с настраиваемой программой или подержанный глайдер.   
\- Спасибо, - Трой взял коробку с полки.   
\- Могу я предложить?.. - камера закачалась рядом с его лицом.   
\- Отвали, - Трой грубо отпихнул её рукой. Полки заткнулись.   
\- Пошли, - сказал Трой мне. Я поплёлся следом.   
Испытательные кабинеты были на пятом этаже. Трой сунул банкноту в приёмник и дверь открылась. Номер был точно такой же, как в развлекательном центре. Я закрыл за собой дверь.   
\- Я в душ, - Трой начал раздеваться.   
\- Зачем? - спросил я.   
\- Мы целый день шлялись повсюду в зимней одежде, - сказал Трой, как будто это всё объясняло.   
\- Не понял, - признался я.   
Трой бросил куртку и шарф в кресло и подошёл ко мне. Потянул за язычок старомодной "молнии".   
\- Ты что, - он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, и мне было не по себе от этого взгляда, - думал, что я просто притащу тебя в кабинку, спущу с тебя штаны, вставлю в тебя эту штуковину и спрошу "ну как, нравится?"   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Вроде того.   
\- Ты иногда жутко тормозишь, - сказал Трой и полез целоваться. Я ответил и моментально завёлся так, что яйца заболели. Мы выпутывались из одежды, продолжая целоваться и лапая друг друга. До душа мы добрались, почти не расцепляясь. Трой снова перехватил мои руки, и я не стал сопротивляться.   
\- Не мешай, - попросил он.   
\- Окей, - сказал я.   
В душевой кабинке было не слишком много места, так что я стоял, влипнув в стену, пока Трой мылся. Потом он стал мыть меня, а когда я возразил, что уже не маленький, сказал с укором:   
\- Я же просил не мешать.   
И я перестал возмущаться.   
Трой вымыл меня, особое внимание уделив анусу. Я опять зажался так, что он смог сунуть в меня только один палец, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я почувствовал, что вот-вот кончу. Трой не позволил мне кончить и потащил за собой в комнату. Там мы повалились на кровать, содрав с неё покрывало и целовались до головокружения. Трой снова говорил всякие пошлости по поводу моего рта, я уже решил, что он забыл про чёртову пробку, но ошибся. Когда я предложил ему трахнуть меня в рот, он сказал "подожди" и потянулся за коробкой.   
Пробка была прозрачная, с мягким кольцом на одном конце и закруглённая с другой стороны, не толще соломинки для коктейля, а в длину полностью помещалась на ладони Троя. Смазка входила в комплект, так что Трой намазал эту штуковину гелем, прижал закруглённый конец к моей заднице и попросил расслабиться. Я честно попытался. Пробка легко проскользнула в меня.   
\- Ну и?.. - спросил я, почти ничего не чувствуя.   
\- Сейчас, - сказал Трой и активировал пульт управления. Эта штуковина мгновенно нагрелась, задрожала и начала увеличиваться в размерах.   
\- Эй, - возмутился я, когда она стала ощутимо давить на сфинктер.   
\- Больно? - Трой забеспокоился.   
\- Пока нет, - выдохнул я. Чёртово устройство массировало меня изнутри.   
\- Значит, достаточно.   
Пробка перестала увеличиваться, но не дрожать. Трой отложил пульт и снова полез целоваться. Я отвлёкся от непривычных ощущений и расслабился. Трой дрочил нам обоим, тёрся об меня грудью и постанывал от удовольствия. Очень скоро я стал вторить ему.   
\- Хочу твой рот, - заявил Трой. Я облизнулся, показывая, что готов принять его.   
\- Подрочи себе, - потребовал Трой, садясь мне на грудь. Я бы и так это сделал, но из-за распоряжения Троя не стал торопиться. Он сунул головку мне в рот и стал мелко двигаться. Я приподнял голову, чтобы взять побольше, но чуть не подавился.   
\- Не надо, - Трой оперся на стену за моей головой, запустил пальцы другой руки мне в волосы и продолжил двигаться самостоятельно. Я не хотел спешить, но невольно подстроился под заданный им ритм и почувствовал, что скоро кончу. Трой наполовину запихнул член мне в рот, замер и мелко задрожал. Я попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании, но не перестал дрочить - и в результате одновременно кончил и чуть не захлебнулся. Трой немедленно слез с меня и с обеспокоенной физиономией смотрел, как я откашливаюсь. Из-за напряжения я опять сжался и пробка стала причинять боль, а не удовольствие. Я вытащил из себя эту штуковину и с облегчением выдохнул.   
\- Всё в порядке? - Трой перебрался поближе к моей заднице, заставил меня поднять ноги и уставился на мой анус.   
\- Вроде, да, - жопа побаливала, но не слишком сильно.   
\- Сможешь встать? - Трой явно нервничал.   
\- Минут через пять, - я продемонстрировал намерение опустить ноги. Трой отпустил меня и остался сидеть, где был, продолжая обеспокоенно на меня таращиться.   
\- Что, всё так ужасно? - спросил я.   
\- Нет, - неуверенно сказал Трой. - Крови нет, и вообще. Просто ты так задёргался.   
Я хмыкнул.   
\- Ещё бы я не дёргался. В глотке - сперма, в жопе - вибратор этот увеличивающийся.   
Трой покраснел и опустил глаза. Мне стало его жалко.   
\- Ладно, если ты так хочешь меня растянуть, можешь взять эту штуковину. Но с пультом и настройками я буду разбираться сам.   
Трой немедленно просиял и полез обниматься и целоваться. 

Мы привели себя в порядок и спустились вниз. Трой взял со стойки перед кассой смазку с анальгетиком, приказал автомату упаковать всё в непрозрачный герметичный пакет и расплатился. Из вежливости надо было сказать, что я могу заплатить сам, но Трой выглядел таким довольным, что я решил ему не мешать.   
Он вызвал автоматизированное такси к выходу из магазина и предложил сначала пообедать, а потом уже возвращаться в квартиру. Я согласился. Мы поели в маленьком ресторанчике в районе "зелёной зоны". Теперь она была совершенно белой, но заснеженные деревья выглядели красиво.   
\- Что будем делать, когда вернёмся? - спросил Трой, когда мы вышли на улицу. Ветер стих, на город опустились уютные снежные сумерки, а идти было недалеко.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- По-хорошему, следовало бы поучиться.   
Трой застонал.   
\- Что, очередное эссе? - спросил я его.   
\- Угу. Этика и эстетика неромантических человеческих отношений.   
\- Ну так подними сочинение о дружбе из старших классов и перепиши его по форме, - посоветовал я.   
\- Не получится, - Трой вздохнул. - Сочинение пошло на литературный конкурс, который судил угадай, кто.   
\- Профессор Икхара, - сделал вывод я.   
\- Угу, - Трой снова сник. - Написал мне письмо.   
Я молча изобразил вопрос.   
\- Разгромное. Что из меня никогда не получится литератор, у меня маленький словарный запас и никакого понятия о композиции, - Трой рассмеялся. - Мне было двенадцать лет. Я и слов-то таких не знал.   
Я тоже засмеялся.   
\- А теперь как? Профессор изменил своё мнение?   
Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Не поймёшь, нравится ему или нет. Он как будто ненавидит стандарт.   
\- Странно, что при этом он ведёт литературу, а не диалекты.   
\- Диалекты ведёт Турнель, и он абсолютно чокнутый фанатик, - Трой слепил снежок и запустил им в столб неработающего фонаря. Фонарь включился.   
\- Хороший фокус.   
\- Случайно вышло, - Трой снова пожал плечами. - А у тебя что с учёбой?   
\- Доклад для Шноббса и подборка для Кимбли. Он меня ненавидит.   
\- За что? - Трой искренне удивился.   
\- Понятия не имею. Прессует, как маленького. Ладно бы он был математик, но история. Хрена я ему сделал?   
\- Умный слишком, - предположил Трой. Я хрюкнул.   
\- В нашем потоке он на меня взъелся, но сделать ничего не может. А ты его боишься.   
\- Я не его боюсь, - мрачно сказал я.   
\- А чего?   
\- Что встану и врежу, когда он меня достанет.   
\- У тебя что, проблемы с агрессией? - Трой, похоже, не понимал, что лезет куда не надо.   
\- Нет. Если б были, я бы в колледже не учился, - ответил я как можно спокойнее.   
\- Понятно, - Трой наконец-то заткнулся. 

В квартире он показал мне гостевую спальню со словами:   
\- Ну а где находится моя, ты уже знаешь.   
Подмигнул и свалил.   
Искать псевдо-кафедру мне было лень, поэтому я составил доклад и проговорил его пару раз перед зеркалом. Получилось нормально, и я счёл задание выполненным.   
С подборкой изображений жилых помещений кораблей переселенцев вышел затык. В сети были только восстановленные стереомодели самих кораблей и стандартные описания. Мадам Софф или Шноббсу их могло бы быть достаточно, но Кимбли явно остался бы недовольным. Я откинулся на спинку стула, перевёл терминал в спящий режим и потянулся.   
\- Я заказываю ужин, ты чего хочешь? - Трой не счёл нужным постучаться.   
\- Суп из креветок и лапшу с овощами, - ляпнул я первое, что пришло в голову.   
\- Я возьму пирожные с молоком на сладкое, будешь?   
Я еле удержался от того, чтобы поморщиться. Трой жрал какую-то несъедобную херню, но менять его гастрономические вкусы в мои планы не входило.   
\- Пожалуй, нет, - вежливо отказался я.   
\- Ну давай, спроси, как я это ем, - Трой засёк моё напряжение.   
\- Как ты жрёшь эту дрянь? - спросил я.   
\- Нравится, - заявил Трой. Я пожал плечами, он пошёл заказывать ужин. Я попытался вернуться к подборке. Трой бесшумно прокрался ко мне за спину - я заметил его отражение на мониторе - и положил ладони мне на плечи. С нажимом погладил. Я подставился и расслабился.   
\- Что-то не клеится? - поинтересовался Трой.   
\- Угу. Кимбли задал собрать изображения жилых помещений на кораблях поселенцев и краткие выжимки по всем партиям первой волны.   
\- Вот сука, - сказал Трой. - Этого же нет в сети.   
\- Как нет? - удивился я.   
\- Есть только в архиве с членским доступом. Может быть, что-то есть в библиотеке колледжа, но в сети этой информации никогда не было. Секретность и тайна приватной жизни. Он не имеет права это задавать.   
\- Но задал, - мрачно сказал я.   
\- После ужина разберёмся, - ответил Трой и стал массировать мне шею. Я размяк и выкинул Кимбли из головы. 

Транспортировщик доставил заказ. Я хотел помочь Трою в столовой, но он сказал, что сам всё сделает, и сервировал ужин в стереотеатре.   
\- У меня тут есть одна штука, - сказал он. - Давай посмотрим.   
Я согласился, хоть и не очень любил есть во время просмотра стереофильмов - иногда изображение перекашивало и какой-нибудь элемент декораций мог оказаться прямо в тарелке у зрителя.   
Трой сунул кристалл в слот, дождался проверки и запустил изображение. Сначала через комнату пролетел лебедь - огромный и белый. Он задел меня крылом по лицу. Это было бы неощутимо, если бы изображение не было таким качественным - на секунду я как будто нырнул в молоко.   
\- Упс, - сказал Трой и завозился с настройками. Наконец, всё заработало как надо. Зазвучала музыка. Настоящие инструменты, не какая-нибудь компьютерная подделка. Изображение уехало от нас на некоторое расстояние. Лебедь-заставка снова пересёк пространство, музыка изменилась, перед нами показалось настоящее озеро, окружённое зелёными берегами, из-за ивы на водную гладь выступила девушка, завёрнутая в лёгкую белую ткань.   
\- Что это? - спросил я у Троя.   
\- Балет "Невесомость".   
История была на мой вкус слишком мелодраматичная. Героиня не от мира сего, умеющая летать, познакомилась с обычным парнем на флаере и пыталась научить его ходить по воде, танцевать в воздухе, разговаривать с птицами и всё прочее в том же духе. Парень проваливался в воду, не мог даже толком подпрыгнуть и шарахался от птиц. Потом он исчез, девица осталась одна со своими талантами. В этой сцене музыка была по-настоящему круто написана - нежная, безнадёжная, но не слезливая при этом.   
Потом показали дискотеку, на которой парень танцевал с обычной девчонкой в компании обычных же людей. В дискотечный шум вплелась тема девушки с озера, парень спохватился и помчался к ней. Разумеется, они взлетели и всё закончилось хорошо.   
\- Круууто, - выдохнул Трой, когда пошли титры.   
\- Сэнди бы понравилось, я думаю.   
\- А это мысль, - Трой явно воодушевился. К тому моменту мы успели поесть и потягивали - по крайней мере, я потягивал, пока Трой пялился на сцену, как приклеенный - вино. Я не догадался взглянуть на бутылку и теперь чувствовал себя более пьяным, чем мне хотелось бы.   
\- Ну что, займёмся твоими кораблями? - Трой потёр ладонями колени.   
\- Пожалуй, нет, - я поставил бокал. - Слишком много выпил.   
\- Надо этим воспользоваться, - Трой прищурился.   
\- И только что поел, - разочаровал я его. Трой демонстративно скорчил кислую мину.   
\- Тогда давай смотреть что-нибудь.   
\- Давай, - согласился я.   
Трой покопался в коробке с кристаллами и сменил фильм.   
\- Что это? - спросил я, с подозрением прислушиваясь к вступительной музыке.   
\- Написано, что эротическая комедия, - Трой пожал плечами. - "Смех и грех" называется.   
История оказалась дурацкой и несмешной. Действие происходило на перенаселённой планете с низким уровнем жизни. Две безработные беременные тётки решили снимать вместе квартиру, чтобы сэкономить. Одна искала мужа, другая работу. Ни эротики, ни действительно смешных сцен в фильме не было. Только страдания и глупость выглядели натурально. В середине фильма я зевнул, не скрываясь.   
\- Что, скучно? - Трой посмотрел на меня.   
Я кивнул. Он переставил таймер поближе к финалу, убедился, что та, которая искала работу, нашла мужа, а та, которая искала мужа, нашла работу, и выключил проектор.   
\- Хочешь спать? - спросил Трой.   
\- Нет, - пока мы смотрели, я продолжал пить, хоть и понемногу, и теперь меня потянуло на глупости. - Куда ты дел коробку?   
Трой ухмыльнулся.   
\- Поставил в твоей комнате.   
Я кивнул и вышел, ощущая на своей заднице взгляд Троя.

Коробку он подложил в шкаф к моим вещам. Если бы я собирался в спешке - сунул бы её в сумку, не глядя.   
\- Засранец, - пробормотал я, вскрывая упаковку.   
На чтение руководства я потратил минут пятнадцать - уж очень оно было подробное. Прихватив пижамные штаны, пробку, смазку и пульт, я пошёл в ванную. Насадка для интимной гигиены здесь была, поэтому мне не пришлось изворачиваться, чтобы подмыться, но эта процедура всё равно здорово уменьшила моё стремление к глупостям. Я вспомнил, как завёлся днём Трой, решил, что немножко можно и потерпеть, смазал себя и вставил пробку. Она практически не ощущалась, пока не меняла размеры и не двигалась. Я натянул штаны, с сомнением посмотрел на пульт, сунул его в карман и направился в спальню Троя. Он тоже успел принять душ и переодеться и поймал меня у двери.   
\- А я уже собирался идти тебя искать, - он прижал меня к стене и куснул за шею. Я склонил голову набок, подставляясь.   
\- И что бы сделал, если бы нашёл? - поинтересовался я. Встал у меня сразу же, как только Трой до меня дотронулся.   
\- Много всего интересного, - пробормотал Трой, продолжая ласкать мою шею.   
\- Делай, - предложил я и сунул пульт ему в руку. Трой наощупь активировал режим вибрации, и я дёрнулся.   
\- Всё в порядке? - Трой отстранился и обеспокоенно уставился на меня.   
\- В полном, - я облизнулся и расставил ноги пошире. - Продолжай в том же духе.   
Он полез целоваться, не выпуская пульт. Пробка, пульсируя, увеличивалась внутри меня. Это было беспокоящее ощущение, но губы Троя, его нахальный язык и горячее дыхание отвлекали меня. Когда к удовольствию стала примешиваться боль, я остановил Троя:   
\- Хватит.   
\- Как скажешь, - он вернул пульт, я сунул его в карман и тут же выкинул из головы, потому что Трой стал меня лапать. Он тискал мою задницу, гладил меня по спине и бокам, потом отстранился, ухватил за соски и сжал, заставив меня застонать.   
\- Чего ты добиваешься? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Не знаю, - улыбка Троя была похабной и рассеянной одновременно. - Чтобы тебе было хорошо?   
\- Я хочу трахаться, - заявил я.   
Трой улыбнулся ещё шире и отступил к кровати.   
\- Иди сюда, - он убрал покрывало и отвернулся к тумбочке. Я лёг на бок и начал поглаживать его спину. Трой заурчал от удовольствия, но от своего занятия не отвлёкся.   
\- Что ты там ищешь?   
\- Вот это, - Трой повернулся ко мне, держа в руках четыре пары пластиковых колец. Силовые наручники. Гуманные и надёжные.   
\- Собираешься меня приковать? - я удивился.   
Трой кивнул.   
\- Скажешь, зачем? - я нахмурился. С Троем можно было справиться, но вывернуться из браслетов, рассчитанных на маньяков, было нереально.   
Трой быстро облизнулся.   
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда. Обещаю.   
\- Будь я трезвее, обязательно отказался бы, - я откинулся на спину. - Как мне лечь?   
\- Я сам всё сделаю, - сказал Трой.   
\- Окей, - я расслабился. Пробка продолжала массировать мою задницу изнутри, член стоял, как каменный, и трахаться хотелось до одури.   
Трой прикрепил мои руки к изголовью. Поводки были такой длины, что я мог бы почесать нос или ухо, но не подрочить. Трой снял с меня штаны и втянул воздух сквозь зубы, пялясь на мой пах.   
\- Что, очень нравится? - подначил я его. Мне было интересно, что он собирается делать.   
\- Ты себе не представляешь, насколько, - Трой легонько погладил меня по яйцам. Я раздвинул ноги. Трой гладил мою промежность, давил пальцем на основание пробки, из-за чего она изгибалась внутри под разными углами. Если бы я не был прикован, то уже катался бы по кровати, не в силах сохранять одну и ту же позу. А так я просто дёргался и выгибался, но Трой удерживал меня и продолжал мучить.   
\- Да сделай ты уже что-нибудь! - проорал я, набрав в лёгкие достаточно воздуха.   
\- Сейчас, - этот засранец ухмыльнулся, поймал мои ноги и пристегнул их к спинке. Теперь я был надёжно зафиксирован. На мгновение мне стало страшно, но Трой взял мой член в рот и удовольствие вытеснило страх.   
Трой быстро довёл меня почти до пика, но, когда я уже готов был кончить, остановился.   
\- Ещё, - попросил я.   
\- Не сейчас, - Трой снова ухмыльнулся. На этот раз многообещающе. Я вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. Трой взял смазку с тумбочки. Сначала он щедро облил холодным гелем мой член, а потом сделал то, чего я никак не ожидал - он начал смазывать себя, встав на колени надо мной.   
\- Повернись, - горло пересохло, и я сглотнул. - Хочу видеть, что ты делаешь.   
\- Обойдёшься, - Трой отбросил флакон и направил мой член в себя. Застонали мы одновременно. Я попытался шевельнуть бёдрами, Трой тут же зажмурился и болезненно поморщился. Я вжался задницей в матрас, чтобы немного освободить его, но он процедил сквозь зубы:   
\- Просто не шевелись.   
Я замер, хотя двигаться хотелось больше всего на свете. Трой был жутко тесный и обжигающе горячий. Наконец он приподнялся. Так медленно, что я прочувствовал каждый миллиметр члена, выходящего из его задницы. Трой поднялся так высоко, что только головка осталась внутри, застыл на несколько секунд, а потом резко опустился. Я даже вскрикнул от неожиданности.   
\- Заткнись, - выдохнул Трой и начал двигаться. Он опускался и поднимался рывками, как будто ему было тяжело. Я хотел заставить его ускориться, но когда мои бёдра дёргались, Трой замирал, и мне пришлось контролировать себя, чтобы не шевелиться. Сосредоточившись на этом, я немного отвлёкся от мучительного желания кончить. Мы оба тяжело дышали, мне очень нравился этот звук.   
Через несколько минут Трой как будто стал посвободнее. Он начал дрочить себе в том же ритме, в каком насаживался на меня, и сказал:   
\- Можешь попробовать что-нибудь сделать.   
Я немедленно воспользовался его предложением и подбросил бёдра навстречу его заднице. Трой всхлипнул, насадился до предела и потребовал "ещё". Я стал двигаться в том темпе, в каком хотел. Трой упёрся левой рукой в кровать рядом с моей грудью и висел так, пока я трахал его.   
\- Достаточно, - не очень внятно сказал он, но остановиться я смог не сразу. Он уселся на меня, прижав мою дёргающуюся задницу к матрасу, и сидел так, пока я не перестал шевелиться. Снова выкрутил мне соски, а потом начал прыгать на моём члене и дрочить себе с бешеной скоростью. Я поскуливал от желания засадить ему с размаху, но Трой просто не оставил мне такой возможности и не останавливался, пока не кончил мне на живот.   
Когда он слез с меня, я разочарованно застонал.   
\- Сейчас, - сказал Трой и немного подрочил мне. Этого было мало, так что я снова застонал, когда он отпустил мой член. Трой отцепил мои ноги, снова сложил меня почти пополам, выдернул пробку у меня из задницы и вставил в меня два пальца. Я всхлипнул. Пальцы Троя были гораздо жёстче, чем пробка, но я был достаточно растянут, чтобы они не причиняли боли. Трой трахал меня пальцами и дрочил мне, пока я не кончил с криком. "Выстрел" получился такой силы, что сперма попала мне на подбородок. Трой подвинулся, позволил мне опустить ноги, но не торопился освобождать полностью.   
Пока я пытался отдышаться, Трой быстро наклонился, слизал с меня сперму и поцеловал меня. Вкус был не слишком приятный, но ничего ужасного в нём тоже не было.   
Пробка продолжала вибрировать где-то в районе моего колена. Я попытался отпихнуть её, но не преуспел.   
\- Выключи эту хрень, - попросил я Троя, когда он поднял голову.   
\- А я хотел вставить её обратно, - он смотрел на меня из-под полуопущенных век.   
\- Хватит меня раздрачивать, - я потянулся. - Если хочешь - вставляй, только выключи вибрацию.   
Трой отвернулся, чтобы нашарить на полу мои штаны, выключил пробку, добавил смазки и одним движением загнал в меня остывшую пробку. Я поморщился. Уменьшить эту хрень в размерах Трой не догадался, и теперь я снова чувствовал себя растянутым. Больно не было, но ощущение беспокоило.   
\- Постепенно привыкнешь, - Трой как будто подслушал мои мысли.   
\- А тебе надо, чтоб я привык? - хотелось лечь на бок.   
\- Мечтаю, чтобы ты носил её постоянно, - Трой решил всё-таки освободить мои руки, - а пульт был бы у меня, чтобы я мог в любой момент трахнуть тебя дистанционно.   
\- Лучше контактно, - я покрутил правой кистью и повернулся на левый бок. Трой перелез через меня и снял с меня последний наручник. Я уронил Троя на кровать и навалился сверху.   
\- Это месть? - Трой напрягся и нервно рассмеялся.   
\- Нет, - я поцеловал его. Может быть, слишком грубо, потому что Трой вдруг дёрнулся, но почти сразу расслабился и обнял меня.   
\- Хочешь спать или продолжить? - поинтересовался он, когда я отстранился.   
\- Не знаю, - я хотел сказать ему "спасибо" и поцеловать в висок, но успел только отвести волосы с его лба. Пискнул коммуникатор.   
\- Невовремя, - буркнул Трой, вывернулся из моих объятий и сел на край кровати. - Бигелу приспичило.   
\- Это не моё дело? - предположил я и собрался встать.   
\- Да ладно, сейчас скажу ему, что сплю, - Трой принял вызов, я сделал вид, что меня нет в комнате. Я не слышал, что говорит Бигел, а ответы Троя были односложными. "Да", "нет", "не сейчас", "сплю" и "не твоё дело".   
\- Блядь, - с чувством сказал Трой, закончив разговор, и вытянулся на кровати рядом со мной.   
\- Что?   
\- Сукин сын занервничал. Испугался, не нашёл ли я себе кого-нибудь ещё.   
Трой помолчал и, сильно кривляясь, произнёс:   
\- Скучаю и жду.   
Я хрюкнул, хотя весело мне не было.   
\- Может, не надо его посылать? - предположил я. - Устроит ещё что-нибудь.   
\- Да пусть хоть усрётся, - Трой не на шутку разозлился. - Я всё снимал. У меня есть запись, где видно, как Бигел сосёт. И где его ебут в жопу.   
\- Но непонятно, кому и кто? - уточнил я. Трой кивнул и прищурился.   
\- Испортил настроение, сука, - он стукнул кулаком по кровати.   
\- Да забей ты на него, - посоветовал я. Трой помотал головой и сел.   
\- Надо ещё выпить, - решительно сказал он. - А то мне опять приснится Бигел, танцующий стриптиз.   
\- Ужасный кошмар, - сочувственно сказал я. Мы вытерлись, Трой сказал мне лежать и сходил за бутылкой. Бокалы он взять поленился, поэтому мы пили из горла, валяясь на кровати Троя.   
\- Бигел урод просто, - сказал он, отдавая мне бутылку. - Подгадал же время. Что ты хотел сделать?   
Я смутился и чуть не подавился вином.   
\- Поблагодарить. Мне понравилось.   
Трой заулыбался и отобрал выпивку.   
\- Ты такой красивый, когда трахаешься.   
Я прикусил нижнюю губу.   
\- Сейчас тоже, - Трой отсалютовал мне бутылкой и выпил. Я отвернулся.   
\- Эй, - он подёргал меня за плечо. - Ты злишься?   
\- Нет, - я повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. - Просто ты... - я замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова.   
\- Слишком много болтаю, я знаю, - Трой выпил ещё и поставил бутылку. - Поцелуй меня, - потребовал он. Я послушался. Заметно было, что Трой пытается подчиняться, но выходило у него это плохо.   
\- Ты что, - осторожно начал я, - всегда командовал? С самого начала?   
\- Нет, - Трой улыбнулся. - Ну, не совсем.   
\- Расскажешь? - я лёг на живот рядом с ним. Мне на задницу тут же опустилась ладонь.   
\- Расскажу, если ты будешь дрочить, пока я болтаю.   
Я удивился.   
\- У меня прямо сейчас не встанет.   
\- Ну ладно, - Трой погладил меня, я немного раздвинул ноги. - Я буду рассказывать и лапать тебя, а когда у тебя встанет, ты будешь дрочить.   
Я уронил голову на подушку в знак согласия.   
Как выяснилось, впервые Трой переспал с парнем около двух лет назад - сразу после того, как получил гражданское удостоверение и сдал на права первой категории. Парень, которому досталась честь учить совсем мелкого тогда Уэса, работал барменом в клубе, где Миттон Уэсс играл в гольф. Троя гольф интересовал мало, а загорелый блондинчик за стойкой сразу привлёк его внимание.   
\- Вообще-то, я собирался смотреть музыкальный канал, пока отец пытается договориться с нудным инопланетником, но он сам стал строить мне глазки, - уточнил Трой.   
\- И ты повёлся? - хмыкнул я.   
\- Отчего мне было не повестись? - Трой удивился. - Я привит от всех инфекций, передающихся половым путём, и не могу забеременеть.   
Я представил себе беременного Троя и заржал. Он пихнул меня кулаком в плечо и продолжил свой рассказ. Когда Трой решил взять следующую порцию мороженого, Айра - так звали того парня - подмигнул ему. Трой решил, что это достаточный знак внимания, чтобы начать разговор и между делом спросить, когда у парня заканчивается смена.   
\- И ты совсем не нервничал? - спросил я.   
\- С чего вдруг? - Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Ну, он мог бы поднять тебя на смех.   
\- Чтобы его уволили? - Трой недобро ухмыльнулся. - Чёрта с два. Если бы он не хотел - не пялился бы. А поскольку сам начал - сам и виноват. Впрочем, ничего плохого с ним не случилось.   
\- Рассказывай по порядку.   
Трой поддел кольцо от пробки и немножко потянул.   
\- Ещё не готов подрочить? - поинтересовался он.   
Я помотал головой.   
\- Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, я вообще передумаю этим заниматься.   
Трой оставил пробку в покое и стал тискать мою задницу.   
\- Так что дальше?   
\- Когда он закончил, отец был занят, я сообщил, что прогуляюсь, и свалил. Отель при клубе нас не устроил бы, поэтому он отвёз меня в ближайший город.   
\- Какой? - спросил я.   
\- Пригород Санрайза, не помню название, - Трой пожал плечами и стал рассказывать дальше. Они сняли номер в дешёвом автоматизированном отеле. Смазка у парня была всегда при себе. Сначала он отсосал Трою, потом подробно объяснил, как это делается, и предложил себя для испытаний. По словам Троя, справился он на "отлично", после чего они немного выпили и парень предложил "нормальный" секс. Трой заинтересовался. Парень долго растягивал Троя, но ему всё равно было неприятно, поэтому они почти сразу поменялись местами.   
\- И как, он не пострадал? - я повернулся набок, продемонстрировал Трою стоящий член и начал дрочить, как обещал. Трой облизнулся, глядя на меня, и надавил мне на плечо, чтобы я лёг на спину.   
\- Совсем не пострадал. Потом выяснилось, что ему нравится, когда в него засовывают всю кисть. Складывают, - Трой показал, как именно, - и вставляют.   
\- Ты с ним это проделывал? - я повёл языком по губам и не сразу понял, что делаю.   
Трой кивнул, встряхнув кудряшками.   
\- Он так громко стонал. Почти пел. Когда я его трахал, он тоже стонал, но не так, - Трой перекинул через меня ногу и дотянулся до моих штанов, чтобы забрать пульт от пробки.   
\- Этому тоже он тебя научил? - спросил я, глядя, как он выбирает режим. Трой кивнул и активировал пробку. Она начала медленно пульсировать внутри меня, заставляя дёргаться.   
\- Мне рассказывать дальше? - Трой смотрел на меня и улыбался. - Или, может быть, займёмся чем-нибудь другим?   
\- Сейчас займёмся, - я перестал дрочить. Двойное удовольствие не давало сосредоточиться. - Только скажи, ты тоже растягивал себя такой штукой?   
Трой кивнул, прижался ко мне всем телом и прошептал на ухо:   
\- Я неделю носил её внутри и иногда дрочил, представляя, что Айра меня трахает.   
\- В итоге он тебя трахнул?   
\- Угу, - Трой приподнялся, обхватил наши члены и начал медленно дрочить. - Только мне не понравилось быть снизу. Я чувствовал, что не владею собой.   
\- Ты его бросил? - предположил я.   
\- Нет, - Трой усмехнулся. - У нас не было отношений - мы просто встречались время от времени, накачивали друг друга спермой и расходились довольные. Потом он получил работу по специальности, нашёл девушку и мы перестали встречаться. Никто не страдал.   
Я хотел спросить ещё, много ли у Троя было партнёров, но он заткнул меня поцелуем. Я обнял его и попытался перекатиться так, чтобы оказаться сверху, но Трой не позволил, и я расслабился. Член Троя дрогнул и стал совсем твёрдым.   
\- Как же я хочу тебя трахнуть, - Трой поставил мне засос на шею.   
\- Как именно? - я погладил его по спине.   
\- Поставить раком, - начал Трой и тут же оборвал себя, - нет. Положить что-нибудь под задницу, чтобы ноги были подняты, взять за бёдра, - он показал, как именно, и я захотел, чтобы внутри у меня была не пробка, а член Троя. - И вставить, - он медленно провёл пальцами по коже, сильно надавливая. - Не торопясь. Так, чтобы всё почувствовать.   
\- Что тебя останавливает? - я продолжил гладить его.   
Трой зарычал и уткнулся лицом мне в шею.   
\- Рано, - простонал он. - Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.   
\- Тогда трахни меня в рот, - предложил я. Трой поднял голову и вперил в меня пристальный взгляд.   
\- А тебе это нравится?   
Вместо ответа я ухмыльнулся как можно непристойнее.   
\- Ляг поперёк кровати, - попросил Трой. - Тогда я смогу засунуть член прямо тебе в горло.   
Я порекомендовал ему для начала с меня слезть. Трой сказал "сейчас" и с жадностью впился в мои губы.   
Трой всё-таки оторвался от меня и встал на колени возле кровати, я повернулся головой к нему.   
\- Поближе, - попросил Трой. Я подвинулся и откинул голову. Трой начал водить головкой по моему лицу. Я демонстративно облизал губы, он коротко застонал и сунул головку мне в рот.   
Сначала он двигался не слишком размашисто, чтобы я мог привыкнуть, а потом начал засовывать член очень глубоко. Ритм его движений не совпадал с тем, с которым пульсировала пробка в моей заднице, но это меня не слишком расстраивало.   
\- Подрочи себе, - потребовал Трой. Я послушался. Он сжимал и выкручивал мои соски, трахал меня в рот, я дрочил себе, а мою простату массировала автоматическая пробка. Я был буквально окружён сексом и очень скоро потерял способность соображать. Всё, о чём я тогда помнил - нужно дышать носом и не сжимать челюсти. Трой охнул неожиданно нежным голосом, тихо застонал и вжал мой затылок в край матраса. Я перестал дрочить себе и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не задохнуться.   
\- Охуенно, - выдохнул Трой и вытащил член у меня изо рта. Я с трудом поднял голову и подвинулся на кровати.   
\- Продолжай, пожалуйста, - Трой кивнул на мой член. Я потянулся за пультом. Трой выхватил его из-под моей руки и сразу же переключил на быструю вибрацию. Я взвыл и тут же кончил. Трой выключил пробку и уменьшил её до базового размера. Я вздохнул с облегчением.   
\- Круто, - сказал Трой.   
\- Что именно? - я откатился на другую половину кровати.   
\- Ты кончил от одной анальной стимуляции, - Трой лёг и потянул меня к себе. Я был похож на желе и абсолютно не сопротивлялся.   
\- Перед этим я дрочил, а ты трахал меня в рот, - сказал я и моментально вырубился. 

Проснулся я от того, что Трой щекотал мне нос пёрышком.   
\- Зараза, - сказал я, зевнул и открыл глаза.   
\- Пошли завтракать, - Трой, сидевший на корточках рядом с кроватью, выпрямился.   
\- Мне надо сначала умыться, - кожу на животе стянуло из-за высохшей спермы.   
Трой пожал плечами и ушёл.   
Я забрал пижамные штаны и побрёл в свою комнату. 

На кухне пахло сдобой, корицей и арахисовым маслом.   
\- Это завтрак? - я покосился на тарелку.   
\- Угу, - Трой кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от терминала. Показывали светскую хронику.   
Я сделал себе бутерброд и принялся за еду.   
\- Новый фильм Клеопатры Уэсс "Одиночество в толпе", плохо воспринятый публикой на Алтоне, вышел в межпланетный прокат и в первую же неделю принёс рекордные сборы, - вещал диктор. Потом пошёл трейлер фильма. Трейлер я видел, а фильм - нет.   
\- Бабуля их сделала, - с удовлетворением сказал Трой и выключил терминал.   
\- Странно, - я пожал плечами. - Все предыдущие были хитами.   
\- Угу, - Трой дожевал бутерброд и договорил, - только предыдущие два были фэнтезийными боевиками с элементами эротики, а "Одиночество" - это вроде как арт-хаус.   
\- Что? - переспросил я.   
\- Кино не для всех, - пояснил Трой.   
\- А про что он?   
Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Я не смотрел. Ба сказала, что книгу написал полный псих. Ей пришлось выкинуть почти все внутренние монологи героя, но фильм всё равно получился до неприличия длинный и местами, она говорит, нудноватый.   
\- Давай посмотрим как-нибудь, - предложил я.   
Трой скривился.   
\- Я бы предпочёл пересмотреть "Наездников" или "Колыбель вечности".   
\- Может, ещё "Кота-героя"? - это была подначка, потому что этот фильм миссис Уэсс сняла пятнадцать лет назад и рассчитан он был на аудиторию младшего дошкольного возраста. Проще говоря - на тех детей, которые только-только научились ходить и разговаривать.   
\- Отличная идея, - загорелся Трой. - В субботу, когда все напьются, запустим в гостиной "Кота".   
Я представил себе пьяных студентов, наблюдающих за приключениями котёнка-астронавта и его чокнутой компании, и чуть не подавился.   
\- Надо будет перенести туда проектор.   
\- Угу, - согласился Трой. - Девчонки опять устроят суматоху, так что никто не заметит, как мы это сделаем.   
\- А колонки? - уточнил я.   
\- В акустическом зале своя система, - напомнил Трой. - Скажем, что нам лень возиться.   
Я кивнул. 

\- Чем займёмся? - спросил Трой, когда мы доели завтрак.   
\- Домашним заданием, - мрачно сказал я. - Знаешь, я думаю, Кимбли устроил мне ловушку с этими кораблями поселенцев. Если ты не возражаешь, я бы вернулся в колледж и сходил в библиотеку. Если их там нет, значит, Кимбли не имел права давать такое задание.   
\- Здраво мыслишь, - кивнул Трой. - Хотя я бы, конечно, предпочёл продолжить вчерашнее.   
\- Я бы тоже. Но Кимбли меня нервирует.   
\- Старый хрен, - Трой злобно сощурился. - Я ему это припомню.   
\- Какой ты мстительный, - ухмыльнулся я.   
\- Просто немножко злопамятный, - возразил Трой. - Ладно. Дела мы действительно сделали, можно и вернуться в колледж.   
Я кивнул.   
Трой помолчал и добавил:   
\- К тому же, ключ-карта от гостевой спальни по-прежнему у меня.   
Я не стал ничего говорить. 

Мы выехали из города поздним утром и к обеду должны были бы приехать в общагу, но прямо посреди дороги какой-то придурок на здоровом семейном флаере врезался в ховер патруля дорожной полиции, и теперь вокруг этих неудачников суетились роботы и полицейские. Можно было объехать это столпотворение по снежному полю - но только не на нашем старом глайдере. Так что минут сорок мы провели, наблюдая за тем, как транспортёры развозят повреждённые тачки. Среди людей пострадавших не было, водители вдохновенно ругались, стоя на обочине. Мне было скучно, а Трой пялился на эту сцену с нескрываемым восторгом.   
\- Что в этом такого? - спросил я.   
\- Придумал идею для рассказа, - сказал Трой. - Представляешь, если бы искусственный интеллект действительно был чем-то вроде человеческого...   
\- То сейчас ховер патрульного обязательно думал бы что-нибудь вроде "как меня заебали идиоты". Правильно?   
Трой кивнул.   
\- А флаер этого придурка страдал бы и считал себя виноватым в происшествии.   
\- Старо, - заметил я.   
\- Но беспроигрышно, - сказал Трой. Мне нечего было возразить. Последний полицейский робот убрался с трассы, и мы смогли продолжить путь.


	4. Часть 4

Высадив Троя с покупками у общаги, я поехал в библиотеку. Из соображений надёжности и безопасности доступ к большей части данных можно было получить только на месте. Снова началась метель. Мокрый снег лип к лобовому стеклу, а когда я припарковал машину у мрачного серого здания, она быстро стала превращаться в сугроб. Я запер глайдер и сунул брелок в карман. 

Внутри было тихо и пусто, даже студенты пятого курса предпочли провести выходной день где-нибудь в другом месте. Библиотекаря не было видно, поэтому я воспользовался справочным терминалом у входа. Специальные данные о кораблях поселенцев в архиве колледжа отсутствовали.   
\- Добрый день, мистер Хорас, - проскрипел Кимбли у меня за спиной. И как только умудрился подкрасться. Я чуть не подпрыгнул и медленно развернулся к профессору. Выглядел он как обычно - седые волосы, морщинистое коричневое лицо и бледно-жёлтые глаза.   
\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - я спокойно встретил его неприязненный взгляд.   
\- Что, ищете материал для задания, которое вы получили? - казалось, Кимбли вот-вот захихикает. Кожа над воротничком серой рубашки мелко задрожала.   
\- Да, сэр.   
\- И как успехи? - старикан откровенно надо мной издевался. Мы стояли в поле видимости стереокамеры и я не мог свернуть его тощую шею без последствий для себя.   
\- Думаю, вы знаете, что этих данных в библиотеке колледжа нет. И в сети их тоже нет. Вы дали задание, которое я заведомо не мог выполнить. Зачем? - я смотрел на Кимбли в упор. И мог поклясться, что мой взгляд ему не нравится. Профессор даже отступил на полшага, но быстро взял себя в руки.   
\- Прекратите мне угрожать, молодой человек, - или сделал вид, что взял. Голос у него был ровный, а вот руки мелко подрагивали. Кимбли понял, что я это заметил, и спрятал их в карманы старомодного коричневого пиджака.   
\- Кто вам угрожает, профессор? - с наигранной беззаботностью спросил я. - Я даже ещё не начинал писать жалобу.   
Я ухмыльнулся. Нормальный человек после такого обязательно дал бы мне в морду, но Кимбли был преподавателем.   
\- Вы могли бы выполнить это задание, будь вы чуть поумнее, - он злобно прищурился. - Так что ваша жалоба, даже если администрация колледжа примет её в обход старосты и куратора, не будет иметь никакой силы.   
\- В смысле? - не понял я.   
\- Ваш друг, - мне очень не понравилось, как профессор подчеркнул это слово, - Трой Уэсс разве не сообщил вам о существовании архива, в котором находятся нужные вам сведения?   
\- Нужные вам, профессор, - поправил я. - Итак, вы хотели, чтобы я обратился к Уэссу, тот достал бы эти картинки, а что в итоге?.. - теперь я тоже щурился. - Эти сведения достаточно важны, чтобы выгнать нас из колледжа? Или, может быть, вы готовы спровоцировать студентов на нарушение правил, защищающих личные тайны поселенцев, профессор?   
Кимбли так надулся, что мне показалось, что его голова сейчас поднимется над плечами и закачается, как воздушный шарик на верёвочке.   
\- Вы окончательно обнаглели, мистер Хорас, - прошипел он.   
\- Это не повод подставлять меня под исключение. Один незачёт не решит итоговой оценки, а за первый семестр вы вынуждены были поставить мне высший балл, - я прислонился плечом к стене и сунул руки в карманы, чтобы ещё больше позлить Кимбли.   
\- Я это запомню, - Кимбли продолжал шипеть.   
\- Я тоже, профессор, - я оттолкнулся от стены и пошёл к выходу.   
\- И передайте своему другу, - начал Кимбли.   
\- Свяжитесь с ним сами, - порекомендовал я и поднял руку в знак прощания. - Всего доброго, сэр.   
Дверь хлопнула у меня за спиной. Общение с Кимбли по-прежнему действовало на меня как тяжёлая физическая работа - всё тело болело от напряжения. Я добрёл по снегу до глайдера, сел в него и включил обогрев и музыку. Настроение было омерзительное. Мысль о том, чтобы действительно подать на Кимбли жалобу, вызывала у меня тошноту, но проёбанные из-за старого урода баллы было жалко. Я поехал в общагу. Дорога заняла не очень много времени, но я успел немного успокоиться.   
Жрать хотелось невыносимо, поэтому я сразу прошёл на кухню. Рис колдовала над очередным пирогом, аккуратно пристраивая цукаты в медленно застывающую глазурь.   
\- Привет, - сказала она, не оборачивась. - Утка в холодильнике. Только разогрей.   
\- Спасибо, - я был рад её видеть.   
Огромная, раздувшаяся от фаршировки утка и пахла так вкусно, что у меня закружилась голова. Я положил на тарелку два куска и поставил её в печку.   
\- Чего такой мрачный? - Рис бросила на меня взгляд из-под чёлки.   
\- Кимбли достал.   
\- Как знакомо, - Рис беззаботно улыбнулась и подхватила пирог. - Открой холодильник.   
Я подвинулся и открыл дверцу.   
\- Надеюсь, его не сожрут до того, как всё пропитается, - она улыбнулась мне и отошла к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.   
\- Так что тебе Кимбли сделал? - Рис слегка повысила голос, чтобы перекрыть шум воды.   
\- Дал задание с недоступным источником, - сказал я.   
\- Ерунда какая-то, - Рис поджала губы. - А у тебя лимит свободных тем исчерпан?   
Я чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Решение лежало на поверхности, но я слишком разозлился и совершенно его не видел. Задания на свободную тему приносили меньше баллов, чем обычные, поэтому вместо одного мне нужно было сделать два.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал я Рис.   
\- За что? - удивилась она.   
\- Я совсем не подумал, что могу не выполнять это задание без потери баллов и конфликта с Кимбли.   
\- Рада была помочь, - Рис улыбнулась и ушла из кухни. Печка пискнула, сообщая, что утка разогрета.   
Я быстро поужинал и рванул в комнату для самостоятельных занятий. Трой заглянул, чтобы спросить, что я решил. Я рассказал. Трой кивнул и ушёл.   
Из списка тем я выбрал этапы заселения Алтоны, чтобы работа была хоть как-то связана с заданной Кимбли темой. Общее описание я составил без особых проблем, но когда перешёл к уточнениям, дополнениям и ссылкам на изначальные источники информации, понял, что устал. Была уже почти полночь, так что я решил остановиться и продолжить в следующий раз. Доклад выходил объёмным, и Кимбли был обязан начислить за него достаточно баллов. Можно было не беспокоиться.   
Чтобы иметь возможность продемонстрировать, что я не бездельничал, я сбросил черновик на кристалл и отправился спать. 

Денёк выдался солнечный и тёплый. Снег таял и сверкающие ручейки разбегались из-под ног. Настроение у меня было отличное, хотя я всё ещё нервничал из-за Кимбли.   
Его занятие было как раз после большого перерыва, так что у меня был шанс подстраховаться на случай, если вредный старикан решит не засчитывать мне задание. Я решил поговорить с мадам Софф. Преподавательница этики сама следовала некому моральному кодексу, который не позволял ей издеваться над студентами. Некоторые этим пользовались, но мне нужно было только чтобы она зафиксировала наличие у меня самостоятельной работы по определённой теме.   
После занятия я подошёл к ней с кристаллом. Мадам поправила модные полупрозрачные очки, взяла кристалл и вставила в свой информационный браслет. Она выбрала режим индивидуального просмотра, и я не видел того же, что она, но знал, что там.   
\- Неплохо, неплохо, молодой человек, - она явно была очень довольна. - Вам стоит уточнить юридическую базу и добавить ссылки на источники изображений, но я уже вижу, что вы проделали отличную работу. Не хотите написать эссе о сложностях социализации третьей волны поселенцев?   
Я пожал плечами, но так как мадам Софф не видела меня, добавил вслух:   
\- Не знаю. Думаете, стоит так поступить и приложить его к заданию?   
\- Разумеется, - она кивнула и выключила изображение. - Кимбли может не поставить вам адекватную оценку, но баллы, которые вы получите от меня за эссе, будут засчитаны в итоговую оценку по истории.   
Я попытался осмыслить систему.   
\- Но как?   
\- Очень просто, - мадам Софф вернула мне кристалл. - Сейчас вы сообщите Кимбли, что работаете над свободной темой, затрагивающей другие предметы.   
Я кивнул.   
\- Потом вы напишете эссе и перешлёте мне. Получите баллы и электронную подпись. Полностью подготовив и оформив работу, вы покажете её тем преподавателям, чьим предметам посвящены её значимые разделы. Собрав таким образом максимальное количество дополнительных баллов, вы сдадите её Кимбли.   
Я нахмурился, не понимая, зачем столько сложностей.   
\- Кимбли в последнее время стал недолюбливать первокурсников, которые не собираются становиться историками в будущем. Особенно если ему кажется, что у них есть соответствующие задатки, - мадам Софф собрала со стола кристаллы с работами для проверки. - Ему кажется, что никто не ценит историю в наше время.   
\- Спасибо, - я искренне улыбнулся ей. Причина ненависти Кимбли прояснилась хотя бы отчасти, и это меня успокоило.   
Попрощавшись с мадам Софф, я направился в столовую. Есть не очень хотелось, но смотреть на Кимбли на голодный желудок не хотелось ещё больше.   
Когда я уже устроился за столиком в углу, в зал вошли Трой и Дэн. Финц заметил меня, оба кивнули, я кивнул в ответ. Набрав еды на подносы, они разошлись: Дэн отправился за столик к девочкам из театрального кружка, а Трой подошёл ко мне.   
\- Можно? - спросил он, вежливо улыбаясь. Я фыркнул.   
\- Чего такой церемонный?   
\- Уфф, - Трой уселся, выдохнул и хлебнул дынного сока. - На меня сегодня Кимбли напал.   
\- Мне это ещё предстоит, - я невесело ухмыльнулся.   
\- Как задание? - Трой подвинул поближе салат из водорослей и сладкой коры и принялся за еду. Я подумал, что он нарочно ест всякую гадость, чтобы шокировать окружающих.   
\- Хорошо, - я пересказал Трою то, что говорила мадам Софф. Он молча кивал, не переставая хрустеть водорослями.   
\- Отлично, - сообщил он, прожевав.   
\- Мне Рис подсказала, - я сгрузил грязные тарелки на голову роботу-уборщику, проезжавшему мимо, и ковырнул ложкой пирожное. Трой вздохнул.   
\- Что? - спросил я.   
\- Они на меня вчера набросились.   
\- Кто?   
\- Инди и Рис, - Трой прикончил салат и взялся за горячий бутерброд. Обжёгся, уронил его на тарелку и стал резать на мелкие кусочки.   
\- С какой целью?   
\- Они хотят, чтобы мы спели в субботу. В смысле, ты тоже.   
\- Эээ, - я в жизни не пел на публике и даже от школьного хора отвертелся, записавшись сначала в кружок юных техников, а потом - на курсы самообороны.   
\- Это был ультиматум. Если мы не споём, они обидятся навсегда.   
\- Придётся много выпить, - мрачно сказал я.   
Трой кивнул.   
\- У нас есть выбор в плане песни?   
Трой отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- "Самая красивая", в классической версии.   
Меня перекосило. Это была очень популярная и в общем-то даже мелодичная песня. Текст, конечно, был абсолютно тупой. Но классическая версия означала дребезжащий синтезатор - какие-то идиоты придумали, что это ужасно романтичный звук - и плаксивые интонации. Пару лет назад анонимные панки перепели её гроулингом, под нормальные инструменты и с ругательствами. Новая версия за сутки стала некоммерческим хитом не только на Алтоне, но и в Содружестве.   
\- Да я лучше съеду из общежития, - сказал я. - Это дерьмо слышать невозможно.   
Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Я сказал им то же самое. Рис обещала подумать, а Инди обозлилась. Это, оказывается, любимая песня Сэн.   
Я закрыл глаза рукой.   
\- Пусть им Бигел поёт. Или ещё кто-нибудь. А я сбегу или заткну уши.   
\- Я бы не отказался к тебе присоединиться, - Трой усмехнулся.   
\- А Финц?   
\- А ему-то что? - Трой поморщился. - Он знает эту песню наизусть и готов спеть один.   
План созрел у меня мгновенно.   
\- Всё просто, - сказал я с умным видом. - Сегодня же вечером спускаемся в репетиционную. Микрофоны там должны быть. Закрываем дверь, полчаса издаём какие-нибудь душераздирающие звуки, после чего Финц с виноватым лицом идёт морочить голову Инди. Дескать, никто из нас петь не умеет, а научиться этому за пять дней - нереально.   
\- Прекрасно, - Трой поморщился. - Только Рис уже сказала, что у тебя отличный голос.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Но маленький диапазон. Инди же в музыке не разбирается?   
Трой помотал головой.   
\- Я сочиню Финцу целую лекцию, - пообещал я, глянул на часы и понял, что пора двигать к Кимбли.   
Так что я пожелал Трою приятного аппетита и свалил. 

Кимбли ждал студентов в аудитории, сурово рассматривая пустующие пока ряды. Когда я направился к нему, он перестал пялиться по сторонам и с ненавистью уставился на меня.   
\- Профессор, поскольку задание, которое вы мне дали на прошлом занятии, невыполнимо из-за недоступности исходных материалов, я выбрал одну из свободных тем, - начал я, зажав в кулаке кристалл с черновиком.   
\- Отойдите, молодой человек, - Кимбли поджал губы. - Ваша инициатива меня не интересует. Невыполненное задание я вам, естественно, не зачту. А свободное покажете, когда оно будет готово.   
Я подумал, что Кимбли - мудак.   
\- Как хотите, профессор, - я развернулся и пошёл к своему месту.   
Я думал, что Кимбли поднимет меня во время общего опроса, чтобы показать всем, какой я бестолковый идиот, но он не стал этого делать. Он вообще не стал проверять домашнее задание. Несколько девочек выглядели расстроенными, а после нуднейшей лекции о повторной колонизации далёких миров - Кимбли умудрился превратить тему, на которую были сняты тысячи популярных фильмов, в сухой отчёт - обступили его стол, пытаясь получить баллы за домашнее задание. Они были настроены так решительно, что, будь на месте Кимбли другой преподаватель, я бы ему посочувствовал. 

Вернувшись в общагу, я застал на кухне Сэнди. Она резала лук и плакала, вытирая слёзы запястьем.   
\- Зачем такие жертвы? - спросил я, включая воду. Сэнди всхлипнула.   
\- Хочу сделать соус для пасты, - она снова шмыгнула носом.   
\- Давай я помогу, - я вытер чистые руки салфеткой.   
Сэнди кивнула и отодвинулась. Пока я крошил лук, она смешивала специи для соуса.   
\- Дальше я сама, спасибо, - Сэнди моргнула. Из-за слёз веки у неё потяжелели и покраснели так, что страшно было смотреть.   
Я сделал себе два бутерброда с красным сыром, запил их чаем и отправился писать эссе для мадам Софф. 

Через два часа в комнате для самостоятельных занятий появился Трой.   
\- Пошли репетировать, - он скроил мрачную мину.   
\- Сейчас, - я перечитал последний абзац, пришёл к выводу, что он ужасен, и отправился в подвал. В музыкальной комнате было довольно пыльно - никто не запускал сюда робота-уборщика уже несколько месяцев.   
\- Ну что? - Финц широко улыбнулся. - Будете петь?   
\- Угу, - я сунул руки в карманы и прислонился к стене. - Два раза и на бис.   
\- Какой-то ты злой, Хорас, - Дэн пригладил волосы.   
\- Как пиздец, - отозвался я. - Ненавижу это говно.   
\- Я бы не был так категоричен, но не могу тебя не поддержать, - Трой уселся на зачехлённую ударную установку.   
\- Ладно, попробуем, - сказал Финц и встал к синтезатору.   
Это был неплохой инструмент, способный издавать довольно приличные звуки, но взяв несколько аккордов, Дэн переключил его в какой-то особенно мерзкий режим, и мне захотелось зажать уши. Трой не стал сдерживаться и так и сделал.   
Дэн запел. Он начал слишком высоко, так что я всё-таки заткнул уши и сделал трагическое лицо.   
Дэн посмотрел на нас с Троем и удовлетворённо кивнул.   
\- Теперь ваша очередь, - очень серьёзно сказал он.   
Трой вообще не пытался попасть в ноты. Я ушёл на октаву ниже и хрипел, как старый пылесос.   
\- Омерзительно, - сказал Трой с солнечной улыбкой. - Ты убедился, что хора из нас не получится?   
Дэн попытался сделать вид, что расстроен, и кивнул.   
\- Придётся в этом признаться, - он помолчал, потом резко вскинул голову и уставился на нас своими красными глазами. - Но мы должны попытаться. Иначе до конца жизни будем считать себя слабаками, неспособными спеть песню для девушки! - героизм так и пёр из Финца.   
Мы с Троем сдавленно захрюкали.   
\- Что это за поросячьи звуки?! - возмутился Дэн. - Выпрямились и начали петь, никуда не денетесь!   
Деваться было действительно некуда, поэтому ещё час мы убили на изображение неудачной репетиции.   
\- Это безнадёжно, - Дэн выразительно повесил голову.   
Я пожал плечами, а Трой фыркнул.   
\- Сразу было понятно, что певцов из нас не получится. Придётся Инди придумать что-нибудь другое.   
Финц трагически вздохнул.   
\- Пойду её расстраивать, пожелайте мне удачи.   
\- Удачи, - сказали мы хором. Дверь за Финцем закрылась. 

\- Чем займёмся? - Трой подошёл ко мне вплотную. Я машинально облизал губы.   
\- Дэн может вернуться в любой момент, - напомнил Трой, глядя мне в глаза.   
\- И застать непристойную сцену, - я прищурился. Взгляд Троя трудно было выдержать - он казался обжигающим.   
\- Вопрос в том, дадим ли мы ему такую возможность, - Трой положил ладонь на мой пах и погладил. Я прикусил губу.   
\- Не хочешь? - поинтересовался Трой.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы нас застукали.   
\- Окей, - Трой улыбнулся и руку убрал. - Вся ночь впереди.   
Я улыбнулся в ответ.   
\- Но нужно ещё и выспаться.   
\- И сделать домашнее задание? - Трой приподнял брови.   
\- Мне - уже нет.   
\- А мне придётся повозиться, - Трой вздохнул. - Пойду займусь. А ты можешь поспать.   
\- Ты опять меня не разбудишь, - мне стоило бы задуматься о том, что Трой распоряжается моим временем, как своим, но я решил не обращать на это внимания.   
\- Разбужу. Клянусь чем хочешь.   
\- Обойдёмся без драматизма, - я усмехнулся.   
В холле зашуршал лифт, и Трой отступил от меня на пару шагов.   
\- Инди нас ненавидит, - с трагическим лицом сообщил Дэн, распахнув двери.   
\- Придётся это пережить, - Трой пожал плечами.   
Я зевнул.   
\- Какой ты бесчувственный, Хорас, - Финц осуждающе на меня посмотрел. - Мы расстроили девушку, а тебе лишь бы спать.   
Я зевнул ещё раз.   
\- А Рис что сказала? - Трой сунул руки в карманы.   
\- "Что-нибудь придумаем", - Дэн опустил голову.   
\- Я в неё верю, - Трой проскочил под рукой у Финца, так и стоявшего в дверях.   
\- Эй, - Дэн обернулся и руки убрал. Я прошёл мимо него и помахал рукой. Трой вызвал лифт.   
\- Вы эгоистичные засранцы, - сообщил Дэн нашим спинам.   
\- Безусловно, - Трой кивнул и шагнул в кабину. Я последовал за ним. Лифт поднял нас на первый этаж всего за пару секунд, но Трой пялился на меня и мне казалось, что время течёт очень медленно.   
Я вышел, продолжая чувствовать его тяжёлый обжигающий взгляд. Спать мне на самом деле не хотелось, поэтому я зарядил в гипношлем кристалл программного сна и отключился от реальности. Снилась какая-то муть, несмотря на позитивную программу - нервный Трой, растрёпанная Рис и заплаканная Сэнди.   
Я проснулся с ощущением смутного беспокойства. Трой спал рядом, а на моём коммуникаторе светился индикатор новых сообщений.   
"Извини, совсем вымотался, буду спать", - прочитал я, сходил в сортир и лёг спать уже нормально, без гипношлема. 

Я проснулся задолго до рассвета и до будильника. Трой открыл глаза, как только я на него посмотрел. Я улыбнулся. Трой прошептал "доброе утро" и сел на постели. Дэн недовольно всхрапнул, так что я не стал ничего говорить.   
\- Возьми коробку, - тихонько попросил Трой, когда я встал и потянулся. Я хмыкнул, сделал, как он сказал, и пошёл в душ. Вымывшись, я смазал себя, вставил пробку и увеличил её настолько, чтобы не испытывать серьёзного дискомфорта.   
Когда я спустился в подвал, Трой уже ждал меня в "гостевой" спальне, сидя на широченной кровати под балдахином. Я закрыл дверь и заблокировал её механической задвижкой, Трой выключил верхнее освещение, оставив только тускло-красные настенные лампы. Воздух был очень сухим и казался плотным, несмотря на вентиляцию.   
\- Иди сюда, - хрипло сказал Трой и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Он остался в пижамных штанах, и я, одевшийся как обычно, чувствовал себя немного неловко. Я стянул футболку, бросил её на низкий шкафчик в углу и подошёл к Трою. Он ухватил меня за пояс и поцеловал в живот.   
\- Извини, - он посмотрел на меня.   
\- За что? - я запустил руку в его волосы - мягкие и ещё тёплые после фена. Трой не протестовал, поэтому я принялся их ерошить.   
\- За вчерашний облом, - Трой улыбнулся и потёрся об меня лицом. - Я хотел всё сделать побыстрее, воспользовался гипнопедом - и моя голова превратилась в тыкву.   
\- Да ладно, - я усмехнулся и растрепал его волосы ещё сильнее.   
Трой принялся расстёгивать джинсы, прижимаясь к моему животу то губами, то лбом. Горячее дыхание щекотало кожу. Спустив с меня штаны вместе с трусами, Трой сунул ладонь между моих бёдер, нащупал основание пробки и пошевелил её. Я зашипел. Трой посмотрел на меня, облизнулся и сказал:   
\- Если я тебя трахну, ты целый день ходить не сможешь.   
\- Похуй, - я потянул его за волосы, заставив отстраниться. Трой издал какой-то странный звук, больше всего похожий на бульканье. Я разжал пальцы.   
\- Что ты творишь? - прошептал Трой и упал на спину, картинно раскинув руки. Я сбросил ботинки, выпутался из штанов и лёг на него сверху. Трой был горячий, жёсткий и гладкий. Я лапал его и целовал, а он позволял всё это. Я развернул его на кровати и стащил с него штаны. Трой раздвинул передо мной ноги, попросил:   
\- Подожди, - и стал дрочить. Ждал я секунд десять, а потом набросился на него с жадностью, которой сам от себя не ожидал. Я вылизывал его шею и прикусывал кожу на ключицах. Трой охал, тёрся об меня членом и гладил ладонями по спине, не пытаясь перехватить контроль.   
\- Чего ты ждёшь? - спросил я, приподнявшись на локтях.   
\- Чего угодно, - Трой безмятежно улыбнулся. Я почувствовал себя обманутым и немного разозлился. Я кусал Троя и ставил засосы на смуглой коже - он отвечал гортанными стонами и пытался себе подрочить. Я отталкивал его руку, а потом сполз так, чтобы моя голова оказалась над его пахом. Трой шумно вздохнул и замер, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Когда я лизнул его бедро, он задрожал.   
\- Стэн, пожалуйста, - попросил он. Это была такая беспомощная и в то же время развратная просьба, что я просто не мог не отреагировать. Я вобрал его член в рот целиком. Трой охнул и легонько погладил меня по плечам. Я поднял голову и сказал:   
\- Окей, ты боишься ебать меня в жопу, но, кажется, со ртом таких проблем не возникало.   
Трой снова охнул, назвал меня по имени и взял за волосы. Я наклонился и одновременно с этим сжал свой член. Мне почти ничего не пришлось делать - Трой бешено двигал бёдрами, трахая меня. Он почти не удерживал мою голову, но я сам не хотел отстраняться. Когда Трой начал кричать в голос и всхлипывать, я сделал пару движений рукой - этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я кончил. Трой задёргался, отпустил меня и принялся комкать покрывало. Я взял его за бёдра и держал, пока он не кончил тоже.   
Трой тут же сел и за плечи потянул меня к себе. Я сел на пятки рядом с ним. Трой обхватил меня руками и уткнулся лбом мне в плечо.   
\- Стэн, Стэн, - бормотал он. - Как же хорошо, я от тебя просто с ума схожу, - и прочее в таком же духе.   
Я обнял его в ответ, и мы сидели так ещё какое-то время. Мне хотелось спать, пробка в заднем проходе изрядно мешала, но я не хотел оставлять Троя - мне казалось, что у него что-то вроде истерики. Успокоившись, он отключился прямо у меня в руках. Я уложил его и прикрыл краем покрывала, а сам пошёл в душ.   
Я вытащил из себя пробку, включил воду - и вместе с прохладными струями на меня обрушилось раздражение. Я пытался проанализировать поведение Троя, понять, почему он не спит со мной нормально, а всё время придумывает какие-то отмазки. В итоге я пришёл к выводу, что он считает, что поторопился с заявкой на отношения, и хочет сдать назад. Я решил дать ему такой шанс.   
Когда я вымылся, Трой ещё спал. Я оделся и вышел из комнаты, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Коммуникатор Троя был при нём, так что проспать занятия он не мог. Оставаться в общаге не хотелось. Я наскоро позавтракал, собрался и свалил. До первого занятия было ещё полно времени, поэтому я отправился в библиотеку, где два часа проработал над заданием для Кимбли. Одна тема цеплялась за другую, та - за следующую. Сосредоточившись на учёбе, я почти забыл о том, как злился на Троя, но стоило мне закончить - и я снова почувствовал раздражение. 

В обед на меня напрыгнула Рис. В прямом смысле - подкралась сзади и подпрыгнула, опираясь на мои плечи.   
\- Эй, - я резко обернулся, едва не сшиб её с ног и поймал, чтобы она не упала.   
\- Пообедаем вместе? - Рис улыбнулась.   
Настроение по-прежнему было паршивым, но общество Рис раньше всегда действовало на меня успокаивающе, поэтому я согласился. Мы набрали еды и устроились в середине зала. Я знал, что многие парни смотрели на меня с завистью - Рис потрясающе выглядела. Вместо обычного костюма она надела шерстяное платье с меховым воротником и уложила волосы. Если бы не окружавшие нас студенты, я мог бы представить, что мы с ней в шикарном ресторане, а не в колледжской столовой. От этих мыслей я разозлился ещё сильнее.   
\- Во-первых, я хочу перед тобой извиниться, - начала Рис с серьёзным видом.   
\- За что вдруг? - я удивился.   
\- Я зря сказала Инди, что ты хорошо поёшь. Я не знала, что у Сэнди такие мерзкие музыкальные предпочтения.   
\- Эээ, - сказал я. Помолчал и добавил: - Извинения принимаются.   
\- Во-вторых, я хочу попросить тебя об услуге, - Рис мне улыбнулась. У меня появилось ощущение, что завистливые взгляды сейчас прожгут во мне несколько дырок. Хотелось встать и громко послать всех нахуй, но после этого меня бы точно отправили на психологическое освидетельствование.   
\- Да? - я сделал вежливое лицо.   
\- Понимаешь, - Рис взяла палочки, - я сама в ужасе от того, что слушает Сэнди - Инди мне пересказала её вкусы. Они кошмарны. Самой Инди всё равно, так что её это не беспокоит. А я хочу приучить их слушать что-нибудь нормальное. Мне нравится инструментальный мейнстрим, но для них это будет нудновато, так что я хотела попросить твоей помощи. Ты ведь разбираешься в музыке?   
\- Не в попсе, - буркнул я.   
\- Если бы мне нужна была попса, я бы обратилась к маме, - Рис рассмеялась.   
Я бросил на неё вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Кейли Орсетт, "Цельнометаллический колокольчик".   
Я успел откусить от бутерброда и чуть не подавился. Кейли Орсетт была самым злобным репортёром в музыкальной сфере Алтоны. Она съела живьём не одну начинающую поп-группу - и я был искренне ей за это благодарен. "Цельнометаллическим колокольчиком" называлась её колонка на крупнейшем музыкальном портале Алтоны.   
\- Хм, - сказал я.   
\- Так вот, - сказала Рис. - Не сделаешь ли для меня подборку какой-нибудь приличной лёгкой музыки?   
\- Лёгкой или приличной? - уточнил я.   
Рис пожала плечами.   
\- Чтобы не совсем пластмасса, но без лишних сложностей.   
\- Понял, - сказал я. - Посмотрю.   
\- Я буду тебе очень благодарна, - Рис снова улыбнулась, и мне показалось, что я слышу скрип зубов вокруг.   
\- Угу, - я кивнул и принялся за остывающую еду. Хотелось побыстрее убраться из столовой. Хотелось вообще оказаться где-нибудь подальше от людей.   
Рис сосредоточилась на своих нигири, так что обед мы прикончили в молчании.   
\- До встречи, - сказала она, когда мы вышли из столовой. Я кивнул и направился к учебному корпусу.   
К концу дня я чувствовал бешеную ярость, к которой примешивалась паника. В прошлый раз подобное состояние привело меня к неприятностям - но тогда у меня были причина и цель. На этот раз мне некуда было деть своё бешенство.   
Вернувшись в общагу, я быстро переоделся и спустился в подвал. Я был настолько зол, что даже голода не чувствовал. Заблокировав дверь спортзала, я без разогрева принялся избивать грушу - и делал это до тех пор, пока красный туман перед глазами не начал рассеиваться. Я вспоминал все свои драки, особенно ту, на участке в горах. Трое парней решили проучить "хозяйского сынка". Того, кто ударил первым, я столкнул с обрыва - он выжил, но получил черепно-мозговую травму и несколько переломов. Двое других отделались синяками, трещинами в костях и вывихами - я не хотел оставлять их в боеспособном состоянии до прибытия "скорой" и полиции. Отец устроил мне выговор и отправил к частному психологу. Заключение психолога сводилось к тому, что человек с моим уровнем агрессии должен служить в армии или космической полиции. Вспомнив цифры и термины, которыми сыпал тощий очкарик, смотревший на меня с плохо скрываемым ужасом, я снова разозлился. В колледже подраться было не с кем, так что я попытался выместить всю свою злобу на груше. Щёлканья замка я не услышал, а Троя увидел только когда он остановил грушу.   
\- Стэн, - сказал он, обеспокоенно глядя на меня.   
\- Чего? - я опустил руки и отступил на полшага. Стало холодно - я понял, что сильно вспотел.   
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? - Трой вглядывался в моё лицо так, будто пытался понять что-то важное. Тут же вспомнилось утро, его поведение, раздражение, испортившее мне весь день.   
\- Ничего, - буркнул я. - Извини. Настроение паршивое.   
Я ушёл, а Трой остался стоять в спортзале. Мне было стыдно - надо было хотя бы попытаться объясниться, но я не мог сказать правду и не хотел врать.   
Злость наконец-то ушла. Я чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным и очень уставшим. Засыпая на ходу, я принял душ и лёг спать.   
Мне снились Джей, Морган и Скай - парни, с которыми я дрался не на жизнь, а на смерть. Они говорили мне что-то, но я не мог понять, что. Проснулся я от чувствительного тычка в плечо.   
\- Что? - я сел на кровати.   
\- Перестань бубнить, - проворчал Трой. - Дэна разбудишь.   
\- Извини, - я лёг и попытался уснуть.   
\- Стэн, - Трой положил руку мне на грудь.   
\- Извини, - повторил я, снял его руку с себя и повернулся к нему спиной.   
\- Вот как, - сказал Трой и тоже заворочался.   
Уснуть я не смог, поэтому встал, съел порцию рыбного супа и поднялся в комнату для самостоятельных занятий. На мне всё ещё висело задание, я обещал подыскать для Рис музыку - проблем с тем, чем занять себя до утра, не было.   
Включив фоном ту самую лёгкую музыку, я работал с текстами и картинками, сбрасывая названия понравившихся альбомов и треков в мессенджер Рис. Провозился часов пять и здорово устал, но был почти доволен собой. Спать хотелось невыносимо, поэтому я решил подремать. Поставив на будильник самый мерзкий визг из библиотеки сигналов, я вернулся в спальню. Дэн уже встал и бродил по комнате, как пьяное привидение. Трой дрых, вцепившись в мою подушку.   
\- Засранец, - сказал я, глядя на него. Финц заржал. Трой недовольно всхрапнул, отпихнул подушку и перевернулся на другой бок. Я лёг спать.

Мой будильник мог бы поднять весь дом - если бы в доме ещё оставались спящие. Трой уже ушёл, на кухне болталась полусонная Сэнди, Рис и Инди тоже ушли на занятия. Нэнси и Бигел наверняка занимались наверху или сдавали очередной зачёт.   
\- Доброе утро, - сказал я Сэнди. Она кивнула, смешно встряхнув собранными в хвост волосами. Опухшая после сна, в нелепой розовой пижаме, она совсем не была похожа секс-бомбу. Мы позавтракали молча и молча же разошлись приводить себя в порядок. На семинар я едва не опоздал.   
Преподаватели будто сговорились загрузить меня заданиями сверх всякой меры. В этот день и в следующий я только и делал, что учился. Так получилось, что до вечера пятницы мы с Троем не разговаривали и почти не пересекались. 

\- Завтра будет пиздец, - мрачно предрёк Дэн, закрывая за собой дверь спальни. Трой был в гипносне, поэтому интересоваться, почему пиздец, полагалось мне. Я так и сделал.   
\- Я видел список приглашённых, - Финц встал посреди комнаты и закатил глаза. - Он ужасен.   
Я не отреагировал, Дэн недовольно посмотрел на Троя и велел мне содрать с него эту штуку. Я деликатно постучал по шлему - трогать Уэса на глазах у Дэна мне не хотелось. Трой сказал:   
\- Я всё слышал, - и снял шлем.   
\- Так что там с гостями? - спросил я.   
\- Приятели Бигела, компания Мэй, драмкружок, спортсмены, все парни колледжа, на которых наши девушки могут смотреть без содрогания, и парочка тех, на которых не могут.   
\- Дом треснет, - сделал я вывод.   
\- Выгоним всех на улицу, - предложил Трой. - Пусть в снежки играют.   
\- Форма одежды - парадная, - добил нас Дэн.   
\- Ооо, бля, - простонали мы с Троем хором.   
\- Смокинги? - поинтересовался Трой.   
\- Не настолько жёстко, - утешил нас Финц. - Можно обойтись вечерними или маскарадными костюмами. Цитирую: что-нибудь нарядное.   
Я от души выругался. Финц с одобрением выслушал, а Трой пялился на мои губы, пока я говорил. Его взгляд был настолько ощутимым, что мне стало щекотно.   
\- Если у тебя нет костюма, - серьёзно сказал мне Дэн, - я могу попросить прислать что-нибудь наше под твой размер.   
\- Спасибо, - я улыбнулся. - У меня был какой-то костюм.   
\- Примерь, - посоветовал мне Трой. - Если ты покупал его в прошлом году, в этом он может на тебе не застегнуться.   
Я поднял бровь.   
\- Хочешь сказать, я тут растолстел? - я встал с кровати и направился к шкафу. Он у нас был один на всех - бледно-голубое чудовище, разделённое на отсеки, ящички, полочки и прочие ячейки. Тренажёр для развития пространственного воображения, а не шкаф.   
\- Нет, - откликнулся Трой. - Ты раздался в плечах.   
\- А ты прав, - тут же согласился Финц. Я подумал, что они уроды.   
Пиджак обжал мои плечи, но всё-таки не слишком сильно - это был не модный смокинг из жёсткой ткани, а мягкий пиджак из эластичных волокон.   
\- Ужасно, - прокомментировал Трой.   
\- Ты похож на бедного бандита из докосмической драмы, - поддержал его Дэн.   
\- Новый купить всё равно не успею, - я философски пожал плечами. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и решил, что парни высказались недостаточно грубо. Я был похож на придурка. Я осторожно снял пиджак и вернул его на место.   
\- Как будешь выкручиваться? - в голосе Финца сквозило плохо скрываемое злорадство.   
\- Что-нибудь придумаю, - я ухмыльнулся и нырнул в ящик с футболками. У меня была одна для особых случаев - неприлично огромная, ярко-оранжевая, с фосфоресцирующей надписью "Хуй войне!" - её-то я и решил надеть. Разумеется, она отыскалась в самом дальнем углу. Я расправил её и продемонстрировал Финцу и Уэсу. Трой хрюкнул. Финц восторженно завопил:   
\- Дай поносить!   
\- Фиг тебе, - сказал я. Дэн демонстративно надулся.   
\- Ты серьёзно собираешься это надеть? - поинтересовался Трой странным голосом. Я опять пожал плечами.   
\- Думаю, обойдусь светлым свитером и чистыми джинсами. Кто я такой, чтобы Сэнди волновал мой внешний вид?.. - я сложил футболку и убрал её в шкаф.   
\- Твой внешний вид может заинтересовать кого-нибудь другого, - строго напомнил Финц. - Если ты будешь выглядеть, как стипендиат из ординарной общаги, мне будет стыдно.   
\- Да ну тебя, - я захлопнул шкаф. Дэн направил на меня свой коммуникатор - я понял, что он с помощью встроенной камеры снимает размеры.   
\- Ему пойдёт тёмно-синий, - подсказал Трой.   
\- Сам знаю, - деловито кивнул Финц.   
\- Сволочи, - сказал я.   
Дэн предложил мне расслабиться и пообещал, что завтра утром я получу лучший костюм в своей жизни. Мануфактура Финцев делала самые роскошные прикиды в Бетайре, так что он не преувеличивал, но перспектива изображать из себя разряженного придурка меня совершенно не радовала.   
Пока я дулся и перебирал в уме способы увернуться от присутствия на вечеринке, Трой с Дэном перебрасывались короткими фразами, вспоминая, не забыли ли они чего из своей части подготовки. Потом они увлеклись обсуждением коктейлей и закусок. Я понял, что хочу жрать, и свалил на кухню. Когда я вернулся, Трой снова был в гипношлеме, а Дэн дрых без задних ног. 

Пиздец начался с самого утра. После контрольного марша по дому роботов-уборщиков загнали в нашу спальню. Тот, кто этим занимался, не проверил, все ли роботы выключены, и теперь они ездили туда-сюда в поисках мусора. Я выключил парочку самых настырных и прошмыгнул в ванную. Финц уже сбежал на занятия, Трой спал, лёжа на одеяле лицом вниз, так что с остальными роботами пришлось разбираться тоже мне.   
На кухне, к счастью, никого не было. Я был не слишком голоден, поэтому приготовил огромную сковородку пасты с мясным соусом - на всех и на весь день до вечера.   
Потом на меня напала Нэнси, как обычно перед вечеринкой перешедшая в аварийный режим - и мне пришлось проверять и перенастраивать аппаратуру, двигать кресла в акустическом зале и блокировать доступ гостей к внутренней информационной сети. Троя она тоже поймала и пристроила к делу, так что до обеда мы не пересекались.   
Когда я разделался с последним заданием, то прокрался на кухню, разогрел пасту и набросился на еду, как зверь - из-за всей этой суеты аппетит у меня разыгрался не на шутку. Явился Трой, молча взял порцию и сел за стол, стараясь не смотреть на меня.   
Я покосился на дверь, ведущую в гостиную, убедился, что она открыта и появление Нэнси мы заметим заранее, и сказал:   
\- Я должен извиниться.   
Трой поднял голову и уставился на меня. Даже жевать перестал.   
\- Я вёл себя не слишком, - я сделал паузу: подобрать слово оказалось нелегко, - любезно.   
\- Забей, - Трой улыбнулся. - Просто мне кажется, что у тебя какие-то проблемы, а ты не говоришь, какие.   
Я опустил голову и ел, чтобы не разговаривать. Я не мог сказать Трою о своих проблемах. Но молчать было всё равно, что врать. До последнего времени мне казалось, что я вполне справляюсь со своим уровнем агрессии, но вспышка раздражения, затянувшаяся на целый день - это было очень плохо.   
\- Я могу помочь? - спросил Трой. Я посмотрел на него. Он выглядел таким растерянным, трогательным и красивым, что мне невыносимо захотелось сказать ему правду, забив на последствия.   
\- Не знаю, - собственный голос показался мне чужим. Я хлебнул сока и повторил: - не знаю.   
\- Слушай, если я что-то сделал неправильно, - начал Трой, но тут я услышал в гостиной шаги и сделал ему знак замолчать. Явился Бигел. Настроение сразу стало хуже некуда. Бигел жрал приготовленную мной пасту, разлагольствовал о том, каким прекрасным будет сегодняшний вечер, и бросал на Троя двусмысленные взгляды. Я быстро доел и свалил.   
Прибыл робот-транспортировщик от Финцев. Я забрал коробку с моим именем, а остальные оставил у двери в спальню девочек - они предназначались Нэнси и Сэнди.

\- Уже скоро, - Трой обернулся ко мне от шкафа, и я еле сдержал восхищённый свист. Он был одет в мягкий светлый костюм поверх тёмной рубашки, волосы рассыпались в художественном беспорядке. Трой выглядел очень взрослым и уверенным в себе.   
\- Нравлюсь? - он самодовольно ухмыльнулся.   
\- Да, - признался я и подумал, что недостатка во внимании Трой сегодня испытывать не будет. Впрочем, он его никогда не испытывал.   
Я сгрузил коробку на кровать, прошёл в ванную и протёр салфеткой-депилятором затылок и подбородок. Умылся, расчесал отросшую чёлку и решил, что этого вполне достаточно. Когда я вернулся в спальню, там уже никого не было, а с кухни и из гостиной доносились голоса.   
К костюму Финц добавил сорочку с пышными манжетами и воротником и жёсткие чёрные туфли. За туфли я его мысленно проклял. Переодевшись, я проклял его уже вслух - за всё сразу. В этом прикиде я был похож то ли на индюка, то ли на персонажа фэнтезийного фильма. Для полноты образа не хватало только многочисленных украшений. Кое-какие фенечки у меня были, но широкие кожаные браслеты с заклёпками и массивные стальные перстни сюда не подходили, так что я задвинул их подальше в ящик.   
\- Вау, - сказал Трой. Я обернулся и встал.   
\- Что? - я нахмурился и сунул руки в карманы слишком свободных брюк. Трой оглянулся на дверь, плотно её закрыл и шёпотом объявил:   
\- Хочу тебя трахнуть. Немедленно. Можно не раздеваясь.   
\- Иди ты, - сказал я.   
\- Ты охуенный, - Трой подошёл поближе. - Если до тебя кто-нибудь доберётся раньше меня, я его уничтожу.   
\- Расслабься, - я криво усмехнулся. - Вряд ли я кого-нибудь заинтересую. По-моему, я похож на идиота.   
Трой ещё раз быстро оглянулся на дверь, взял меня за плечи и поцеловал - тоже быстро, но очень глубоко.   
\- Ты похож на подарок, - Трой прищурился и с явной неохотой выпустил меня. - Я хочу, чтобы ты достался мне.   
\- Эй, вы готовы? - в комнату влетел Финц. По случаю праздника он прилизал волосы и сменил костюм.   
\- Как видишь, - Трой развёл руками.   
\- Сэнди сейчас на втором этаже, так что быстро хватайте подарки и дуйте к девчонкам. А то медведя без вас застегнут.   
Мы так и сделали. Пока я переодевался, гостиную украсили пучками воздушных шаров, гирляндами и разноцветными фонариками. На кухне командовала Нэнси. Бигел в холле обнимался с Мэй - она помахала мне рукой.   
\- А кто отвлекает Сэнди? - спросил я у Дэна.   
\- Инди, - он подмигнул.   
Рис с заметным трудом - один из подарков был довольно объёмным - запихнула наши коробки в медведя. Я свёл края плюшевого живота, а Трой провёл по ним ладонью, смыкая магнитную застёжку. Наши пальцы соприкоснулись, и мне показалось, что между нами проскочила искра.   
\- Уф! - сказала Рис и улыбнулась. Окинула нас критическим взглядом и улыбнулась ещё шире.   
\- Отлично выглядите. Особенно Стэн.   
Я смутился.   
\- Он считает, что выглядит как придурок, - наябедничал Трой.   
\- В костюме, который рисовала моя матушка, нельзя выглядеть придурком, даже если ты придурок и есть, - с важным видом сообщил Финц и надулся.   
Рис рассмеялась.   
\- Так, Дэн, Трой, хватайте этого плюшевого уродца и валите в акустический зал. Основное веселье будет там. А ты пойдёшь со мной, - она взяла меня за руку.   
\- Эй, почему я должен таскать медведя, пока Хорас тебя трогает? - возмутился Трой.   
\- А он сегодня самый красивый, - Рис показала ему язык. Когда парни уволокли медведя, она привела меня на кухню, выставила оттуда двух подружек Мэй, и следующие полчаса я помогал смешивать коктейли.   
Кто-то включил лёгкую музыку - пока ещё не слишком громкую, но я уже знал, что к концу вечеринки буду ненавидеть весь мир.   
Мэй укатила первый столик с коктейлями в гостиную, Рис вручила Трою и Дэну передвижные холодильники с шампанским и закусками, чтобы они поставили их в подвале. Появились киборги-официанты, которых Рис немедленно пристроила к делу.   
Мы спустились в подвал - в акустическом зале собралась большая часть приглашённых.   
\- Сейчас они подойдут, - объявила Рис, велела всем отойти от двери и выключила свет.   
Через минуту или, может быть, две послышались шаги и раздался голос Сэнди:   
\- А почему так темно?   
Включился свет, все заорали "с днём рожденья!" - и вечеринка началась. Сначала Сэнди рассматривала подарки, радовалась и всех благодарила, потом Мэй сделала музыку погромче и начались танцы. Те, кто не хотел танцевать, поднялись в гостиную. Меня остановила Рис. Отказываться было невежливо, поэтому мне пришлось вспомнить, как люди танцуют. На нас опять пялились, но теперь вызывало у меня не раздражение, а злорадство. Рис выглядела ещё сногсшибательнее, чем обычно, завистливые взгляды прожигали воздух вокруг нас, но у меня было отличное настроение. Я решил продолжить выпендриваться и, когда музыка сменилась, пригласил Нэнси. Она надела нормальное тёмно-синее платье, сделала сложную причёску, накрасилась - и совершенно преобразилась. Вместо образцовой заучки со мной танцевала немножко слишком серьёзная, но привлекательная девушка.   
Не нарядилась, кажется, только Инди. Она была в том же костюме, что и обычно, стояла у стены и неодобрительно смотрела на парней, пялившихся на ноги Сэнди. Сама виновница торжества была то ли в длинном свитере, то ли в коротком платье светло-жёлтого цвета. Из-за широких рукавов и щедро посыпанных блёстками волос она напоминала сувенирного ангела, разве что была не грустной, а радостной.   
Устав от музыки, я ушёл из акустического зала. Несколько парней - я заметил среди них Бигела - играли в боулинг. Мне предложили присоединиться, но я отказался. У меня ещё были незаконченные дела.   
Убедившись, что киборги работают как надо, я прошёл в гостиную. Там болтали, потихоньку напиваясь, первокурсники из других общаг. Такой расклад меня не устраивал, поэтому я сказал им, что в подвале весело, и отправил за ними следом очередного официанта, но не с шампанским, а с водкой, кампари и ромом. Народу в гостиной поубавилось, но было всё равно слишком много для того, чтобы можно было незаметно сменить кристалл в пульте стереотеатра. Я поднялся на второй этаж. В джакузи уже кто-то сидел, Дэн развлекал гостей игрой в покер, ещё несколько человек молча наблюдали - ставки были мелкими, но Финц умудрился превратить партию в балаган, так что зрителям было веселее, чем игрокам. Трой учил какую-то пухленькую девочку в сером плюшевом костюме играть в мини-гольф.   
Я демонстративно открыл бар и соорудил себе безалкогольный коктейль, только для виду переставив бутылку виски с места на место. Дэн тут же попросил налить ему, Трой галантно предложил девушке выпить. Луиза отделилась от компании и предложила помощь. Через несколько минут пили все присутствующие. Музыка добралась и сюда. Я вышел на балкон, мгновенно продрог и прошёл в малый акустический зал. Там было фантастически тихо - никто не догадался подключить тамошнюю стереосистему к общей. Я сел на диван и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. У кошмарного костюма, присланного Финцами, было всё же одно достоинство - он не мялся. Для полного счастья можно было разуться, но я не стал этого делать. Я расслабился и почти задремал, когда чуть слышно стукнула дверь.   
\- Можно? - поинтересовался Трой?   
Я кивнул и спросил, куда он дел свою даму.   
\- А, Пенни, - Трой ухмыльнулся. - Она заинтересовалась Дэном.   
\- А Луиза? - я поднял бровь.   
\- Ну, - Трой посмотрел в окно, за которым шёл снег, - можно сказать, что Пенни заинтересовалась ими обоими. Ставлю бутылку шампанского на то, что они сегодня уедут в Бетайру втроём.   
\- Ты так хорошо их знаешь?   
Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Учился с Пенни в одном классе два года. Потом она перешла на домашнее обучение. Она много болеет - у неё что-то там защемляется так, что она не может ходить - поэтому когда вырывается из дому, вообще не сдерживается.   
\- А тут она как оказалась?   
\- Перевелась на очное, пока самочувствие позволяет. Если задержится надолго, колледж содрогнётся.   
\- Мне она не показалась опасной, - я поставил стакан на столик.   
\- Это её тактика, - Трой ухмыльнулся, поддёрнул брюки и сел рядом со мной. - Прикидывается хорошей девочкой, потом зажимает тебя в углу, берёт за яйца и предлагает секс.   
\- Что, есть опыт? - я почувствовал что-то вроде ревности.   
\- Не совсем. Я ей не понравился, - Трой беззаботно усмехнулся. - Так что она просто увела у меня двух парней и одну девушку.   
Я присвистнул и спросил:   
\- Надеюсь, ты не остался в долгу?   
\- Нет, - ладонь Троя легла на моё колено и скользнула к паху. - Я ей сказал, что ты занят. Это её сильно разочаровало.   
\- Сейчас сюда кто-нибудь придёт, - я встал, сбрасывая руку Троя, и оказался прав. Явилась Нэнси, которая тоже устала от музыки и толпы. Она сказала, что в подвале играют в фанты и предложила нам присоединиться. Я собирался вежливо отказаться, но Трой заявил, что это весело, и мы пошли в подвал.   
\- Ваши фанты! - потребовала Рис, подставляя украшенную коробку из-под робота. Трой снял золотую серьгу, а я сдал пустой стакан, потому что коммуникатор мне было жалко. Водила Сэнди. Бигелу пришлось читать стихи - он выбрал какую-то заумь о зелёных водах, но Сэнди понравилось. Рис должна была станцевать на столе, но нормального стола в подвале не было, поэтому ей пришлось залезть на маленький передвижной столик. Она и шагу не могла сделать, так что просто покачивалась из стороны в сторону и поводила руками. Лейсону предложили спеть - и он достаточно сносно исполнил пару куплетов из "Млечного пути". Рис с хитрым видом вытащила мой стакан.   
\- А этот фант, - Сэнди задумалась, - этот фант должен сделать комплимент кому-нибудь из присутствующих.   
Я запаниковал, но тут же заставил себя собраться.   
\- Давай, Стэн, - Трой хлопнул меня по плечу. Я бросил на него быстрый взгляд и направился к Сэнди, стоявшей у кафедры-тренажёра.   
\- Милая Сэнди, - начал я и тут же понял, что нужно говорить дальше. - У меня не было повода рассказать тебе об этом раньше, но сейчас ты сама предоставила мне такую возможность. Когда я увидел тебя впервые, я хотел сказать тебе, что ты отлично выглядишь, но постеснялся. Я видел тебя почти каждый день с тех пор, как мы начали учиться в одном колледже - и каждый раз мне хотелось сказать об этом. За это время я успел узнать, что у тебя замечательное доброе сердце, изобретательный ум и ты прекрасная рассказчица. Мне повезло, что я живу с тобой в одном общежитии - ты приносишь радость окружающим тебя людям. Надеюсь, ты продолжишь в том же духе. С днём рождения.   
У меня за спиной засвистели, кто-то зааплодировал.   
\- Вау! - восхищённо сказала Рис.   
\- Спасибо, Стэн, - прошептала Сэнди и сморгнула. - Ты никогда раньше так не говорил.   
\- К слову не приходилось, - я улыбнулся и поцеловал её в щёку. Это было совершенно невинное действие, но Сэнди почему-то очень смутилась и уступила место водящего Бигелу, а сама вышла. Я вернулся в дальний угол акустического зала, взял из передвижного холодильника минералку и налил в возвращённый стакан.   
\- Ну ты даёшь, - сказал Трой.   
Я медленно выдохнул, посмотрел по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что на нас никто не обращает внимания, и негромко сказал:   
\- Надеюсь, она мне не поверила.   
\- Кто угодно бы поверил, - Трой хмыкнул. - Ты был так очаровательно косноязычен.   
Я хотел его послать, но тут Рис вытащила из коробки его серёжку. Мы превратились в слух.   
\- Этот фант будет танцевать стриптиз, - радостно объявил Бигел.   
\- Блядь, - одними губами сказал Трой.   
\- Он не подглядывал, - так же тихо заметил я.   
\- Похуй, - Трой нацепил официальную улыбку и вышел к кафедре, раздвигая плечом толпу.   
\- Музыку, - потребовал он.   
Все заволновались и стали переходить с места на место. Я воспользовался этим, чтобы перебраться поближе к двери. Рис поставила музыку наугад - и это оказалась медленная баллада из той подборки, что я делал для неё. Я знал эту песню наизусть. Слащавая история о парне, который пытался доказать своей девушке, что он лучше всех на свете, но она обратила на него внимание только после того, как по нему стали сходить с ума все её подружки. Трой поставил бокал с коктейлем на кафедру, покачивая бёдрами вышел в центр зала - Рис настроила освещение таким образом, что все, кроме него, оказались в тени - и начал танцевать. Сначала он просто двигался. Переступал с ноги на ногу, лениво поводил плечами. Повернулся спиной к зрителям и посмотрел на них через плечо, будто пытаясь отыскать кого-то в зале. Музыка стала чуть быстрее, вступили ударные - и Трой сдёрнул пиджак. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы девчонки завизжали от восторга. Парни неодобрительно хмыкали, но сваливать никто, кроме меня, не намеревался. Когда пошёл второй куплет, Трой начал расстёгивать рубашку, на смуглой коже блеснула золотая цепочка. Я понял, что не могу спокойно смотреть, и ушёл.   
В коридоре я столкнулся с Нэнси.   
\- Какой-то ты красный, - заметила она.   
\- Перебрал, - соврал я, не моргнув глазом. Получилось очень удачно, потому что голос у меня был сиплый. Нэнси насторожилась, как будто я был способен её обидеть.   
\- Помощь нужна? - с холодной вежливостью поинтересовалась она.   
\- Нет, - я помотал головой. - Пойду, полежу.   
Она окинула меня внимательным взглядом и отпустила. В гостиной никого не было, так что я зарядил в слот стереотеатра "Кота-героя" и прошёл в спальню. Умылся, снял пиджак и туфли, лёг на кровать и неожиданно для себя задремал. Проспал я всего полчаса, а когда проснулся, не сразу вспомнил, что сегодня вечеринка. Я привёл себя в порядок и вышёл из спальни, не забыв запереть дверь.   
Игроки в фанты переместились в гостиную - оттуда было проще посылать жертву на улицу. С коробкой теперь ходила Мэй, а водила Нэнси, поэтому все задачи были совершенно невинными. Трой развалился в кресле в углу и оттуда комментировал задания. В поле его зрения маячили несколько девиц из компании Мэй, но рядом никого навязчивого не было. Я воспользовался этим, чтобы присесть на тумбу с мягким верхом - вообще-то она обычно стояла в спальне девочек, но из-за праздника её передвинули в гостиную, чтобы увеличить количество посадочных мест.   
\- Я сделал то, о чём мы говорили, - тихонько сказал я Трою, приняв безразличный вид.   
\- Отлично, - он улыбнулся углом рта. Этой улыбки Троя Уэсса я ещё не видел, поэтому чуть не засмотрелся, но вовремя вспомнил, что вокруг нас куча народу.   
Мэй направилась со своей коробкой ко мне, и я поспешно ретировался в кухню, где сделал себе кофе.   
\- Можно мне тоже? - спросила Рис. Щёки у неё раскраснелись, а волосы намокли - наверняка Нэнси посылала её на улицу, где успел пойти густой мокрый снег. Я сунул в кофе-машину чистую чашку.   
\- Тебе не скучно? - спросила Рис, когда уже мы пили кофе.   
\- Нет, - я улыбнулся. - Отличная идея с фантами.   
\- Это Инди придумала. Получается весело и пьют меньше.   
\- Не любишь пьяных? - осведомился я.   
Рис пожала плечами.   
\- Сэнди расстроится, если кто-то испортит вечеринку. Она очень нервничала.   
\- Я не заметил.   
\- Вы, парни, вообще редко замечаете такие вещи, - Рис подмигнула. - Даже за собой.   
Я не придумал, что сказать, так что промолчал.   
Потом мы вернулись в гостиную. Водил Трой, а Нэнси собирала фанты. Я пожертвовал носовой платок, Рис - тонкий браслет.   
Трой дал Мэй и Бигелу несложные задания, потом заставил какую-то незнакомую мне девочку петь первый куплет гимна колледжа. Публика начала скучать - и Трой об этом догадался.   
\- Поскольку всем уже надоели эти задания, предлагаю расправиться с ними одним махом, - объявил он. Мэй зааплодировала, её поддержали. Трой подождал, пока аплодисменты стихнут, и продолжил:   
\- Все оставшиеся фанты споют "Застольную Кита". Поскольку у меня завязаны глаза, я не могу убедиться, что у всех есть напитки, но, надеюсь, Нэнси мне поможет.   
Гости снова захлопали.   
\- Блин, - тихонько сказала Рис.   
\- Да ладно. Если кто-нибудь сильно наберётся, мы его сложим на маты в спортзале, - успокоил я её.   
Рис бросила на Троя неодобрительный взгляд, но промолчала. Нэнси и Мэй раздали стаканы с коктейлями всем, у кого их не было, Рис помогла Трою снять повязку с глаз, а Бигел выключил фоновую музыку.   
"Застольная Кита" была бесконечно длинной - куплетов тридцать, не меньше - народной студенческой песней Алтоны. Каждый куплет заканчивался тостом, и обязательно надо было выпить. Песня считалась старомодной, но слова знали все без исключения. Я слышал её раньше от Тины и встречал в сети разные аранжировки, так что мог подсказать несколько редких куплетов.   
Бигел и Лейсон очень старались, перекрикивая всех присутствующих, Мэй ухала в нужных местах, многие топали или хлопали в такт - было очень шумно. Гости, разбредшиеся по дому, стали подтягиваться в гостиную и, хоть они и не участвовали в игре, подключаться к пению. Выпивки было предостаточно, так что никто не остался с пустыми руками. Я притворялся, что пою и пью, но толком не делал ни того, ни другого, запоминая уже спетые куплеты - тот, кто начинал повторяться, должен был выпить залпом всё, что осталось в стакане, и замолчать. Когда известные куплеты стали заканчиваться, я подбросил несколько редких - про бумагу, леса, профессорский галстук и девушку в красном платье. Мэй с Бигелом вспомнили парочку специфических спортивных. Финца с Луизой не было, но другие ребята из драмкружка тоже выступили на свою тему. Сэнди, жутко смущаясь, спела про парней-первокурсников - и тут же извинилась, потому что это были не самые лестные строчки. Лейсон попытался ответить куплетом про девчонок, но был атакован компанией Мэй и заткнулся. Все возмущённо зашумели. Трой поднял руку, призывая к тишине и начал первый куплет - это означало финальный тост.   
Выпив, все встали и долго хлопали - самим себе и окружающим. Сэнди подошла к Трою и что-то сказала, но я не слышал из-за аплодисментов.   
\- Все такие довольные, - заметила Рис. Я кивнул.   
Вся толпа осталась в гостиной - пить и разговаривать. Это был нужный момент - публика была уже достаточно пьяна. Я воспользовался тем, что никто не обращал на меня внимания, и запустил "Кота-героя". Начальные титры прошли в маленьком виртуальном кубе - никто не их не заметил. Потом по ушам ударила музыка, раздались отчаянный мышиный писк и боевой клич кота. Кто-то засмеялся, Лейсон попросил выключить, Бигел скроил скучающую рожу, но Трой и Мэй настояли на том, чтобы смотреть. Получилось удачно - пьяные студенты ржали до слёз, Мэй свалилась с кресла и Трою пришлось сажать её обратно. Бигел и ещё несколько старшекурсников смылись, не дождавшись конца первого эпизода, Нэнси забилась в угол с шоколадным шейком, Рис смотрела внимательно, как будто в первый раз. Я больше наблюдал за публикой, чем за фильмом, так что легко засёк, когда Трой смылся - но не в кухню за новой порцией выпивки, а в лифтовой холл. Понять, в какую сторону он уехал, было невозможно, так что я решил прогуляться по дому.   
В подвале по-прежнему танцевали и играли в бильярд. Кто-то расконсервировал маленькую кладовку, в которой стоял визуальный кальян, так что теперь несколько ребят из ординарных общаг развлекались, выдувая в гелевой сфере забавные картинки. Я понаблюдал за тем, как условная рожица превращается в цветок, и ушёл оттуда - кальян выделял веселящий газ, которым я не хотел надышаться.   
На втором этаже Троя тоже не было видно. Комната с джакузи была заперта. Внутри плескались и тяжело дышали. В игровой по-прежнему играли в покер и мини-гольф, в малом акустическом зале дремала одна из многочисленных подружек Мэй. Блузка на ней была расстёгнута и большие бледные груди торчали из выреза. Я не хотел демонстрировать, что я это видел, а выходя, громко хлопнул дверью, чтобы девушка проснулась.

Снег продолжал идти, а мокнуть я не хотел - поэтому решил сначала осмотреть общую часть третьего этажа, а потом уже спускаться в гараж. Когда я проходил через игровую, картёжники попросили сделать им коктейли. Я автоматически смешал и себе тоже. Так, со стаканом в руке, я поднялся на третий этаж. В бальном зале было пусто, а в чайной комнате шумели. Я услышал, как Трой говорит "отвалите все нахуй, придурки", и толкнул дверь. Двое пятикурсников держали Уэса за руки, а Бигел уже спустил его штаны вместе с трусами к коленям и теперь лапал за член и яйца.   
\- Идиоты, - сказал я.   
Это вызвало реакцию, которой я не ожидал: вместо того, чтобы посоветовать мне не вмешиваться, пятикурсники отпустили Троя, который тут же заулыбался, а Бигел попытался шарахнуться назад, запнулся о циновку и с размаху сел на низкий столик.   
\- Ты вовремя, - Трой стал приводить себя в порядок.   
\- Отойди от них, - попросил я.   
\- Эээ, - сказал Бигел.   
\- Если ты хочешь сказать, что это не то, о чём я думаю, то тебе лучше заткнуться.   
\- Стэн, - сказал Бигел.   
\- С этого момента - мистер Хорас, - я не глядя поставил стакан на полку. - За попытку группового изнасилования вам светит штраф, - я назвал максимально возможную сумму. - Поскольку вы не работаете и у вас нет возможности его выплатить из личных средств, это значит, что вы как минимум пять лет будете работать в полярном районе без права переселения.   
Пока я говорил, Трой отошёл от пятикурсников и встал у меня за плечом.   
\- Не сгущай краски, сопляк! - попытался прикрикнуть на меня один из них, но голос у него сорвался на почти девичий визг, и это прозвучало смешно. Никто из присутствовавших не рассмеялся.   
\- Стэн, ты серьёзно? - спросил Бигел с глуповатой улыбкой.   
\- Абсолютно, - ровным голосом сказал я. - Как полноправный гражданин Алтоны, я могу произвести гражданский арест, не сходя с места.   
\- Не надо, - попросил Бигел.   
\- Что? - другой пятикурсник, до этого молчавший, презрительно прищурился. - Эта мелочь - полноправный гражданин? Да тебе шестнадцати нет, мальчик.   
Неудивительно, что я показался ему мелким - он был выше меня на голову и намного шире в плечах. Я определил его, как первую цель. Оружия ни у кого из нас не было, чугунный чайник был в пределах досягаемости Бигела, но тот явно слишком охуел, чтобы как следует соображать. Я стоял близко к двери, так что уйти они могли только в тупик, заканчивающийся запертой сауной - или выпрыгнуть в окно. Третий этаж - это, конечно, было не слишком высоко, но и не слишком низко. Не умея падать, можно было легко повредить себе что-нибудь, а я сильно сомневался, что кто-то из этих уродов умеет падать.   
\- Мне восемнадцать алтонских лет, у меня есть водительское удостоверение седьмого уровня и право преподавать приёмы самообороны начинающим. Что ещё тебя интересует? - я не спеша сжал правый кулак. Трой присвистнул.   
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - всё-таки сказал Бигел. - Мы выпили и прикалывались. Что за манера ломиться, куда не просят?!   
Он взял себя в руки, так что я решил учитывать и Бигела, и чайник.   
\- Трой, вызывай полицию, - сказал я.   
\- Стэн, не надо, - он положил мне руку на плечо. - Они больше не будут. Правда?   
Я нахмурился. Пятикурсники быстро закивали. Они явно были чем-то сильно испуганы, но я не понял, чем именно.   
\- Трой, ты понимаешь, что упускаешь редкий шанс избавить общество от этих уродов на несколько лет? - медленно спросил я.   
\- Я думаю, они действительно выпили слишком много, - мирно сказал Трой. - Шутка зашла слишком далеко, но никто не пострадал. Когда они протрезвеют, они все передо мной извинятся - и вопрос, вероятно, будет исчерпан.   
Я не видел лица Троя, но по голосу слышал, что он улыбается. Я понял, что он что-то задумал, но решил не отступать слишком быстро и с сомнением спросил:   
\- Ты уверен?   
\- Совершенно, - безмятежно ответил Трой.   
У неудачливых насильников был очень глупый вид.   
\- Окей. Но у меня есть просьба к этим молодым людям, - я скорчил мрачную гримасу.   
Они очень напряглись. Явно ждали, что я скажу какую-нибудь глупость.   
\- Питер Бигелоу сейчас проследует в свою комнату и ляжет спать. И если я замечу, что он пытается оказаться наедине с Троем Уэссом, я напишу гражданский рапорт.   
\- Донос, - прошипел один из пятикурсников. Я никак не мог вспомнить их имена.   
\- Называйте это как хотите, мистер?..   
\- Джоррен. Рэнс Джоррен.   
\- А вы? - я посмотрел на второго.   
\- Мартин Клау.   
\- Значит, мистеры Джоррен и Клау сейчас уйдут из этого дома и больше никогда здесь не появятся.   
\- Эй, мелкий законник, это не твоя частная собственность, - попытался одёрнуть меня Джоррен. Он был смуглый и казался надувным: круглые, будто искусственные, плечи, пухлые щёки, шарообразный нос и слишком выпуклые губы. Клау, наоборот был худой, большеглазый и с ярким, будто накрашенным, ртом.   
\- В отношении элитарных общежитий действуют положения, аналогичные положениям о частной собственности, кроме пятой и шестой поправок, - с ухмылкой процитировал Трой устав колледжа. - Так что он может вас выпереть.   
\- Прости, - сказал Бигел, поднимаясь на ноги.   
\- Да ладно.   
Я всё-таки покосился на Троя и понял что значит "смотреть, как королева на крысу" - Трой смотрел на них с тщательно сдерживаемой брезгливостью и плохо скрываемым презрением. Как будто только врождённая вежливость мешала ему прибить их тут же на месте.   
\- Вон, - сказал я и отступил от двери.   
Трое здоровенных пятикурсников прошли мимо меня, ссутулившись, как нашкодившие младшеклассники. Я убедился, что Бигел свернул к спальням старост, спустился на первый этаж вместе с Джорреном и Клау, проследил за тем, как они одеваются, пожелал им счастливой дороги и захлопнул дверь.   
К счастью, все гости были заняты - никто нас не останавливал и не поднимался на третий этаж. Когда я вернулся, Трой сидел на циновке и пил из моего стакана. Руки у него дрожали.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал он.   
\- Не за что.   
\- Я всё записал, - он поднял на меня глаза и слабо улыбнулся. - Они попали.   
\- Почему ты вообще до этого довёл? - я запер дверь и сел рядом с Троем.   
\- Что значит - довёл? - Трой непонимающе нахмурился. У него был вид как у маленького ребёнка, который впервые обжёгся.   
\- Ты пришёл в безлюдную часть дома с этими парнями, дождался, пока тебя схватят - и даже никому из них в морду не дал. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь.   
Трой отставил стакан, притянул меня к себе и уткнулся лбом в моё плечо. Я обнял его и подумал, что не стоило разговаривать с ним так грубо.   
\- Мне нужно было кое-что получить у Джоррена. Можно было купить это в Бетайре, но пришлось бы ждать слишком долго. Он рассказал Бигелу про нашу сделку и привёл с собой этого, - Трой замолчал.   
\- Клау. А из-за чего они к тебе полезли?   
\- Я заказывал капсулы со смазкой, - Трой неровно вздохнул, потёрся об меня и положил руку мне на грудь. Поднял лицо и облизнулся. - Я собирался...   
\- Понятно, - перебил я его. - Они решили, что это для тебя?   
\- Не знаю, что они там решили, - Трой дёрнул плечом. - Вообще-то, девочки тоже такое используют.   
\- Решили устроить тебе, - я хмыкнул, - тест-драйв?   
\- Вроде того, - Трой выдавил из себя ещё одну слабую улыбку. - Начиналось всё как шутка, я не думал, что Бигел рискнёт зайти так далеко. И знали же, с кем имеют дело, - он замолчал.   
\- Может, решили, что ты никому не расскажешь? - предположил я.   
\- Наверное, - Трой снова уткнулся в меня лбом и шумно вздохнул.   
\- Но почему ты не дрался?   
\- Не умею, - Трой растерянно посмотрел на меня. - То есть, я дёргался, пока руки не выкрутили.   
\- Мог заорать, попинать их и удрать. Проблема-то. Они же трусы все, даже со мной драться не полезли.   
И тут Трой заржал. Смеялся он так долго и громко, что я решил, что это нервное.   
\- Стэн, у тебя такое лицо было, что с тобой и супергерой бы драться не полез, честное слово, - выговорил он сквозь смех. - Ты был страшный, как конец света, и такой же неумолимый. Они просто поняли, что ты их тут же убьёшь и никакая статья тебя не остановит.   
Я не знал, что сказать, поэтому хмыкнул.   
\- Стэн, - позвал меня Трой совсем другим голосом.   
\- Тут, - откликнулся я.   
\- Это и есть твоя проблема? Агрессия, да?   
Отнекиваться не было смысла и я кивнул.   
\- Отцу удалось замять дело, но вообще-то по мне плачет армия Содружества.   
\- Пусть хоть обрыдается, - Трой обнял меня и сильно прижал к себе.   
\- Наверное, тебе лучше со мной не связываться, - попытался я изобразить благородство.   
\- Заткнись, - попросил меня Трой.   
Я заткнулся.   
\- Ты не представляешь просто, насколько ты был прекрасен в гневе, - Трой отстранился и улыбнулся мне. - Хорошо, что Бигел меня сразу отпустил, потому что когда я тебя увидел, я сразу завёлся.   
Я почувствовал очень сильное желание как-то доказать себе и всему миру, что Трой может принадлежать только мне. Это было смешно и странно - ведь я не имел на него никаких прав. Я наклонился и поцеловал его, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Трой тихонько застонал, отвечая.   
\- Пошли, - он поднялся. Я не стал спрашивать, куда. Трой привёл меня к сауне. Ею уже давно никто не пользовался, но рядом была небольшая ванная с душевой кабинкой и комната для переодевания. Трой втащил меня в ванную и начал раздеваться.   
\- Вымой меня, - потребовал он.   
Я тоже разделся, и мы забрались в душевую кабинку. Трой повернулся ко мне спиной и упёрся руками в стену. Я включил воду, облил его и начал неторопливо мыть. Трой прогибался и шумно дышал, но я не мог сосредоточиться на том, что видел, слышал и ощущал - чувствовал себя совершенно отупевшим.   
\- Ты не хочешь? - спросил Трой.   
\- Нет, - признался я и прижался к нему.   
\- Совсем? - Трой повернулся ко мне лицом, ухмыльнулся и схватил меня горячей мокрой ладонью за член. Я прикусил губу и замер в ожидании. Трой дрочил мне и гладил по яйцам - у него стоял, как каменный. Я слегка раздвинул ноги и оперся спиной на стену, чтобы дать Трою больше пространства для манёвра - и он этим воспользовался. Влажный палец скользнул в мой зад. Я рефлекторно сжался, но было поздно - Трой уже нащупал простату и вскоре заставил меня скулить и жмуриться.   
Разумеется, у меня встал. Трой убрал руки и прислонился к другой стене.   
\- Ну? - сказал он с похабной ухмылкой.   
\- Хочу тебя трахнуть, - признался я. Отупение сменилось яростным желанием. Меня потряхивало от возбуждения. Из-за саднящего ощущения в заднице к похоти примешивалась злость, так что я сдерживал себя, чтобы не причинить Трою вреда.   
Трой с удовлетворённым видом кивнул и попросил:   
\- Только не сразу.   
Я кивнул в ответ. Трой широко расставил ноги и начал демонстративно подмываться, слегка приседая и засовывая в себя пальцы. Я смотрел, сжимал кулаки и не мешал ему. Когда он направил на меня воду, я встряхнулся и принялся мыться с лихорадочной скоростью. Мне хотелось стереть с себя дурное настроение, но Трой остановил меня раньше, чем я успел это сделать.   
\- Смотри, - он выбрался из кабинки, взял какую-то коробочку из кармана своего пиджака, извлёк из неё ампулу размером с мой большой палец и вставил себе в задницу.   
\- Через пару минут я буду мокрый, как девочка, - пообещал он.   
Я выругался, смыл с себя пену и вытерся. Трой наблюдал за мной с насмешливым любопытством - если бы он не был голым, я бы не догадался, насколько он возбуждён. Я хотел прижать его к стене там же в ванной, но он увернулся.   
\- Слишком жарко, - Трой шагнул к шкафу, выгреб из него стопку полотенец и вышел в раздевалку. Полотенца он бросил на пол, посмотрел на меня через плечо и спросил, как ему лечь.   
\- На спину, - чужим голосом приказал я.   
Трой подчинился, и это наполнило меня невероятно сильным восторгом. Я встал на колени между его раздвинутыми ногами, опёрся на локоть и принялся целовать его: губы, шею, грудь. Трой тихонько постанывал и трогал себя между ног. Посмотрев туда, я увидел, что он не дрочит, а пытается растянуть себя, и замер.   
\- Стэн, - Трой всхлипнул. - Давай, выеби меня.   
Я заставил себя перевести взгляд на его лицо - глаза у Троя были совершенно безумные. Я приставил головку к его заду, он убрал пальцы. Я качнулся вперёд, Трой снова всхлипнул, громко застонал - и я не смог остановиться. Он был не тугим, а мягким, горячим и влажным. Его плоть обволакивала мою, обжигала и пульсировала. Я трахал его, как заведённый. Трой кусал губы, облизывал их, закатывал глаза, закрывал и резко распахивал. Будь я трезвее, я бы, наверное, испугался такого поведения, но меня вело - больше от Троя, чем от выпитого - и мне было запредельно хорошо.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы тебя трахал кто-то ещё, - озвучил я единственную мысль, крутившуюся в голове.   
Трой гортанно рассмеялся и попытался обхватить меня ногами. Я сел на пятки, поднял его щиколотки себе на плечи и взял его за задницу.   
\- Так тоже очень хорошо, - задыхаясь, произнёс Трой. Он начал дрочить себе, но быстро сбился с ритма и оставил эту затею. Он гладил сам себя по плечам и груди, сжимал соски и покусывал пальцы, пытаясь заглушить стоны - как будто это было возможно. Ещё он пытался двигаться самостоятельно, но я не позволял. Через несколько безумных минут он начал звать меня по имени. Я не сразу сообразил, что он хочет, чтобы я остановился - и сделать это было непросто.   
\- Стэн, я хочу тебя обнять, - проговорил Трой, застонал и всё-таки обхватил меня ногами.   
\- Попробуем, - сказал я и сильно наклонился вперёд. Трой ухватился за мои плечи и плотно прижался ко мне задом, до предела насадившись на член. Я сцепил руки у него под поясницей. Двигаться так было невозможно, но можно было целоваться. Я практически держал Троя на весу, но он не казался мне тяжёлым.   
\- Давай у стены, - выдохнул он мне в ухо, сдув чёлку.   
\- Давай, - я сразу понял, что он имеет в виду.   
Пришлось разъединиться, но ненадолго. Трой прижался к стене лопатками и затылком, закинул ногу мне на бедро, подождал, пока я вставлю в него член, и обхватил меня ногами. Я держал его и двигался, он цеплялся за мои плечи и издавал множество разных звуков: стонал, скулил, всхлипывал и пытался разговаривать, но слова не складывались в предложения. Чаще всего он звал меня по имени, просил "ещё" и "сильнее", хотя сильнее было просто невозможно - я вбивался в него, как безумный.   
Потом он посмотрел на меня неожиданно ясными глазами и сказал:   
\- Я твой.   
Я кончил и сразу же почувствовал невыносимую усталость. Хотелось лечь и не шевелиться. Я помог Трою встать на ноги - он так и не отклеился от стены - и опустился перед ним на колени.   
\- Можно? - спросил он, запуская пальцы мне в волосы. Как будто я мог что-то ему запретить.   
\- Всё, что хочешь, - я улыбнулся.   
Он потянул мою голову к себе, и я сообразил, чего хотел Трой. Я облизнул пересохшие губы и впустил его член в рот. Трой тут же протолкнул головку мне в горло и кончил с громким криком. Он был так глубоко, что я не почувствовал вкуса. Отпустив меня, он сполз по стене на пол - я слегка отодвинулся, чтобы он не толкнул меня - обхватил колени руками и спрятал в них лицо. Я обнял его - мне было холодно, и я подумал, что Трой тоже мёрзнет. Он мелко задрожал, так что я решил, что прав, и сильнее прижал его к себе. Только когда Трой всхлипнул, я понял, что он плачет.   
\- Эй, - сказал я. У меня был небогатый опыт по части утешения плачущих людей, а парней, плачущих после секса, мне не доводилось утешать никогда. Я запаниковал.   
\- Всё в порядке, - пробормотал Трой, вытянул ноги и уткнулся мокрым лицом мне в плечо. - Так всегда бывает.   
\- Что? - тупо спросил я.   
Трой всхлипнул, попытался засмеяться, булькнул и сказал:   
\- Каждый раз, когда я снизу, а секс охуительный, дело кончается истерикой. Ничего не могу с этим сделать.   
Я еле удержался от того, чтобы спросить, много ли у него было охуительного секса.   
\- Сейчас, - сказал Трой и глубоко вздохнул. Я сразу понял, что он успокоился, и слегка отстранился.   
\- Видишь, у меня есть свои недостатки, - он широко ухмыльнулся.   
\- Тоже мне, трагедия, - проворчал я. - Ты лучше скажи, я тебе больно не сделал?   
\- Нет, - Трой помотал головой. - К тому же, я рассчитываю на реванш.   
\- Прямо сейчас? - мне не хотелось не то, что трахаться, а вообще шевелиться.   
\- Нет, - Трой коротко поцеловал меня в губы. - Сейчас публика нас потеряет и пойдёт искать.   
\- Будет не смешно, если найдёт, - я хмыкнул.   
\- Так что сейчас мы вернёмся, напьёмся, а ночью я тебя выебу.   
\- Даже если я буду зажиматься? - мне хотелось убедиться в серьёзности намерений Троя.   
\- Если будешь, я буду поить тебя и раздрачивать до тех пор, пока ты не будешь готов, - пообещал Трой.   
Преувеличенно серьёзный, с заплаканным лицом и припухшими губами он выглядел комично, но я не стал смеяться.   
Мы привели себя в порядок, Трой при помощи косметологического аппарата в считанные секунды убрал с лица последствия бурных эмоций - и выглядел так, словно всё это время отдыхал. Я сунул испачканные полотенца в чистку и расчесал всклокоченные волосы.   
\- Чуть не забыл! - воскликнул Трой, когда мы были уже в коридорчике между раздевалкой и чайной комнатой. - Я же собирался тебе это отдать.   
Он сунул мне в руки ту коробку, из которой брал ампулу.   
\- Смазка, да? - уточнение было лишним, но я неожиданно для себя сильно смутился.   
Трой кивнул, дёрнул меня за рукав и зашептал на ухо, обдавая щёку горячим дыханием:   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ближе к концу вечеринки, когда все начнут разбредаться, ты засунул в себя ампулу, закрыл вход пробкой и дал мне знать, что готов. Это не слишком много? - он уставился на меня, как ребёнок, выпрашивающий игрушку.   
\- Не знаю, - сказал я и сунул коробку в карман.

Мы спустились на первый этаж. В гостиной ещё смотрели "Кота", так что когда мы присоединились к зрителям, почти никто не обратил на нас внимания. Только Рис обернулась и шёпотом спросила у меня:   
\- Где вас носило?   
\- Чай пили, - невозмутимо соврал я.   
\- Алкоголики, - с беззвучным смехом сказала Рис и отвернулась.   
Началась финальная битва. Киборг-официант, пригибаясь, прикатил столик с напитками. Трой взял два бокала и сунул один из них мне в руки. Это было шампанское. После первого глотка, после первого взрыва хохота - Мышь перекусила провод старомодного микрофона, чем сорвала эпический спич злодея, похищавшего людей с кораблей поселенцев - моя голова стала лёгкой и светлой, как мыльный пузырь. Пока мы досматривали "Кота", я допил своё шампанское и обнаружил в руках ещё один бокал, заботливо подсунутый Троем. Потом те, кто не спешил домой, спустились в акустический зал - там всё ещё танцевали, а с новыми отдохнувшими участниками дискотека заметно оживилась. Когда я прикончил вторую порцию, музыка перестала казаться мне совершенно омерзительной, и я присоединился к танцующим. Дёрганые басы сменились древним трёхдольным вальсом, рядом оказалась сияющая Сэнди - и я пригласил её. Она положила руку на мою, я подхватил её, и пару минут мы кружили по залу. Пытавшиеся танцевать вальс на месте расступались перед нами, стоявшие у стен аплодировали. Когда музыка сменилась, Сэнди пригласил Лейсон, а я получил возможность отдохнуть. Хотелось пить, рядом снова оказался Трой с шампанским. Я почувствовал, что моя голова стала какой-то слишком лёгкой и начала кружиться.   
Я не хотел проспать эту ночь, поэтому ушёл из акустического зала и поднялся в кухню. Там никого не было, так что я вылил шампанское в раковину, а себе сделал кофе.   
\- Увиливаешь, - сказал Трой от двери.   
Я кивнул.   
\- Не хочу уснуть раньше времени, - я откинулся на спинку стула. Трой встал у меня за спиной - я мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела, хоть мы и не касались друг друга. Ситуация была почти неприличной. В любой другой момент я бы смутился, но тогда возбудился. Хотелось потрогать Троя.   
\- Сэнди устала, - ровным голосом сообщил он мне. - Скоро все начнут расходиться.   
\- Это намёк? - спросил я.   
\- Это требование, - Трой коснулся моего затылка кончиками пальцев и тут же отступил, потому что из гостиной послышались шаги.   
Инди выглядела совершенно вымотанной. Трой сделал ей кофе, она взяла чашку с благодарным кивком и сказала, что Сэнди прощается с самыми стойкими гостями. Ещё она попросила нас намекнуть тем, кто залип за покером, что пора бы и убраться.   
Трой вызвался сходить, я сделал вид, что хочу спать, и ушёл в спальню. Свет я включить забыл, так что чуть не грохнулся, споткнувшись об одного из роботов. Кое-как распинав это стадо, я пробрался в свою ванну, подмылся, вставил ампулу со смазкой и пробку. Слегка увеличил её - так, чтобы не чувствовать дискомфорта.   
Одеваясь, я глубоко задумался над вопросом, так ли уж обязателен пиджак в конце вечеринки, но потом вспомнил, как Трой смотрел на меня днём, и оделся полностью.   
Мне хотелось трахаться, только плотные трусы спасали меня от позорной демонстрации стояка всем желающим, но надо было дождаться конца вечеринки.   
Сэнди, Трой и Рис провожали гостей, Нэнси успела исчезнуть раньше, Инди стояла в углу холла, вяло улыбаясь всем и никому. Я остановился в арке между гостиной и холлом и изобразил доброжелательность.   
В конце концов гости закончились. Рис оперлась на руку Троя и не скрываясь зевнула.   
\- Отличная была вечеринка! Спасибо, ребята! - казалось, Сэнди ничуть не устала.   
\- Угу, - Инди отклеилась от стены. - Я пойду спать, всем спокойной ночи.   
\- Мы тоже сейчас придём, правда, Сэн? - Рис неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, как будто ей жали туфли.   
Сэнди пожала плечами и вдруг забеспокоилась.   
\- А мы точно всех выпроводили?   
\- Если и не всех, выясним это завтра, - беззаботно предложил Трой. - Я активирую сигнализацию.   
\- А где Дэн и старосты? - спросила Инди.   
\- Дэн уехал с Луизой, - ответил Трой, - Бигел вроде как перебрал, а когда ушла Нэнси, я не видел.   
\- Нэнси уехала с Морганой Штерн, - сказала Рис. - Она хотела остаться, но им надо было в Бетайру за какими-то расходными материалами к тесту. Я не совсем поняла, в чём дело, - она нахмурилась.   
\- То есть, они увели наш глайдер? - Трой хмыкнул.   
\- Нет, у Морганы был прокатный флаер. Нэнси очень беспокоилась и просила передать тебе извинения, - Рис повернулась к Сэнди.   
\- О, всё в порядке, - Сэнди широко улыбнулась. - Я завтра скажу Нэнси, что всё было отлично и жаль, что она пропустила часть вечеринки.   
\- Пойдёмте уже спать, - раздражённо сказала Инди.   
\- А Инди взяла на себя обязанности зама старосты, - вполголоса сказал Трой.   
Девушки рассмеялись, пожелали нам спокойной ночи и ушли к себе.   
Трой вызвал лифт, и мы молча спустились в подвал. 

\- Ты напился? - строго осведомился Трой.   
\- Как видишь, - я демонстративно пошатнулся.   
\- Недостаточно, - сказал он, взял меня за руку и потащил в акустический зал. Киборги, которых никто не удосужился выгнать, убирали пустые стаканы и бутылки, но холодильники с напитками никто не трогал. Трой взял из передвижного бара охлаждённое шампанское, бренди и стаканы.   
\- Не слишком ли много? - я нахмурился.   
\- В самый раз.   
\- Угу, а потом мы проспим и нас увидят поднимающимися из подвала. В сегодняшней одежде.   
\- Если проспим, то найдём, во что переодеться - там же шкаф на гостей рассчитан, - беззаботно откликнулся Трой.   
Мы прошли в гостевую спальню, Трой настроил освещение и кондиционер, я запер дверь и наблюдал за ним. Потом он повернулся, прищурился и принялся пристально меня рассматривать.   
\- Что? - спросил я. Мне было не до игр, но я подумал, что если Трой хочет что-то сделать - пусть делает.   
\- Мне очень нравится, как ты выглядишь, - ровным голосом сказал Трой. - Даже жалко раздевать.   
\- Если ты меня не разденешь, у тебя не получится меня трахнуть, - сказал я.   
\- Выпей, - Трой протянул мне стакан с шампанским.   
Я выпил, не задумываясь. Спиртное должно было ударить мне в голову, но этого не произошло.   
\- Что ещё? - я вернул стакан Трою.   
\- Чёрт, - он швырнул небьющееся стекло на тумбочку, шагнул ко мне и дёрнул меня за лацканы. Я резко наклонился, и мы чуть не столкнулись лбами. Трой полез целоваться и начал бесцеремонно меня лапать. Это было очень возбуждающе, так что я просто позволил себе расслабиться. Когда я пытался делать что-то в ответ, Трой отталкивал мои руки и чувствительно сжимал то, что было у него под пальцами. Когда это оказался мой член, я застонал в голос.   
\- Да, - с удовольствием сказал Трой. - Так хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы ты молчал.   
\- Как я могу болтать, если ты постоянно затыкаешь мне рот? - возразил я. Он заткнул меня поцелуем.   
Разделись мы далеко не сразу. К тому моменту, как Трой отстранился, я уже стонал, не переставая. Мой зад самопроизвольно сжимался, я чувствовал пробку, но её было недостаточно - и это дразнящее ощущение сводило меня с ума.   
\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - не очень внятно сообщил я Трою.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал он и начал меня раздевать. Я пытался помочь, но он меня останавливал. Я понял, что он всё хочет сделать сам, и перестал мешать.   
\- А ты, - я облизал опухшие губы, - разденешься?   
\- Да, - Трой заставил меня сесть на край кровати. - Я хочу, чтобы ты в это время дрочил.   
\- Хорошо, - я обхватил свой член. Он казался обжигающе горячим и пульсировал.   
\- Не спеши, - Трой взял из кармана моих штанов пульт от пробки, увеличил её и включил вибрацию. Я заскулил и раздвинул ноги. Трой выжидающе уставился на мой член. Я начал дрочить, а Трой - раздеваться.   
\- Быстрее, - попросил я.   
Трой покосился на меня через плечо и демонстративно медленно стянул рубашку. Мне хотелось встать, схватить его, развернуть и прижать к себе - но это нарушило бы правила игры, которых я не понимал, хоть и чувствовал, что они есть. Так что я продолжил пялиться на него и дрочить. Избавившись от рубашки, Трой перестал тянуть время, сбросил туфли, стянул брюки вместе с трусами и подошёл ко мне. Я уставился на его член и облизнулся.   
\- Не сейчас, - Трой слегка толкнул меня в плечо, и я понял, что нужно лечь на кровать. Он жестами загнал меня на середину, вытащил подушку, подсунул её мне под задницу и почти сложил меня пополам.   
\- Трой, пожалуйста, - попросил я. - Я сейчас кончу.   
\- Рано, - ровно сказал Трой и поймал моё запястье. Я вздохнул с облегчением - и тут же застонал, потому что он потянул из меня продолжавшую вибрировать пробку.   
\- Прекрасный звук, - Трой довольно улыбнулся и тут же вогнал в меня два пальца. Я всхлипнул и попытался сжаться, но он медленно развёл их в стороны - это было больно и приятно одновременно. Я был мокрым, открытым, лежал в неудобной позе, ждал, пока Трой соизволит меня выебать - и мне всё это очень нравилось.   
\- Трахни меня, - попросил я.   
\- Конечно, - Трой наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать меня в губы, а потом приставил головку к моему анусу и резко вставил. Я всё-таки сжался и заорал.   
\- Дрочи себе, - приказал Трой и начал двигаться. Я стал дрочить, пытаясь отвлечься от боли - и она отступила, сменившись дискомфортом и резкими вспышками ненормального удовольствия, которые прошивали всё моё тело, как электрические разряды.   
\- Ты обещал не молчать, - напомнил Трой.   
\- Да, - простонал я и больше не затыкался, пока не кончил.   
Трой трахал меня долго и обстоятельно. Он менял позы, разворачивая меня, как безвольную куклу, делал паузы, чтобы добавить смазки - я задыхался от желания и просил немедленно вставить. Заминка вышла один раз: Трой хотел, чтобы я сел на его член, но я был слишком расслаблен, чтобы двигаться самостоятельно, так что он поставил меня на четвереньки, а когда я устал и от этой позы, позволил лечь на живот. Он вбивал меня в жёсткое покрывало, но я не протестовал - в тот момент для меня не было ничего важнее, чем член Троя в моей заднице. Так что когда он остановился и отодвинулся, я разочарованно застонал.   
\- Хочу видеть твоё лицо, - заявил Трой. - Перевернись.   
Я послушался. Он снова сложил меня пополам - теперь уже совсем - и лёг сверху. Дрочить в такой позе было невозможно, так что я вцепился в покрывало. Трой двигался сначала мелко и часто - я хныкал, потому что этого мне было мало. Потом его движения стали шире и медленнее, и я начал стонать.   
\- Ты мягкий, как воск, - сказал Трой.   
Я подумал, что это довольно старомодное сравнение, но поленился сообщать ему об этом.   
\- Хочу, чтобы ты так кончил, - проговорил он, подкрепляя каждое слово резким толчком. Я захлёбывался своими стонами и не мог ничего ответить.   
\- Подрочи себе, - велел Трой, сел на пятки и ухватил меня за задницу.   
Мне было достаточно сжать член, чтобы почувствовать, что я вот-вот кончу. Движения Троя стали совсем быстрыми, он запрокинул голову и зарычал, вколачиваясь в меня. Мне показалось, что его член во мне увеличился. Я едва шевельнул рукой - и чуть не умер. Оргазм был оглушающим, всепоглощающим - и очень эгоистическим. Я не видел и не слышал ничего, полностью погрузившись в свои ощущения. Возможно, я потерял сознание на пару секунд, потому что было очень темно.   
Когда я открыл глаза, Трой лежал рядом и с удовольствием меня рассматривал.   
\- Ты лучше всех, - он коснулся губами моего носа. Я закрыл глаза и уснул.   
Сквозь сон я чувствовал, как покрывало подо мной двигается, как Трой ложится рядом - но отреагировать уже не мог.


	5. Часть 5

Я проснулся в панике. Трой уютно сопел рядом и недовольно заворочался, когда я начал выбираться из-под одеяла. Из вороха своей одежды я выудил коммуникатор и уставился на часы. Было всего четыре часа ночи. Я сел на пол и только успокоившись, понял, что у меня болит задница, гудит голова и мне безумно хочется пить. Я прошёл в ванную и хлебал холодную воду из-под крана, пока не затошнило. Порывшись в аптечке, я нашёл таблетку антипохмелина и разжевал её, наслаждаясь кисловатым привкусом, от которого рот наполнялся слюной.   
После этого я почистил зубы, принял горячую ванну и смазал зад кремом-анальгетиком. Избавившись от страданий, я вернулся в комнату. Трой лениво приоткрыл левый глаз и спросил:   
\- Который час?   
\- Пятый, - я отбросил назад всё ещё влажные волосы и подумал, что пора бы подстричься.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Трой перекатился на спину и потянулся.   
\- Уже лучше, спасибо, - я хмыкнул. - Я думаю, надо вернуться в спальню.   
В желудке у Троя забурчало. Уэс посмотрел на свой живот, скроил недовольную мину и сказал:   
\- Но сначала - поедим.   
\- Может, паста ещё осталась, - мечтательно сказал я и начал одеваться.   
\- В крайнем случае разведём завтрак астронавта, - Трой с явной неохотой выбрался из-под одеяла и ушёл в ванную.   
\- Ненавижу эти консервы, - пробормотал я, скривившись, но Трой меня уже не слышал.   
Пасту сожрали подчистую, я даже задумался над тем, кто и когда успел это сделать. Зато официанты отнесли в кухню все закуски, так что мы наелись мелкими бутербродами, корзинками с икрой и сырными булочками.   
\- Я сейчас тресну, - пожаловался Трой.   
\- Не думаю, - сказал я.   
Он предложил пойти спать, я не стал спорить.   
\- Лучший день в моей жизни, - пробормотал Трой, уронив голову на подушку. - Будет, что вспомнить.   
Я почувствовал смутное беспокойство, но от еды меня разморило, так что я уснул.   
Приснился мне жрущий Бигел и когда я проснулся, настроение у меня было не лучшее. Был уже почти полдень. Трой давно встал и теперь перегонял роботов в подвал.   
Я умылся и прошёл на кухню. Закуски ещё оставались, но мне хотелось горячей еды, так что я приготовил омлет в расчёте на то, что кто-нибудь захочет присоединиться - и угадал. На кухню заявилась Нэнси. Вид у неё был такой, будто она совсем не спала - скорее всего, так и было.   
\- Будешь? - я кивнул на сковородку.   
\- Да, спасибо, - Нэнси сделала кофе и села за стол. Руки у неё подрагивали.   
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил я.   
\- Бигел - сука, - процедила она, мрачно глядя в стол.   
Я уже собрался согласиться, но вовремя вспомнил, что Нэнси и Питер вроде как были обручены. Поэтому я сказал:   
\- Эээ.   
\- Я вчера всё слышала, - проговорила она.   
\- Что? - глупо спросил я.   
\- Не пытайся сделать вид, что не в курсе. Ты тоже там был, - Нэнси посмотрела на меня. Глаза у неё были прозрачные от недосыпа. - Я поднялась на третий этаж после тебя.   
\- О чёрт, - сказал я и поставил перед Нэнси тарелку с омлетом. - Что собираешься делать?   
\- Ещё не знаю, - Нэнси вяло ковырнула его вилкой.   
Я набросился на свою порцию и на некоторое время заткнулся.   
\- Что собирается делать Уэсс?   
Я пожал плечами, прожевал, хлебнул кофе и сказал:   
\- Вроде бы ничего.   
\- Хочу с ним поговорить, - сказала Нэнси.   
Кто-нибудь другой на моём месте, возможно, посочувствовал бы Бигелу, но я испытал злорадство.   
\- Составить совместный план мести? - ляпнул я.   
Нэнси воинственно кивнула. Именно этот момент Трой выбрал, чтобы явиться на кухню.   
\- Еда!.. - мечтательно сказал он, втянув носом воздух.   
\- Извини, на тебя не рассчитывал.   
\- Я буду пить кофе, испорчу желудок, умру от колик прямо на лекции, и тебе будет стыдно, - Трой рассмеялся, испортив эффект от трагической тирады, и включил кофе-машину.   
\- Уэсс, - голосом Нэнси можно было замораживать рыбу. - Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить.   
\- Вот как? - Трой обошёл стол и встал так, чтобы смотреть на Нэнси.   
\- Я слышала вчера, как эти ублюдки к тебе приставали. Ты не собираешься обращаться в полицию?   
\- Нет, зачем? - Трой говорил совершенно безмятежно. - Они ничего не успели сделать, так что я склонен рассматривать это как дурацкую шутку. Уверен, Бигел будет просить прощения у тебя, а Джоррен и Клау - у своих девушек.   
\- Джоррен импотент, а Клау педик, - сообщила Нэнси.   
\- Тем хуже для них, - безразлично откликнулся Трой. - Или ты хочешь отомстить Питеру за измену?   
Нэнси кивнула.   
Трой сел рядом с ней и осторожно потрогал её за плечо.   
\- Нэн, слушай, он же просто идиот. Неужели ты, зная его пять лет, этого не заметила?   
Нэнси так на него посмотрела, что мне стало её жалко. Осунувшаяся от недосыпа, с огромными глазами и заострившимися скулами, она была похожа святую с древней картины.   
\- Мне надоело, - сказала она. Мы с Троем переглянулись и, наверное, подумали об одном и том же - Бигел очень крупно вляпался.   
\- И что ты собираешься делать? - участливо спросил Трой.   
Нэнси перевела взгляд на тарелку, нахмурилась, а потом очень неприятно улыбнулась.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы он исчез. С планеты, - она снова посмотрела на Троя. - Ты как-то обещал мне помощь, Трой Уэсс. Я хочу, чтобы Питер Бигелоу в течение года убрался с Алтоны куда подальше, не имея возможности вернуться. Ты можешь это устроить?   
Трой солнечно улыбнулся.   
\- Говно вопрос.   
Стало тихо. Я решил, что всё успокоилось хотя бы на время, и принялся ожесточённо уничтожать остывающий омлет.   
\- Только у меня будет просьба, - сказал Трой через несколько минут.   
\- Да? - механическим голосом спросила Нэнси.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы об этой истории кто-нибудь узнал. Сейчас у меня есть способ заставить Бигела сделать то, что ты хочешь, но если в колледже заговорят об этой дурацкой шутке, мои доказательства потеряют вес.   
\- Запись? - вяло поинтересовалась Нэнси.   
Трой кивнул.   
\- Мнемоническая, но можно перегнать в стерео. Качество, конечно, будет отстойное.   
Нэнси поморщилась и спросила:   
\- Ты что, знал о возможности подобного инцидента и подстраховался?   
Я покосился на Троя, Нэнси сверлила его взглядом.   
\- Я просто иногда делаю для себя записи, - он пожал плечами. - Но обычно ни с кем не делюсь.   
Нэнси положила вилку и сосредоточенно потёрла кончик носа. Он слегка порозовел.   
\- Что ж. Значит, придётся терпеть его до конца учебного года.   
\- Зачем? - удивился Трой. - Пусть сдаёт экзамены экстерном и валит.   
\- Ты бессердечен, - заметил я.   
\- Это Бигел бессердечен, а Трой очень добрый, - ровно сказала Нэнси. Мне стало перед ней стыдно.   
Я сунул тарелку в мойку, почувствовал чей-то взгляд и обернулся. Нэнси вяло ковырялась в тарелке, а Трой пялился на меня.   
\- Что? - спросил я.   
\- Стэн, - он сделал умоляющие глаза, - приготовь пожрать, а?   
\- Пф, - сказал я. - Омлет?   
Трой закивал, и я принялся за готовку.   
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - Нэнси отодвинула тарелку.   
\- Выспись как следует, - посоветовал ей Трой. - Завтра с Бигелом разберёмся.   
Нэнси вяло кивнула и вышла.   
\- Почему ты обещал ей помощь? - рассеянно спросил я, взбивая яйца.   
\- Она придержала мне место в этой общаге по просьбе Рис, - отозвался Трой. - Услуга за услугу, всё такое.   
\- То есть, без её вмешательства Трой Уэсс оказался бы на улице? - я усмехнулся.   
\- Нет, скорее, проебал бы год. Я хотел учиться одновременно с Рис. - Трой помолчал и добавил: - Кстати, я ей уже сказал.   
\- Зачем? - мне удалось спросить это ровным голосом.   
\- Чтобы она могла нас прикрыть. Если пойдут слухи, Рис проговорится, что у нас с ней якобы тайный роман.   
\- Ладно, - сказал я. - А как тебе удалось сделать все эти записи?   
\- Жучки, - Трой ухмыльнулся. - Часть на мне, часть я разместил здесь.   
\- А часть - в квартире в Бетайре? - я прищурился, глядя на него.   
\- Ну да, - сказал Трой с невинным видом. - А что?   
\- Меня ты тоже снимал? - мне захотелось запустить в него недожарившимся омлетом и добавить сковородкой.   
\- Конечно! - Трой просиял. - Я всё снимаю. У меня плохая память, так что я с детства не расстаюсь с камерой, а как только получил аттестат, вшил чип. Хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть?   
\- Спасибо, не надо, - деревянным голосом сказал я и отошёл от плиты. - Сам дожаришь.   
\- Эээ, - сказал Трой, растерянно глядя на меня.   
\- Пока, - я прошмыгнул в спальню и захлопнул за собой дверь. Это было бессмысленное действие, потому что кто угодно мог войти через гостиную. Я бросился к шкафу и принялся лихорадочно одеваться, а потом побежал в гараж. Глайдера не было на месте - вероятно, его взял Финц. Я ушёл пешком. Мне необходимо было провести некоторое время в одиночестве и успокоиться. Оттепель кончилась, снег хрустел под ногами, но я не чувствовал холода.   
Пройдя мимо пустого здания, я свернул к холмам. Людей на улице почти не было, а те, кто был, не обращали на меня внимания, так что я мог предаваться мрачным мыслям сколько угодно.   
Всё встало на свои места. Трой снимал всё, что с ним происходило, включая секс. Со мной, с Бигелом. Вероятно, с тем парнем из гольф-клуба и с кем угодно ещё.   
Сама по себе эта информация ничего не значила - многие люди с плохой памятью делали записи событий своей жизни и пересматривали их потом. Но Трой планировал использовать записи с участием Бигела для шантажа. Сам того не желая, я представил, что будет, если Трой распространит часть информации обо мне - ту, по которой невозможно будет понять, что я занимался сексом именно с ним. Во-первых, я стал бы изгоем для студенческой тусовки. Или, наоборот, популярной личностью "со странностями". Ни та, ни другая перспектива не была радужной - мне совершенно не хотелось быть демонстративным педиком. Во-вторых - и это было хуже всего - информация дошла бы до родителей. Я не мог себе представить реакцию матери, но отец наверняка пришёл бы в ярость и вышвырнул бы меня из дома. Своего капитала у меня не было, так что пришлось бы перевестись на заочное и работать. Работы я не боялся, но оказаться вне семьи - это было что-то запредельное и пугающее. В одном я был точно уверен - Тина поддержит меня в любой ситуации.   
Дома закончились. Я свернул с дороги и по снежной целине взобрался на вершину ближайшего холма. Пейзаж - холмы, кое-где поросшие деревьями, и скоростное шоссе вдалеке - подействовал на меня успокаивающе. Порывшись в карманах, я нашёл наушники и запустил музыку. Слушать рок мне не хотелось, так что я выбрал подборку органной музыки. Застегнул капюшон, сунул руки в карманы и смотрел вдаль, пока не пошёл снег. Когда на моё плечо опустилась рука, я чуть не подпрыгнул. Обернувшись, я увидел Троя - он выглядел запыхавшимся и взволнованным.   
\- Что-то случилось? - я выключил музыку и снял наушники.   
\- Ты ушёл! - выпалил Трой.   
\- Ну и что? - я удивился.   
\- Финц приехал - они действительно куда-то ездили с Луизой и Пенни, но не в Бетайру. Я думал, это ты взял тачку! А ты ушёл пешком. Тебя не было два часа! - Трой был очень возмущён, но я не понимал, чем.   
\- Ну и что? - повторил я.   
\- Ты мог замёрзнуть! - он наконец убрал руку с моего плеча.   
\- Нашёл повод беспокоиться, - я обошёл Троя и начал спускаться с холма.   
\- Стэн, - позвал Трой жалобным голосом.   
\- Что? - спросил я.   
Он догнал меня, прежде чем спросить:   
\- Ты обиделся на то, что я раньше не сказал, что всё снимаю, да?   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Мог бы и предупредить, действительно.   
\- Послушай, это просто привычка, - затараторил Трой. - Я снимаю лекции, записываю вечеринки, по десять раз пересматриваю одни и те же документальные фильмы. У меня просто ничего не держится в голове.   
\- О том, что записи личного характера можно использовать для шантажа, ты не забыл, - равнодушно напомнил я.   
\- Слушай, ну это же Бигел! - хорошо, что вокруг никого не было. Трой говорил очень громко. - Да, я был придурком, что вообще связался с ним. Но записи мнемонические, их никто, кроме меня, посмотреть не может!   
\- Во-первых, прекрати орать, - сказал я. - Во-вторых, ты же можешь их перегнать в другой формат, верно?   
\- Ну, да, - Трой сник. - Разве это плохо?   
\- Это неэтично и незаконно.   
\- Незаконно, - согласился Трой. - Но этично ли со стороны Бигела было подставлять меня под Джоррена и Клау?   
\- Когда я сделаю что-нибудь, что тебе не понравится, ты используешь против меня записи с моим участием? - я пристально посмотрел на Троя. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, он прикусил губу, а потом процедил:   
\- Ты полный идиот, Стэн Хорас. Совершенно не слышишь того, что люди тебе говорят.   
Он развернулся и бегом бросился в направлении общаги. Я сбавил шаг, чтобы не догонять его. 

Я снял капюшон, чтобы проветрить голову, и здорово замёрз, пока шёл до общаги. Нужно было посвятить пару часов учёбе, так что я сразу поднялся на второй этаж, пристроил куртку на спинку стула и уткнулся в монитор. Эссе для мадам Софф, дополнительные сведения для задания Кимбли и небольшая схема для Шноббса превратили мои мозги в желе. Я понял, что хочу есть, сохранил всё наработанное и спустился в кухню. Возиться с готовкой было лень, так что я смешал сухое пюре с мясной крошкой, залил водой и сунул плошку в микроволновку. Получившаяся каша была мерзкой даже на вид. Я добавил соевый соус и толчёный чеснок, чтобы забить бумажный вкус полуфабрикатов, и с аппетитом сожрал серое месиво.   
Поужинав, я вернулся к учёбе. Краткая юридическая справка превратилась сначала в эссе с цитатами, а потом - в доклад. Я потёр глаза и задумался над тем, кому его сдавать - историю права первокурсникам не преподавали, считая их недостаточно образованными, чтобы оценить всё изящество развития юриспуденции на Алтоне, а к основам права моя работа не имела никакого отношения. Я решил рискнуть и обратиться к профессору Амбую - историю права преподавал он. Уточнив его расписание, я вернулся к заданию.   
Раздался тихий, как будто несмелый стук.   
\- Да? - сказал я, не поднимая глаз.   
\- Стэн, - это был Трой.   
Я закончил предложение и откинулся на спинку стула. У Троя был виноватый вид, и я удивился. Он прислонился к стене рядом с моим рабочим столом, вздохнул и сказал:   
\- Я зря вспылил.   
Мне стало неловко.   
\- Ну, - я потёр уставшую шею, - я тоже себя повёл не лучшим образом.   
\- Если хочешь, я уничтожу записи, - Трой опустил голову. - И не буду больше снимать. Только...   
\- Что? - я предпочёл бы, чтобы Трой смотрел на меня, но он рассматривал свои ботинки, будто давно их не видел.   
\- Мне бы хотелось иметь эти записи. Особенно с тобой.   
\- Зачем? - спросил я.   
\- Я мог бы их пересматривать. На каникулах и вообще. Эти воспоминания много для меня значат, а мнемонические записи делают их яркими. Позволяют пережить заново.   
\- А, - больше мне было нечего сказать.   
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - голос у Троя стал совсем виноватый.   
Я усмехнулся.   
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил - или чтобы я сказал, что я не против того, чтобы ты сохранил записи?   
Трой бросил на меня хитрый взгляд из-под чёлки.   
\- И чтобы разрешил снимать дальше. Теперь-то ты знаешь, - он поднял голову и радостно улыбнулся.   
Я испытывал противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, даже самая маленькая вероятность того, что кто-то увидит, как мы с Уэсом трахаемся, меня нервировала. С другой - когда Трой так на меня смотрел, я был готов сделать для него всё, что угодно. Я подозревал, что Трой знает об этой своей способности, и не хотел поддаваться.   
\- Я посмотрю то, что касается меня. И ты удалишь то, что мне не понравится, - мне казалось, что я нашёл компромиссное решение.   
Трой развратно облизнулся.   
\- Надеюсь, тебе всё понравится. Кое-что могу показать прямо сейчас.   
\- Ты уверен, что это разумно?   
Трой сделал вид, что задумался.   
\- Пожалуй, нет. Придётся отложить это увлекательное занятие.   
\- Что тут за заговор? - в комнату вошёл Бигел. Я повернулся к нему с неприязненным видом и ничего не сказал.   
\- Добрый вечер, - сладким голосом пропел Трой. - Знаешь, я бы на твоём месте посвятил себя учёбе.   
\- С чего вдруг? - с вызовом спросил Бигел.   
\- Ты сдаёшь экзамены экстерном и сваливаешь с планеты, Пит, - доброжелательно сообщил Трой.   
Бигел посерел.   
\- Нэнси вчера кое-что слышала, - добил его Трой.   
У Бигела задрожали губы.   
\- Ты не можешь так поступить со мной. Я могу пожаловаться, - растерянно начал он.   
\- На что? - удивлённо спросил Трой. - На то, что ты пытался изнасиловать сына Миттона Уэсса, а тот предложил тебе убраться с планеты?   
\- У тебя нет доказательств, - севшим голосом сказал Бигел.   
\- Есть.   
Даже не глядя на Троя, я знал, что он улыбается.   
\- Ты окажешься в глупом положении, - Бигел отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки, но у него это не получалось.   
\- Нет.   
Я всё-таки посмотрел на Троя и чуть не зажмурился - Уэс просто сиял. Мне хотелось выйти, чтобы дать Трою возможность дожать Бигела, но я сам вчера угрожал Бигелу гражданским рапортом в случае, если он попытается уединиться с Уэссом, так что пришлось остаться.   
\- Послушай, Питер, - ласково сказал Трой. - Я делал кое-какие записи личного характера. Если ты вдруг решишь остаться на планете и попытаешься найти здесь работу, я найду способ приложить их к твоему резюме. Уверен, работу ты найдёшь. И, думаю, тебе даже понравится.   
Бигел нервно облизнулся.   
\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - быстро сказал он.   
\- Почему? - с наигранным удивлением спросил Трой.   
\- Потому что это бесчеловечно, - прошептал Бигел. Мне всё-таки стало его жалко.   
\- Бесчеловечно было подписывать своих дружков на попытку изнасилования, - отрезал Трой. - Сколько экзаменов тебе нужно сдать?   
\- Четыре, - обречённо сказал Бигел. - Плюс дипломный проект и факультативные зачёты.   
\- Ты ещё их не сдал? - недовольно спросил Трой.   
\- Два осталось, - виновато ответил Бигел.   
\- Что ж. Придётся дать тебе две недели.   
\- Месяц, - Бигел умоляюще уставился на Троя, а потом перевёл взгляд на меня. - Стэн, скажи ему...   
\- Что за шантаж ему светит крупный штраф? - я усмехнулся. - Уверен, он и так в курсе.   
\- Не забывай штрафа за несанкционированную съёмку, - Трой хмыкнул.   
\- Это мелочи, - отмахнулся я. - А вот компенсацию за моральный ущерб он может из тебя выбить. Если, конечно, рискнёт пойти в полицию и найдёт сколько-нибудь стоящего адвоката.   
\- Суки, - прошипел Бигел.   
\- Не бойся, - успокаивающе сказал Трой, - деньги на первое время у тебя будут.   
Бигел сжал кулаки, развернулся и ушёл, расправив плечи.   
\- Зря ты его так, - сказал я и повернулся к Трою. Он был бледен, как мел.   
\- Что? - я вскочил со стула.   
Трой медленно выдохнул.   
\- Всё в порядке, - он слабо улыбнулся. - Если бы не ты, я бы не выдержал.   
\- Почему? - удивился я.   
\- Я не отец и не бабушка, чтобы завязывать людей в узел, не напрягаясь.   
\- Ну а я тут при чём?   
\- Ты меня поддержал, - улыбка Троя стала шире. Мне очень хотелось его поцеловать. Наверное, ему хотелось того же, потому что он первый потянулся ко мне. Задел губами щёку и прошептал:   
\- Пойдём вниз.   
\- Пойдём, - согласился я. Трой отстранился и ушёл, не дожидаясь, пока я заблокирую терминал.

Я спустился в подвал и вошёл в гостевую спальню. Трой стоял у двери в ванную, пристально изучая панель управления кондиционером. Когда я вошёл, он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и вернулся к своему занятию. Я закрыл и запер дверь.   
\- Как же я это делал? - пробормотал Трой.   
\- Что? - я подошёл к нему и обнял.   
Трой прижался ко мне спиной и задницей, но продолжил пялиться на панель, будто она требовала пароля. Я запустил руки под его свитер, погладил живот, задел кончиками пальцев соски. Трой резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и медленно выдохнул.   
\- Не мешай, пожалуйста, - попросил он.   
\- Так что ты пытаешься сделать? - я положил ладони на пояс его джинсов.   
\- Открыть кладовку, - Трой ухмыльнулся, щёлкнул пальцами и нажал одновременно несколько кнопок. Что-то зашуршало.   
\- Сработало, - он обернулся через плечо, чтобы я мог увидеть, как он улыбается. Я неохотно выпустил его из рук. Он открыл дверь в ванную и потянул меня за собой. Там сдвинул заднюю стенку душевой кабинки и показал мне небольшое полутёмное помещение. На полу лежали матрасы, в углу, возле маленького столика стояли кресла. Единственным источником света была тусклая красная лампочка под потолком.   
\- Ого, - сказал я.   
\- Добро пожаловать в приют разврата, - ухмыльнулся Трой.   
\- Кто-нибудь ещё знает об этой комнате? - спросил я.   
\- Не в курсе, - Трой пожал плечами и уверенно направился к столику. - Я случайно нашёл.   
\- Как? - я шагнул в комнату и чуть не упал - пол здесь оказался ниже, чем в остальном подвале, а толстый тёмный ковёр обманывал зрение.   
\- Ты представляешь, что сейчас над нами? - поинтересовался Трой, отодвигая столик.   
\- Хм, - сказал я. - Крыльцо?   
\- Совершенно верно. Я подумал, что строители не могли не использовать эту площадь, когда копали подвал. Поверь мне, фундамент дома гораздо шире, чем кажется.   
\- Где ещё? - спросил я.   
\- Наверняка что-то есть под гаражом, но я так и не смог туда добраться. Я нашёл фальшивую панель, - Трой присел на корточки и открыл дверцу стенного шкафа, - но не смог обнаружить замка, который бы её сдвигал. Этот дом полон сюрпризов, - он обернулся ко мне и самодовольно усмехнулся.   
\- И ты решил этим воспользоваться.   
\- Разумеется, - Трой вытащил из шкафа коробку и поставил её на столик. - Раньше тут было пусто, но я принёс много всего интересного.   
\- Например, мнемошлем, - предположил я.   
\- О, это мелочи, - отмахнулся Трой.   
\- Установку "осьминог"? - я усмехнулся.   
\- Если хочешь, могу её купить, - Трой обернулся и очень серьёзно на меня посмотрел. - Но тестировать я её буду на тебе.   
Я хмыкнул.   
\- Спасибо, не надо. Так что ты сюда уже притащил?   
Трой пожал плечами и сел на пол.   
\- Немного игрушек для себя.   
Я поднял бровь.   
\- Ну, универсальный стерилизатор я тоже принёс.   
\- И когда только успел, - я подошёл и сел рядом с ним.   
\- Мы же таскали коробки с роботами и прятали их везде, где только можно. Ну, я и отложил кое-что. А потом, когда нашёл эту комнату, перетащил сюда.   
Сказать мне было нечего, поэтому я снова хмыкнул.   
\- Я был очень осторожен, - самодовольно заявил Трой. - Так что никто ничего не заметил.   
И тут до меня дошло.   
\- Ты же и оборудование притащил, - я повернулся к Трою и прищурился. - Ты же, мать твою, снимаешь вообще всё, что происходит в этом доме.   
\- В гараже, в глайдере, в учебных корпусах, в домике Мэй и даже в женском сортире клуба, - немедленно сознался Трой. Я сжал кулаки.   
\- Стэн, - растерянно сказал Трой.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что это... - я не нашёл подходящего слова и замолчал. То, что съёмка была полностью незаконной, он знал и так, а представления об этике у него явно были какие-то свои.   
\- Стэн, - совсем тихо повторил Трой. - Я же собираюсь стать писателем. Мне нужно, - это слово он произнёс с нажимом, - знать, как люди себя ведут. Я не собираюсь использовать эти записи.   
\- Угу, - с сомнением сказал я. - Уже не используешь.   
Трой отпихнул коробку, подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками.   
\- Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы Бигел держал меня за яйца, а не я его? - спросил он, не глядя на меня.   
\- Я бы предпочёл не связываться с этим дерьмом, - сознался я. - Если тебя поймают, то первым делом выпрут из колледжа. Да если Кимбли узнает хоть про одну камеру, он тебя живьём съест.   
\- Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского, - ответил Трой древней поговоркой.   
\- Без риска и шампанского никак? - мрачно спросил я.   
\- А то, - он улыбнулся мне и подмигнул. В комнате как будто посветлело.   
\- Всё равно не понимаю, - я решил не дать ему увильнуть от темы. - Неужели тебе недостаточно просто наблюдать за людьми? Почему обязательно камеры?   
\- Потому что люди всё время притворяются, - Трой погрустнел. - Со мной - особенно.   
Мне стало его жалко. Трой словно почувствовал это и качнулся в мою сторону, так что мне оставалось только обнять его.   
\- Стэн, это действительно так ужасно? - жалобно спросил Трой.   
\- То, что ты снимаешь людей без их разрешения? - уточнил я.   
\- Угу.   
\- По-моему, да.   
Трой тяжело вздохнул и сильнее прижался ко мне.   
\- Я всегда так делал. Мне хотелось знать о людях больше, чем они могли мне показать.   
\- Своих родителей ты тоже снимал? - вопрос был жестокий, но Трой его заслужил.   
\- Угу, - он спрятал лицо. - Я ненормальный?   
\- Не знаю, - я пожал плечами, и Трой дёрнулся, как будто боялся, что я отодвинусь. - Я не понимаю, зачем.   
\- Мне нужно узнать и запомнить как можно больше, а времени так мало, - пожаловался Трой. - Я хочу научиться понимать людей, но не понимаю иногда сам себя. Поэтому стараюсь узнать о них как можно больше всеми доступными способами.   
\- Почему бы тебе просто не заняться психологией? - спросил я.   
\- Я пытался, ещё в школе. Но от того, что я заучил значение нескольких терминов, я не стал лучше разбираться в человеческих реакциях, - Трой вздохнул. - Может быть, я возьму психологию на втором курсе.   
\- И основы права, - буркнул я. - Хотя бы будешь знать, что тебе светит, если о твоих способах наблюдения узнают.   
\- Зачем? - Трой откинул голову и улыбнулся. - У меня же есть ты. Ты мне всё и расскажешь.   
\- Ты засранец, - сообщил я ему.   
\- Я знаю, - ухмылка Троя стала самодовольной. - Видишь, мы совсем забыли, зачем сюда пришли.   
\- И зачем, по-твоему?   
\- Чтобы посмотреть несколько записей и заняться сексом, конечно же, - Трой потянулся ко мне и лизнул моё ухо. - Но ты уже так долго меня обнимаешь, что я бы предложил отложить просмотр.   
\- И ты, конечно же, запишешь, как мы будем трахаться, - я хмыкнул.   
\- Конечно, - губы Троя скользнули по моей щеке. - А потом, если придётся разъехаться на каникулы, я буду пересматривать эти записи и дрочить до исступления.   
\- Ты рискуешь набрать слишком много материала до лета, - я толкнул его на ковёр, но Трой потянул меня за собой, а потом перекатился так, чтобы оказаться сверху.   
\- Тогда я возьму напрокат толпу самых красивых киборгов, куплю им программу богатой мимики и сниму об этом порно, - он прижал мои плечи к полу.   
\- И продашь его за большие деньги? - я ухмыльнулся.   
\- Нет, - Трой наклонился, поцеловал меня, а потом зашептал в ухо, обжигая кожу дыханием, - я буду распространять его под видом запрещённого шедевра. Сначала отрывками, потом кусками, составленными из отрывков, а потом, наконец, выложу в сеть полную режиссёрскую версию, - договорив, он принялся вылизывать мою шею.   
\- Зачем такие сложности? - хрипло спросил я.   
\- Слишком много порнографии в наше время, - выдохнул Трой мне в ключицу. - Если не провести рекламную кампанию как следует, бесплатный фильм пройдёт мимо публики незамеченным. Сними одежду, - потребовал он без паузы.   
\- Ты тоже, - сказал я.   
\- Я об этом подумаю, - пообещал Трой и слез с меня.   
Пока я раздевался, он копался в коробке.   
\- Не вздумай засовывать в меня всякие штуки, - потребовал я.   
\- Всё стерилизованное, - отмахнулся Трой. - Чище, чем в больнице.   
\- Чище, чем в больнице, не бывает, - хмуро сказал я.   
\- Расслабься, - Трой обернулся ко мне и облизнулся. - В тебя я буду засовывать только себя. В смысле, части своего тела.   
Я выругался.   
\- Ложись, - Трой кивнул на матрацы.   
Перед тем, как лечь, я потрогал ткань, которой они были покрыты, и принюхался. Слабо пахло какими-то цветами, а покрытие было мягким и чистым наощупь.   
\- Думаешь, я предложил бы тебе трахаться в грязи? - Трой заметил мои манипуляции и возмутился. - Тут пылесос работает два раза в сутки.   
Я фыркнул и лёг на спину.   
Трой снова облизнулся.   
\- Я бы тебя приковал, но, боюсь, ты будешь нервничать.   
\- Я и так нервничаю.   
\- Почему? - удивился Трой.   
\- Я голый, ты меня снимаешь и собираешься трахнуть на камеру.   
\- Я просто собираюсь тебя трахнуть. Забудь о камере, - Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Попробую, - пообещал я.   
\- Закрой глаза, пожалуйста. И расслабься. Я хочу кое-что сделать.   
\- Надеюсь, это не что-нибудь запредельное, - я закрыл глаза.   
Сначала Трой вылизывал мою грудь и живот, иногда задевая член. Я пытался угадать, что он собирается делать, и почти не думал о том, что Трой снимает происходящее.   
Потом Трой взял мой член в рот, и я перестал думать вообще. Трой то вбирал его до основания, так, что я чувствовал, как головку сдавливает горло, то выпускал полностью - и облизывал, дул на влажную кожу, покрывал мелкими поцелуями. При этом Трой постанывал, как будто процесс доставлял ему невероятное наслаждение. Когда меня начало потряхивать, Трой ненадолго прекратил своё занятие, а потом на мои соски опустилось что-то прохладное и шершавое.   
\- Что это? - спросил я.   
Эти штуки сжались, и я прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать.   
\- Слишком сильно? - встревоженно спросил Трой.   
\- Нет, - простонал я.   
Эти штуковины сжимались, разжимались и поворачивались. Я чувствовал бы себя жертвой эксперимента, если бы в этот момент Трой не стал мне дрочить.   
\- Это массажёры, - пояснил он. - Когда у меня никого не было, я приходил сюда, засовывал в себя пробку, цеплял их на соски и искусственный рот на член и представлял, - он сделал паузу, - всякое.   
\- Не хочу ничего представлять, - быстро сказал я. - Трахни меня уже.   
\- Рано, - произнёс Трой торжественным тоном, отнял руку от моего члена и налил на него смазки. Я втянул воздух сквозь зубы и спросил:   
\- Собираешься обвешать меня своими игрушками и смотреть, как я буду корчиться?   
\- Так, но не совсем, - Трой надел на мой член какую-то хреновину, которая имитировала минет - но эта имитация не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что делал Трой.   
\- Совсем не похоже на твой рот, - сообщил я.   
\- Ну извини, - Трой усмехнулся. - Рот мне понадобится для другого. Перевернись, - он отодвинулся.   
Я перевалился на живот. Игрушки, вдавленные в матрац моим весом, стали действовать как будто активнее. Я сжал зубы, чтобы не стонать.   
\- Раздвинь ноги и расслабься, - непристойным тоном попросил Трой. Ноги я раздвинул, но расслабиться значило застонать, а я не хотел этого делать.   
Трой раздвинул мои ягодицы, погладил влажными пальцами отверстие - и затолкал внутрь что-то мелкое и скользкое.   
\- Эй, - сказал я. - Ты же обещал.   
\- Это капсула со смазкой, - Трой прижался губами к моей заднице и попытался протолкнуть внутрь язык. - Расслабься, пожалуйста.   
Он принялся меня вылизывать, и я всё-таки начал стонать. Невыносимо хотелось трахаться - имитация не давала полноценных ощущений, а Трой дразнился и даже пальцы в меня не засовывал. Мои бёдра непроизвольно дёргались, так что Трою приходилось меня держать, чтобы я не мешал ему делать то, что он хочет. А хотел он, судя по всему, затрахать меня языком до смерти.   
\- Трой, слушай, - выдохнул я, - это невыносимо. Трахни меня. Пожалуйста.   
Я услышал громкий всхлип, а через пару секунд Трой сдвинул мои ноги, сел мне на бёдра, развёл ягодицы и втолкнул головку члена в задницу. Я охнул. Больно было жутко. Я уже собрался заорать, но Трой надавил сильнее, я всё-таки заорал и чуть не кончил. Хотя глаза у меня были закрыты, перед ними всё равно потемнело. Трой двигался так, будто собирался вколотить меня в матрац. Было больно и хорошо одновременно. Я стонал, всхлипывал и пытался извиваться, но Трой прижимал мои бёдра и снова и снова вбивал в меня член.   
\- Хорошо?   
Я был так оглушён собственными стонами и дыханием, что вопрос донёсся до меня как будто издалека.   
\- Да, - я всхлипнул, потому что Трой остановился. Попытался приподнять задницу, но Трой не позволил. Тогда я принялся елозить искусственным ртом по матрацу, чтобы добиться более интенсивных ощущений.   
\- Прекрати, - Трой ущипнул меня за задницу. - Встань на четвереньки.   
\- Хорошо, - отозвался я.   
Он слез с меня, дождался, пока я займу нужную ему позицию, ухватил меня за бёдра и с размаху вставил. Задница отозвалась болью, но меня тут же словно током шарахнуло. Хотелось ещё и ещё. Я просил Троя, но он меня не слушал - двигался так, как ему самому хотелось. То останавливался, чтобы с силой вбить в меня член, то мельтешил, беспощадно натирая растянутое отверстие. Когда я уже хотел попросить добавить смазки, он остановился, прогнул меня так, чтобы задница торчала ровно вверх, и налил столько смазки, что, когда он снова вставил в меня член, послышалось хлюпанье. Трой длинно ахнул и стал двигаться. Он резко вставлял член и медленно его вытаскивал, не позволяя мне тянуться следом.   
\- Нравится? - поинтересовался он.   
\- Мечтаю, - хрипло сказал я и сглотнул слюну, - о том, чтобы сделать с тобой то же самое.   
Такая длинная реплика далась мне с трудом и закончилась беспомощным стоном. Трой издал что-то среднее между всхлипом и хрюканьем, вцепился в мою задницу и стал двигаться в совершенно бешеном темпе. Я потерял всякий контроль над собой. Скулил и, если бы Трой меня не держал, подмахивал бы. Больно было по-прежнему, но одновременно было очень хорошо. Безумно хотелось кончить, и в то же время хотелось, чтобы эти ощущения никогда не заканчивались.   
Трой заорал, сдёрнул с моего члена игрушку и сильно сжал его. Я кончил и бессильно повалился на матрац. Трой упал вместе со мной. Заставил меня перевернуться на спину и смахнул с моих сосков массажёры.   
\- Чудо, Стэн, какое же ты чудо, - торопливо шептал он в перерывах между мелкими поцелуями, которыми он покрывал моё лицо и шею. - Спасибо. Я так счастлив, - и прочее в том же духе.   
\- Эй, - я взял его за плечо.   
\- А? - Трой уставился на меня, и глаза у него были совершенно бессмысленные.   
\- Я не девочка, - я усмехнулся. - Меня необязательно облизывать после секса.   
\- Заткнись, - раздражённо сказал Трой и подтвердил своё требование действием, заткнув мне рот поцелуем.   
\- Я так делаю, потому что я так хочу, - сказал он, нацеловавшись. - Если бы я мог, я бы постоянно тебя благодарил. Никогда так ни с кем не было. Запредельное удовольствие.   
Трой снова поцеловал меня, так что я не смог ничего сказать.   
\- Ещё хочу, - пожаловался он. - Но не могу. Проклятая физиология.   
\- И я не могу, - я рассмеялся. - Жопа болит.   
\- Прости, - растерянно прошептал Трой.   
\- Если ты меня отпустишь, то я как-нибудь доберусь до ванной и смажу её анальгетиком, - сказал я успокаивающим тоном.   
\- Ты меня просто с ума сводишь, - трагическим тоном прошептал Трой, поцеловал меня в щёку и скатился на матрац.   
Двигаться было неприятно, но я старался не морщиться и не хромать, потому что Трой пялился на меня с болезненным блеском в глазах.   
В ванной я подмылся - задница была настолько растянута, что в неё, не напрягаясь, можно было вставить два пальца - смазал анус и принял душ. Когда я вышел из кабинки, то обнаружил, что Трой всё это время торчал в ванной. Он с виноватым видом подал мне полотенце и шагнул в душевую.   
Я вытерся и вернулся в потайную комнату. Вентиляция тут была не идеальная, так что запах секса ещё не выветрился. Задницу по-прежнему саднило, но мне захотелось ещё. Стоять было лень, так что я улёгся на второй, неизгаженный матрац задницей кверху. Трой пришёл через пару минут. Вытянулся рядом и обнял меня.   
\- Прости, что я такой озабоченный, - прошептал он.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Если бы я не хотел, я бы тебе не позволил.   
\- Я знаю, - он вздохнул. - Может, будешь носить пробку?   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ходил с мокрой и растянутой задницей? - я ухмыльнулся и покосился на Троя.   
Он с надеждой вытаращился на меня и выпалил:   
\- Да! Я же говорил, я хочу тебя всегда. Понимаешь? Я кончил десять минут назад, у меня физиологически стоять не может, но я хочу тебя ещё и ещё. Мне кончать обидно было, потому что я хотел бы трахать тебя вечно.   
\- И затрахать до смерти, - мрачно сказал я.   
\- Блин, - Трой упёрся лбом в моё плечо. - Ну, хочешь, я буду снизу? Буду ходить мокрый и растянутый. Писать тебе непристойные сообщения во время занятий. А ты будешь трахать меня в сортирах и раздевалках.   
\- Что, решил, что тебе всё равно, с какой стороны?   
\- Лишь бы с тобой, - Трой прижался губами к моей руке.   
И я понял, что чувствует бабочка, попавшая в паутину. Это высокопарное сравнение я придумал уже потом, а в тот момент я просто осознал, что ни в чём не смогу отказать Трою. Я мог сколько угодно ворчать или говорить грубости, но я хотел его не меньше, чем он меня. И мне тоже было всё равно, сверху или снизу - главное, с ним.   
\- Безумие какое-то, - сказал я вслух.   
\- Если я и сумасшедший, то очень счастливый, - Трой хихикнул и прижался ко мне полувставшим членом. Мой вздрогнул, будто отзываясь на это прикосновение. Трой заставил меня повернуться на бок, а потом на спину. Мы целовались, ощупывали друг друга и никуда не спешили. Желание не сводило с ума - и это было непривычно. Кожа Троя, мягкая после душа, была очень приятной на ощупь. Я гладил его, как огромного кота, а он медленно извивался, подставляясь под ладони и прижимаясь ко мне.   
\- Хочу снова тебя вылизать, - Трой демонстративно облизнулся, высунул язык и пошевелил им.   
Я ухмыльнулся и мягко отодвинул его, чтобы перевернуться на живот.   
\- Не так, - Трой прижал мои плечи к матрацу. - Подними ноги.   
\- Окей, - сказал я.   
Трой сел на пятки, а я сложился пополам. Этого ему показалось мало - он поднял мою задницу вверх, так что я оказался практически стоящим на голове.   
\- Я не акробат, - пропыхтел я. Дышать было неудобно.   
\- Ох, - Трой меня немножко разогнул. - Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.   
Он оглянулся, вытащил из шкафа надувную бархатную подушку, за пару секунд наполнил её воздухом и сунул мне под задницу. Убедившись в том, что я больше не буду возмущаться позой, он наклонился и начал облизывать мои яйца и полувставший член. Это было щекотно и приятно одновременно. Мне хотелось что-то сделать для Троя, но когда я попытался пошевелиться, он поднял голову и потребовал, чтобы я не дёргался. Я расслабился, а Трой оставил в покое мои яйца и принялся облизывать задницу. Он засовывал язык внутрь и шевелил им. Это было приятно, неприлично, всё ещё немножко больно, мне хотелось, чтобы он трахнул меня, но Трой явно не собирался спешить. Я начал постанывать и Трой остановился, чтобы попросить меня подрочить. Это было не слишком удобно делать, но я послушался. Трой растянул меня пальцами, чтобы засунуть язык глубже, чем раньше. Я заскулил и зажмурился. Трой принял это за одобрение и начал трахать меня языком.   
\- Хочу твой член, - сообщил я.   
Трой был так увлечён, что не сразу ответил.   
\- Попроси меня, - он хитро ухмыльнулся.   
\- Трой, выеби меня, пожалуйста, - сказал я без особой мольбы, но для Троя этого оказалось достаточно. Он налил на мою задницу смазки, придвинулся и вставил в меня член. Трой не торопился и явно наслаждался собственными медленными движениями. Мне тоже не хотелось спешить, так что я дрочил в том же темпе, в каком Трой трахал меня, и даже не пытался подмахивать - Трой придерживал мои бёдра, так что это было бы бессмысленно. Через пару минут Трой начал говорить. Он в довольно архаичных выражениях рассказывал о том, какая классная у меня задница, как приятно засовывать в неё член, как Трою нравится смотреть на мой рот и на то, как я дрочу. Мне хотелось, чтобы он заткнулся, так что я сказал:   
\- Отсоси мне.   
И Трой послушался. Он вытащил из меня член, улёгся между моими раздвинутыми ногами, заглотил член до основания, вставил мне в задницу два пальца и принялся отсасывать, одновременно растягивая меня ещё сильнее. Боль мешалась с удовольствием, я стонал и извивался, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Он добавил смазки, вставил в меня уже три пальца, а потом и четыре.   
\- Хочу засунуть в тебя кисть, - поделился он, подняв голову.   
\- Лучше выеби, - я сжался и вскрикнул от резкой боли. Трой не собирался вытаскивать из меня пальцы, так что пришлось расслабиться.   
\- Не беспокойся, я не планирую делать это немедленно, - он лизнул мой член и снова взял его в рот.   
Я совершенно расслабился. Было очень хорошо и совершенно не хотелось кончать. Я наслаждался тем, что делал со мной Трой - и ртом, и пальцами.   
\- Твоя очередь, - объявил он и облизнулся. - Хочу сесть тебе на грудь и оттрахать в рот.   
\- Давай, - я улыбнулся.   
Он сделал именно то, что говорил. Увлекшись, он приподнялся, упёрся в стену за моей головой и ебал меня в рот, засовывая член очень глубоко. Я дышал носом, держал челюсти разведёнными и пытался шевелить языком. Трой всхлипывал и стонал, а потом сказал:   
\- Не могу, я сейчас кончу, - и немножко отодвинулся.   
Я потянулся следом за ним, вбирая его член в рот. Трой запустил пальцы мне в волосы и несколько раз сильно толкнулся бёдрами - так, что у меня горло заболело.   
\- Я уже говорил, что хочу ебать тебя вечно, - почти зло сказал он и отстранился. Я неудачно вдохнул и закашлялся.   
Трой выругался, дождался, пока я откашляюсь, лёг на меня сверху и стал тереться своим членом о мой.   
\- Хочу быть установкой "осьминог", - шептал он мне в ухо. - Хочу трахать тебя одновременно в две дырки, дрочить тебе и чтобы ты дрочил мне. Хочу тебя, хочу, хочу.   
\- Ну так бери, - сказал я.   
Я не понимал, из-за чего он так нервничает. Трой встал на колени у меня между ног, поднял их себе на плечи и трахал меня, пока у меня из глаз звёзды не посыпались. Было немного больно - и просто охуительно. Я кричал, как резаный, но Трой даже не думал останавливаться. Он вколачивался в меня, как заведённый и продолжал твердить о том, как он меня хочет. Мы выдохлись, но так и не кончили. Трой лёг рядом набок и пытался отдышаться.   
\- Сделай что-нибудь, - попросил он.   
Я сел на него сверху, засунул в себя и стал неторопливо двигаться, сжимаясь и разжимаясь. Трой смотрел на меня во все глаза, и я решил немного повыпендриваться. Я извивался и дрочил себе - не столько для удовольствия, мне и так было хорошо, сколько для виду. Я дразнил Троя, не садясь на его член до упора. Какое-то время он терпел это издевательство, а потом сказал:   
\- Сука, - схватил меня за бёдра и засадил так, что я заорал.   
После этого мы уже не останавливались, пока не кончили. Трой хрипло стонал, рычал, хватался за меня так, что остались синяки, и трахал совершенно исступлённо. Я не мог сдержать криков и всхлипываний, так что получилось очень шумно.   
\- Знаешь, зачем мне нужны записи с тобой? - неожиданно поинтересовался Трой, пока мы пытались отдышаться.   
\- Нет, - я хотел лечь рядом с ним, но он продолжал держать меня на себе.   
\- Мне очень нравится смотреть, как ты трахаешься. Но если тебя трахнет кто-то другой, я его убью, - Трой щурился и смотрел куда-то мне в грудь.   
\- У кого из нас проблемы с агрессией? - я ухмыльнулся, отцепил от себя его руки и лёг рядом. Он обнял меня и уткнулся лбом в плечо.   
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать, не хочу с тобой расставаться даже на мгновение, - пробормотал Трой и засопел.   
\- Эй, ты там спишь? - я потрепал его по плечу.   
\- Нет, - он душераздирающе зевнул. - Но скоро отключусь.   
\- Надо, наверное, в спальню вернуться, - задумчиво сказал я.   
\- Надо, - согласился Трой и с явной неохотой отпустил меня.   
Мы вымылись одновременно - я занял ванну, а Трой обошёлся душевой кабинкой.   
Когда мы оделись, он закрыл тайную комнату - вход стал незаметен.   
\- Записи мы так и не посмотрели, - я хмыкнул.   
\- Ещё успеем, - Трой солнечно мне улыбнулся.   
Когда я уже собирался открыть дверь "гостевой" спальни, он окликнул меня.   
\- То, что я говорил, - сказал Трой, когда я обернулся, - это не бред и не просто комплименты. Я серьёзно, Стэн.   
\- Я уже понял, - ответил я и открыл дверь, не подумав. К счастью, в подвале никого не было, так что мы спокойно поднялись на первый этаж.   
Трой валился с ног и ушёл в спальню, а мне захотелось есть, так что я соорудил себе пятиэтажный бутерброд и с жадностью его сожрал, запивая морковным коктейлем.

Первый учебный день обрушился на меня, как метеоритный дождь на горы - ничего смертельного, но уже к обеду я чувствовал себя здорово измотанным. Троя не было видно и отвлечься было не на что. Выйдя из здания столовой, я встретил Финца.   
\- Ты, похоже, никак от вечеринки отойти не можешь.   
Он щёлкнул меня по животу - у него этот жест означал выражение приятельского расположения.   
\- На себя посмотри, - я ответил ему тем же и попал ногтем по металлической пуговице.   
Финц выдал одну из своих загадочных ухмылочек и уже собирался свалить, когда я вспомнил, что остался должен ему за костюм. Заговаривать об этом было неловко, но я решил не откладывать и спросил, сколько он стоил. Дэн рассмеялся.   
\- Да нисколько. Пробная модель, с небольшими изменениями пойдёт в летнюю коллекцию для умеренных широт. Заметь, ты был впереди всей планеты.   
\- Слушай, это как-то нечестно. Прикид явно стоил кучу бабок. Я могу попытаться втюхать его тебе обратно, но это всё равно будет не то, - я нахмурился.   
\- Окей, - солнце вышло из-за туч, Дэн прищурился и жестом фокусника нацепил тёмные очки. - Если ты так хочешь как-то со мной расплатиться, то я согласен на бартер.   
\- Хм?   
\- Твоя оранжевая футболка. Не бойся, я недостаточно жаден, чтобы потребовать такой раритет насовсем, но скоро Радуга - и мне нужно выглядеть как можно ярче.   
\- Странный ты. Какая-то футболка в обмен на модный костюм.   
\- Это ты странный, Стэн. Модных костюмов у меня полный шкаф, а такой футболки ни у кого нет. Где ты ее взял, кстати?   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Тина когда-то купила. Я в эту футболку целиком помещался.   
Дэн щёлкнул пальцами, кивнул мне, вызвал виртуальную клавиатуру своего коммуникатора и принялся быстро что-то на ней набирать. 

Когда я слушал занудство Кимбли, на моём коммуникаторе загорелся индикатор входящих сообщений. Перед тем, как открыть "конвертик", я убедился в том, что сообщение текстовое и никаких сюрпризов не содержит - Кимбли ненавидел посторонние звуки на лекциях. Стоило чему-нибудь из моего имущества невовремя пискнуть - и внеплановая выволочка была бы мне обеспечена.   
"Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, уйду с последней лекции", - писал мне Трой. Я мысленно обругал его, удалил сообщение и с умным видом уткнулся в свои пометки. 

В общагу я почти бежал. Не встретив никого в холле, я сразу спустился в подвал. Трой ждал меня в гостевой спальне - совершенно голый, с силовыми наручниками на руках и ногах, он валялся на кровати и листал журнал, выставив задницу кверху.   
\- Я бы надел ошейник или что-нибудь ещё, - он повернулся ко мне, чтобы я видел, как он облизывается, - но не был уверен, понравится ли тебе.   
\- Потом узнаем, - я запер дверь и принялся сдирать с себя куртку. Трой сел на подушку посреди кровати и начал неторопливо дрочить себе, рассматривая меня.   
\- Знаешь, я посмотрел на то, что мы вчера делали, - поделился он. - Это было восхитительно, не находишь?   
\- В данный момент, - раздражённо ответил я, скидывая ботинки, - я нахожу восхитительной твою задницу и собираюсь кое-что с ней сделать.   
Трой упал на спину, поднял ноги и раздвинул ягодицы руками так, чтобы я увидел основание пробки.   
\- Если захочешь меня отшлёпать или выпороть, - серьёзно сказал он, - следи, пожалуйста, за тем, чтобы не осталось следов там, где их могут увидеть.   
\- Да ты ёбнулся, - я уронил джинсы на пол и полез на кровать - обниматься с Троем.   
Он был словно обдолбанный. Извивался в моих руках, стонал и подставлял пахнущие какой-то косметикой губы. Похоже было, что он весь натёрся каким-то кремом, потому что кожа его была ещё более гладкой, чем обычно. И глаза блестели так, будто он собирался расплакаться.   
\- Давай, Стэн, вставь мне, - попросил он, когда я подёргал колечко, которое торчало из его задницы. - Хочу почувствовать то же, что ты вчера.   
\- Тогда нам понадобится кое-что ещё, верно? - я решил попробовать повторить то, что вчера сделал со мной Трой.   
\- Я всё принёс, - он кивнул на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой лежали те игрушки, которыми он пользовался накануне, ошейник, силиконовая петля, маска, закрывающая глаза, и флакон со смазкой. Рядом с кроватью стоял открытый ящик, из которого торчал фаллоимитатор и какое-то кружево.   
\- Вряд ли мне понадобится всё это, - я толкнул его в плечо, чтобы он лёг на спину, и принялся украшать его, как весеннее дерево. Сначала повесил массажёры на соски - Трой всхлипнул и начал дрочить себе.   
\- Убери руки, - потребовал я. Он послушался с явной неохотой и попросил его зафиксировать. Я отвёл его запястья к изголовью и, хотя не испытывал от этого особого восторга, при помощи наручников прикрепил к спинке кровати. Трой застонал и широко развёл ноги. Глаза он закрыл сам, без просьб с моей стороны. Я облил его стоящий колом член смазкой и медленно надел на него искусственный рот. Трой снова всхлипнул, застонал и, лихорадочно облизываясь, проговорил:   
\- Если ты меня не трахнешь, я просто умру. Прямо сейчас.   
Я потянул из него пробку. Трой простонал моё имя так, что казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется. Кое-как выпутавшись из трусов, я смазал член и резко вставил ему. Трой вскрикнул. Он был узкий, упругий, горячий и мокрый настолько, что, когда я начал двигаться, у него в заднице захлюпало.   
\- Ещё, ещё, - шептал и кричал Трой.   
Я двигался и смотрел на его лицо и шею - мне не хотелось видеть игрушки, ласкающие его тело. Если бы мне не нужно было держать его содрогающиеся бёдра, я сбросил бы с его сосков эти дурацкие массажёры, чтобы сжимать их собственными пальцами.   
Несмотря на безумное возбуждение, я очень долго не мог кончить, так что успел трахнуть Троя так же, как он меня вчера. Он кончил и попросил освободить его. Я выполнил просьбу, лёг рядом и обнял Троя, пытаясь успокоиться. Отдышавшись, он поцеловал меня и сполз вниз. Я не понимал, зачем, пока он не начал облизывать мой член, даже не отерев его от смазки.   
\- Эй, тебе не противно?   
\- Почему мне должно быть противно? - Трой поднял голову и удивлённо на меня уставился. - Чистоту в собственной заднице я могу гарантировать, а это всего лишь безвредная химия, - он ухмыльнулся и вернулся к своему занятию.   
Когда он начал постанывать, я поставил его на четвереньки, снова нацепил на него игрушки и попытался трахнуть его зад языком. Я не мог засунуть его по-настоящему глубоко, но, судя по громким довольным стонам Троя, ему нравилось и так. Когда он начал так сильно дёргать бёдрами, что я не мог ничего толком сделать, я выпрямился и продолжил трахать его. Я грубо хватал его за бока, вставлял с размаху, не обращая внимания на вскрики и скулёж - и очень скоро Трой начал нести всякую похабную чепуху, мешая слова из порнофильмов с архаичной поэзией. Основной смысл этого монолога сводился к тому, что ему очень нравится, как я его трахаю.   
\- Заткнись, - попросил я.   
\- Где-то там был кляп, - Трой хихикнул. Я не удержался и шлёпнул его по заднице.   
\- Да, да! - радостно заорал Трой. - Ещё.   
\- Мазохист хренов, - пробормотал я и вцепился в его бёдра, зная, что останутся синяки.   
Трой всхлипнул и прекратил болтовню - его стоны говорили мне то же самое.   
Когда я почувствовал, что меня вот-вот накроет, я захотел, чтобы Трой тоже кончил. Сдёрнул с его члена искусственный рот и отдрочил ему, не переставая двигаться. Трой снова что-то говорил, но я не слышал - так шумела у меня в ушах кровь. Он кончил раньше на несколько секунд - и стоически выдержал мою агонию.   
Потом мы валялись на кровати, дрожа из-за уходящего напряжения, и прижимаясь друг к другу.   
\- Мы опять ничего не посмотрели, - сказал Трой почти расстроенно.   
Я фыркнул и молча прижал его к себе.   
\- У тебя после вчерашнего, - невнятно начал Трой, и я его отпустил, так что договорил он уже нормально, - ничего не болит?   
\- Нет, - я хотел помотать головой, но она была слишком тяжёлой.   
\- Знаешь, - шёпотом сказал Трой, - это действительно какое-то безумие. Я ведь ничего не принимал. Это ты на меня так действуешь.   
\- Ещё и наркотики, - мрачно произнёс я без вопросительных интонаций.   
\- Лёгкие стимуляторы, - Трой вяло шевельнул плечом. - Все так развлекаются.   
\- Угу, - с сомнением сказал я.   
\- Ты что, не пробовал никогда? - Трой отодвинулся, чтобы я мог увидеть, как ошарашенно он на меня пялится.   
\- Только энергетики и "кофеиновый шок", - сознался я.   
\- Да ты, - Трой задохнулся, не зная, как меня обозвать.   
\- Хуже девственника? - поинтересовался я и перевалился на спину.   
\- В тысячу раз лучше! - заявил Трой, наполз на меня и уткнулся лицом мне в шею.   
\- Я буду учить тебя плохому, - невнятно пообещал он.   
\- Сам чему-нибудь научись, - фыркнул я и без напряжения завёл его руку за спину. - Драться, например.   
\- Летом, - Трой зевнул. - Если ты будешь меня учить.   
\- Если я буду тебя учить, каждая тренировка будет заканчиваться безудержной еблей.   
\- Тебя это не радует? - Трой попытался приподняться и ойкнул. Я его отпустил. Он демонстративно покрутил запястьем и положил руки мне на грудь.   
\- Тогда от тренировок не будет пользы, - с умным видом сказал я.   
Трой заткнул меня поцелуем, едва дав договорить.   
\- Я голодный, - пожаловался он, нацеловавшись.   
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил ужин, тебе придётся с меня слезть, - сообщил я.   
\- Очень не хочется, - сказал Трой. - Я бы тебя вообще из кровати не выпускал.   
\- Звучит заманчиво, но я тоже хочу жрать, - я задумался. Особых планов на следующие выходные у меня не было. И если бы я поднапрягся во время учебной недели, то мог бы разделаться с заданием на свободную тему ещё до них.   
\- Давай в выходные съездим в Бетайру, - предложил я.   
\- Замётано, - Трой перекатился набок, потом на спину, снял с себя наручники и, кривляясь, примерил ошейник. Полоска чёрной замши на его шее смотрелась так, что я чуть не возбудился по новой.   
\- Не надо, - попросил я.   
\- Считай это шантажом, - Трой отложил ошейник. - Если ты не будешь выполнять все мои прихоти, я буду носить его каждый день как украшение.   
\- Да ты обнаглел.   
\- Я таким родился! - самодовольно заявил Трой и вскочил с кровати, так что я не успел до него дотянуться.   
Мы снова принимали душ одновременно. Потом я оделся и ушёл наверх, а Трой остался в гостевой - прятать игрушки и скрывать следы разврата. Я приготовил салат с мясом, лимоном и алтонскими рапанами, а в холодильнике нашёлся сырный пирог с шоколадной глазурью.   
Пока мы утоляли зверский голод, в кухню заявился Финц.   
\- У вас, парни, такой вид, будто вы только что отлично потрахались. Красные, растрёпанные, голодные и явно только что из душа, - Дэн потянул носом воздух. - Вас сложно заподозрить в любви к спорту, так что остаётся только один вариант.   
Пока он разглагольствовал, я дожёвывал, пытаясь сообразить, что бы сказать нейтрального и смешного.   
\- Что, Уэс, припрятал-таки киборга класса люкс где-то в подвале? - договорил Дэн.   
Трой солнечно улыбнулся и многозначительно сказал:   
\- А то.   
Финц вполне удовлетворился таким ответом, нагрёб в плошку салата, залил его мучным соусом и сунул в печку.   
\- Кощунствуешь, - сказал Трой. - Готовил Стэн, вкусно без всяких соусов, - он постучал вилкой по тарелке.   
\- Позор мне, позор! - Финц начал комично кланяться в мою сторону. - Прости, о великий повар Стэн, что ничтожный я осквернил твою великолепную стряпню мерзкой химической заливкой.   
Трой заржал и подавился. Пока я стучал его по спине, в кухню впёрся Бигел. Стало тихо. Даже печка пискнула как-то несмело.   
\- Пошёл вон, - негромко сказал Трой Бигелу.   
\- Эй, вы чего? - не понял Финц.   
\- Я тоже человек и тоже жрать хочу, - Бигел нехорошо прищурил глаза, обведённые чёрными кругами.   
\- Консервы жри, - Трой сжал вилку так, будто собирался воткнуть её в Бигела.   
\- Вы что, посрались? - Дэн стукнул дном плошки о столешницу. - В таком случае кухня объявляется нейтральной зоной.   
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Трой. - Пожалуйста.   
\- Охуительно, - сказал Дэн, сунул вилку в карман сюртука, в другой - бутылку сока, взял салат и ушёл в спальню.   
\- Меня от тебя тошнит, - сообщил Трой Бигелу. - Не порти мне ужин.   
С минуту они пялились друг на друга с бешеной ненавистью, а потом Бигел всё-таки вышел.   
\- Со всех сторон обложили, - проворчал Трой и набросился на еду с мрачной решимостью.   
После ужина меня потянуло в сон, но я хотел разделаться с домашним заданием в тот же день, чтобы не откладывать его на утро. Трою тоже нужно было посидеть за терминалом, так что мы пошли в комнату для самостоятельных занятий вместе. 

Я собирался заткнуть уши наушниками и включить музыку погромче, чтобы не так клонило в сон от монотонной работы, но Трой сказал, что хочет поболтать. Он пощёлкал чем-то на своём терминале.   
\- Ну вот, теперь, если кто-нибудь соберётся сюда войти, я об этом узнаю.   
Я хмыкнул.   
\- Хоть какая-то польза от твоих жучков. Хотел спросить что-то личное?   
Трой кивнул, я повернулся к монитору, подключился к сети колледжа и запустил все нужные программы.   
\- И что? - спросил я, начиная проставлять ссылки на источники цитат и изображений.   
\- Ты так уверенно себя ведёшь, - голос Троя звучал несмело, - у тебя раньше что-то было с парнями?   
\- Я? Уверенно? - я промазал по нужным клавишам. - Я же тебе сказал, что девственник.   
\- Но, - начал Трой.   
\- Но ты прав, я не совсем уж невинен, - договорил я, исправляя опечатку в исходной цитате.   
\- И что было? - живо заинтересовался Трой.   
\- Как я уже говорил, я ни с кем не спал. Но был один парень, - я вздохнул и почесал в затылке.   
\- Мне адски интересно, - раздельно сказал Трой. - Но я могу не мешать.   
\- Да ты не мешаешь, - я пожал плечами. - Не могу слова подобрать. Короче, он мне нравился, я ему вроде как тоже. Мы работали, можно сказать, что вместе. Он размечал склон, который мы с парнями должны были почистить от камней и мёртвых деревьев. Картограф, что-то вроде этого.   
\- И? - мне показалось, что Трой напрягся, но я не стал оборачиваться.   
\- Да ничего. Набрались как-то вместе, лапали друг друга, он мне рассказывал, как круто трахаться с парнями, заливал, что даже с киборгом-парнем лучше, чем с девушкой. Он хотел меня трахнуть, но выпил так много, что у него не встал. Тогда он мне попытался мне отсосать, но его чуть не стошнило. В итоге мы так ничего и не сделали. Я тоже был пьяный, вырубился, едва добравшись до койки.   
\- А потом?   
\- Утром он впал в истерику, дня два или три, пока пересекались, доставал меня просьбами никому не рассказывать и трясся от ужаса, когда я пытался его потрогать. Потом он закончил свою часть работы и свалил.   
\- Идиот, - с нежностью сказал Трой.   
\- Кто? - я не выдержал и обернулся.   
\- Тот парень, - Трой смотрел на меня - и это был взгляд, какой бывает только в кино. Героиня обычно так смотрит на героя, если он вдруг совершит ради неё межгалактический перелёт или спасёт звезду солнечной системы, в которой она родилась. Я смутился и отвернулся к своему монитору.   
\- А что, больше ничего не было? - теперь в голосе Троя сквозило обычное для него любопытство, так что я перестал нервничать.   
\- Да ничего, - я пожал плечами. - Парни мне нравились наравне с девчонками. Ну, смотреть на них. Девочки красивые, парни тоже красивые. Но я никогда не думал о том, чтобы спать с парнем. До тебя, - я прикусил язык. То, что я сказал, было похоже на признание, а я не хотел произносить вслух всю ту чушь, которую обычно говорят друг другу герои в романах и кино. Всё-таки Трой был парнем и вряд ли нуждался в мелодраматических сценах.   
\- Если бы ты был женщиной, Стэн Хорас, я бы предложил тебе руку и сердце, - сказал Трой.   
Я обернулся. Лицо у Троя было каменное. Мне хотелось разрядить обстановку, так что я рассмеялся и послал его.   
\- Это отказ? - Трой аристократично заломил бровь.   
\- Я не женщина, - ухмыльнулся я. - Так что и вопроса нет.   
\- Тсс, - сказал Трой и поднял ладонь.   
Я отвернулся и сделал вид, что работаю. В комнату вошла Рис. Пожелала нам доброго вечера и набросилась на своё домашнее задание. Она рычала и ругалась, как комбайнер, если у неё что-то не получалось. Трой сначала ржал, а потом начал отвлекать нас обоих разговорами. Я надулся и всё-таки заткнул уши. Под музыку дело пошло быстрее.   
Прослушав два с половиной альбома длиной в стандартные семьдесят пять минут, я с удивлением обнаружил, что закончил самостоятельную работу. Оставалась ещё короткая подборка цитат для мадам Софф, но её я мог сделать с закрытыми глазами с помощью одного коммуникатора. Я откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся.   
Мне на плечи легли ладони, и я вздрогнул. Запрокинув голову, я увидел Троя, который стоял надо мной и улыбался. Я выключил музыку и вынул наушники.   
\- Ты закончил? - он погладил меня по шее, слегка надавил на затылок.   
\- Почти, - я уронил голову и перекатил её от плеча к плечу.   
\- Тогда заканчивай и приходи в подвал, - Трой растрепал мои волосы, закрыв мне глаза моей же чёлкой.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы рискуем? - я попытался вернуть волосы в обычное положение, но вместо этого поставил их дыбом.   
Трой хрюкнул.   
\- Мне кажется, что если постоянно оглядываться, никаких нервов не хватит. Я хочу продолжить начатое и надеюсь, что ты ко мне присоединишься, - он подмигнул мне и ушёл.   
Конечно же, я пошёл следом, забив на подборку.


	6. Часть 6

Оставшиеся до выходных дни я существовал совершенно механически - за исключением тех часов, что мы проводили с Троем в подвале. Его загрузили творческой работой, и у нас почти не было времени на болтовню: трахались мы каждый день - второпях, едва успев раздеться - но потом сразу расходились по своим делам. Трой даже перестал рассказывать мне, как ему всё нравится.   
Во время занятий я успевал так по нему соскучиться, что мне стоило определённых усилий держать себя в руках, когда мы пересекались в чьём-то присутствии.   
Финц участвовал в подготовке "серьёзной постановки" и приходил в общагу только чтобы переночевать - он машинально раздевался и мешком падал на кровать.   
Девочки тоже были заняты - у Рис начались промежуточные зачёты, а Инди и Сэнди подписались на какую-то общественную деятельность, отнимавшую у них всё свободное время.   
Если бы мне было нечего делать, я бы по ним скучал.   
В чьём обществе я не испытывал недостатка, так это в обществе Бигела. Он постоянно маячил где-то в поле моего зрения. Даже в перерывах между занятиями я успевал полюбоваться на его скорбную рожу.   
\- Ваши старосты что, поссорились? - спросила у меня Мона Шульц.   
Я безразлично пожал плечами, но это было воспринято, как подтверждение, так что женская часть колледжа поддержала необъявленный бойкот Бигелу, который начался с нашей общаги. К Финцу Бигел, вопреки ожиданиям, не лез. Возможно, Дэн что-то почуял - или ему просто было не до того. 

В пятницу я всучил Кимбли распечатку своей работы с рецензиями всех преподавателей, чьим предметам в ней отводилась значимая роль. Старикашка долго морщился и пыхтел, но был вынужден начислить мне такое количество баллов, что я до конца курса мог бездельничать и подавать прошение на перевод на стипендию - но это могло бы довести его до белого каления, а замена куратора нашему общежитию не светила.   
В процессе охоты за автографами - так Трой назвал мои походы с работой ко всем преподавателям, которые могли хоть как-то ею заинтересоваться - я успел познакомиться с профессором Амбуем, преподававшим историю юриспуденции Алтоны. Он был чуть ниже меня, с намечающимся брюшком, говорил с тем же неуловимым мягким акцентом, что и мадам Софф, носил лихо закрученные седые усы и шляпу-котелок. Краем уха я слышал, что девочки считают его самым стильным и обходительным из преподавателей. Насчёт стиля я не понял, а с женщинами Амбуй был вежлив настолько, что на какой-нибудь феминистической планете его бы наверняка штрафовали за каждое второе слово. Он долго щёлкал языком в восхищении, рассматривая иллюстрации к "чужим" частям, вчитывался в зубодробительные цитаты, которые я не рискнул бы зачитывать в присутствии профессора Шноббса - и остался весьма доволен.   
\- Рад знакомству, - сказал он, пожимая мне руку на прощание. - Жду вас в следующем году.   
Я тоже был рад, так что совершенно искренне ответил ему в том же духе. 

Вечером пятницы мне хотелось закрыться в звукоизолированной комнате, выпить пару стаканов виски - и проспать сутки. Или, если получится, больше.   
Вместо этого я получил ужин в большой компании - Луиза и Мэй сжалились над "бедными детьми" и, пока все были на занятиях, наготовили целую гору еды, а потом пытались скормить всю её нам. Бигела не было, но ни Мэй, ни Лу не выказывали удивления. Нэнси как бы между прочим проболталась, что Бигел уже сдал зачёты по факультативам и теперь уговаривает преподавателей поставить ему хорошие итоговые оценки.   
\- Удачи ему, - безразлично сказал Трой, и больше Бигела не вспоминали.   
Девочки и Финц болтали по очереди. Дэн рассказывал всем о предстоящей постановке - он не говорил ни о том, что за пьеса, ни о своей роли, зато пересказал с дюжину якобы смешных случаев с репетиций. Рис и Сэнди жаловались на преподавателей, а Мэй и Нэнси рассказывали им, как с этими преподавателями себя вести, чтобы они не зверствовали.   
Я решил, что мне тоже есть, чем похвастаться, и сказал:   
\- А мне Кимбли поставил сто баллов за одну работу.   
\- Так не бывает, - Мэй поставила салатницу на край тумбочки и едва её поймала.   
\- Бывает, - Нэнси посмотрела на меня с уважением. - Я однажды собрала у него двести, но это была конкурсная статья для межпланетного ресурса, я потратила на неё два месяца и кучу нервов.   
Мэй подняла палец.   
\- Учитывая твою работоспособность, два месяца - это примерно полгода для нормального человека. Правильно?   
Нэнси смущённо пожала плечами, а Трой сказал:   
\- За это надо обязательно выпить.   
\- Я - пас, - Финц поднял руки. - Поспорил с Джейком Имре, что не буду пить до премьеры. Если проиграю, придётся писать за него лабораторные разборы до конца года.   
\- Мы тоже, - ответила Инди и зевнула.   
\- Эй, почему ты говоришь за всех? - надулась Сэнди.   
\- Потому что мы все хотим спать, - Рис прикрыла посветлевшие глаза. - Если вы, мальчики, такие психи, то можете пьянствовать.   
\- Какие-то вы нудные, - грустно сказал Трой. - Стэн, давай от них свалим.   
\- В Бетайру? - уточнил я.   
\- До Кутая не долетим, - Трой рассмеялся.   
\- В Кутае сейчас тепло, - жалобно вздохнула Сэнди.   
Кутай был курортным полузакрытым районом, ещё более роскошным, чем Магука. Если в Магуке некоторые гостиницы принимали всех туристов, способных заплатить за пакет услуг, то острова архипелага Кутай - те из них, которые не были заповедниками - принадлежали только своим владельцам.   
\- Я там никогда не был, - сознался я, поблагодарил за ужин и вышел.   
Трой заявился в спальню через пару секунд.   
\- Помнишь, ты сам предложил поехать в Бетайру на выходных?   
\- Помню, - я потянулся, взял из тумбочки чистое бельё и коробку и пошёл в душ. 

Трой вызвал беспилотное такси, чтобы можно было вздремнуть в дороге - и я воспользовался этим шансом. Пробка почти не ощущалась, но сквозь сон я чувствовал, как ёрзает рядом Трой.   
\- Что-то не так? - спросил я, не открывая глаз.   
\- Ты так уютно спишь. Можно тебя обнять?   
Я фыркнул.   
\- Спрашиваешь.   
Трой обхватил меня руками и замер, а я провалился в глубокий сон и проснулся только когда флаер остановился у небоскрёба, в котором находилась квартира Троя. 

\- Хочешь ещё спать? - спросил он, когда мы вошли в холл.   
Я прислушался к себе и ответил:   
\- Нет. Хочу кофе и тебя.   
\- В каком порядке? - Трой повесил куртку на вешалку.   
\- Сначала кофе, а то потом на него может не найтись времени, - я ухмыльнулся.   
\- Окей, - Трой прошёл в гостиную и запустил кофе-машину. В квартире было прохладно - отопление Трой включил только когда мы уже поднимались в лифте, а до этого система находилась в спящем режиме.   
\- Давай посмотрим что-нибудь, - предложил Трой, подавая мне чашку.   
\- Воспоминания? - спросил я. Трой кивнул, сделал себе кофе, и мы пошли в комнату со стереотеатром.   
Я не сразу понял, к какому времени относится запись, которую он включил. Мнемозапись, перегнанная в стереоформат, выглядела действительно жалко - картинка была почти плоской, края сцены казались смазанными. Я видел комнату, залитую ярким солнечным светом, парня, который лежал на кровати. Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза - длина его ног. Только когда оператор - Трой - подошёл поближе, я сообразил, что это я и был, и смутился.   
Трой, сидевший рядом, покосился на моё лицо, неопределённо хмыкнул и встал у меня за спиной. Положил руки мне на плечи и начал мягко их массировать, поглаживая шею большими пальцами.   
Судя по записи, во время нашей первой встречи я успел произвести на Троя своеобразное впечатление. В его воспоминаниях я был высоким широкоплечим типом с подвижным ртом, на который, как оказалось, Трой всё время пялился. Он успел рассмотреть и записать свет, отразившийся в моих глазах, солнечные блики на волосах, крупные кисти с длинными пальцами. Смотреть на себя со стороны было неловко и странно. Я никогда не думал о том, как я выгляжу - собственное тело было для меня привычным и удобным.   
\- Ты очень красивый, - Трой будто подслушал мои мысли.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- По-моему, вполне обычный.   
\- Просто ты сам себя не видишь, - Трой наклонился, поцеловал меня в шею и перемотал запись вперёд.   
Качество стало ещё хуже. Эта съёмка велась во время каникул. Солнечные лучи перечёркивали кадр, картинка время от времени пропадала - видимо от того, что Трой моргал. Он так явно мной любовался, что мне стало совсем неловко.   
\- Странно на это смотреть, - поделился я. Трой рассмеялся и поменял кристалл. Следующая сцена заставила меня покраснеть - я дрочил в душе. Запись была отменного качества, было заметно, что Трой над ней поработал, выделив крупным планом лицо, руки и член.   
\- Знаешь, сколько я дрочил, глядя на это? - прошептал Трой мне в ухо. - Готов был полжизни отдать за то, что ты себе представлял в тот момент.   
\- Тебя, - сказал я.   
Вместо ответа Трой потянул мою футболку вверх. В комнате было уже довольно тепло, так что я не стал возражать. Я думал, что он захочет раздеть меня и заняться сексом, но сняв с меня футболку, Трой остался у меня за спиной и продолжил гладить меня по плечам. Изредка его пальцы будто невзначай соскальзывали мне на грудь, но ниже не опускались.   
Он смонтировал целый фильм. Стэн Хорас готовит, Стэн Хорас принимает душ, Стэн сдаёт экзамен профессору Кимбли - ну и злющая же у меня была рожа тогда, странно, что Кимбли не испугался.   
\- Зачем ты мне это показываешь? - я запрокинул голову и увидел, что Трой снял свитер.   
\- Ты же хотел, чтобы я удалил те записи, которые тебе не понравятся, - он рассеянно улыбнулся и провёл пальцем по моему подбородку.   
\- Мне уже всё равно, - я улыбнулся в ответ.   
\- Тогда подожди секунду.   
Трой снова сменил кристалл в слоте.   
\- Это компиляция из записи с камер и с чипа, - он запустил видео.   
Он снял наш первый секс. В смысле, тот раз в подвале, когда он трахнул меня в рот. Мне было смешно и неловко одновременно. Трой казался наглым и красивым, а я был просто потным придурком.   
\- Осязательные ощущения тоже фиксируются, - Трой задел мои соски, и я вздрогнул. - Но их можно посмотреть только в мнемошлеме, а ты моих воспоминаний не увидишь.   
\- Почему? - я знал, что обычно мнемозаписи делали защищёнными, но хозяин мог поделиться воспоминаниями, если хотел.   
\- Чип с уникальной программой. Ты сможешь что-то увидеть только если вошьёшь себе точно такой же.   
Меня передёрнуло.   
\- Знаешь, я не готов подставлять череп под сверло.   
Трой рассмеялся и завесил мне глаза моей же чёлкой.   
\- Это просто небольшая операция. Восемь часов, включая процесс госпитализации и подготовки, потом тесты в течение двух недель и через полгода - и ты счастливый обладатель самой честной в мире камеры.   
\- Да ну нахуй, - сказал я и слегка наклонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к руке Троя.   
\- Будешь смотреть дальше? - голос у него дрогнул, и я не понял, почему.   
\- Как я могу смотреть, если ты мне весь обзор закрыл? - я попытался сдуть чёлку со лба, но безуспешно. Трой убрал её, растрепав ещё больше.   
Видимо, он свёл всю порнуху в отдельный фильм - теперь сцена была почти тёмной, зато по звукам можно было без проблем понять, что именно происходит.   
\- Это в глайдере, да? - я облизнул пересохшие губы.   
\- Угу, - Трой опустил руки и сжал мои соски. - Хочешь повторить?   
\- Зачем лезть в глайдер, если есть кровать? - я посмотрел на Троя. Он ответил долгим внимательным взглядом, прикусил губу, а потом спросил:   
\- Где пульт от пробки?   
\- У меня, - я вытащил пульт из кармана джинсов.   
\- Настрой, как тебе нравится, - Трой снова погладил меня по плечам, присел и убрал подлокотники у кресла. Я поставил пробку на режим мягкой вибрации и стал ждать, что ещё сделает Трой, но он продолжал стоять у меня за спиной и то почти невинно гладил меня по плечам, то сжимал соски.   
\- Чего ты добиваешься? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Ничего. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.   
\- Подлокотники ты тоже для этого убрал? - я усмехнулся.   
Сцена сменилась и мне захотелось выключить проектор.   
\- Это ужасно, - сказал я.   
\- По-моему, это прекрасно, - Трой улыбался, пялясь на сцену.   
Там я валялся на кровати в дурацкой позе и с дурацким выражением лица.   
\- Выключи, - попросил я.   
\- Окей, - Трой махнул рукой. Сцена погасла. Он обошёл кресло и встал передо мной.   
\- Знаешь, я хочу кое-что повторить из того, что мы уже делали. Можно?   
\- Глупый вопрос, - я едва успел это сказать. Трой наклонился и поцеловал меня, глубоко засунув язык мне в рот. До этого я хоть и был возбуждён, не хотел немедленно трахаться, но после такого поцелуя мне захотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь. Трой выпрямился и встал надо мной, расставив ноги по обе стороны от кресла.   
\- Кажется, я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, - я провёл языком по губам и улыбнулся.   
Трой расстегнул ширинку, и я потянулся к его члену.   
\- Не так, - хрипло попросил Трой. - И без рук, ладно?   
\- Как скажешь.   
Он запустил пальцы мне в волосы, приставил головку к открытому рту и начал трахать меня в рот так же, как трахал бы в задницу. Начал с мягких неглубоких толчков, постепенно ускоряя движения и загоняя член всё глубже. Пробка внутри меня продолжала пульсировать, но этого было недостаточно. Мне хотелось увеличить её и усилить вибрацию или хотя бы поёрзать, но я решил не двигаться, чтобы не мешать Трою. Мне нравилось то, что он делал, но я был бы рад, если бы он сказал мне подрочить. Трой тяжело дышал, а когда головка упёрлась мне в горло, остановился и застонал. Я тоже издал какой-то звук. Трой всхлипнул, сжал пальцы, довольно чувствительно дёрнув меня за волосы, и начал двигаться очень быстро. Я понимал, что он сдерживается, чтобы не делать мне больно, но всё равно чувствовал дискомфорт - из-за быстрых движений Троя, из-за того, что он тянул меня за волосы. Несмотря на это всё, я был дико возбуждён. Мне хотелось, чтобы Трой сделал что-нибудь ещё или сказал сделать мне. Или хотя бы кончил.   
Вместо всего этого он вытащил член у меня изо рта, наклонился и долго вылизывал мои губы. Я постанывал от невыносимого желания.   
\- Хочу кончить тебе на лицо, - Трой слегка отстранился, так что я видел, каким безумным у него стал взгляд.   
\- Хорошо, - почти беззвучно ответил я. Мне было абсолютно всё равно, что именно он будет со мной делать.   
Он снова поднёс член к моему рту. Я автоматически пытался поймать его губами, но Трой отодвигался, не давая мне сделать этого. Он быстро отдрочил себе и кончил мне на губы. Немного спермы попало на подбородок. Не задумываясь, я поднял руку и вытер лицо.   
\- Ух, - сказал Трой, сел на пол рядом с моими ногами и достал из-под кресла коробку с салфетками.   
Я вытерся и сказал:   
\- Спасибо.   
Голос у меня был сиплый. Хотелось хотя бы подрочить, но когда я расстегнул ширинку, Трой положил руку на мой член и попросил:   
\- Подожди. Я сейчас.   
Я не понял, что он имеет в виду, но не стал мешать. Через полминуты, отдышавшись, Трой встал передо мной на колени, высвободил мой член и наклонился, явно намереваясь взять в рот.   
\- Ты точно хочешь?   
Мне было бы неприятно, если бы Трой решил отсосать из благодарности или из вежливости.   
\- Очень хочу, - он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня, так что я увидел, что взгляд у него всё такой же безумный.   
Я ответил судорожным вздохом, потому что Трой выбрал этот момент, чтобы сжать мой член пальцами. Потом он всё-таки отсосал мне - и так, что у меня искры из глаз посыпались. Я ругался и всхлипывал, кончая, а Трой так и не выпустил мой член изо рта.   
\- Я уже говорил, что если бы мог, непрерывно бы с тобой трахался, - голос Троя донёсся до меня как сквозь вату.   
Пробка продолжала вибрировать, я непослушными пальцами нашарил в кармане пульт, уменьшил её и выключил вибрацию. Страшно хотелось спать. Глаза просто слипались, а тело было как у тряпичной куклы.   
\- Ты сейчас вырубишься, - Трой сидел передо мной на полу и с удовольствием меня рассматривал.   
\- Угу, - это было всё, что я мог сказать.   
Трой поднялся на ноги и протянул мне руку.   
\- Давно мечтал уложить тебя спать.   
Это была дурацкая идея, но я уже отключался и не мог протестовать. Трой отвёл меня в свою спальню, помог раздеться и укрыл одеялом, когда я повалился на кровать.   
Как улёгся он сам, я не заметил, но даже во сне был уверен, что Трой рядом. 

На следующее утро я проснулся от того, что Трой довольно нагло ощупывал мою задницу.   
\- Хочу тебя трахнуть, - сообщил он ещё до того, как я открыл глаза.   
\- И тебе тоже доброго утра, - пробормотал я.   
Хотелось есть, пить и почистить зубы, но Трой начал мне дрочить - и чем дальше, тем менее значительными казались мне эти желания.   
\- Я быстро, - умоляющим голосом сказал Трой. - Просто ты, пока спал, раскрылся, и я уже полчаса любуюсь на твою задницу. Это невыносимо.   
\- Ты мог меня укрыть, а не ждать, пока я отморожу жопу.   
\- Ты не мог её отморозить, потому что я её грел, - Трой прижался ко мне сзади. Он был тёплым, а его член - просто обжигающе горячим.   
\- Убедил, - я потянулся, зевнул и повернулся на живот.   
Трой принял это за приглашение. После наших встреч в подвале я был достаточно растянут, чтобы принять его почти без подготовки, но Трою явно доставляло удовольствие каждый раз смазывать и растягивать меня, словно впервые. Я расслабился и лениво покачивал бёдрами, пока он ласкал меня. Потом Трой лёг на меня сверху и принялся вылизывать мой затылок и шею.   
\- Тебе очень идёт такая причёска, - сказал он.   
Я удивился и неопределённо хмыкнул в ответ. Трой начал двигаться, елозя членом между ягодиц. Всю ночь у меня в заднице была пробка, хоть и уменьшенная до минимального размера, и теперь я чувствовал себя пустым. Я приподнял бёдра так, чтобы головка скользила по анусу, и предложил Трою не тянуть время.   
Он подпихнул мне под бёдра подушку, широко развёл ноги, убедился в том, что ему удалось устроить в моей заднице болото, и засунул в неё член. Я охнул. Трой начал двигаться. Сначала я не думал, что смогу кончить, но он явно хотел довести меня до исступления. То дёргал бёдрами, как безумный, то всаживал член с размаху, то вынимал почти полностью, ждал, пока я начну ёрзать - и тогда хватал меня за бока и трахал мелкими быстрыми толчками, словно животное. Мне было лень шевелиться, и Трой явно это понимал. Он сам, хотя это было не слишком удобно, подсунул руку мне под живот и отдрочил, а потом кончил на растянутое отверстие - так, чтобы я почувствовал.   
\- Я заслужил завтрак? - поинтересовался я, отдышавшись.   
Трой наклонился и укусил меня за плечо.   
\- Никогда не говори таких глупостей.   
Я фыркнул, заставил его слезть с меня и побрёл в душ. 

Трой заказал доставку - мы завтракали мясными сухарями и растущей кашей. Она была нежно-розового цвета, пахла клубникой и шоколадом и норовила вылезти из тарелки.   
\- Свежая, - заметил Трой.   
\- Придётся сожрать всю, - проворчал я с набитым ртом. - А то будешь её потом ловить по всей квартире.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - Трой шлёпнул вилкой по пузырю, надувающемуся в тарелке. - Этот сорт дохнет после того, как нагреется выше двадцати градусов.   
\- Вот и надо было её сразу запечь, - я хлебнул кофе.   
С кашей мы всё-таки расправились. Одноразовые тарелки Трой сначала сунул под горячую воду, а потом, убедившись, что потемневшие до кроваво-красного оттенка остатки не пытаются вырасти, бросил их в мусорный пресс. 

На предложение прогуляться я согласился с условием, что прогулка не будет включать в себя шоппинг. Трой немедленно надулся и заявил, что хотел купить новых игрушек.   
\- Я думаю, того, что у тебя уже есть, хватит надолго, - сказал я и внимательно на него посмотрел.   
\- Мы так никуда не пойдём, - медленно произнёс Трой.   
\- Не хочу сейчас трахаться, - признался я.   
\- Ладно, - Трой поднял руки, а когда я отвернулся к окну, чтобы взглянуть на небо, подкрался и обнял меня.   
Я поймал его руки и прижал к себе. Это было очень уютное ощущение. 

В кампусе ещё лежал снег, а в Бетайре уже началась весна. Под ногами журчали мелкие ручейки - остатки снега прямо на глазах превращались в воду. Небо было словно выстиранное, без единого облачка. В парке, куда мы свернули из жилого квартала, зацветали роши - мелкие раскидистые деревья. Вообще-то их плоды были съедобны, но дикие были горькими на вкус, а садовые сорта стоили безумных денег - и плоды, и деревья. Сладкий цветочный запах, одновременно напоминающий розу и какао, висел в воздухе, и мы с удовольствием им дышали.   
\- Вы выращиваете роши? - спросил Трой.   
\- Нет. Они дорогие, а сорта, которые будут нормально плодоносить на наших землях, ещё и привередливые. Отец скорее удавится, чем наймёт дополнительных работников, чтобы ухаживать за ними, - я расстегнул куртку.   
\- Зря. В экваториальных широтах они дают по два урожая в год.   
\- Сухих, как камень, мелких ягод, которые годны только на концентрат. Плюс их жрут птицы, отстрел которых на Алтоне запрещён.   
\- А силовой купол или защитный экран не годятся? - Трой взглянул на меня, прищурившись.   
\- Ты что, - я сделал большие глаза. - Это вы себе можете позволить летний домик с силовым куполом. У нас таких денег нет.   
Трой хмыкнул.   
\- Я правильно помню, что твой отец купил южные склоны Короля пару лет назад?   
Я кивнул.   
\- Там же удобное место. С одной стороны гора, с другой... - Трой повёл рукой и задумался.   
\- Пропасть, - подсказал я. - Там фантастически красиво.   
\- Было, - мрачно сказал Трой.   
Король был одной из самых крупных гор на Алтоне, отцу здорово досталось от прессы, когда он купил эти склоны. Публика хотела, чтобы там был парк или заповедник, а не скучные виноградники. Первую партию вина с изображением горы и надписью "Сады Хораса" на этикетке, впрочем, раскупили мгновенно - те самые ребята, которые называли отца беспринципным дельцом, механизмом для выжимания денег и всем прочим в том же духе.   
\- Эй, ты обиделся? - Трой подёргал меня за рукав.   
\- Нет, - я улыбнулся, чтобы успокоить его. - Задумался. Я там не был после того, как закончил свою работу. Но тогда там тоже было красиво. Старшая Сестра, Плакальщица и Мать Холмов никуда не делись.   
\- Там действительно есть река?   
\- Скорее, чокнутый ручей. Его зовут Брент, и он полностью меняет русло раз в пять лет, а весной и осенью сходит с ума и превращается в реку. Мы его слегка подвинули, но там совсем дикая земля, по ней он может скакать сколько угодно.   
\- Так спокойно об этом говоришь, - Трой пялился на меня и совсем не смотрел под ноги.   
\- Ну да, - я пожал плечами. - Это же просто работа.   
\- Угу, - сказал Трой и сник, как будто его расстроило моё непочтительное отношение к природе.   
\- Ты что, "зелёный"? - осторожно спросил я.   
\- Нет, - Трой растерянно улыбнулся. - Просто я давно хотел спросить, как ты относишься к тому, что люди обживают Алтону. Откусывают потихоньку от дикой природы. Виллы в Кутае, Король.   
\- По-моему, нетронутых земель ещё дохрена. Мы живём на двадцати процентах суши. Ещё столько же обрабатывается сельскохозяйственными предприятиями, а на пяти добывают полезные ископаемые.   
\- Зато моря освоили в полной мере, - Трой вздохнул.   
\- Ты же не рыба, - сказал я.   
Трой фыркнул, потом рассмеялся, а потом предложил сходить в бассейн. В Бетайре был крытый, с морской водой.   
Я подумал, что это может плохо кончиться, но толковых возражений у меня не нашлось.

Бассейн находился почти за городом. Трой решил не брать такси, и мы поехали на магнитном каре. Пластиковую коробку с сиденьями внутри дёргало от точки к точке, какая-то девушка в розовой шубке и полупрозрачном капюшоне, закрывавшем лицо, панически вздрагивала, прижимая к себе объёмную ярко-синюю сумку. Она вышла раньше нас, и Трой проводил её взглядом. Там было на что посмотреть - шубка была короткой, и можно было полюбоваться на круглую попу, обтянутую такими же розовыми шортами, и длинные ноги в высоких ботфортах. Я должен был почувствовать что-нибудь вроде ревности, но меня всё устраивало - и то, как Трой смотрел на эту девушку, и сама девушка.   
\- Ты с женщинами тоже не спал? - спросил он у меня.   
\- Только с киборгами.   
\- Почему? Ты же вроде популярный, - Трой удивлённо моргнул.   
Я усмехнулся.   
\- Это ты у нас популярный. Я в школе встречался с одной девицей, но её родители уж слишком явно хотели выдать дочь замуж за Хораса-младшего. Я не собирался жениться сразу после школы, о чём ей и сказал. Через неделю она послала меня подальше, переспала с моим приятелем, залетела - и они поженились ещё до выпускного вечера.   
\- Быстро, - Трой улыбнулся.   
\- В нашей части района традиционные ценности в большом почёте, - с важным видом пояснил я.   
\- Занудство какое, - Трой дёрнул шнурок требования остановки, и мы вышли. 

Здание бассейна было построено в виде стеклянного шара, вкопанного в землю - все раздевалки и технические помещения находились в подвальных помещениях, снаружи был виден только сверкающий купол, внутри которого угадывался водоём и аттракционы вокруг него. Высоким этот купол не казался - солидные усечённые пирамиды спортивного комплекса окружали его, как охрана кинозвезду.   
В автоматах перед входом мы купили одноразовые полотенца и плавки и взяли билеты на весь день - стоили они недорого, а Трой не хотел считать время.   
В каре я успел вспотеть и решил принять душ перед купанием. Трой последовал моему примеру, но вместо того, чтобы мыться, вошёл в мою кабинку и попытался меня обнять.   
\- Я знал, что ты это сделаешь, - сказал я и включил ледяную воду.   
Трой по-девчачьи пискнул и отскочил в сторону.   
\- Стэн, зачем же так жестоко? - жалобно спросил он из-за двери.   
\- Потому что иначе тебя было бы не отогнать, а тут полно камер наблюдения.   
\- Чёрт, - расстроенно сказал Трой. - Я не подумал. Извини.   
\- Ничего, - откликнулся я. 

Народу в бассейне было не слишком много. Компания молодых женщин с детьми младшего дошкольного возраста - эти вообще не подходили к большому бассейну, только одна мамаша пыталась научить трёхлетнего сына плавать в "лягушатнике". Парень с девушкой по очереди скатывались с водяной горки. Парень громко ухал, смеялся и каждый раз старался поднять как можно больше брызг, девушка слетала в воду почти бесшумно, сжимаясь и вытягиваясь так, чтобы нырнуть поглубже.   
Несколько школьников наперегонки плавали против течения в лабиринте, а стайка девочек-подростков с жеманным видом загорала под солярными лампами.   
Трой бросил на них оценивающий взгляд и будто невзначай расправил плечи.   
\- Мамы ждут их к ужину, - заметил я.   
\- Да ну, - негромко сказал он. - Наверняка хотя бы у одной из них уже есть аттестат.   
\- Думаешь, она носит его в лифчике?   
Трой хмыкнул, прищурился и подмигнул девчонке, которая уставилась на него с нескрываемым интересом.   
\- Я бы не отказался проверить, но если ты против... - он многозначительно замолчал.   
\- Не против, - неожиданно для себя сказал я.   
Трой мужественно выпятил грудь, я столкнул его в воду с покатого края и нырнул рядом, краем уха уловив писк. Вода была прохладной и прозрачной. Трой наверняка назвал бы её ласковой, ведь в бассейне не было ни волн, ни ветра.   
Мы сплавали наперегонки от борта до борта, девочки сместились поближе к бассейну и принялись перебрасываться мячом. Их было пятеро, и двоих я мог бы назвать хорошенькими. Одна была коренастая, с ярко-зелёными раскосыми глазами и смешно остриженными рыжими волосами. У неё уже выросла довольно приличная грудь, а круглый зад, едва прикрытый полосатым купальником, так и просился в руки. Другая была похожа на фею - маленькая, но уже женственная, с очень бледной кожей, она была не в купальнике, а в коротком прозрачном платье. Остальные были обычными девчонками. Простые лица с широко расставленными по-детски большими глазами, пухлые губы и щёки, щедро намазанные гелем с блёстками, плоские зады, тощие ноги с острыми коленками и полное отсутствие грудей под яркими лифчиками.   
Конечно же, они уронили мяч в бассейн, конечно же, Трой поплыл его ловить, а потом подал рыжей, лихо опершись на край бассейна одной рукой. Я подплыл поближе и с удовольствием, которое показалось мне странным, наблюдал за их знакомством. Рыжую звали Мирой, а её подружек - Анной, Никтой и Урсулой. Фею звали Кейт. Девочки столпились у края бассейна и хихикали, когда Трой что-нибудь говорил. Он предложил им искупаться, Кейт сказала, что намочит платье, Трой красноречиво уставился на её ноги и сказал, что в мокром платье она будет выглядеть ещё лучше. Кейт смутилась, девчонки снова захихикали, и Трой брызнул на них водой. Они запищали, а он резко оттолкнулся и проплыл сразу пару метров.   
\- Попробуйте мне отомстить, - заявил он с безопасного расстояния. Мира, стоявшая от воды дальше остальных, быстро сделала пару шагов, оттолкнулась и пулей ушла в воду. Трой бегал от неё по всему бассейну. Остальные решили присоединиться к охоте, но мне не составило труда уклониться от неумелых девчачьих заходов. Я мог и поддаться - худшее, что мне грозило, это пригоршня воды в лицо - но мне не слишком хотелось поддерживать дурацкие заигрывания Троя. Кейт выдохлась раньше прочих. Она выбралась из бассейна по лесенке и села рядом с ней, опустив ноги в воду. В мокром платье и с мокрыми волосами она была похожа на русалку. Оставив Урсулу и Никту - или Анну и Урсулу - далеко позади, я подплыл к ней.   
\- Сдаёшься? - поинтересовалась она, бросив на меня по-взрослому заинтересованный взгляд.   
Глаза у неё были льдисто-серые, обрамлённые длинными чёрными ресницами. Вероятнее всего, крашеными.   
\- Нет, - я обернулся и увидел, что другие две девочки меня нагоняют. - Прошу защиты.   
\- Хорошо.   
Я думал, что Кейт рассмеётся, но она только слабо улыбнулась. Вблизи её лицо казалось слишком тонким, почти болезненным. Когда Урсула и Никта подплыли ко мне, Кейт с важным видом подняла руку и сказала:   
\- Он под моей защитой.   
Девчонки разочарованно фыркнули и присоединились к охоте на Троя.   
\- На кого ставишь? - поинтересовалась Кейт.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Мира спортсменка, - заметила она.   
\- Тогда на Миру, - сказал я.   
Но Трой их обставил. Когда девчонки почти прижали его к лабиринту, он набрал воздуха в лёгкие и нырнул на три метра - туда, куда выходила труба из лабиринта. Воспользовавшись течением для ускорения, он как торпеда промчался несколько метров под водой, а потом быстро доплыл до лесенки, у которой сидела Кейт.   
\- Финиш здесь? - поинтересовался он.   
\- Вроде того, - Кейт улыбнулась чуть пошире, встала и принесла мяч.   
Девчонки наплевали на неудавшуюся погоню, только Мира казалась немного раздражённой. Мы перебрасывались мячом, болтаясь в воде, ныряли на время и катались с водяных горок. Трой хохотал, как маленький, и девочки быстро записали его в приятели. Я чувствовал себя старым занудой, но никак не мог вести себя с ними, как с равными. Они были младше меня года на четыре, они хихикали и говорили глупости, строили глазки так, что хотелось развернуться и уйти, но Трой явно развлекался, так что я решил ему не мешать.   
Я проголодался и предложил сходить в кафетерий, но Трой заявил, что тоже хочет жрать, и пригласил девчонок пообедать вместе. Как по команде они покраснели и залепетали что-то насчёт того, что это неудобно и невежливо. Я уже собрался сказать "как хотите", но тут Кейт сказала:   
\- Давайте сходим.   
И остальные сразу согласились. Тоже как по команде.   
Трой пообещал дождаться девочек у выхода, и мы разошлись по раздевалкам. В душевой он пялился на меня так, что чуть не прожёг взглядом дырку в плавках, но приставать не полез.   
\- На что ты рассчитываешь? - спросил я, когда мы уже одевались.   
\- Ни на что, - с невинным видом сказал Трой. - Если повезёт, стану для кого-нибудь из этих пигалиц первым впечатлением.   
\- Размечтался, - я хмыкнул. - Первые впечатления у них наверняка уже есть. Школьная дискотека, одноклассник с потными ладошками, кабинка для переодевания или кладовка для роботов.   
\- Романтика, - Трой сделал мечтательное лицо.   
\- Фу, - сказал я.   
Мы не торопились, но девчонок пришлось ждать - Кейт и Урсула укладывали волосы. В тёплой одежде Кейт была похожа не на фею, а на куклу - безжизненное накрашенное лицо, завитые волосы, бархатная куртка с оторочкой из белого меха, брюки с оборками и туфли на шпильках. Мира явно изображала из себя парня - объёмная куртка, кроссовки, джинсы, никакой косметики. От неё даже пахло по-мужски - хвоей и дымом. Зато я начал различать Урсулу, Никту и Анну: Урсула была в синем плаще, Никта - в сиреневой куртке, а Анна - в короткой зелёной шубке нараспашку. Из-под шубки призывно торчала грудь, обтянутая чёрной блузкой, но я уже знал, что она накладная.   
Как только мы отошли от бассейна, девчонки начали болтать и не затыкались, пока мы не добрались до ресторана "Хейзи".   
\- Вау, - сказала Урсула.   
\- Шикарное место, - протянула Анна.   
Мира фыркнула, насупилась и заявила, что у неё нет денег на обед в таком месте.   
\- Нас же пригласили, - театрально зашипела на неё Никта.   
\- Я бы не привёл вас сюда, если бы хотел, чтобы каждый платил за себя, - сказал Трой и улыбнулся.   
Мира продолжала хмуриться, так что я отметил её как второго человека, иммунного к улыбке Троя Уэсса.   
На входе случился конфуз. Метрдотель пожелал Трою приятного дня и назвал его мистером Уэссом. Девочки, которые до этого не сообразили, что за Трой с ними познакомился, слегка ошалели и старательно пытались это скрыть, но, когда нас усадили за столик в отдельном кабинете, набросились на Троя с расспросами. Он бросал в мою сторону умоляющие взгляды, но я уткнулся в меню и сделал вид, что сосредоточенно выбираю блюда. Мира быстро последовала моему примеру.   
\- А можно включить музыку? - жеманно спросила Урсула.   
\- Можно, - Трой улыбнулся.   
Мира отчётливо скрипнула зубами и выудила из кармана наушники.   
\- Что слушаешь? - спросил я.   
\- Классику, - отрезала девочка.   
\- Значит, будем слушать классику, - Трой вызвал виртуальную панель из стола и перенаправил её к Мире.   
Она открыла рот, закрыла его и сказала:   
\- Сегодня вечером концерт в "Чашке". Хейгмодер и Чауш в исполнении городского оркестра.   
Чауша я не слышал, а Хейгмодер писал довольно сносный симфо-рок.   
\- Что именно из Хейгмодера?   
\- Концерт для электрогитары с оркестром и Ураганная сюита, - Мира нажала на панели несколько строчек.   
Зазвучал клавесин - что-то действительно древнее. Я невольно улыбнулся.   
\- Нашли друг друга, - чуть слышно прошептала Никта.   
\- Круто, - сказал Трой, раньше большого интереса к музыке не выказывавший. - Давайте все сходим.   
Урсула и Никта наморщили носы, Кейт царственно пожала плечами, а Анна с сожалением заявила, что ей придётся сидеть с младшим братом, потому что на тот же концерт идут её родители.   
\- Занудство, - сочувственно сказала Урсула.   
Появился официант. Я заказал грибной суп, печёного толстого зайца с картофельным пюре и шоколадный пудинг с ромом на десерт.   
\- Да ты треснешь, - сказал мне Трой после того, как официант ушёл.   
\- Ничего я не тресну.   
\- Это целый, - Трой подчеркнул это слово, - толстый заяц.   
И тут я задумался. Толстый заяц был вдвое больше стандартного кролика.   
\- Похоже, действительно тресну.   
\- Тебе Мира поможет. Она заказала только луковый суп и мороженое, - наябедничала Никта.   
Мира бросила на неё уничтожающий взгляд, но промолчала.   
\- Вы вообще когда-нибудь пробовали печёного зайца? - поинтересовался Трой у девчонок.   
Все замотали головами, а Кейт сказала:   
\- Я пробовала, - и слегка поморщилась. Так что всем стало понятно, что заяц ей не понравился.   
Принесли супы и салаты. Мира ела жадно, остальные девочки кокетничали и едва клевали свои порции, Трой хрустел капустой. Я слушал музыку и хлебал суп. Он оказался не хуже того, что готовила мама - я сам не заметил, как опустошил миску.   
Зайца можно было вносить под литавры. Монстр, обсыпанный специями, возлежал на специальной подставке и вызывающе пах.   
\- Офигенно, - сказал Трой.   
Девочки смотрели на зайца с некоторым испугом.   
\- Режь, раз заказывал, - Трой кивнул на блюдо.   
К зайцу полагались два больших обоюдоострых ножа с раздвоенным окончанием. Ими оказалось удобно разделывать мясо, так что я довольно быстро поделил зайца на несколько порций, сгрузил на тарелку свою и принялся за еду. Трой ухаживал за девушками. Кейт морщилась, но взяла кусочек "на попробовать", пришла в восхищение и долго рассказывала, что зайца они ели в провинциальном ресторане в Хайленде.   
\- В Хайленде надо есть рыбу, - с умным видом заявил Трой. - Из мяса там умеют готовить только медвежатину, но если ты узнаешь рецепт, ты никогда не захочешь её есть.   
\- Не надо рассказывать, - попросил я.   
\- Окей, не буду тебя шокировать, - Трой рассмеялся.   
Я думал, что девчонки попросят его рассказать, но они были слишком увлечены едой.   
После обеда он расплатился. Урсула, Никта и Анна засобирались домой, Мира сказала, что ей надо связаться с родителями, и отошла в сторону. Кейт прикусила губу и серьёзно уставилась на Троя.   
\- Я испачкался? - поинтересовался он.   
\- Нет, - неуверенно ответила она и снова прикусила губу.   
\- Что-то не так? - спросил Трой.   
Кейт оглянулась на Миру, увидела, что та возвращается, и махнула рукой.   
\- Ничего, потом скажу, ладно? - она подмигнула Трою. Он подмигнул в ответ.   
\- До вечера я совершенно свободна, - Мира подбросила на плече рюкзак. - Но перед концертом придётся зайти домой и переодеться.   
\- Концерт! - Трой хлопнул себя по лбу и вызвал виртуальный экран коммуникатора.   
\- Ложа или партер? - спросил он у нас с Кейт.   
\- Звук лучше всего в бельэтаже, - подсказала Мира.   
\- Партер, - сказал я.   
\- Ложа, - одновременно со мной сказала Кейт.   
\- Упс, ложа занята кузеном Пьером с семьёй. Двое или трое туда бы ещё поместились, но такая компания уже не влезет, - пробормотал Трой, перебирая пальцами по экрану.   
\- Так, в партере места есть, как раз как нам надо. Знал бы раньше, заказал бы заранее. Стэн, наденешь смокинг.   
\- Это ещё зачем? - возмутился я.   
\- Потому что если мне придётся знакомить тебя с тётей Мэд, а ты будешь без смокинга, она меня съест.   
\- Подсунь ей вместо себя толстого зайца, - посоветовал я. - Я не собираюсь идти на концерт в смокинге.   
\- А в чём тогда? - Трой отвлёкся от экрана и уставился на меня.   
\- Я пойду в кожаных штанах и чёрной футболке, - сказала Мира и моргнула, будто испугавшись собственной смелости.   
\- Там что, будут эти? - Кейт неодобрительно помахала пальцами в воздухе.   
\- Можешь идти хоть в вечернем платье, - Мира пожала плечами. - Но Хейгмодер бы обиделся, если бы узнал, что на его концерты ходят мажоры в смокингах.   
\- Вау, - сказал Трой. - Откуда ты выкопала это слово?   
\- Из истории рока, - Мира насмешливо прищурилась, глядя на него. Весь её вид как будто говорил: "Такой большой, а не знаешь таких простых вещей".   
\- Чем займёмся? - деловито спросил я.   
\- Мы собирались в здание Библиотеки, там сегодня открывается выставка, - Кейт рассматривала нас с Троем, будто сомневаясь в том, что мы способны оценить выставку.   
\- Чего? - уточнил Трой.   
\- Фотографии животных.   
\- Двухмерные? - была моя очередь спрашивать.   
Кейт кивнула.   
И мы пошли на выставку. 

Кошки, собаки, олени, какие-то инопланетные твари пялились на нас с плоских картинок. Мудро, глупо, умоляюще или с неприязнью. Девчонки больше всего, конечно, залипали возле фотографий котят и кроликов, но перед огромными фотообоями с белым тигром Мира просто застыла.   
\- Какой страшный, - сказала Кейт.   
\- Какой красивый, - прошептала Мира.   
После выставки мы ели мороженое в кафе на крыше Библиотеки - Кейт отчаянно строила глазки Трою, и он добросовестно на неё пялился - а потом разошлись переодеваться.   
У меня с собой было не слишком много вещей, так что мы просто зашли в магазин, и я купил себе чёрную футболку с нейтральным изображением - белый алтонский волк на фоне гор.   
\- Возле Короля были волки? - спросил Трой, когда мы вышли на улицу.   
\- Нет. Там вообще мало диких животных. До терраформирования Плакальщица и Старшая Сестра были действующими вулканами. Возле Матери Холмов вроде водились горные обезьяны и дикие хумки, но я их не видел.   
Хумки были мелкими сумчатыми хищниками. Они жили в предгорьях, и первым исследователям удалось приручить несколько штук. Хумки были любопытными, наглыми, болезненно чистоплотными и жутко прожорливыми. Они не были красивыми, как кошки, или преданными, как собаки, поэтому большинство декоративных хумок шло на экспорт в качестве экзотики. Алтонцы же предпочитали держать дома собак, кошек или мелких грызунов.   
\- Дед говорил, он когда-то держал хумку, - задумчиво сказал Трой.   
\- И?..   
\- Она от него сбежала во время прогулки. На ней был чип, но она умудрилась его стряхнуть примерно в километре от города.   
\- Так и не вернулась?   
\- Не-а. Дед говорил, что если бы она пришла, он бы её взял обратно. Она была довольно сообразительная. Обожала полёты на флаере и боялась водоёмов.   
\- Если бы хумки умели плавать как следует, - я хмыкнул, - они бы захватили эту планету.   
Мы как раз подошли к дому. В лифте с нами ехала толстая тётка в парчовой шубе, расшитой жемчугом. Они с Троем обменялись кивками, как хорошие знакомые, так что я тоже кивнул на всякий случай. Я думал, что она заговорит с Троем, но она не стала начинать беседу. Мы вышли на сто пятом этаже, а тётка поехала выше.   
\- Кто это? - спросил я у Троя.   
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал он плечами. 

Сразу после того, как я снял куртку, Трой меня обнял.   
\- Ты чего? - спросил я, чувствуя, что начинаю возбуждаться.   
\- У нас около часа, - он потёрся носом о мою шею. - Надо провести его с толком.   
Я рассмеялся и ухватил Троя за задницу. Робот-уборщик возле наших ног дёргался, тщетно пытаясь почистить ботинки.   
\- То есть, ты целый день клеил каких-то девиц - не факт, что хоть у одной из них есть аттестат зрелости - а теперь рассчитываешь завалить меня безо всяких ухаживаний.   
\- Стэн, - нетерпеливо сказал Трой.   
Я откинул голову, подставляя ему шею. Трой немедленно впился в неё в поцелуем. Робот пнул мой ботинок. Он явно был против того, чтобы посетители квартиры трахались в грязной обуви.   
\- Твой робот ко мне пристаёт, - пожаловался я Трою.   
\- Придётся пожертвовать обувью, - Трой запустил руки под мою футболку, прохладные пальцы коснулись живота, и я вздрогнул.   
Мы разулись, отдав ботинки на растерзание механическому блюстителю чистоты, и направились в спальню, на ходу пытаясь раздеть друг друга. Получалось не очень хорошо, потому что идти в спущенных штанах было неудобно. Трой остановился, чтобы выпутаться из своих, а мои джинсы стянул вместе с трусами, уже уронив меня на кровать. Он смазал мой член и свою задницу. Сел на меня, зажмурился и прикусил губу. Он так сжался, что даже мне было больно. Я погладил его по бедру, осторожно обхватил член, опасаясь неловким движением причинить ещё большую боль.   
\- Хорошо, - простонал Трой, когда я начал медленно дрочить ему.   
\- Тебе же больно.   
\- Нет, - Трой помотал головой, так что волосы закрыли его страдальчески сведённые брови и зажмуренные глаза. - Мне хорошо, - по слогам произнёс он и качнул бёдрами.   
Я охнул и машинально двинулся навстречу. Трой всхлипнул, насадился на меня до упора и каким-то жалким голосом сказал:   
\- Трахни меня.   
Я взял его за задницу и начал двигаться. Сначала мелко, а потом, когда Трой застонал от удовольствия, увереннее. Трой дёрнул головой, чтобы отбросить волосы с глаз, улыбнулся мне и начал дрочить. Я думал, что ему всё равно больно, поэтому даже когда мне хотелось вставить ему посильнее, я сдерживался. И перестал только когда Трой потребовал ещё.   
Я кончил раньше и чуть не взвыл, потому что Трой и не думал выпускать мой ставший сверхчувствительным член из своей обжигающе горячей задницы. Он продолжал двигаться и дрочить себе, а кончив, повалился на меня.   
\- Зачем ты так? - я погладил его по спине.   
\- Что? - Трой не пошевелился.   
\- Тебе же больно было, - я обнял его.   
\- Очень хотелось, - сказал он. - Зря я решил пойти на концерт.   
\- Анальгетик есть? - спросил я.   
\- Анальгетик-то есть, - Трой скатился с меня и потянулся. - Спать хочется.   
\- Вряд ли тебе удастся поспать на концерте, - я хмыкнул.   
\- Это точно. Этот ваш Хейгмодер шумный парень.   
\- Был, - уточнил я. - Он умер лет десять назад.   
\- От передозировки наркотиков? - с надеждой поинтересовался Трой.   
\- Нет. Сердце разорвалось. Упал прямо во время концерта. Ему было семьдесят лет, но он всё равно выступал.   
Я смотрел записи Хейгмодера. Он играл на органе, электрогитаре, фортепиано и скрипке, давал концерты на Земле и в лунном Концерт-холле, но никогда не летал даже на Венеру.   
\- Хорошая смерть, - Трой прикрыл глаза.   
\- По-моему, смерть хорошей не бывает, - проворчал я, скатился с кровати и пошёл в душ. 

Трой заперся в ванной одной из гостевых спален и вышел только когда я сказал, что мы уже опаздываем. Выглядел он так, будто немного выпил.   
\- Что ты принял? - я сунул руки в карманы свежих джинсов.   
\- Ничего запрещённого, - Трой ухмыльнулся. - Всего-то стимулятор, чтобы не уснуть.   
Он вызвал такси и принялся лихорадочно одеваться, разбрасывая лишние вещи по комнате. Я вышел, чтобы не мешать.   
Девицы уже ждали нас у входа в "Чашку". Мира подкрасила глаза и выглядела просто отлично. Я напомнил себе, что она скорее всего несовершеннолетняя. Сильно накрашенная Кейт в вечернем платье и шубке, явно одолженной у старшей сестры или матери, выглядела взрослой, но в таком виде совсем не казалась мне привлекательной. 

Мира пожелала нам приятного просмотра и пошла на своё место в бельэтаж - вроде бы, её там кто-то ждал - а мы двинули ко входу в партер. Билеты Трой оплатил заранее, так что охранник только осведомился у него, все ли мы с ним, и пропустил нашу компанию в зал. Урсула была в невыносимо розовом шуршащем платье с "крыльями", Никта оделась чуть поприличнее - она была в чёрном свитере, закрывающем горло, и короткой пышной юбке.   
Мы едва успели к началу, так что не встретили никого из знакомых Троя. Концерт для электрогитары с оркестром начинался с печального скрипичного вступления, так что девочки успели расслабиться. Когда ударили гитары и началась нормальная музыка, я специально покосился на них, чтобы увидеть их ошарашенные лица. Кейт дёрнулась, Урсула испуганно вжалась в кресло, а Никта удивлённо распахнула синие глаза.   
Я перестал обращать на них внимание и стал слушать. Кто-то из медных духовых изредка фальшивил, но это не слишком раздражало, потому что его партии были короткими и отстояли по времени от гитарных соло.   
После окончания Концерта начался перерыв.   
\- Шампанского? - предложил Трой.   
Кейт плавно кивнула, и мы прошли в бар. Разумеется, мы встретили родственников Троя. Разумеется, пришлось знакомиться. Мадлен Уэсс, тётя Троя, произвела на меня впечатление бронированной дамы. Жестокие карие глаза, казалось, видели меня насквозь, так что когда она осуждающе уставилась на Урсулу, я даже посочувствовал девочке. Кузен Пьер выглядел полным распиздяем, а его жена, Антуанетта Уэсс, была самой красивой женщиной на планете. Дочь двух саженцев, она ещё в школе начала выступать с сольными хореографическими номерами, а потом снялась в остросюжетном боевике без дублёрши. У неё были чёрные глаза и светло-золотистые волосы.   
\- Можно просто Тони, - сказала она, когда отвечала на моё рукопожатие. Ладонь у неё была узкая и прохладная.   
Я чувствовал себя так, будто смотрел на живую богиню. Все девочки в нашем классе хотели походить на неё, а все парни завидовали Пьеру после того, как было объявлено об их помолвке. Тони была одета очень скромно - тёмно-бордовый закрытый костюм, почти полное отсутствие украшений. Держалась она так, будто старалась занимать как можно меньше места и привлекать как можно меньше внимания - но второе, по понятным причинам, было невозможно. На неё пялились все.   
Вообще-то, чтобы соответствовать всем алтонским стандартам красоты, женщина должна была быть смуглой длинноногой блондинкой с высокой грудью и широкими плечами. Красивыми считались крупные зелёные глаза и маленькие рот и нос. Тони была светлокожей, с полными губами и небольшими глазами, неяркими и как будто бездонными. Казалось, что именно в них прячется бесконечность.   
Когда родственники Троя отвлеклись, чтобы поздороваться с кем-то ещё, Трой подёргал меня за футболку и прошептал на ухо:   
\- Ты смущаешь Тони. Из ближнего круга на неё так никто уже давно не пялится.   
\- Я больше не буду, - так же тихо ответил я.   
Девчонки в присутствии Антуанетты Уэсс явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Урсула и Никта выглядели растерянными, а Кейт злобно щурилась и поджимала губы.   
Мы выпили шампанского, и их быстро развезло. Только Кейт держалась, как взрослая. Тони, я заметил, пила минеральную воду.

\- Она офигенная, - поделился я впечатлением с Троем, когда перед началом второго отделения девчонки свалили в туалет пудрить носы.   
\- Угу, - согласился Трой. - Пьеру повезло.   
Мы пошли ко входу в зал, но там образовалось что-то вроде пробки, так что мы остановились у колонны.   
\- Ты её братца не видел. Он такой же, только парень.   
\- Никогда о нём не слышал, - я пожал плечами.   
Трой усмехнулся.   
\- Естественно. Эл, в отличие от Тони, бухгалтер, хотя бабушка ему предлагала сниматься в кино.   
\- А он что?   
\- Просто не хочет. Женился на какой-то курице, живёт в старом районе Космо, работает у моего отца, чтобы поменьше видеться с тётей Мэд, и даже повышения зарплаты не просит.   
\- Может, ему так нравится, - я пожал плечами.   
\- Может быть.   
Толпа рассосалась, появились девчонки, и мы прошли в зал.   
Второе отделение почти полностью состояло из произведений Чауша. Фортепианные сонаты и органные пьесы были неплохими, но всё-таки довольно однообразными, так что Ураганную сюиту я ждал с нетерпением. Наконец благообразное занудство закончилось. Из симфонического оркестра в сюите присутствовали только литавры и струнные, всё остальное было написано для классического состава рок-группы - гитара, бас-гитара, электроорган и ударные. Не было только вокальной партии, но вместо людей пели скрипки и виолончель. Уже на вступлении публика принялась хлопать. На балконе кто-то засвистел - и взрослые люди начали вставать со своих мест, топать и подпрыгивать.   
\- Так принято? - удивлённо спросил Трой.   
Я сдержался, чтоб не заржать, и кивнул. Оказалось, что в Бетайре полно стадионной публики. Свет над сценой погас, только один прожектор, направленный на гитариста, оставался включённым - началось гитарное соло. Музыкант, явно учившийся в правильной музыкальной школе и старательно занимавшийся каждый день, ни одной ноты не изменил в партии, написанной Хейгмодером, хотя я читал комментарии композитора и слушал записи, на которых другие музыканты творили с этим соло, что хотели, оставаясь в заданном настроении.   
Литавры ударили по ушам и диафрагме, загорелся свет, дирижёр, успевший за две минуты сменить фрак на футболку с портретом Хейгмодера, подпрыгнул и отчаянно взмахнул палочкой. Начался настоящий ураган.   
Девчонок вжало в кресла, а мы с Троем, не сговариваясь, рванули к сцене - точно так же поступили ещё несколько человек, и ещё, и ещё. К началу второй части в промежутке между сценой и залом уже образовалась толпа, как на настоящем рок-концерте. Какая-то женщина в бриллиантах рядом со мной плакала от восторга и подпрыгивала, а её спутник пытался трясти лысиной. Это было как древний религиозный обряд.   
Мне было жалко тех, кого не накрыло этой волной восторженного безумия - они явно чувствовали себя лишними в зале. Рядом со мной прыгал растрёпанный Трой. Он пытался что-то сказать, но его не было слышно - музыка ревела так, что звук ощущался всем телом. Меня кто-то пихнул в рёбра. Я собирался оттолкнуть нахала, но увидел, что это Мира. Она скорчила такую гримасу, что я сразу же пропустил её вперёд - с её ростом невозможно было увидеть что-то, стоя даже во втором ряду.   
Когда музыка закончилась, я был совершенно опустошен. Как будто кто-то постирал мои мозги.   
Зал ревел, требуя продолжения. Музыканты, игравшие партии рок-группы, дождались, пока скрипачи и прочие типы во фраках уберутся со сцены, и сыграли без слов единственную песню, написанную Хейгмодером. Он посвятил её своей матери - и это была очень печальная мелодия. Мира уже не пыталась быть как можно ближе к сцене, а раскачивалась, стоя рядом со мной. Мечущийся по залу луч света выхватил её лицо из темноты, и я увидел, что она плачет. Я приобнял её за плечи, она не отстранилась, так что минуту до конца песни мы раскачивались вместе. Когда все аплодировали и шумели, она вытерла лицо и тихонько проскользнула мимо меня.   
\- Офигенно, - сказал Трой.   
Дама в бриллиантах тяжело вздохнула и сказала:   
\- Совершенно с вами согласна, молодой человек.   
Публика начала расходиться, хотя верхний балкон продолжал шуметь. Музыканты поклонились, ударник выждал, пока у сцены останутся самые стойкие, и выбросил палочки в зал - древний обычай. Я был удивлён тем, что он это сделал. Когда следующая пара полетела в нашу сторону, я машинально поймал их.   
\- Зачем тебе? - спросил меня Трой.   
\- Отдам Мире, - я пожал плечами.   
Мы вернулись к своим местам, но девчонок там уже не было. Взяв куртки из хранилища, мы вышли на улицу. Там было холодно и темно, так что после ярко освещённого холла я чувствовал себя ослепшим.   
\- Ребята, мы здесь, - донёсся до меня голос Урсулы.   
Мы подошли к ним. Мира была там же. В темноте не было видно, что она плакала.   
\- Держи, - я отдал ей палочки.   
\- Спасибо, - зато было видно, когда она улыбалась.   
\- Кошмар, - авторитетно заявила Урсула.   
\- По-моему, было круто, - сказал Трой. - Мира, я жутко тебе благодарен. Никогда не был на таких концертах.   
\- Зря, - сказали мы с ней хором.   
Урсула и Никта успели замёрзнуть и хотели только домой.   
Мира ушла, сказав, что ей нужно встретить отца.   
\- А кто у неё отец? - рассеянно спросил Трой у Кейт.   
\- Музыкант, - Кейт безразлично пожала плечами.   
\- Мы долбоёбы, - сказал я Трою.   
Он кивнул и вызвал Урсуле и Никте такси. Кейт не рвалась уезжать, и Трой предложил ей выпить. Она, к моему удивлению, согласилась.   
Мы попрощались с Урсулой и Никтой и, поскольку Кейт не возражала против небольшой прогулки, пошли пешком в ту сторону, где мигали вывески баров и ресторанчиков. Рядом с нами остановилась чёрная сигара стильного семейного флаера.   
\- Подвезти? - спросил Пьер.   
\- Нет, спасибо, - Трой улыбнулся кузену.   
\- Тогда не будем мешать, - Пьер подмигнул, поднял стекло и стартовал с места вверх.   
\- Это он учил тебя водить? - мрачно спросил я у Троя.   
\- Нет, - Трой самодовольно ухмыльнулся. - Бабушка.   
Кейт красноречивым жестом запахнула шубку и насупилась, так что мы пошли к ближайшему бару. 

Когда принесли выпивку - красное вино для Троя, коктейль для неё и минералку для меня - она отхлебнула, сказала:   
\- Не хочу, чтобы между нами оставались какие-то недомолвки, - и совершенно взрослым жестом поставила бокал на столик.   
Трой сделал вопросительное лицо. Я на всякий случай отодвинул стакан - и не зря.   
\- Обычно мои клиенты старше, но я догадываюсь, на что вы двое рассчитываете, - Кейт посмотрела на нас по очереди. Возможно, чтобы убедиться, что смысл сказанного до нас дошёл. - Так что будет проще, если я скажу вам, что сколько стоит, а вы или согласитесь с ценой, или не будете таскать меня по дурацким клубам.   
Я молчал. Мне почему-то было очень противно сидеть с ней за одним столиком.   
\- Сколько? - невозмутимо спросил Трой. Кейт ответила. За стоимость одного минета в её исполнении можно было неделю не вылезать из объятий киборгов в развлекательном центре.   
\- Ты хоть совершеннолетняя? - зачем-то уточнил Трой.   
\- Мне тринадцать, но аттестат я уже получила. Плачу налоги со своих доходов, так что никто никаких законов не нарушает.   
Трой покосился на меня и, видимо, понял, что я чувствую.   
\- Знаешь, детка, иди-ка ты нахуй, - доброжелательно сказал он Кейт.   
Она фыркнула, выбросила из бокала трубочку, залпом допила коктейль, надела шубку и направилась к двери. У выхода она столкнулась с каким-то грузным мужчиной. Они заговорили и ушли вместе.   
\- Пиздец, - сказал Трой.   
\- Куда катится мир? - я хрюкнул.   
\- Надо было взять контакты у Миры, - с сожалением сказал Трой. - Она вроде нормальная.   
\- Ты же её снимал, так что можно перегнать изображение в двухмерное и задать поиск по городской сети. Может, у неё есть личный сайт или что-нибудь найдётся через школу или спортивную секцию.   
\- Ты гений, - сказал Трой.   
Он допил своё вино, потом заказал порцию виски.   
\- Хочешь нажраться? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Нет. Запить знакомство, - он поморщился.   
\- Да ладно тебе. Может, у неё сложная жизненная ситуация, - я не столько пытался оправдать Кейт перед Троем, сколько перед собой.   
Он вдруг рассмеялся.   
\- Или она просто хотела нас отшить.   
\- Оригинальный способ, - заметил я.   
\- Странно, что она сразу этого не сделала. Понятно же было, что мы не педофилы.   
\- Ты так на неё пялился, что это было непонятно.   
Я подумал, что мне, возможно, тоже стоило бы выпить, но было неплохо и так.   
\- Пойдём домой, - Трой отставил недопитый виски.   
\- Пойдём, - сказал я.   
Такси мы поймали на улице - вчерашний студент, купивший в рассрочку скоростной флаер, подрабатывал по вечерам. Он сыпал смешными историями, просил передавать привет Бигелу и Нэнси и посоветовал держаться подальше от профессора Дежу. Курс химии не светил ни мне, не Трою, но мы поблагодарили этого парня. 

Пока мы поднимались в лифте, Трой молчал и мрачно смотрел в стену. Непривычно было видеть его таким.   
\- Чего такой злой? - поинтересовался я.   
Трой медленно пожал плечами.   
\- Странный был день. С одной стороны, хорошо, что мы сходили на концерт. С другой - Кейт... - Трой поморщился.   
\- Да забей, - посоветовал я.   
\- Зря я её послал, - Трой опустил голову, - надо было расспросить о работе. Проебал такой шанс, а.   
\- Шанс на что?   
\- Информация из первых рук, - Трой хохотнул и покосился на меня из-под растрёпанных волос. - Я же собираюсь стать писателем, помнишь? - он подмигнул.   
\- Забудешь тут, как же. 

\- Хочешь есть? - светски осведомился он, когда мы были уже в квартире.   
\- Нет, - я снял куртку и потянулся. - Хочу лечь и ничего не делать.   
\- Спать? - Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Не знаю, - я пожал плечами.   
\- Я собираюсь поискать Миру. Составишь компанию?   
Я кивнул.   
Мы расположились в гостиной. После пинка Троя диван, скромно стоявший у стены, расползся, увеличившись почти в три раза, так что места было предостаточно, но Трой всё равно прижался к моему боку. Виртуальная панель заполнила собой почти всю комнату, Трой задал поиск изображений и рассеянно перебирал пальцами воздух, подсвечивая ссылки. У меня закружилась голова, и я перевернулся на живот.   
\- Давит на психику? - поинтересовался Трой.   
\- Нет, просто слишком много информации одновременно. Не понимаю, как ты с ней управляешься.   
\- Это не так сложно, если привыкнуть. Я вот никогда бы не стал водить комбайн.   
Я хмыкнул и промолчал. Трой начал мурлыкать под нос какую-то песенку, потом включил музыку - инструментальную стилизацию под классику, от которой меня стало клонить в сон. Я задремал и проснулся уже в одиночестве. Трой накрыл меня термопледом, выключил панель и свалил. Я сел и потёр глаза.   
Голоса, доносящиеся с кухни, я услышал не сразу, а только когда вышел в холл. Зато мгновенно сообразил, что это не фильм или передача - Трой явно с кем-то разговаривал. И собеседник, вероятнее всего, находился на кухне во плоти, а не в виде стереоизображения. Я решил не показываться в помятом и растрёпанном виде и прошёл в гостевую спальню, в которой оставил свои вещи.   
Когда я вышел из душа, коммуникатор мигнул индикатором сообщений. "Приходи ужинать", - написал мне Трой. Я удалил сообщение, оделся и прошёл на кухню.   
\- Доброй ночи, - Миттон Уэсс встал из-за стола, чтобы пожать мне руку.   
Я как-то сразу понял, что он видел, как мы с Троем валялись в обнимку. Подумал, что Трой ему уже всё рассказал. Я должен был покраснеть или смутиться, но вместо этого я сказал:   
\- Доброй ночи, - и пожал руку Уэссу.   
\- Помнишь Стэна, па? - Трой ухмыльнулся с таким видом, будто его отец действительно мог меня не помнить.   
\- У меня хорошая память, спасибо, - тонкие губы слегка шевельнулись.   
Трой ничем не напоминал отца. Миттон был весь какой-то узкий и длинный. Выше меня, с не слишком широкими плечами, узким лицом с острыми скулами и выдающимся подбородком. Сиреневые глаза он щурил по-кошачьи, а длинные чёрные волосы собирал в хвост. В прошлую нашу встречу он был гладко выбрит, а сейчас носил тонкие усы и бородку клинышком. Он выглядел похожим на актёра или дизайнера - я не мог себе представить бизнесмена в полосатой мешковатой футболке с длинными рукавами и чёрных джинсах.   
Стол уже был сервирован, и мы сели ужинать. Сначала никто ничего не говорил, так что мне показалось, что я вот-вот подавлюсь тишиной, но потом Миттон Уэсс сказал:   
\- Мы были на вечеринке у Энди Спаркса. Эми осталась играть в "Колонию теней" с подругами, а я решил дождаться её в городе.   
Я удивился. Обычно в "Колонию теней" - большую напольную игру с карточками, фигурками и элементами викторины - играли дети. Но представить себе взрослых женщин из высшего света, гоняющих голографических драконов голографическими же магами, мне было сложно.   
\- И как мама? - Троя, видимо, здорово интересовали военные успехи матери.   
\- Как обычно, - Миттон пожал плечами. - Когда я уходил, у неё было четыре больших замка, семь драконов - два красных и пять чёрных - и около миллиона бесплатных кроликов.   
\- Зачем столько кроликов?   
\- О, ей не повезло, - Миттон улыбнулся. - Её герой был в пустыне и упал в колодец желаний. Ну и пожелал вина, хлеба и жареного кролика. Так что теперь у Эми нет никаких проблем с провиантом, хлеб и вино она экспортирует, но Руфь и Эстер сговорились не покупать у неё кроликов.   
Трой хрюкнул, с трудом проглотил то, что жевал перед этим, и рассмеялся.   
\- Гадкие тётки, - сказал он.   
Миттон пожал плечами.   
\- По-моему, нормальная политика. Они просто не учитывают, что волшебные кролики не выедают траву и не уничтожают фермы. Так что Эми нужно просто подождать, пока они попадут в зависимость от импортируемых товаров, и закрыть экспорт хлеба, сделав доступными только кроликов.   
\- Они там уже воевали? - спросил Трой.   
\- Только с демонами. Натали Шульц сходу взяла две "тайны мироздания" и пошла по научному пути развития. Эми подсунула ей магический фолиант, Натали попробовала его освоить - и каждая королева получила себе по дюжине демонов в столицу.   
\- Моя мать - диверсантка, - Трой сделал вид, что расстроен.   
\- Это очень оживило игру и заставило её соперниц потратить деньги на оборонный сектор.   
\- Только не говори мне, что ты это посоветовал.   
\- Ни в коем случае, - Миттон шевельнул бровями. Вероятно, это означало крайнюю степень возмущения.   
\- Просто ты делал то же самое, когда мы играли дома.   
\- Это удачный ход, но в одной и той же компании его можно применить только один раз, - с сожалением заметил Уэсс. - Но, кажется, мистеру Хорасу скучно.   
\- Всё нормально, - сказал я.   
\- Вы любите коллективные игры? - поинтересовался Уэсс явно для того, чтобы вовлечь меня в разговор.   
\- Не очень. Если игра сложная, я начинаю нервничать и перестаю играть. Если простая - мне быстро становится скучно. С одиночными то же самое.   
\- И как вы развлекаетесь? - вопрос был задан доброжелательным тоном, так что я решил, что отец Троя не пытается меня поддеть.   
\- Гуляю, - я пожал плечами. - Слушаю музыку, немножко качаюсь.   
\- Очень здоровые развлечения. Надеюсь, вам удастся привить моему сыну любовь к ним, - непонятно было, издевается он или нет.   
Я промолчал.   
\- Мы сегодня ходили на концерт, - сказал Трой и начал делиться впечатлениями. Миттон слушал, кивал, а когда Трой спросил, почему известные музыканты не приезжают на Алтону, сказал:   
\- Экономически невыгодно гнать корабль в такую даль. На Алтоне нет концертных стадионов и соответствующих залов. Если кто-нибудь и отважится сюда приехать, билеты получатся настолько дорогими, что позволить их себе сможет не больше тысячи человек на всей планете, а это не окупит поездку.   
Трой явно расстроился.   
\- Проще слетать на "Колесо Лорейн", чем организовать здесь концерт кого-то вроде Дженни Дженкинс или Веры Гард, - добавил Миттон.   
"Колесо Лорейн" - развлекательная орбитальная станция, ближайшее к Алтоне заведение такого класса - находилась в соседней солнечной системе. Полёт туда на скоростном корабле занял бы двенадцать часов без учёта времени взлёта и посадки, а пассажирский шёл бы до полутора суток даже во время схождения планет. К тому же, самый дешёвый номер на "Колесе" стоил столько же, сколько новый флаер.   
\- Я не про этих старых тёток, я про "Генералов", - заявил Трой.   
Я не был с ним согласен. Дженкинс было лет сорок, и она делала лучшие глэм-панк-шоу в Содружестве. Сколько лет было Гард, я не знал, но выглядела она в крайнем случае на двадцать пять. Мне не нравилась музыка, которую играла её группа, но она была жутко популярной. Старшему из "Генералов" было лет семьдесят, хотя новый ударник, которого взяли в группу два с половиной года назад, только-только закончил школу.   
\- Молодые тем более не полетят, - сказал Миттон таким голосом, будто ждал, что Трой вот-вот начнёт выклянчивать у него полноценный стадионный концерт, как ребёнок - игрушку. И тут до меня дошло, что Трой занимается именно этим. Миттон Уэсс мог построить концертный зал, пригласить звезду первой величины и провести такую рекламную кампанию, что концерт окупился бы.   
\- Если бы посетителям концерта сделали скидку на въездные выплаты, на Алтону набилась бы чёртова прорва народу, - только закончив мысль я понял, что высказал её вслух.   
Трой сделал умоляющие глаза. Миттон плотно сжал губы и кивнул мне.   
\- Вы правы, но туристический сектор планеты не готов к подобному буму. Всем этим людям будет попросту негде жить. Если затевать что-то подобное, то концерты должны стать регулярными, чтобы площадки и гостиницы окупали сами себя. Риск слишком высок.   
По тому, как сощурился Трой, я понял, что он уже готов рискнуть. Миттон сделал вид, что не заметил выражения лица сына.   
\- Местные исполнители или не рассматривают музыку как источник доходов, или не заинтересованы в концертной деятельности, предпочитая распространять записи через сеть. Добившиеся хоть какой-то известности уезжают, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться. В концертном зале планетарного уровня будет некому выступать.   
Трой потёр висок.   
\- Слушай, па. Насколько я помню каталог планет-курортов, даже полярные районы Алтоны считаются рекомендованными для проживания.   
\- Это так, - кивнул Уэсс.   
Я понял, к чему клонит Трой.   
\- Вудсток, - сказал я.   
Они оба не поняли.   
\- Был такой известный фестиваль на древней Земле. Он проводился летом, так что публика могла ночевать под открытым небом или в палатках.   
Миттон Уэсс прикрыл глаза.   
\- Долина тишины или Белые острова? - поинтересовался Трой.   
\- В Долине больше места, а на Островах нет ядовитых бабочек и эндемиков, вызывающих аллергию, - задумчиво проговорил Миттон. Потом спохватился и добавил: - Но я ничего не обещаю.   
\- Конечно, - Трой самодовольно ухмыльнулся.   
Я подумал, что он засранец.   
\- Я действительно ничего не обещаю, - с нажимом повторил Миттон, и Трой сник.   
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду спать, - он переставил тарелку на робота-стюарда и поднялся из-за стола.   
\- Эми приедет утром, - сказал Миттон.   
\- Я понял, - кивнул Трой. - Я буду хорошим мальчиком.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал я.   
Трой снова кивнул и ушёл. Я почувствовал себя неловко и стал смотреть в тарелку. Там ещё что-то осталось, но мне уже не хотелось есть.   
Уэсс вздохнул.   
\- Я в курсе насчёт вас. Я не против. Если возникнут серьёзные проблемы, обращайтесь, - он положил на стол маленький чёрный прямоугольник.   
Сначала я подумал, что это миниатюрная копия старомодной визитной карточки, но потом понял, что отец Троя дал мне индивидуальный коммуникатор, настроенный только на один набор номеров. Обычно такие штуки делались на заказ и использовались в качестве подарков - вызов с такого коммуникатора обходил все блокировки и имел приоритет срочности первой степени.   
\- Спасибо, - промямлил я, не зная, что ещё сказать.   
\- Вам спасибо, что присматриваете за Троем. Он иногда ведёт себя крайне неосторожно.   
Я отважился посмотреть на Уэсса. Он был совершенно спокоен и, кажется, не испытывал никакой неловкости от разговора с любовником своего сына.   
\- С Эми я поговорю сам и в спокойной обстановке. Она может быть несколько шокирована, - Уэсс произнёс это таким тоном, будто пытался извиниться за вторжение в частную жизнь.   
Я кивнул.   
\- Простите, что спрашиваю, но ваши родители или кто-то из родственников... - он замолчал, подбирая слова.   
\- Нет, - быстро ответил я. - Я никому не говорил.   
Теперь он кивнул.   
\- Тем более. Если возникнут проблемы, обращайтесь. Спокойной ночи, - он встал из-за стола.   
\- И вам, - машинально ответил я.   
Карточку я поместил в резервный слот коммуникатора - так её нельзя было потерять, и никто не смог бы увидеть, что на ней написано "Миттон Уэсс". 

Лёжа в постели я гадал, как много знает отец Троя о жизни сына, и немножко завидовал. Я не мог бы так легко сознаться родителям в том, что сплю с парнем. И уж точно не мог бы ждать от отца поддержки.


	7. Часть 7

Сон был тяжёлым и мутным. Я плыл в густой сиреневой воде, дышал ею и никак не мог вынырнуть. Возле моих ног, задевая кожу, сновали рыбы. Я хотел отогнать их, но не мог пошевелить ногами, только руками.   
\- Эй, перестань, - Трой обнял меня и уткнулся носом мне в ухо.   
\- Уфф, - сказал я.   
\- Дурные сны?   
\- Не очень приятные, - я положил пальцы на его запястье. Моя кожа была холодной и влажной, будто я и впрямь вынырнул из воды, а его - сухой и тёплой.   
\- Не хочу выпускать тебя из постели, - Трой придвинулся ближе и упёрся членом в мою задницу.   
\- Но придётся, - я ухмыльнулся и высвободился. - Хочу вымыться.   
\- Можно тебе помочь? - Трой сел на кровати, широко расставив ноги. Он был в пижамных штанах и домашней куртке.   
\- Нет, - я хлопнул дверью ванной и подумал, что Трой может быть очень навязчивым. 

Как только я вышел, он прижал меня к стене - и следующий час мы провели в постели. После этого мне снова пришлось мыться, а Трой заказал завтрак.   
\- Я хотел спросить, - сказал я, когда мы уже пили кофе.   
\- Спрашивай, - Трой безмятежно улыбнулся.   
\- Твой отец так спокойно воспринял то, что мы трахаемся. Почему?   
Безмятежная улыбка превратилась в ухмылку.   
\- Ты точно хочешь это узнать?   
Я кивнул.   
\- Однажды он застал меня с двумя членами в заднице.   
Я поперхнулся. Трой подождал, пока я прокашляюсь, и добил:   
\- Он извинился, а потом вышел и ждал, пока мы закончим.   
\- А после?   
Трой помрачнел.   
\- Я выпроводил тех ребят. Мне было жутко стыдно - я был весь грязный, от меня на метр несло клубничным пивом, а отец обнял меня и сказал, что соскучился, - Трой замолчал, посмотрел в сторону и шмыгнул носом. - У меня была истерика.   
\- Расскажешь, как это вообще получилось? - я потянулся через стол и погладил его по плечу. Трой вздрогнул.   
\- Если ты будешь меня держать.   
Мы снова устроились на диване в гостиной. Трой приглушил освещение и пустил по потолку цветные круги.   
\- Это что, сеанс гипноза? - усмехнулся я.   
\- Нет, - Трой выпрямил мою руку и положил на неё голову. - Скорее, психоанализа.   
\- Я не психоаналитик, - быстро сказал я.   
\- Поздно, ты сам напросился.   
Трой взял меня за кисть свободной руки, правой, и прижал её к груди, так что мне пришлось повернуться на бок, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж тряпичной куклой.   
И начал рассказывать. Он сдал школьные экзамены, сразу же был зачислен в колледж имени Уэйла Кита и совершенно не знал, куда себя деть. Ездил на остров Мурасаки, но там ему быстро стало скучно. Вернулся в район Флауэр, побывал в горах, но всюду чувствовал себя чужим. После того, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать лет, по законам Алтоны он стал совершеннолетним. Тогда он полетел в Космо, снял недорогую квартиру в районе возле космопорта и начал развлекаться.   
Вокруг космопорта всегда было полно клубов, в которых легко можно было купить запрещённые наркотики, снять девушку или парня - и комнату на несколько часов. Проституция на Алтоне была разрешена законом, но по лицензии работали только профессионалы. Молодёжь в Космо чаще просто "приятно проводила время" и "принимала подарки от случайных знакомых" - формально это нельзя было назвать преступлением. Эти ребята крутились вокруг космопорта, а значит, помогали Алтоне вышибать бабки из приезжих. Иногда полицейские штрафовали их за развратное поведение в публичном месте - но серьёзные наказания им не грозили, если, конечно, они не обворовывали клиентов.   
Трой рассказывал о том, как мерцают вывески в ночной темноте, как улицы по вечерам поливают водой, чтобы смыть дневную сухость: центр Космо находится в оазисе, но космопорт раньше располагался далеко от жилых районов - а сейчас город так разросся, что проглотил разделявшую их часть пустыни и сам порт вместе со всеми развлекательными заведениями.   
Трой изменил внешность настолько, насколько позволяла современная косметология - из черноглазого брюнета превратился в голубоглазого блондина с короткими прямыми волосами. Хотел сделать пластическую операцию и отбелить кожу, но не стал тратить время.   
\- Зачем? - спросил я.   
\- Чтобы, если я вляпаюсь в историю, которая попадёт на планетарный канал, это не повредило семье, - Трой посмотрел на меня как на идиота.   
\- Нет, зачем ты вообще туда поехал?   
\- Мне было очень скучно.   
Скучал Трой недолго. В первый же день он трахнулся с каким-то парнем прямо в сортире клуба, где они встретились. И ушёл, не спросив имени. В квартиру он притащил кучу игрушек и выпивки, завёл себе гардероб, как у проститутки.   
\- Я ещё прилично выглядел, - сказал Трой, когда я хмыкнул. - Ты бы видел, как они там одеваются.   
\- Только в сети.   
\- В сети всего не увидишь. Там жарко даже ночью. Все ходят полуодетые, косметики и украшений на людях больше, чем ткани.   
Трой трахался с приезжими - они не пытались завязать отношений и не просили денег за секс. С местной молодёжью Трой старался не связываться, но иногда попадал на таких же искателей приключений, как он сам.   
Однажды он познакомился с двумя огромными парнями с какого-то корабля.   
\- Я думал, что они меня трахнут одновременно. Представлял и аж дрожал от предвкушения.   
\- А они?   
\- Это был космический облом, - Трой рассмеялся. - Они хотели, чтобы я их выебал.   
\- И как, справился? - я ухмыльнулся.   
\- Спрашиваешь.   
Трой привёл их в ту квартиру, выяснил, что им нужно - и принялся командовать. Сначала он заставил этих ребят сосать себе, а потом друг другу, хотя этого они не собирались делать. Он поставил их раком на край кровати, смазал и трахал по очереди.   
\- Они так громко стонали, что я сказал им целоваться, чтобы не оглохнуть, - Трой отпустил мою руку и потянулся.   
Парни послушались, а когда Трой кончил, он сунул в каждого из них по вибратору и дрочил, пока и они не обкончались.   
\- Эти придурки хотели вырубиться в моей квартире, - пожаловался он. - Еле удалось их выгнать, - Трой снова рассмеялся. - Я сказал, что мой сутенёр очень строгий, так что если они не уберутся, их выкинут с третьего этажа.   
\- И они поверили?   
\- Настолько, что хотели остаться и выкинуть этого вымышленного сутенёра, чтобы он меня не обижал. Но мне всё-таки удалось их выпереть. Деньги я просрал на следующий же день - заказал приватный танец в стрип-клубе и рассовал купюры по белью стриптизёрши. Кажется, ей понравилось.   
В другой раз Трой попался пожилой тётке. Она сама решила, что Трой работает, так что он сразу её послал, а после этого охранник тётки трахнул его в подворотне.   
\- Ты сопротивлялся?   
\- Нет, - Трой облизал губы. - Не имел ничего против него и его члена.   
\- Понятно, - я уже возбудился, но решил сначала дослушать, а потом приставать.   
\- Хочешь меня сейчас трахнуть?   
\- Как ты догадался?   
\- Это несложно, - Трой самодовольно ухмыльнулся. - Ты всегда меня хочешь, когда у тебя хорошее настроение.   
Я не стал задумываться над тем, прав ли он, а взял его за плечо, повернул на бок к себе спиной и сдёрнул с него домашние штаны.   
\- Что, прямо вот так? - хрипло спросил Трой.   
\- А как ты хочешь? - уточнил я, нажав пальцем между его ягодиц. Он был раскрытый и влажный - подготовился, пока я был в душе.   
\- Как угодно, - Трой прогнулся, подставляясь, и мой палец провалился в обжигающую задницу.   
\- Встань на четвереньки.   
Трой послушался, а я стянул футболку, приспустил штаны и пристроился к его заду. Трой всхлипнул, впуская меня, и длинно застонал, когда я вставил в него член.   
\- Я хочу рассказывать дальше, - заявил он, когда я качнулся назад.   
\- Попробуй, - разрешил я.   
Эта часть рассказа вышла довольно путаной. Трой сбивался, забывал, о чём только что рассказывал, и резко менял тему на более актуальную - говорил "сильнее", "ещё" или охал.   
Он познакомился с четырьмя совершенно одинаковыми парнями. Вероятно, они были клонами или искусственными близнецами. И они совершенно точно не были алтонцами. Трой привёл их в своё гнездо разврата. Они все были под кайфом и сначала валялись на кровати, обнимаясь и раздеваясь, а потом эти ребята по очереди трахали Троя и сосали друг другу. Когда Трой хотел трахнуть одного из них, они воспротивились все вместе, но согласились на то, чтобы он вставлял в них игрушки. В результате двое получили по искусственному члену в задницу, а двое других решили соединиться при помощи двойного дилдо. Трой с удовольствием им помог - они легли на спину и переплели ноги - а потом, расслабленный и растраханный, сел на их члены. Двое других пытались запихнуть свои члены ему в рот одновременно, но у них не получалось.   
\- А потом? - спросил я.   
\- Дай мне кончить, - попросил Трой.   
Я сжал его бёдра и принялся трахать его так сильно, как только мог. Трой заорал, так что я успел подумать, что ему больно, и испугаться, но Трой тут же потребовал ещё - и я не останавливался, пока мы оба не кончили. 

\- Что было дальше? - спросил я, когда мы отдышались.   
\- Дверь открылась, и на пороге стоял Миттон Уэсс собственной персоной, - Трой повернулся ко мне спиной и бубнил, почти уткнувшись лицом в подушку. - Он сказал "прошу прощения, я подожду в кухне". И действительно ждал, пока они меня дотрахивали. Им быстро надоело, что я развлекаю как следует только двоих, они поставили меня раком и часто менялись, чтобы тем, кому не досталось дырки, не было скучно. Я был залит спермой с головы до ног. Потом они оставили мне денег и свалили, а я пошёл разговаривать с отцом.   
Я молча погладил Троя по плечу. Он завозился, придвигаясь ко мне поближе. Я повернулся набок, обнял его и прижал к себе.   
\- Он сказал, что меня давно не было дома, и он стал беспокоиться. Что сначала он нанял частного детектива, но тот потерял мой след в Космо. Тогда он приехал сам. Разговаривал с официантами, барменами и охранниками. Получил словесный портрет. Выяснил, где я живу, и раздобыл ключ. Он сказал, что просто хотел со мной поговорить, - Трой заплакал.   
\- Он сказал, что, может быть, он не самый лучший отец в мире, но он любит меня, что бы я ни делал, - Трой с силой давил из себя слова.   
\- Шшш, - сказал я.   
\- Нет, я расскажу. Просто, - Трой судорожно вздохнул, - не могу это вспоминать спокойно. Я был грязный, в одних штанах, с размазавшейся косметикой, с каким-то дурацким псевдо-пирсингом, у меня из жопы текла сперма, а когда я пошатнулся - начинался отходняк от стимулятора, меня уже ноги не держали - отец меня поймал, чтобы я не упал. Я не знал, что он такой сильный, пока он не отнёс меня в ванну. Он спрашивал, знал ли я, что принимаю. Спрашивал, не вызвать ли врача, - Трой замолчал. Я ждал, пока он продолжит.   
\- Я вёл себя, как чёрт знает кто, а он заботился обо мне. Я не мог больше оставаться в той квартире. Он прилетел в жилом флаере, чтобы не регистрироваться в гостинице, так что мы спали в одной постели. Ему совсем не было противно. Совсем.   
\- Тебе повезло.   
\- Я был идиотом, - Трой шевельнул плечом и расслабился. - Потом он отвёз меня в Магуку и познакомил с Марио Честини. Они поговорили, и Марио взял меня под покровительство. Он сказал мне, где можно найти клубы, в которых тусуются геи и лесбиянки. Нашёл врача, который подшил мою задницу и избавил меня от последствий наркотиков. Рассказал про тайные опознавательные знаки и прочую ритуальщину, хотя сам он ею не пользуется. Когда он решил, что до меня дошло, что можно быть геем на Алтоне и не сходить из-за этого с ума, он меня отпустил. В колледж мне ещё не хотелось, так что я хвостом мотался за отцом, куда бы он ни ездил.   
\- И поэтому ты опоздал на неделю?   
\- Угу, - Трой высвободился из-под моей руки и повернулся на другой бок. Я увидел, что он улыбается. - Если бы я знал, куда я еду, я бы, конечно, поторопился.   
Я хмыкнул.   
\- Он очень доволен, что я нашёл тебя.   
\- И давно он знает, что ты меня нашёл?   
Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Я специально не говорил, но мы же разговариваем раз в неделю. Не подолгу - у отца очень много работы, остальные совсем ему не помогают.   
\- А чем он занимается, кроме того, что владеет своей частью корпорации? - мне казалось немыслимым работать, имея столько денег. Любой Уэсс, даже самый бедный, мог купить небольшую планету без терраформирования, а если бы скинулись все семьи, им хватило бы на солнечную систему и осталось бы на благоустройство, транспорт и подъёмные для населения.   
\- Планированием и управлением. Выбирает проекты, которые корпорация будет осуществлять, отправляет на доработку те, которые кажутся ему сомнительными. Проверяет, как всё работает. И, конечно, пытается удержать загребущие руки правительства подальше от наших карманов.   
Я хмыкнул.   
\- Не понимаю, зачем ваш предок вообще отдал управление планетой.   
Трой рассмеялся.   
\- Ты предпочёл бы говорить мне "ваше высочество"?   
Мне тоже стало смешно.   
\- Тогда всё было бы честно.   
\- Наши товары и так идут на рынок Содружества через барьерные пошлины - никому не нужны сверхнадёжные роботы и киборги. Если бы Алтона была феодальной планетой, пришлось бы сидеть в торговом вакууме.   
\- Почему ты так думаешь? - возразил я. - Корпорации плевать хотели на запреты Содружества - даже с Новой Тортугой торгуют, а уж у них-то репутация хуже некуда.   
\- Их препараты уникальны, а такой техники, которую выпускают Уэссы - пруд пруди.   
\- Домашние роботы с Келлы стоят как дом и ломаются как бумажные, - мне пришлось напрячь память, чтобы привести этот пример - население Алтоны не нуждалось в импортной технике. - Декоративные киборги Ито не похожи на людей и не годятся для работы в тяжёлых условиях.   
\- Ля-ля-ля, - перебил меня Трой. - Все это знают, но киборги Ито идут в продажу без тридцатипроцентной наценки, между Луной и Келлой пробит скоростной коридор, а Спринг Флойд вышибли Флауэр с рынка космической косметики ещё двадцать лет назад, и теперь Шиммен вынуждены работать с варварами и дальнобойщиками.   
\- Давай, расскажи мне, как рынок Содружества ненавидит Алтону и Уэссов, - я ухмыльнулся.   
\- Да что там рассказывать, - он махнул рукой. - Действительно ненавидит. Отец говорил, департамент демографии выжал из него очередные дотации.   
\- Бум или кризис?   
\- Если не пошевелимся, начнётся яма.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Всегда можно сделать саженцев или пустить поселенцев.   
\- Угу, - Трой кивнул с важным видом. - Только у них адаптация занимает от пяти до пятнадцати лет. Твой отец сразу стал сельскохозяйственным магнатом?   
\- Он мне не рассказывал, - огрызнулся я. Наверное, слишком резко, потому что Трой заткнулся и виновато уставился на меня.   
\- Прости, - растерянно сказал он.   
\- Ничего, - буркнул я. Мне и самому было неловко за свою резкость.   
\- У тебя что, в семье проблемы?   
Я вздохнул.   
\- Сейчас - нет. Но если отец узнает, что я с тобой сплю, он скорее всего выставит меня из дому.   
\- Кошмар какой, - сочувственно сказал Трой.   
Меня это разозлило.   
\- Ты знаешь это и всё равно продолжаешь?.. - теперь Трой пялился на меня с восхищением.   
Я фыркнул и отвернулся. Трой полез обниматься, и мы снова занялись сексом. 

Остаток дня мы провели почти так же: трахаясь и болтая. Вечером Трой вызвал такси. Флаер оказался совершенно круглым, с широченным пассажирским диваном, так что Трой сбросил кроссовки и улёгся на сиденье, положив голову мне на колени.   
\- Если мы так прилетим к общаге, публика будет в восторге, - хмыкнул я.   
Трой в ответ посоветовал мне заткнуться и заснул. Я тоже задремал, хоть и не собирался спать в дороге.   
Когда флаер пошёл на снижение, он попал под порыв шквального ветра, и нас тряхнуло - достаточно сильно, чтобы разбудить обоих, но недостаточно, чтобы Трой упал.

*** 

Приближалась Радуга, и преподаватели старались не слишком загружать студентов - многие были заняты в подготовке. Кимбли отнёсся к наличию у студентов свободного времени по-своему - объявил о внеплановом зачётном опросе по всем пройденным темам, включая дополнительные и предназначенные для самостоятельного изучения. Мы взвыли. Те, кто не учил историю в первом семестре, плюнули и на этот раз - ознакомиться со всем материалом за отпущенное нам время было нереально. Я точно знал, что Кимбли меня вызовет - и решил попробовать подстраховаться. Группу Троя постигла та же участь, а Дэну удалось увернуться - профессор Резул как-то договорился с Кимбли, чтобы тот не трогал студентов, занятых в театральной постановке к Радуге. Так что мы с Троем даже не трахались пару дней - только учились.   
Одной из тем были последние новости Содружества, так что я честно ткнул в пару ссылок. Какая-то поп-певица прошла через очередную процедуру омоложения, компания Пауэр Вингс заявила о своём банкротстве, а строительство скоростного тоннеля между Луной и Ниджейрой было приостановлено по политическим причинам. Ничего сверхъестественного.   
Нервничали, как мне показалось, все. Никто даже не обращал внимания на очередную оттепель. А во время большого перерыва выяснилось, что Кимбли заболел и не может вести занятия. Кто-то обрадовался, что опроса не будет, кто-то пытался подсчитать, кого из преподавателей могут прислать на замену. Мне было пофигу - я знал достаточно, чтобы при определённой доле везения ответить и самому Кимбли на отлично.   
Группы взяли на себя разные преподаватели. Наша досталась мадам Софф, и я был рад этому. Вместо общего опроса она провела выборочный устный среди тех, кому откровенно не хватало баллов, а ко мне даже не обратилась. Вроде бы, студенты отвечали нормально, но мадам всё равно казалась недовольной.   
Вечером снова похолодало, так что когда мы вышли из корпуса, все дорожки были покрыты тонким, но очень скользким льдом. Мадам Софф была в ботинках на высоченном каблуке и наверняка упала бы, так что я предложил ей руку.   
\- Вы очень галантны, - мурлыкнула она, поправила очки, и я повёл её к преподавательскому корпусу.   
Навстречу нам попался Бигел. Он поздоровался с мадам Софф и сделал вид, что не узнал меня. Я решил не обращать на себя его внимание.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - сказала мадам, когда Бигел скрылся за поворотом. - Жаль, что он пытается досрочно закончить образование.   
\- Я бы с вами не согласился, - не сдержался я и тут же пожалел о своих словах, но вернуть их было нельзя.   
\- Да? - мадам приподняла бровь.   
\- Он староста в нашем общежитии. Не самый приятный тип, если честно, - проворчал я.   
\- Кимбли о нём очень высокого мнения. Да и не только он, - мадам пожала плечами.   
Я счёл уместным спросить, как здоровье профессора Кимбли - чтобы сменить тему и узнать, как долго мы ещё сможем отдыхать от мерзкого старикашки.   
\- Понятия не имею, - призналась мадам Софф. - Нас просто поставили перед фактом и раздали дополнительное расписание на сегодня. Неизвестно, что будет завтра.   
\- Представляю себе, - сочувственно сказал я.   
\- Мистер Хорас, - мадам Софф понизила голос, - не пытайтесь меня надуть. Я отлично понимаю, зачем вам нужно знать, как себя чувствует мистер Кимбли. С одной стороны, я разделяю ваше нежелание иметь с ним дело, но с другой - мне не хочется делать его работу, пусть даже за дополнительные деньги.   
Я улыбнулся.   
\- Вам он тоже чем-то не угодил? - осторожно спросил я.   
\- О да, - мадам Софф была полна искреннего возмущения. - Я готова даже подать докладную записку. Вы знаете, почему история Алтоны и Содружества - единственный обязательный предмет на первом курсе? Почему у вас нет ни математики, ни географии Алтоны, ни профильных предметов, кроме короткого списка?   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Да потому что Кимбли - то есть, преподаватель истории - должен учить вас думать. Размышлять, сопоставлять и делать выводы. А он заставляет студентов поглощать бессмысленную информацию. В ужасающих объёмах и безо всякой обработки. Возмутительно.   
Я растерялся.   
\- Разве нет других предметов с теми же функциями?   
\- Разумеется, есть, - мадам Софф снова поправила очки. - Но если тыкать вас носом в схемы, твердить "думай, думай, думай", а потом заставлять писать отчёты по схеме "я думаю так-то и так-то", вам это понравится?   
\- Вряд ли, - я усмехнулся.   
\- Ну вот. А Кимбли, вместо того, чтобы объяснять вам, почему люди живут сейчас так, как живут, занимается древней историей.   
\- Это тоже интересно, - возразил я.   
\- Но вы это всё уже в школе изучили. Всё, что вам сейчас нужно сделать - это посмотреть на тот же материал под новым углом. А вы выискиваете дополнительную информацию, часами сидите в гипнопеде, перегружая память вместо того, чтобы думать своей головой.   
Я снова пожал плечами, мадам Софф шумно выдохнула и остановилась у крыльца преподавательского общежития.   
\- По лестнице я как-нибудь сама поднимусь, - она улыбнулась, отпуская мою руку.   
\- Всего доброго, - сказал я.   
\- Надеюсь, вы умеете держать язык за зубами, - мадам Софф хитро мне подмигнула и, отвернувшись, быстро поднялась по короткой лестнице. Я почувствовал, что начал замерзать, и заторопился в сторону нашей общаги. 

Кимбли болел до конца недели. Дошло до того, что руководство колледжа объявило об открытой вакансии преподавателя истории. Трой сказал, что это неудачно - без разрешения куратора Бигелоу не мог распрощаться с колледжем до срока. Нэнси ходила бледная, потому что Бигел спихнул на неё всю подготовку к Радуге, до которой оставалось всего пара недель. Вечером перед выходными она собрала нас в гостиной и объявила, что жильцы нашей общаги тоже должны что-нибудь сделать.   
\- Я участвую в общеколледжской постановке и не могу ничем помочь, - Финц пожал плечами.   
\- На тебя никто и не рассчитывает, - огрызнулась Инди.   
\- А что мы можем сделать? - спросила Рис.   
\- Мы должны участвовать хотя бы в параде, - Нэнси тяжело вздохнула. - Нам выделяют грузовую платформу. Мы должны её украсить и как-то развлекать публику. И нам понадобится водитель, - она многозначительно посмотрела на меня.   
\- Почему это Стэн будет водителем? - возмутилась Сэнди. - Может, он хочет что-нибудь сделать публичное.   
\- Эээ, - сказал я. - Давайте я лучше посижу за рулём. Какой там маршрут?   
\- От колледжа в Бетайру, разворачиваемся на Земляничной площади и едем обратно через набережную.   
\- Плохо, - сказал Дэн. - Набережная очень узкая, а во время фестиваля там будет очень много людей.   
\- Постараюсь никого не задеть.   
\- А что должно быть на платформе? - спросил Трой.   
\- Понятия не имею, - грустно сказала Нэнси. - В прошлые годы мы с ребятами делали несколько сценок. Ставили домик из фанеры на платформе, там переодевались или сидели, когда нечего было делать, но на площадке постоянно кто-то был, чтобы развлекать публику. Выступать целый день непрерывно было нереально.   
\- Не знал, что в Бетайре так широко празднуют Радугу, - проворчал я.   
Дэн хмыкнул.   
\- Я подумаю, - серьёзно сказал Трой и вышел.   
\- Мы можем на него рассчитывать? - спросила Нэнси.   
Рис пожала плечами.   
\- Трой всегда держит слово.   
На этом все разошлись. 

Мы с Троем собирались в Бетайру, но его пригласила в гости семья тёти Мэд, так что я полетел в город один. Снял номер в небольшой уютной гостинице с видом на океан и отправился гулять по городу. Возле спортивной школы я оказался совершенно случайно и понял, куда попал, только после того, как меня окликнула Мира.   
\- Привет, - сказал я. - Я так и не спросил твой номер в прошлый раз.   
Мира фыркнула и мы обменялись контактами.   
\- Как ты меня нашёл? - спросила она.   
\- Случайно.   
Конечно, она не поверила. Она позвонила отцу и сказала, что погуляет с приятелем. Тот разрешил. Мы свернули на пешеходную улицу и брели, болтая о музыке - наши вкусы во многом совпадали, но Мира гораздо лучше ориентировалась в любительских коллективах Бетайры. Они играли космо-фолк и нео-классику - ничего оригинального, но о некоторых Мира была высокого мнения, так что я решил послушать их на досуге. Сначала мне казалось, что мы просто гуляем, но когда Мира втащила меня в магнитный кар, я понял, что у нашей прогулки есть какая-то цель.   
\- Хочешь показать мне что-то особенное? - спросил я.   
\- Нет, - Мира пожала плечами. - Хочешь есть?   
\- Хочу, - сознался я.   
\- Вот и я тоже.   
\- Но там же был какой-то ресторан, - я припомнил вывеску с поросёнком и кружкой.   
\- Это пивной бар. И довольно пафосный.   
\- Не любишь пафосные заведения? - спросил я.   
\- Не хочу разводить тебя на деньги, - Мира отвернулась к окну.   
\- Эй, не обижайся. Ты же в школе учишься. Понятно, что у тебя нет возможности заработать.   
\- Не в этом дело, - сказала она так, что я понял, что тему лучше не развивать.   
Мы вышли возле лунапарка.   
\- Разве летние кафе уже открыты? - с сомнением спросил я.   
\- Летние - нет, - Мира улыбнулась.   
И мы пошли в нелетнее кафе. Оно находилось на берегу и было похоже на обычное колесо обозрения, только в середине самого колеса находилась кухня, а по спицам сновали роботы-доставщики. Из-за того, что оно было огромным и нависало над морем, примерно треть маршрута машинок пролегала под водой.   
\- И не заливает? - поинтересовался я.   
Мира рассмеялась. Мы заплатили за вход, прошли по бетонному волнорезу и сели в кабинку. В столе была встроенная панель для заказов. В меню были самые разные блюда: сэндвичи, пицца, суши, клёцки.   
\- Интересно, чем они руководствовались, когда составляли список? - задумчиво спросил я.   
\- Тебе это любой ребёнок скажет, - она смешливо фыркнула. - Тут всё круглое.   
\- Круглое? Разве суши круглые?   
\- Имеют цилиндрическую форму.   
\- А сэндвичи? - я вызвал раздел мясных блюд. Тефтели, фрикадельки в бульоне, медальоны.   
\- Здесь - круглые. Можешь сам убедиться.   
\- Лучше попробую клёцки.   
Мира неодобрительно поморщилась и заказала пиццу с морепродуктами.   
Ели мы молча. Кабинка медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси, так что можно было жевать и смотреть по сторонам.   
\- А если мы не успеем поесть до того, как круг закончится? - спросил я.   
\- Проедемся ещё раз, делов-то.   
\- Возьмём что-нибудь на сладкое?   
Мира ухмыльнулась.   
\- Не думала, что парни вроде тебя едят сладкое.   
\- Сахар - топливо для мозгов, а я всё-таки студент.   
\- Трудно учиться?   
Я не понял, спрашивает Мира из вежливости или потому, что ей интересно, и ответил коротко:   
\- Не очень.   
\- Расскажи что-нибудь, - сказала она.   
\- Эээ, - сказал я.   
Мира засмеялась. Мы заказали шоколадные коктейли, я - с ликёром, Мира - с мятным сиропом. Я спросил, как у неё дела в школе, она мрачно сказала, что не слишком хорошо - и мы молчали, пока не явился робот со счётом. Мира достала из кармана деньги, но я успел скормить роботу крупную купюру до того, как она выбрала нужные.   
\- Эй, - сказала она. - Я бы предпочла заплатить сама за себя.   
\- Извини, - я с невинным видом развёл руками.   
\- Ты что, работаешь что ли? - возмущённо спросила она.   
\- Работал перед колледжем. А теперь получаю стипендию, - я постарался улыбнуться как можно доброжелательнее.   
\- Ладно, - Мира сунула деньги в карман.   
Мы высадились из кабинки и пошли гулять по парку. Я хотел спросить, почему Мира так беспокоится из-за мелочей вроде стоимости обеда, но не хотел нервировать её ещё больше. 

Потом мне удалось разговорить Миру, и мы несколько часов болтали. Она рассказывала, что есть интересного в Бетайре. Я старался не слишком выпендриваться, но всё равно сболтнул про остров Мурасаки. Выяснилось, что Мира бывала только в Космо и Бетайре. Из её слов стало ясно, что она родилась не на Алтоне, но я не стал уточнять, где именно. Мы проходили мимо спортивной площадки в зелёной зоне, когда мой коммуникатор пискнул, сообщая о вызове. Я остановился, чтобы поговорить с Троем, а Мира деликатно ушла вперёд. Трой сказал, что семейная встреча ещё не закончилась, и спросил, как я провожу время. Я ответил, что гуляю с Мирой. Трой пожелал мне удачи и дал отбой. Мне показалось, что он не слишком доволен, и я решил поговорить об этом позже. Пока я болтал, Мира ушла довольно далеко вперёд. Я не сразу её увидел и не сразу понял, что происходит - вокруг неё собралась толпа мальчишек примерно её возраста. Их было человек шесть, они стояли очень близко к ней и громко разговаривали. Я услышал пару ругательств и быстро пошёл к ним, а когда один из этих придурков толкнул Миру, побежал. Заметив моё приближение, они бросились врассыпную.   
Мира стояла, зло сжимая кулаки, когда я добежал до неё. Мальчишек не было видно.   
\- Ты в порядке? - это был дурацкий вопрос, но ничего другого мне не пришло в голову.   
\- Как обычно, - устало сказала Мира.   
\- Что им было нужно?   
\- То же, что и всегда, - ответила она с плохо сдерживаемой яростью. - Обозвать меня шлюхой, спросить, сколько я беру за ночь, и поиздеваться.   
\- Они больные? - я офигел. Последнее, что можно было подумать о Мире - что она занимается проституцией.   
\- Вроде того, - она медленно выдохнула и помолчала. - Мы учимся в одной школе. Они узнали, что я с Новой Тортуги, и решили, что все женщины оттуда - проститутки.   
\- То есть, ты знаешь этих парней?   
Мира кивнула.   
\- Давай сдадим их в полицию, - предложил я.   
\- Бесполезно, - она достала из кармана влажные салфетки и вытерла лицо и руки. - Учителя в школе всё видели, но ничего не делали, пока мои одноклассники не отлупили этих ребят. У нас социальный класс. Много бета-потомков и поселенцев.   
\- А эти, значит, коренные алтонцы? - злость Миры оказалась заразной.   
\- Вроде того. Мои родители не граждане, у меня нет аттестата, так что в полицию обращаться бесполезно.   
\- А социальный поручитель? - спросил я.   
\- У нас нет социального поручителя. Мы не беженцы, - тихо сказала она.   
Я понял, почему Мира так нервничала из-за денег. Если её родители не зарабатывали бешеных сумм, она должна была быть очень бедной. И даже если бы зарабатывали - по уровню доходов их можно было бы отнести к среднему классу только с натяжкой. Людям, переезжающим на Алтону, приходилось платить огромные въездные пошлины - сразу или в рассрочку с процентами. Пока эти деньги не были выплачены, они получали небольшие социальные льготы, которые и в сравнение не шли с тем, что было положено коренным алтонцам. С одной стороны, это защищало планету от перенаселения. С другой - прямо передо мной был результат такой политики. Я понял, что очень зол.   
\- К какому участку относится ваша школа? - спросил я.   
\- Ты что? - Мира выглядела очень удивлённой.   
\- Социальным поручителем может стать любой гражданин Алтоны, - проворчал я.   
\- Меня никто не станет слушать, в любом случае, - сказала она.   
\- Меня - станут, - сказал я.   
Мира сдалась и назвала адрес. Я вызвал такси, и мы отправились в полицию. 

Дежурный офицер явно не был нам рад - и его можно было понять. Я изложил суть проблемы, Мира назвала имена тех, кто к ней приставал, и подтвердила, что это не первый случай.   
\- Это же обычная школьная травля, - сказал лейтенант Кросс. - Извините, мисс Соул, но эти проблемы должна решать школа. Провести воспитательную беседу с виновниками, уведомить родителей.   
\- В школе всем наплевать, - сказала Мира.   
\- Понимаете, лейтенант, - доверительно сказал я, - если это не прекратить, рано или поздно эти парни нарвутся на серьёзные неприятности. Они хорошо понимают, что никто им ничего не сделает, у них нет аттестатов, и они не несут за свои действия никакой ответственности.   
Лейтенант посопел, спросил у Миры разрешения закурить и задымил трубкой. Я ничего не имел против табака, но от тяжёлого резкого дыма у меня заслезились глаза. Кросс извинился и вышел из приёмного кабинета на несколько минут. Вернулся он с полицейским киборгом - я сразу понял, что это не человек, потому что парень в форме без нашивок выглядел слишком юным для полицейского.   
\- Мы примем ваше заявление, - сказал Кросс. - Айрен, будь добр, воспроизведи запись из парка.   
Мальчик положил на стол раскрытую ладонь, в которую оказался вмонтирован маленький стереопроектор - и мы увидели дорожку, Миру и тех мальчишек. Киборг не добавлял звук, поэтому я снова не слышал реплик.   
\- Это то, что произошло сегодня в парке? - спросил лейтенант. - Не монтаж?   
\- Подождите, - сказала Мира. - Ещё не всё.   
Мы досмотрели до момента, когда я подбежал к Мире - рядом с ней я показался себе огромным и нелепым - и Мира сказала:   
\- Я не слышала разговор, но всё было так, как показал Айрен. Они подошли ко мне, стали обзываться, потом толкнули. Я их обругала, они увидели Стэна и убежали.   
\- Нужно, чтобы вы прослушали запись разговора, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Кросс.   
\- Можно в наушниках? - Мира покраснела.   
\- Но я буду слышать то же самое, - лейтенант кивнул.   
Айрен положил на стол две пары беспроводных наушников и следующие несколько минут Кросс и Мира с одинаково напряжёнными лицами слушали аудио-запись. Айрен снова прокрутил сцену, чтобы синхронизировать реплики с действиями.   
\- Я понял, что вы имели в виду под серьёзными неприятностями, - Кросс положил наушники на стол. - Если бы моей дочери или сестре сказали что-то из этого, сказавший отправился бы в полярный район на поселение за антисоциальное поведение.   
\- Пока что антисоциальным поведением угрожают мне, - сказала Мира. - Директор школы дал понять, что если я буду их бить, меня исключат с отрицательной характеристикой.   
\- Боюсь, с директором я ничего не могу сделать, - Кросс вздохнул и вызвал над столом виртуальную панель. Он принял у нас заявление об оскорблении чести и достоинства, выписал штрафы "молодым людям" и предложил нам покинуть участок, пообещав, что меня поставят в известность о результатах процедуры.   
\- Их будут судить? - поинтересовалась Мира, когда мы вышли на улицу.   
\- На этот раз - нет. Если их родители решат оспорить штрафы, может дойти до разбирательства, но я думаю, что в худшем случае дело ограничится скандалом. Если они после этого к тебе полезут, - я замолчал, потому что на самом деле не знал, что можно посоветовать Мире.   
\- Кейт сказала, что она может произвести гражданский арест. У неё высокий балл по основам права.   
\- Только вы вдвоём не сможете с ними справиться, - я размышлял вслух.   
\- Кейт получила разрешение на ношение гражданского станнера.   
Я присвистнул.   
\- Я... - Мира замялась, и я повернулся к ней. - Слушай, я знаю, что Кейт вам сказала неделю назад. Она обиделась на Троя, потому что он так себя вёл с нами, будто мы маленькие идиотки. Она и правда работает в эскорт-сервисе, но она... - Мира снова замолчала.   
\- Не такая уж плохая, верно? - я подмигнул ей.   
Мира насупилась.   
\- Я не это хотела сказать. Вы, парни, вечно всё не так понимаете.   
На это мне нечего было ответить. С Мирой связался отец, так что она заторопилась домой. Идти было совсем недалеко, и я проводил её до подъезда, а потом с полчаса проплутал в квартале, застроенном типовыми домами. Они были выкрашены во все цвета радуги, но сочетания часто повторялись, а дворы казались совершенно одинаковыми. Всё это время у меня в голове крутились слова Миры. Не то, чтобы я ждал серьёзных неприятностей, но мысль о том, чтобы купить станнер, казалась мне очень привлекательной. Как будто оружие могло добавить мне обаяния или сделать спокойнее.   
Выбравшись на улицу, я подошёл к информационному терминалу, чтобы узнать, что требуется для получения гражданского оружия. Из-за драки в Бетайре мне нужно было повторно пройти часть тестов, и я послал предварительный запрос, чтобы узнать, какие именно.   
Было ещё довольно рано, и я решил прогуляться пешком до гостиницы. Не зная города, я попал в квартал, где неоновые вывески развлекательных заведений не гасли даже днём, а автоматизированные гостиницы предлагали номера с почасовой оплатой. Из открытых кафе доносилась музыка, молодёжь и подростки тусовались на улице возле киосков. Мне несколько раз предлагали прогуляться - чтобы заняться сексом или купить наркотики - но я отказывался. Можно было вызвать такси, но я решил, что могу без неприятностей убраться оттуда.   
Возле одного из отелей собралась очередь - автомат на входе работал слишком медленно. Бигела я узнал сразу - он был выше всех вокруг. Рядом с ним я ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не Кимбли. Они о чём-то тихо разговаривали и не смотрели по сторонам, так что я остался незамеченным. Я не стал их снимать, хотя изображение Бигела и Кимбли на фоне недвусмысленной вывески взорвало бы колледж. Съёмка без разрешения была хоть и мелким, но преступлением - и я не собирался его совершать. 

Покинув этот район, я оказался перед кинотеатром. Показ "Одиночества в толпе" уже закончился, шла "Смерть со скидкой". Сеанс начинался через десять минут, и я решил убить время в кино. "Смерть" оказалась довольно нудным эротическим детективом - полуголая дамочка с выдающимися формами преследовала своего бывшего бойфренда, который оказался брачным аферистом и убийцей. Сюжет не был особо интригующим, но драки и погони были хороши. Действие происходило на вымышленной планете с жарким климатом, хотя декорации подозрительно напоминали центр Магуки.   
После кино я поужинал маринованными осьминогами в небольшом кафе рядом с кинотеатром и благополучно добрался до гостиницы. Дёргать Троя лишний раз я не собирался - и до полуночи занимался домашним заданием.   
Когда я проснулся, вызовов и сообщений от Уэса не было, так что я связался с домом - мама от души загрузила меня своими переживаниями обо мне же. Отец сдержанно одобрил моё решение приобрести станнер и пообещал компенсировать затраты во время каникул, когда я получу доступ к своему внешнему счёту.   
Закончив разговор, я заказал в номер "завтрак лентяя" и вернулся к домашнему заданию. Трой появился только в середине дня. Позвонил от входа в гостиницу и объявил, что соскучился, а когда я впустил его в номер, полез обниматься.   
\- По-моему, ты не соскучился, а хочешь трахаться, - сказал я, увернувшись от очередного поцелуя.   
\- Я соскучился телесно, - с пафосом заявил Трой и расстегнул на мне штаны.   
Конечно же, я не сопротивлялся.   
После секса он захотел есть, потом - рассказать мне о своих невыносимо любящих родственниках. Сказал, что Тони передавала привет.   
\- Надо было воспользоваться случаем и попросить у неё автограф, - хмыкнул я.   
\- Во время Радуги у тебя будет шанс, - Трой потянулся на кровати и перекатился на живот, чтобы я мог полюбоваться на его задницу. - Кузен Остин женится на кузине Труди, нас всех зовут на свадьбу.   
\- А я-то тут причём? - удивился я.   
\- Как причём? - Трой резко перевернулся на спину и сел. - Ты же мой друг. Зовут всю нашу компанию. Рис и Инди потому, что они родственники. Сэнди - потому что она всё равно, что родственница. Мать Дэна знакома с невестой и шьёт ей платье, приглашена вся их семья. А Нэнси было бы просто невежливо не позвать.   
\- И сколько планируется гостей? - осторожно спросил я.   
\- На церемонию приглашены только самые близкие, так что не больше двух сотен, а для званого обеда арендуют Мраморный зал в Космо-2, - он пожал плечами. - То есть, около тысячи человек. Сколько будет присутствовать на дальнейших развлечениях, неизвестно, но оставаться необязательно.   
\- А что в программе развлечений?   
\- Соревнования воздушных змеев, парадная прогулка на фестиваль цветов, карнавал и пикник.   
\- Эээ, - сказал я.   
\- Если ты решишь, что для тебя это слишком - свалим в Магуку.   
\- А парад? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Мы всё отлично успеваем. Парад в субботу. В воскресенье утром за нами прилетит аэробус, мы в него погрузимся и свалим в Космо - гостиницу я забронировал, костюмы, как обычно, обеспечит Финц. Церемония в понедельник, убраться, если очень захочется, можно будет уже той же ночью, так что до конца радужных каникул остаётся дофига времени.   
\- Эээ, - снова сказал я.   
\- Хочешь съездить домой? - озадаченно спросил Трой.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Честно говоря, я об этом не думал. Свяжусь с ними, узнаю планы. Мы обычно не праздновали Радугу.   
\- Угу, - сказал Трой.   
Я не телепат, но в тот момент не нужно было им быть, чтобы понять, о чём подумал Уэсс. Радугу на Алтоне праздновали со времён Питера Уэсса - новой колонии нужны были собственные праздники, так что увидев над Космо, который в то время был только горсткой самораспаковывающихся палаток, первую алтонскую радугу, Питер учредил первый из них. Для его наследников и потомков поселенцев, которые могли считать себя коренными алтонцами, этот праздник был гораздо более значимым, чем для "саженцев" или поселенцев в первом поколении. Я вспомнил о Мире, но решил не забивать этим голову ещё и Трою.   
\- Ты придумал что-нибудь с парадом? - спросил я.   
\- Да, - Трой расслабленно улыбнулся. - На платформе поставим фонтаны-стенки. Одноцветные, но с подсветкой и всякой фигнёй в воде. Они хорошо выглядят, совершенно безопасны и не так уж дорого стоят. Посередине поставим условный замок - там будет пульт и всё такое. Девочки время от времени будут выходить в середину и танцевать, так что будет казаться, что в воде плавают русалки. Бетайра живёт морем, так что местным должно понравиться.   
\- Хорошая идея, - кивнул я. - Даже если будет ветер, стенки прикроют девчонок, так что их не продует.   
\- Не беспокойся, я возьму грог, - с серьёзным видом пообещал Трой.   
\- Лучше еды.   
\- За еду у нас отвечаешь ты, - возразил он.   
\- Я не могу отвечать за еду, я буду за рулём, - проворчал я. - Придётся озадачить этим Рис.   
\- Почему не меня?   
\- Потому что ты ешь всякую фигню, - отрезал я.   
Трой сделал вид, что обиделся и засопел.   
\- Я видел Бигела и Кимбли, - сказал я, чтобы его отвлечь.   
\- И что? - вяло спросил Трой.   
\- Они стояли в очередь в отель с почасовой оплатой. Судя по всему, вместе.   
Сначала Трой сделал каменное лицо. Потом упал спиной на кровать и раскинул руки. А потом перевернулся набок и жалобно простонал:   
\- Меня сейчас стошнит.   
\- Что, представил их вместе? - я хмыкнул.   
\- Не заставляй меня об этом думать, - попросил Трой. - Скажи, что ты пошутил. Это слишком омерзительно, чтобы быть правдой.   
\- Да ладно, - сказал я. - Надо же старикану как-то развлекаться.   
\- Ты их снял? - Трой явно передумал блевать и хитро на меня покосился.   
\- Нет, - я развёл руками. - Это противозаконно.   
Трой снова засопел - на этот раз возмущённо.   
\- Ты должен был это сделать. Такой кадр вошёл бы в историю колледжа, как наиболее скандальный.   
\- Если хочешь, можешь повесить камеру хоть на задницу Бигела, но я в этом участвовать отказываюсь, - сказал я.   
\- А это идея, - Трой повозился и задумчиво уставился в потолок. - Если мне удастся подловить ещё и Кимбли...   
\- То у тебя будут крупные неприятности, - договорил я за него. - Кимбли так просто не сдастся, а его личная жизнь - это его личная жизнь.   
\- Но Бигел - студент, - возразил Трой. - Преподаватели не имеют права спать со студентами.   
\- Путаешь со школой. Но даже там, если младший партнёр дееспособен и инициатива исходит от него, сексуальные контакты не преследуются, - напомнил я.   
Трой тяжело вздохнул.   
\- В любом случае, это будет эпический скандал. Надо подумать, как обставить всё так, чтобы никто не узнал, откуда взялись снимки.   
\- Сначала придумай, как сделать их и не попасться, - подсказал я.   
\- Как-нибудь само придумается, - отмахнулся Трой. - Расскажи лучше про Миру, или я буду ревновать.   
\- У тебя нет повода, - я рассказал о Мире, её одноклассниках и проблемах с получением гражданства.   
\- Как, говоришь, зовут её отца? - спросил Трой.   
\- Я не уточнял, можно посмотреть в адресной книге.   
\- Ага, - Трой уже вызвал из своего коммуникатора огромную виртуальную панель.   
По комнате поплыли строчки, буквы и цифры наползали друг на друга, и у меня закружилась голова. Трой перебрал пальцами несколько слоёв, отыскал Миру и свернул большую часть панели, оставив только окно с нужной информацией.   
\- Грегори Соул, музыкант, женат на Еве Эгльтер, "саженец", кандидат на постоянное гражданство, биологический возраст сорок лет?   
\- Видимо, он, - я пожал плечами.   
\- Я подумаю, что можно сделать, - пообещал Трой, и я поверил.

Вечером мы возвратились в общагу, а в понедельник Кимбли вернулся на работу. Никто не был этому рад, кроме преподавателей, которым приходилось его заменять. Характер Кимбли после болезни совсем не изменился в лучшую сторону, так что первым делом он обозвал студентов бездельниками - и нагрузил нас заданиями сверх всякой разумной меры. Я был в дурном настроении, так что поднял руку.   
\- Да, мистер Хорас, - проскрипел Кимбли.   
\- Скажите, профессор, зачем вы задаёте нам столько бесполезной информации? - спокойно спросил я. - Ведь мы все уже учили историю в школе, а те, кто собираются заниматься в будущем историей человечества или Алтоны, могут выбрать себе специализацию на втором курсе.   
Кимбли явно собирался что-то сказать, но я не стал выключать микрофон, установленный на парте. Он мог его отключить с преподавательского пульта, но, видимо, от волнения забыл о такой возможности.   
\- Вы ведь должны научить нас обрабатывать информацию, а не заново приучать к зубрёжке. Не стану спорить, в случае с некоторыми студентами, вроде меня самого, это не худший способ потратить время, но что на это скажут те, кто пришёл в колледж прямиком из школы и ещё не успел забыть, каково это - забивать голову знаниями, которые могут никогда и не пригодиться? Честное слово, за пару дней с мадам Софф мы научились большему, чем за несколько месяцев с вами.   
Я выключил микрофон и на мгновение стало очень тихо, а потом заговорили все разом. Студенты, не спрашивая разрешения, делились своими мнениями, сам Кимбли пытался перекричать этот шум, в его распоряжении была вся акустическая система аудитории, но даже выкрутив звук на максимум - так, что у меня заболела голова - он был не в состоянии заставить студентов заткнуться. В конце концов он был вынужден дать всем возможность высказаться. Некоторые студенты пытались рассказать ему, какой он хороший преподаватель и какое я неблагодарное говно. Некоторые, вопреки моим ожиданиям, поддержали меня. А Пенни, приятельница Троя, которую я не ожидал увидеть в аудитории, да ещё и на своём потоке, встала и сказала:   
\- Если вы, профессор, и дальше будете бесконечно гонять нас по темам, которые мы и так уже знаем, я подам на вас жалобу в совет колледжа.   
\- У вас, наверное, большие связи, мисс Дастхарт, - ехидно сказал Кимбли.   
Пенни густо покраснела, а мне до дрожи захотелось ему врезать. Мне насрать было на происхождение и связи Пенни - она была такой же студенткой, как и все остальные, и имела точно такие же права, как любой из Уэссов.   
\- Вы же знаете, что нет! - Мона Шульц вскочила со своего места. Обычно похожая на маленькую птичку, сейчас она напоминала гарпию с древней картины. - Но теперь я, - она подчеркнула это слово, - подам на вас жалобу. И не в совет колледжа, а в попечительский. Надеюсь, мнение моих, - снова ударение, - родственников вас впечатлит больше, чем обещание Пенелопы.   
Я не знал, какое отношение родственники Моны имеют к попечительскому совету, но вспомнил, что Миттон Уэсс упоминал некую Натали Шульц, которая была на той же вечеринке, что и родители Троя. Это значило, что Шульцы принадлежат к высшему свету и могут устроить Кимбли неприятности.   
\- По какому же поводу, мисс Шульц? - Кимбли смотрел на Мону с явным презрением.   
\- За оскорбление студентов, - не удержался я от подсказки.   
\- Спасибо, Стэн, - кивнула мне Мона. - Именно так.   
\- Думайте, что говорите, господа студенты, - прошипел Кимбли. - Если вы будете и дальше угрожать мне жалобами вместо того, чтобы выполнять задания, никто из вас не получит высоких баллов за этот семестр. Никто.   
Подхалимы неодобрительно загудели.   
\- Да идите вы все к чёрту, - я сгрёб свои вещи со стола и вышел. Если бы не автоматический доводчик, ещё и хлопнул бы дверью. В аудитории наверняка творилось что-то особенное, но я направился прямиком в кабинет психолога. Я ещё не успел решить, что именно буду рассказывать, и тут психолог встретилась мне в коридоре.   
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал я и закрыл рот. Я помнил, как она выглядит, а вот имя начисто забыл. Что-то романтическое - я никак не мог вспомнить, что именно.   
\- Да, мистер?.. - она рассеянно улыбнулась, рассматривая меня поверх декоративных очков.   
\- Стэн Хорас, первый курс, - бодро отрапортовал я. - В лекционной аудитории номер два скандал. Профессор Кимбли, вероятно, ещё не полностью оправился после болезни и оскорбил студентку.   
Изольда Свордроуз - наконец-то я вспомнил, как её зовут - удивлённо моргнула.   
\- Слушайте, вы должны что-нибудь сделать, - с нажимом сказал я. - Он постоянно доводит нас до стрессов, но его сегодняшнее поведение перешло все границы.   
\- Я что-нибудь сделаю, - пообещала Свордроуз и удалилась в сторону аудитории, грозно цокая каблуками по бетону.   
Она была красивая женщина и довольно молодая. Наверное, очки и строгий серый костюм она носила, чтобы казаться солиднее.   
Я прошёлся по пустому коридору, думая о том, что натворил. С одной стороны, я нагрубил Кимбли и его поклонникам, вмешал в дело сотрудницу колледжа. С другой - кто-то должен был это сделать. Детские игры в злого преподавателя и наивных студентов были в рамках нормы, но угрозы и оскорбления выводили Кимбли из категории преподавателей и делали антисоциальным элементом. 

\- Ты в курсе, что случилось? - спросила меня вечером Рис, когда мы столкнулись на кухне.   
\- Ну, я достал Кимбли, - проворчал я.   
\- Ты не просто его достал! - с восторгом сказала Рис. - Наш обожаемый старичок отправился в больницу прямиком с занятия.   
\- Ого, - вяло сказал я. - И всё из-за меня?   
\- Не знаю, - Рис пожала плечами. - Его увёз реанимационный флаер. Никто не знает, что конкретно с ним случилось, но известно, что он жив - и снова болеет. Надеюсь, что болеть он будет долго, - Рис злобно прищурилась.   
\- Тебе он тоже что-то сделал? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Угу. Задал историю феминизма, а потом комментировал мой доклад. По-моему, его никто на самом деле не любит. Заучки стелятся перед ним из-за высоких баллов, а не из-за его преподавательского гения.   
\- Если он проваляется до Радуги, могут быть проблемы с фестивалем, - подумал я вслух.   
\- Ну и пусть, - Рис махнула рукой и присела перед духовкой, чтобы вытащить запечённую индейку. - Без парада и Кимбли лично я себя буду чувствовать гораздо лучше.   
\- Мы что-то празднуем? - я кивнул на блюдо.   
\- Да, - Рис широко улыбнулась. - Болезнь Кимбли.   
\- Какая ты всё-таки кровожадная.   
\- Я не кровожадная, я просто очень зла на него.   
\- Не хотел бы я, чтобы ты злилась на меня, - я усмехнулся.   
\- О, не беспокойся. Чтобы меня разозлить, надо быть во-первых самоуверенным, а во-вторых - занудой.   
Я хотел придумать ответ поостроумнее, но тут явились Инди с Сэнди, девчонки принялись болтать, так что я молча кивнул, когда Рис поставила передо мной тарелку с куском индейки, и так же молча поужинал.   
После еды мне захотелось спать, у Троя, с которым я хотел поговорить, ещё не закончились занятия, так что я лёг. И, разумеется, до утра меня никто не разбудил. 

*** 

Проснулся я от того, что Трой ко мне приставал. Я сразу понял, что это он, потому что он непрерывно шептал что-то вроде "Стэн, как же я соскучился" и "давай, просыпайся целиком". Я открыл глаза и перехватил руку Троя, которая уже была у меня в штанах.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы нас застукали? - прошипел я.   
\- Ну, я склонен к эксгибиционизму, но не настолько, - Трой едва слышно рассмеялся. - Финц свалил уже час назад. Разбудил меня, пока собирался, так что я заблокировал двери и решил не терять времени.   
\- Я немытый, - предупредил я, но отпустил запястье Троя.   
Он тут же принялся мне дрочить и зашептал, касаясь уха губами:   
\- Зато я чисто вымыт, растянут и только и думаю о том, чтобы ты мне вставил.   
\- Тогда ты выбрал неудачную позу. - Я лежал на левом боку, а Трой был у меня за спиной.   
\- Это легко исправить, - он немного отодвинулся, чтобы я мог повернуться на спину.   
\- Хочешь так? - уточнил я.   
Трой кивнул и полез целоваться. Похоже, мои нечищенные зубы его не беспокоили.   
\- Пока мы ещё не слишком увлеклись, - Трой сполз пониже и начал вылизывать мою грудь, - у меня есть новости.   
Я вопросительно хмыкнул.   
\- Мы с Финцем кое-что разузнали про Кимбли, - Трой не слишком отвлекался от своего занятия, так что мне приходилось вслушиваться, чтобы разобрать его слова. - Он крупно вляпался с нувской порнухой.   
\- Что за хрень? - спросил я.   
Трой снова негромко засмеялся. Дышал он при этом на моё солнечное сплетение, и это было чертовски щекотно. И возбуждающе.   
\- Какой ты всё-таки невинный, - Трой провёл языком по моей коже. - Потом расскажу, а то всё испорчу.   
\- Ладно, а Кимбли что?   
\- Потерял научную работу, заработал нервный срыв, сердечный приступ - и ещё один нервный срыв.   
\- Я должен радоваться? - в тот момент мне было насрать на Кимбли.   
\- Я думаю, у тебя сейчас будет другой повод для радости, - Трой резко подвинулся, сдёрнул мои штаны с бёдер и взял в рот. Я зажмурился и втянул воздух сквозь зубы.   
\- Если будешь так спешить, - хрипло сказал я, - можешь получить меньше, чем хочешь.   
Трой порекомендовал мне заткнуться и вернулся к прерванному занятию. На самом деле он никуда не спешил и не старался довести меня до оргазма, останавливаясь каждый раз, когда я начинал неосознанно двигать бёдрами навстречу.   
\- Издеваешься, - сказал я.   
\- Немножко, - почти смущённо ответил Трой, оставил в покое мой член и завозился рядом.   
Когда я открыл глаза, он стоял на коленях над моими бёдрами и рассматривал меня.   
\- Что? - я погладил его по бёдрам.   
Трой медленно улыбнулся, раздвинув блестящие от слюны губы и каким-то чужим голосом произнёс:   
\- Давай, прокати меня.   
Я ему вставил. Трой издал короткий гортанный стон и сжал мой член задницей так сильно, что мне захотелось кричать. Долю мгновения его задница казалась прохладной из-за смазки, но стоило моему члену оказаться внутри, как она превратилась в пекло. Жар распространился по всему моему телу. Я тёк и плавился под Троем, не переставая двигаться, насаживать его на себя, подбрасывать бёдра - он же просил его прокатить. Трой всхлипывал, рассеянно гладил себя по груди и животу, будто не зная, куда деть руки.   
\- Подрочи себе, - посоветовал я.   
\- Потом, - отмахнулся Трой. - И так уже слишком, - он застонал, не договорив.   
Когда я почувствовал, что вот-вот кончу, я положил руку на его член и сильно толкнулся вверх. Трой всхлипнул и кончил, сжавшись так, что у меня искры из глаз посыпались.   
\- С ума сойти можно, - прошептал я.   
Трой свалился с меня на свою кровать и сказал:   
\- Совершенно с тобой согласен. Пойдём в душ?   
\- Вместе? - уточнил я.   
\- Да.   
\- Тесно. И шевелиться пока что лень.   
Трой снова рассмеялся и потянулся за своим коммуникатором.   
\- Я обещал показать тебе, что такое нувское порно.   
\- Не показать, а рассказать, - поправил я.   
\- Неважно, - сказал Трой. - В общем, должен тебя предупредить, что оно под запретом на Алтоне.   
\- Почему?   
\- Там живые актёры, - Трой посмотрел на меня как-то странно, как будто его вдруг ударили. - "Саженцы". Они их специально выращивают для этого.   
\- Вот как, - сказал я. - Показывай.   
У Троя было всего два ролика, но того, что я увидел, оказалось более, чем достаточно. В одном из них у девочки на ладонях была не кожа, а слизистая. Вероятно, очень чувствительная, потому что девочка получала ненормальное эротическое удовольствие, лаская неестественно огромные члены уродливых парней с клыками и длинными, вываливающимися изо рта языками. В другом ролике парня лет десяти по очереди трахали в задницу семь таких же уродов. Он лепетал что-то невразумительное и дрочил себе, но не мог кончить. Потом его сложили пополам так, что получилось, что он отсасывает сам себе - ему это явно не доставило никакого дискомфорта - и продолжили трахать. Я выключил изображение, не досмотрев. Было очень противно.   
\- Зачем тебе это видео? - я вернул Трою его коммуникатор.   
\- Осталось от коллекции, - он пожал плечами.   
\- Понятно, - я встал и направился в душ. Настроение было омерзительное.   
Трой вломился в ванную до того, как я успел закрыть дверь, втолкнул меня в кабинку, включил воду и полез целоваться. Я чуть не захлебнулся.   
\- Ты чего?   
Трой отчаянно вцепился в меня.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я думаю, что ты похож на кого-то из этих.   
\- Я и не думаю, - спокойно сказал я. - Я бета-потомок, а они "саженцы" в первом поколении. По законам Алтоны я намного ближе к натуральному человеку, чем мои родители.   
\- Ты и есть натуральный человек! - Трой почти кричал, и я закрыл ему рот ладонью.   
\- "Саженцы" красивее людей, - мягко сказал я. - Здоровее. Часто - сильнее. Они быстрее обучаются и более устойчивы к стрессам, хотя встречаются исключения. Если бы не сегрегация, мы давно захватили бы мир.   
Я убрал ладонь.   
\- Моя мать - альфа-потомок, - сказал Трой. - Она спала сто алтонских лет, пока юристы рассматривали дело о наследстве. В конце концов правнуки бета-детей её матери стали такими богатыми, что ей выделили сумму, завещанную её матерью, и наконец разбудили.   
\- Вот как, - мне больше нечего было сказать.   
\- Я не расист, - глухо сказал Трой.   
\- Я знаю, - мне стало смешно, и я не стал сдерживаться. Трой удивлённо пялился на меня, я облил его водой, он в конце концов тоже рассмеялся. Попытался поймать меня и вымыть, но я увернулся и выскочил из кабинки.   
Мы залили водой весь пол в ванной, но мне всё же удалось почистить зубы и принять душ. 

\- Слушай, - медленно сказал Трой, когда мы уже завтракали. - Я давно хотел узнать из первых рук, но мне кажется, что вопрос может тебе не понравиться.   
\- А?   
\- Внутренняя сегрегация в семьях "саженцев" - это миф или правда?   
Я начал ржать и чуть не подавился. Как следует запив сэндвич апельсиновым соком, я серьёзно сказал:   
\- Не знаю, как в других семьях, а у нас с этим проблем нет. Все друг к другу хорошо относятся. Тина не думает, что я чем-то лучше или хуже её. Со Шкейнами я общаюсь меньше - они живут на Альфаре, так что мы редко видимся, но, по-моему, там тоже никаких проблем.   
\- А отец с матерью? Они не завидуют тому, что ты можешь учиться в колледже?   
Я фыркнул, но на самом деле задумался.   
\- Думаю, они если чему и завидуют, так это тому, что я был маленьким, а они нет. Никто из них не рассказывал мне об Аквариуме, но я сомневаюсь, что жизнь там можно сравнить с полноценным детством.   
\- Мама рассказывала, - Трой огляделся, будто боялся, что кто-то подслушает. - По её словам, там скучно, очень мирно и всё, чем занимаются "саженцы" - это учатся.   
Я пожал плечами.   
\- Я ещё хотел спросить... - Трой замялся.   
\- Ну так спрашивай.   
\- Почему альфа-потомки могут поступать в колледж, а "саженцы" - нет?   
Я снова пожал плечами.   
\- Всюду написано, что это потому, что "саженцы" - это трудовые ресурсы планеты. Они должны сразу же приступать к работе, а альфа-потомки, если есть, кому их содержать, могут позволить себе потратить годы на высшее образование. Если родитель альфа-потомка вступает в брак, то потомок продвигается вперёд в очереди на поступление. Поэтому некоторые альфа-потомки предпочитают проспать пару лет после школы вместо того, чтобы терять биологические годы на низкооплачиваемой работе.   
\- Не понимаю, зачем это всё, - проворчал Трой.   
\- Что? - спросил я.   
\- "Саженцы", альфа-потомки, бета-потомки. Всё это разделение.   
\- На некоторых планетах разделение намного проще, - я не хотел показывать, что злюсь, но прозвучало всё равно жёстко. - "Саженцы" не имеют права на выбор профессии и образа жизни, не имеют права на свободу перемещения. И так далее. Дети "саженцев", вне зависимости от степени удалённости от так называемого нулевого родителя, считаются "саженцами". Даже если в роду были люди.   
\- Но это же... - Трой закрыл рот.   
\- Рабство, - спокойно сказал я. - Поэтому каждый раз, когда я смотрю межпланетные новости, я радуюсь тому, что родился и живу на этой планете.   
\- На Земле нет сегрегации, - зачем-то напомнил Трой. - И на других планетах "внутреннего круга" тоже.   
\- У них такая плотность населения, что там просто никогда не было "саженцев".   
Трой виновато вздохнул.   
\- Извини, что спросил.   
\- Ничего, - я нахмурился. - Я злюсь не на тебя, а на тех, кто придумал, что можно сделать искусственных людей и превратить их в игрушки. Лучше бы с киборгами развлекались.   
\- Угу, - сказал Трой.   
Завтрак мы закончили в молчании.   
Днём я никак не мог избавиться от мыслей об этом разговоре, иногда вспоминал сцены из ролика - и мне становилось тошно. Я не чувствовал никакого мистического родства со всеми "саженцами" мира, просто осознание глобальной, неисправимой несправедливости бесило меня до отчаяния. 

\- Я стёр ролики, - сказал Трой вечером.   
Финца ещё не было, и мы находились в спальне мальчиков вдвоём.   
\- Это должно улучшить моё настроение? - мрачно спросил я.   
\- Не знаю, - Трой встал с кровати и подошёл ко мне.   
Я запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
\- Может, сходим в подвал? - он неприлично улыбнулся.   
Я ухмыльнулся.   
\- Мне, конечно, нужно закончить эту схему, - я кивнул на черновик, набросанный в блокноте, - но отказываться было бы глупо.   
Улыбка Троя стала шире, и мы пошли в подвал.


	8. Часть 8

\- Так что там было с Кимбли и нувским порно? - я потянулся на кровати. Мы уже приняли душ и теперь просто валялись рядом.   
\- А, - Трой взъерошил волосы. - Наш старичок в кои-то веки решил рискнуть, выбравшись с личного коммуникатора в большую сеть.   
\- И немедленно вляпался, - предположил я.   
Порно на Алтоне было предостаточно - планета производила такое количество развлекательных киборгов и автоматов класса люкс, что конкурирующие фирмы по продаже и прокату снимали порнофильмы в качестве рекламы. Некоторые из них имели подобие сюжета, и просмотр в сети или специализированном кинотеатре стоил символических денег, другие состояли из порнографических сцен и рекламных лекций - и были доступны для совершеннолетних абсолютно бесплатно. Порнография с живыми актёрами на планете не снималась. По крайней мере, профессионально - с молодёжи в Космо сталось бы снять видео на вечеринке, но владельцы ресурсов рано или поздно удалили бы его, чтобы не платить штраф. Так что потребителям, которым было не всё равно, на кого дрочить, приходилось покупать импортные фильмы и программы. Или на свой страх и риск скачивать ролики из межгалактической сети, в которой вредоносных программ было больше, чем полезных. В девяноста процентах случаев подобное скачивание заканчивалось звонком в фирму, специализирующуюся на информационной безопасности, но любители рискнуть, отчаянные онанисты и просто дураки находились всегда.   
\- Угу, - сказал Трой. - Луиза сказала Финцу, а Финц под большим секретом передал мне, что Кимбли скачивал именно порно и именно нувское. Скорее всего, просто зашёл на первый попавшийся сайт, показавшийся ему приличным, - ну, знаешь, в межгале столько рекламы, что в глазах рябит, только на платных сайтах нет баннеров.   
\- И что же, они не контролируют наполнение? - перебил я его.   
Трой пожал плечами.   
\- Может, Кимбли случайно нажал не на ту кнопку. Может, забыл прогнать файлы через карантин. Может, исправлял что-то в настройках, чтобы программа безопасности пустила его в межгал.   
\- Гуманитарий, - с презрением сказал я. Нормы информационной безопасности все изучали ещё в школе, но большинство моих одноклассников считали их несусветной глупостью - они были уверены, что защитные программы спасут их коммуникаторы и домашние сети от любых внешних воздействий.   
Трой рассмеялся.   
\- Какое страшное ругательство, - он скатился с кровати и подошёл к шкафу. - Когда я сделаю какую-нибудь техническую нелепость, обзовёшь меня точно так же?   
\- Придумаю что-нибудь новое.   
Трой отодвинул в сторону дверцу, и на голову ему с верхней полки упал мешок из полупрозрачной материи. Трой рассмеялся, легко подхватил мешок и бросил им в меня - я поймал его без особых проблем. Внутри были какие-то чудовищно яркие тряпки и что-то лохматое. Светло-серый материал немного глушил краски, но я всё равно видел розовые, жёлтые и бирюзовые пятна.   
\- Что это? - спросил я, подбрасывая мешок.   
\- Тяжёлое наследство прошлых лет, - Трой ухмыльнулся. - Предыдущая группа держала в этом шкафу всякую хуйню для представлений.   
\- Думаешь, мы найдём здесь что-нибудь интересное для парада?   
\- Нет, - Трой удивлённо взглянул на меня. - Но ты подал мне идею.   
Мы оделись, распотрошили этот мешок, привлекли Нэнси и девочек - и через несколько часов планомерного обыска всего здания выяснили, что являемся обладателями немаленького запаса театральных костюмов.   
\- Позвоним Дэну? - предложила Сэнди. - Отдадим ненужное труппе.   
Инди нахмурилась, а Рис вытащила из кучи сверкающих стразами тряпок костюм русалки и теперь крутила его в руках, рассматривая с разных сторон.   
\- Трой, а если?.. - медленно произнесла она и как будто задумалась.   
\- Холодно, - он моментально догадался, что она имела в виду парад на Радугу.   
\- Но можно надеть теплоизолирующие костюмы телесного цвета, - подсказала Инди.   
\- Да любого можно, - Сэнди улыбнулась, довольная, что может внести дельное предложение. - У Шихары распродажа праздничных костюмов для подводного плавания. Там такие краски!  
\- Дай посмотреть, - Трой невежливо выдернул костюм из рук Рис и встряхнул. На пол упало несколько блёсток. - Эти в театр, а вам закажем новые. Можно из мерцающей плёнки.   
\- Долго, - Инди нахмурилась.   
\- Не очень, - Трой улыбнулся. - "История сказок" делает такие для детей, ты же можешь помнить, - он сделал паузу, Инди продолжила хмуриться, но Сэнди улыбнулась и кивнула. - Вы все стройные, так что посмотрим, какие размеры самые большие.   
Я достал коммуникатор и вбил в поисковик фразу "взрослый костюм русалки". Разумеется, меня немедленно завалило ссылками на сексшопы. Я добавил слово "карнавальный" - помогло, но не слишком. Девочки пока обсуждали, что именно и под что они будут танцевать: модные песни были отброшены, и они как раз собирались посоветоваться со мной.   
\- Стэн, нужно что-то ритмичное, но неторопливое, почти без мелодии, но с басами, - сформулировала требования Нэнси.   
За пару секунд я даже сообразил, что именно им подойдёт, но ещё раньше включил у коммуникатора виртуальный экран, чтобы они могли полюбоваться на результаты моих поисков.   
\- Ты умница, - Рис плюхнулась на кровать рядом со мной и крепко обняла. - Я хочу сиреневый.   
\- Кто бы сомневался, - Трой записал что-то в свой коммуникатор. - Инди?  
\- Чёрно-красный.  
\- Может, тогда демона, а не русалку? - Сэнди коротко рассмеялась. - Мне розовенький.  
Она надула губы, будто капризничая, но в этот раз мне не захотелось немедленно выйти и подрочить.   
\- Нэнси? - Трой спросил таким тоном, будто боялся её чем-то обидеть.   
\- Я не знаю, - Нэнси смутилась и растерялась. - Никогда не изображала русалку. Да и танцую я так себе...  
\- А давай ты будешь морской королевой, - сказала Рис. - Будешь обходить платформу с важным видом, а Трой в это время будет включать самую интенсивную подсветку, будто ты наколдовала.   
Нэнси собиралась что-то сказать - может быть, возразить - но Трой уже записал в коммуникатор идею Рис и даже пробубнил её под нос, как бы для верности, но на самом деле чтобы продемонстрировать Нэнси, что возражения не принимаются и отсидеться в домике-пульте ей не удастся. 

Костюмы мы загрузили в машину, и я, пока Трой занимался заказом новых, должен был отвезти их в театральную студию.   
Дэн, разумеется, торчал там и даже помог с разгрузкой. Ребята обрадовались возможности сэкономить - под Радугу костюмерная традиционно опустела, и многие костюмы наверняка уже не вернулись бы в неё, не пережив очередного испытания, - и глава студии успел изныться из-за необходимости выпрашивать у руководства колледжа деньги на новые. Меня горячо поблагодарили и вытолкали, чтобы я не видел репетиции. Таким образом я лишился последней возможности посмотреть вживую хотя бы кусочек главного представления, ведь парад я собирался провести за рулём. 

***

Именно так и получилось.   
С утра в день начала радужных каникул я сел в кабину водителя, прождал минут сорок, пока ребята загрузятся на платформу, закрепят последний фонтан и устроятся в домике поудобнее, а потом смотрел только на дорогу и на украшенный бумажными цветами задний борт платформы, шедшей впереди нас.   
Всё прошло идеально, и глядя потом на записи с этого радужного парада, я был доволен тем, что поучаствовал в таком жизнерадостном, хоть и бестолковом мероприятии.   
Вечером после парада у меня гудела голова и хотелось только спать, но нужно было лететь в Бетайру, а потом в Космо - Трой перенёс вызов аэробуса на более раннее время. Ни отец, ни мать не возражали против того, чтобы я побывал на свадьбе Остина и Гертруды Уэссов - наоборот, мать была рада, что я завёл друзей, а отец гордился тем, что у его сына такие знакомые. Наверное, если бы он узнал, что я сплю с Троем, он был бы очень расстроен и счёл бы меня недостойным быть частью его семьи. Эта мысль пугала меня до холодного пота, я обычно загонял её подальше, но в межконтинентальном шаттле (это Трой скромно назвал его аэробусом, на самом деле такая машина могла при необходимости покидать атмосферу) мне, наверное от изменения давления и состава воздуха, приснился кошмар: почему-то мне было лет двенадцать, если не меньше, я держал в руках рюкзачок, с которым ходил когда-то в школу, отец наорал на меня и велел убираться из дома, а мама заплакала. Я проснулся расстроенным и обозлённым. Трой сопел на соседней полке - его родственники прислали за нами целый летающий отель, мы могли бы разместиться в разных каютах, но Трой сказал, что уже привык спать рядом со мной и не хочет отвыкать. Удивительно, но девочки сочли это ужасно милым и трогательным и тоже разошлись в каюты, разбившись по парам: Инди с Сэнди, а Рис в шутку прикинулась маленькой девочкой и попросила Нэнси рассказать ей сказку. Нэнси это развеселило, и она согласилась.   
После разрыва с Бигелом она часто бывала мрачной и временами замыкалась в себе, но Рис, Трой и Сэнди опекали её, не давая свалиться в полноценную депрессию. Тёплые и доброжелательные сами по себе, они терпеть не могли, когда кому-то рядом плохо. Ни я, ни Дэн не могли быть настолько милыми, но я видел, что Дэн не хотел бы, чтобы Нэнси грустила, да и мне самому было бы неприятно.   
Меньше чем за год мы стали чем-то вроде семьи. 

\- Трой, - позвал я, не особо надеясь на ответ, но он проснулся.   
\- Что? - и забеспокоился.   
\- Если отец выгонит меня из дома...  
\- Поселимся в Магуке? - предложил он. - А если тебе не нравятся тропики, купим квартиру в Космо, в Санрайзе, где захочешь. Можем построить новый город, Стэн-сити, - он рассмеялся.   
Я вздохнул.   
\- Я не знаю, что насчёт твоих родных и друзей, - медленно и серьёзно сказал Трой, - но никто из моих не отвернётся от меня из-за тебя. И я думаю, они примут тебя в качестве, - он вдруг замялся, - продолжения меня.   
"То есть, всё очень серьёзно, - подумал я. - Сколько ещё Уэссов, кроме твоих родителей, знают о том, что принц Трой спит с каким-то бета-потомком?.." Мысль не показалась мне противной или унизительной. Трой блестел на меня глазами в темноте, я чуть ли не кожей чувствовал его решительное стремление поддержать меня во что бы то ни стало. Я снова вздохнул, теперь уже успокаиваясь.   
\- Мне приснилось, будто он меня выгнал, - сказал я. - Ты угадал.   
Трой вылез из-под своего одеяла и, в два шага оказавшись рядом, влез под моё. Было очень тесно и очень тепло.   
\- Хочешь меня сейчас трахнуть? - спросил он, прижимаясь членом к моему бедру.   
\- Оригинальный способ утешения. - Мне некуда было деть руки, и я его обнял.   
\- Я не считаю тебя ребёнком, которого надо утешать, - Трой улыбнулся. - Я хочу тебя отвлечь. И просто хочу.   
Всё время, пока он говорил, его член потихоньку напрягался, увеличиваясь, поэтому у меня не было никаких сомнений в искренности последней фразы.   
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - сказал я как можно серьёзнее.   
Нам пришлось выбраться из-под одеяла, найти смазку в рюкзаке Троя, а потом было очень сложно устроиться поудобнее, а ещё "умный" кондиционер вдруг решил, что нам жарко, и пустил в каюту холодный воздух, и мы отвлекались, чтобы его переключить, но в конце концов Трой лёг на спину и согнулся, придерживая ноги.   
\- Ну? - он неприлично улыбался, так что мне захотелось трахнуть его в рот.   
\- Подожди немного, - я выдавил на пальцы смазку и прижал к его заднице. Трой втянул воздух сквозь зубы и больше ничего не говорил, пока мы не закончили.   
Я не торопился, растягивая его, он тихо стонал и ещё тише похныкивал, когда пытался насадиться на пальцы, но не получалось. Я говорил "подожди" и "тише", слишком увлечённый процессом, чтобы выражаться сложнее, да и вряд ли Трой тогда воспринял бы что-нибудь сложное.  
Когда его стоны стали громче и нетерпеливее, а в задницу входили уже четыре пальца, я понял, что ни он, ни я больше не выдержим, и встал на колени возле его задницы. Как только я прижал головку к отверстию, Трой качнулся навстречу, впуская её внутрь. Я опёрся на руки, и Трой сам разводил ягодицы в стороны, чтобы нам обоим было удобнее, а потом, когда он уже привык к моему члену внутри, он дрочил себе, кусая и облизывая губы. Я хотел поцеловать его, но не мог остановиться, не мог перестать его трахать, поэтому просто смотрел на его рот. "Невыносимо", - это была невероятно сложная мысль в преддверии оргазма, но я успел её подумать, а потом простонал "Трой" и кончил.   
Он тоже кончил - очень тихо всхлипывая и вздрагивая всем телом. Потом я всё-таки поцеловал его, и он ответил с такой жадностью, будто мы собирались потрахаться, а не только что закончили.   
\- Ты потрясающий, - сказал я. Прозвучало неловко.   
\- Могу сказать тебе то же самое, - ответил Трой с нежностью, которой я в нём никогда не подозревал.   
Мы полежали обнявшись, и я начал засыпать, но Трой выскользнул из-под одеяла и вернулся на свою койку.   
Я уснул один и не видел больше кошмаров. 

***

Мы сели за городом, на маленькой посадочной площадке. Я не уточнял, но не удивился бы, узнав, что это приватное лётное поле Уэссов.   
\- Не смотрите на нас, мы ужасно помятые, - кокетливо сказала Рис.   
Была она помятой или нет, а всё равно выглядела чудесно, о чём я ей и сказал. Впрочем, все они выглядели отлично - и об этом им сказал Трой.   
\- Соревнование в галантности с утра пораньше? - Инди глянула на нас поверх очков, и в этот раз её глаза не казались мне некрасивыми. Всё вообще было прекрасно.   
\- Мы постоянно вам рассказываем, какие вы красивые, просто когда вы сосредоточены на учёбе, то не замечаете, - Трой широко улыбнулся.   
Рядом с выходом с поля нас ждал многоместный пассажирский глайдер. Трой сделал вид, что собирается сесть за руль, но Рис велела ему отвалить.   
Она прекрасно ориентировалась в городе, и уже через десять минут мы были в отеле.   
Номер у каждого был свой, но нам выдали по два ключа. Трой дождался, пока девочки разойдутся по своим номерам, и отдал мне запасную карту. Я отдал ему свою, и он вломился ко мне, когда я ещё был в душе.   
\- Снова хочешь трахаться? - я сам не хотел, но не стал бы отказывать Трою.   
\- Нет, - он уткнулся лбом в мою спину, обхватив руками. - Я хочу быть с тобой как можно больше времени. Не уедешь на остаток каникул?..  
\- Нет, - я улыбнулся. Трой вроде бы не сказал ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но я был очень тронут. - Я тоже хочу быть с тобой всё время.   
Трой дал мне принять душ, а потом с какой-то болезненной жадностью наблюдал за тем, как я расчёсываю чёлку, чтобы она не превратилась в мочалку, как одеваюсь.   
\- Это не очень пафосный отель? - спросил я. - Можно выходить к завтраку в джинсах?  
Спрашивать было необязательно - Трой был в длинных шортах, сандалиях и оранжевой футболке. Он помотал головой, потом сообразил, что вопросов было два, и сказал:  
\- Только не голышом. В плавках тоже не рекомендуется, но к бассейну повёрнут специальный бар. Если ты наденешь плавки, пойдём туда, - он игриво улыбнулся. - Но может выйти неловко, потому что я захочу трахнуть тебя прямо там.   
Я зачем-то представил, как нагибаюсь, опираясь на барную стойку, а Трой стягивает с меня штаны, и сглотнул.   
\- Стэн, - Трой облизал губы.   
\- Пойдём позавтракаем, - я как раз закончил шнуровать ботинки.   
\- Нужно на чём-нибудь сосредоточиться, - Трой пялился на меня так, будто хотел трахнуть немедленно. Наверное, так оно и было, но об этом не нужно было думать.   
\- Костюмы, - напомнил я. - Когда их привезут? Я хочу увидеть свой до того, как отступать будет поздно.   
Трой рассмеялся.   
\- Успокойся, это будут смокинги.   
\- Ты представляешь себе меня в смокинге? - я спросил и понял, что вопрос был дурацким. Трой явно представлял.   
\- С удовольствием, - сказал он таким тоном, что у меня волосы на затылке шевельнулись.   
\- А девушки? Они будут в таких платьях, как в кино?  
\- Понятия не имею, - Трой пожал плечами.   
Нам удалось покинуть спальню, и я уже взялся за ручку двери.   
\- После завтрака я тебя трахну, - спокойным тоном пообещал Трой.   
\- Спасибо, что сказал сейчас, а не в коридоре, - откликнулся я, вспоминая школьный экзамен по математике. Это был самый скучный день в моей жизни, и воспоминания о нём помогали успокоиться.   
В этот раз тоже сработало. Мы встретились с девочками у лифта - они уже обсуждали, как проведут остаток дня. В Космо-2 было на шесть часов больше, чем в Бетайре и в колледже, поэтому то, что нашим телам казалось ранним утром, здесь было серединой дня. 

Мы завтракали питательным желе и мороженым - есть что-то тёплое в Космо-2 казалось безумием. Нэнси вообще ограничилась овсяным коктейлем с йогуртом.   
\- Нэн, ты пытаешься ещё больше похудеть или экономишь чьи-то деньги? - участливо спросила Рис.   
Нэнси покраснела, а я почувствовал иррациональный стыд. Все мы тут были мажорами по определению Миры. Дети богатых родителей, с билетом в будущее и чётким представлением о том, что нужно делать.   
\- Нэн?.. - повторила Рис как-то рассеянно.   
\- Мне очень жаль, что я поехала, - Нэнси смотрела вниз. - Моя мать наверняка будет на приёме, она часть семьи...  
Трой и Рис переглянулись.   
\- Она замужем за братом Антуанетты Уэсс, - совсем тихо сказала Нэнси. - Мы не разговаривали уже пять лет.   
\- О, - с сожалением сказала Инди.   
\- Не расстраивайся, пожалуйста, - попросила Сэнди.   
\- Почему ты молчала? - Рис нахмурилась.   
\- Я думала, я смогу пройти мимо неё, - Нэнси посмотрела в сторону. Казалось, она вот-вот заплачет.  
\- Вы нихера не понимаете, - сказал я. - Нэнси, тебе необязательно идти на церемонию. Если хочешь, съездим в аквапарк.   
Я чувствовал, что Трой напряжённо смотрит на меня, но не мог остановиться. Никто из них не понимал, что значит для саженца семья. Никто вообще не мог представить, что значит не разговаривать с единственным родным человеком несколько лет. Они были частью огромного клана Уэссов, по всей Алтоне жили их родственники — ближние, дальние и даже не совсем родные. Уэссы по крови, заключая брак, распространяли понятие семьи на родственников супруга. Они вообще не знали, что такое тотальное одиночество искусственного человека.   
\- Спасибо, Стэн, - Нэнси улыбнулась.   
\- Я думаю, - медленно произнесла Инди, - тебе стоит сходить на приём. Там будет много людей, которые могут быть тебе полезны. Я познакомлю тебя со всеми, с кем могу. Наша семья мало общается с бизнес-клубом тёти Мэд, не будет ничего противоестественного в том, что я забуду поздороваться с кузеном Элом.   
\- Они судились из-за наследства Марка Уэсса, - сказала Сэнди. - Формально у семьи Инди больше прав, но тётя Мэд продала старое поместье как своё и теперь невозможно выяснить, кто кому сколько должен.   
Инди махнула рукой.   
\- Мы не враждуем - Уэссы не могут враждовать друг с другом - но я не обязана с ними общаться, - она скупо улыбнулась, и я против воли вспомнил тётю Троя, Мэд. У неё были совсем другие черты лица - полные губы, широкие скулы - но такая же мимика.   
\- Это и правда будет полезно, - рассеянно сказала Сэнди. - Тебе ведь нужно искать работу после колледжа, по знакомству будет проще устроиться.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала Нэнси. - Я подумаю до вечера, ладно?   
\- Но платье я уже привёз! - Финц умудрился незаметно подойти к нам, прячась за бронзовыми решётками, оплетёнными вьюнком, и показался только теперь.   
\- Подслушивать нехорошо, - сказала Рис.   
\- Как будто вы собирались что-то от меня скрыть. Привет, красотки, - он поцеловал каждую из девушек в щёки, пожал руки мне и Трою и плюхнулся на стул. - Я голоден как зверь, как здесь кормят?   
\- Отличной прохладной едой, - Рис улыбнулась.   
Дэн сделал заказ, и Нэнси взяла ещё холодную нарезку. Внешне она была спокойна и задумчива, но я понимал, что она нервничает.   
\- А где Лу? - спросила Рис.   
\- Приедет завтра, а пока мне придётся поскучать, - Дэн сделал несчастное лицо. - У неё друзья в городе, она решила с ними повидаться. Я одинок и печален, утешайте меня, - он схватил Нэнси за руку, та машинально ответила суровым начальственным взглядом, и все рассмеялись. 

После завтрака мы отправились на стоянку, чтобы разобрать костюмы, которые привёз Дэн. Мы с Троем просто забрали портпледы и коробки с обувью и другими мелочами, а девочкам пришлось вызывать грузовой лифт, чтобы поднять в номер контейнер с платьями. Он, конечно, был на антигравитационной платформе, так что таскать его руками никому не пришлось, но всё же занимал много места.   
\- В дверь-то пройдёт? - поинтересовалась Нэнси.   
\- Должен, - Дэн пожал плечами. - Проверьте, всё ли подходит. У меня данные из ваших медицинских карточек в колледже, но если вы похудели или растолстели за полгода, придётся подгонять.   
Трой фыркнул, а Рис посоветовала Дэну самому проверить, не растолстел ли он.   
\- Я могу только похудеть, - решительно заявил он.   
\- А твоя мама когда приедет? - спросила Сэнди.  
\- Она уже в поместье, порхает вокруг мисс Уэсс, - Дэн сделал такое лицо, будто знал нечто секретное и важное.   
\- Не корчи из себя шпиона, ты его тоже не видел, - сказал Трой.   
Теперь фыркнул Дэн.   
Лифт остановился, и мы разошлись по номерам. То есть, Трой пошёл за мной следом. 

\- Я похож на болвана, - сказал я, глядя на себя в зеркало. Смокинг явно не относился к той одежде, которую стоило носить парням моего типа.   
\- Ты похож на рок-звезду, - Трой пялился на меня непрозрачными блестящими глазами, и я жопой чуял, о чём он думает. - По-моему, сидит идеально. Снимай, не то костюм пострадает.   
\- Тебе тоже стоило бы переодеться, - откликнулся я.   
\- Хотел бы я тебя трахнуть, когда ты в костюме. - Трой повесил смокинг на плечики и начал разматывать кушак.   
\- Технически невозможно. Как минимум штаны придётся спустить, - я уже начал заводиться, но пытался сохранить внешнее спокойствие.   
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - пообещал Трой.   
Мы в любом случае собирались сдать костюмы в местную химчистку, но я иррационально старался не помять и не испачкать свой. Как будто смокинг был не одеждой, а ритуальным снаряжением для серьёзного испытания. 

Оставшись в трусах, я обернулся к Трою. Он разделся полностью и теперь рассматривал меня, как будто впервые увидел и только что начал строить планы.   
\- Ты собирался что-то сделать, - напомнил я.   
\- Да, и сейчас размышляю, что именно, - выражение лица Троя сменилось с сосредоточенного на непристойное.   
Я решил, что трусы мне мешают, и снял их. Этого оказалось достаточно - Трой перестал изображать мыслителя и полез обниматься.   
Мы добрались до кровати, он толкнул меня, чтобы я упал на спину, но вместо того чтобы продолжить, отвернулся к прикроватной тумбочке.   
\- Хм?.. - я приподнялся на локтях.   
\- Не подглядывай, - попросил Трой.   
\- Ну ладно, - я устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза.   
\- Отлично. Так и лежи, - Трой зашуршал пакетами, щёлкнул крышкой флакона со смазкой. Сунул подушку мне под задницу, а потом засунул в меня пробку. Она дрожала, увеличиваясь, а Трой в это время отсасывал мне, иногда двигая её вперёд и назад.   
\- Перестань, - выдохнул я, когда понял, что он не собирается останавливаться, пока не увеличит пробку до предельных размеров. - Я же ходить не смогу.   
\- Прости.  
Пробка перестала увеличиваться, но я всё равно чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот порвусь.   
\- Убери, - сказал я.   
Трой не послушался. Он уменьшил пробку так, чтобы она не причиняла мне боли, но вынимать не стал, а снова взял мой член в рот. Мне всё равно не было приятно, так что я повторил своё требование.   
\- Тебе не нравится? - Трой взглянул на меня. Я открыл глаза ещё когда мне стало неприятно, наши взгляды столкнулись.   
\- Сейчас - нет, - я напряг мышцы, демонстрируя готовность отстраниться.   
\- Как скажешь, - Трой провёл языком по моему члену, одновременно вытаскивая пробку. Медленно, словно ещё пытаясь доставить мне удовольствие таким образом. Он сдвинул мои ноги и поднял их, так что я не видел, что он делает с моей задницей - но очень быстро это почувствовал. Трой начал меня вылизывать. Было беспокойно, немного щекотно, очень неприлично - и приятно. Я перестал напрягаться, раскрылся перед ним - и тут Трой засунул в меня сразу два пальца.   
\- Ну как? - если бы он дышал тише и ровнее, прозвучало бы весело.   
\- Член лучше, - признался я.   
Трой на пару секунд прижался губами к моей голени, а потом сделал то, чего хотели мы оба. Он растянул меня намного сильнее, чем пробка, но это ощущение понравилось мне больше. Я охнул, а Трой начал двигаться - плавно, неторопливо, как будто танцуя.   
\- Как же я люблю тебя трахать, - простонал он.   
Это было совершенно честное признание, и я мог бы, наверное, ответить тем же или сказать, что мне нравится, когда Трой меня трахает, но всё моё тело, захваченное ритмом движений Троя, уже не подчинялось мне - и гортань тоже. Я смог только застонать. Все мысли исчезли. Осталось только чистое удовольствие - плавное и горячее, растекающееся по всему телу. Трой болтал ещё - о том, какой я красивый и приятный на ощупь, - всё бессвязнее и бессвязнее, потом только стонал. Я хотел его послушать, поэтому старался не шуметь. Он захотел, чтобы я кончил, и подрочил мне. Удовольствия стало слишком много, оно стало волной, накрыло меня с головой, оглушило. Когда я вынырнул из короткой темноты, Трой всхлипывал, вжимаясь в меня. Мне не было приятно, я хотел освободиться от Троя, но звуки, которые он издавал, были почти жалобными - ему явно очень нужно было вталкивать и вталкивать член в мою задницу.   
Он кончил с длинным отчаянным стоном, крупно вздрагивая, глотнул воздуха, а на выдохе сказал:   
\- Спасибо.   
Я вздохнул и отодвинулся, чтобы улечься нормально. Трой тоже лёг на кровать.   
\- Хотел бы я целый день играть с тобой, - он поцеловал меня.   
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Привязать и засовывать в твою задницу разные предметы.  
\- А если я кончу только от этого? - в заднице саднило, я только что кончил, но когда я представил себе эту "игру", мне захотелось, чтобы Трой это сделал.   
\- Я дам тебе отдохнуть.   
\- А зачем привязывать? - этот момент смутно меня беспокоил.   
\- Чтобы ты не сбежал, - Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Я не сбегу, - сказал я.  
Трой, наверное, очень удивился, потому что не сказал ничего. 

Мы сдали костюмы в чистку и отправились гулять. Трой хотел улизнуть от девчонок, прихватив меня с собой - его манили ночные клубы и автоматизированные отели для взрослых с почасовой оплатой номеров - но Рис вцепилась в его локоть и не отпускала, пока шпиль Торгового Центра Алтоны не зацепил край солнца. У Рис была серьёзная причина не отпускать Троя - она считала, что мы обязаны участвовать в выборе букетов, которыми от нашего имени украсят Мраморный зал. Трой заказал огромную корзину с лилиями и какими-то мелкими белыми цветами, я выбрал классический букет из чайных роз. Если бы "классический" было написано на каком-нибудь другом букете, я выбрал бы его.   
Потом мы отправились обедать, после обеда девочки пошли на показ мод, а Дэн созвонился с Луизой и уехал. Мы остались с Троем вдвоём на небольшой площади перед рестораном "Беви" - наверное, самым дорогим в городе.   
\- Поехали куда-нибудь, - сказал он.   
\- Куда? - я невольно вспомнил его утреннюю фантазию и улыбнулся.   
\- Поиграем, - Трой подвигал бровями вверх-вниз и тоже улыбнулся, одновременно тепло и непристойно.   
Мы не стали брать такси, а спустились в подземку - здесь было довольно холодно, и я обрадовался, когда мы вернулись на поверхность, в жаркий воздух дешёвых кварталов. Одежда Троя стоила слишком дорого для этих мест, но чтобы понять это, нужно было внимательно к нему приглядеться.   
Солнце ещё не село, но ночные заведения уже начали работать. Казино с маленькими базовыми ставками, стереотеатры, кабаре, стрип-бары с моделями-киборгами. Молодёжь тусовалась на улице перед магазинами и забегаловками - пили коктейли, знакомились и болтали.   
\- Мальчики, хотите потрахаться? - спросила девушка в чёрном кружевном белье и прозрачном розовом балахоне.   
\- Спасибо, у нас уже есть планы, - рассмеялся Трой, и мы пошли дальше. Туда, где вывески были тусклее, а одежда и косметика - ярче.   
Таких предложений было ещё несколько, Трой отвергал их. В конце концов он остановился возле заведения со скромной вывеской, обещавшей отель, услуги массажа и другие оздоровительные процедуры.   
\- Санаторий? - спросил я.   
В ответ Трой непристойно улыбнулся.   
Заведение было полностью автоматизировано, но за стойкой торчал хорошенький киборг условно женского пола, одетый только в пояс с чулками.   
\- Вам нужен врач? - спросил он, поприветствовав нас и вручив старомодный глянцевый каталог номеров и услуг.   
\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал Трой. - У меня есть рецепт. - Он нашёл в бумажнике карточку с адресом отеля и провёл по считывающему устройству.   
\- О, добро пожаловать ещё раз, мистер Сонсо.   
Трой мило улыбнулся киборгу, и мы отошли в сторону, чтобы ознакомиться с каталогом.   
\- Меня привёл сюда Марио, - вполголоса сказал Трой. - Но я не очень часто пользовался членской карточкой. Рецептом, как здесь принято говорить.   
\- Что это за заведение?   
\- Лунапарк для взрослых, - Трой сунул мне в руки каталог. - Здесь не фиксируются подлинные имена посетителей, поэтому оно, скажем так...  
\- Незаконное.   
Трой зашипел на меня.   
\- Ты что, они обидятся, если будешь так говорить. Они никому не причиняют вреда и хранят чужие личные тайны. Не хочешь играть по их правилам - вали в общедоступный развлекательный центр. Там киборг трахнет тебя как захочешь, а потом отошлёт лог родственникам или полиции по первому же запросу.   
Я скривился и открыл каталог. 

Я думал, что увижу что-нибудь, похожее на обычный отель. Или съёмочную площадку порнографии. Может быть, кровать с автомассажем или джакузи.   
В принципе, всё это в отеле было. Но ещё там были установки типа "осьминог", кровати, матрасы на которых были образованы свёрнутыми гибкими манипуляторами, покрытыми суперкожей. Джакузи с пучками таких же манипуляторов. Массажные ванны, в которых вместо воды циркулировал гель для массажа. Не говоря уже о фак-машинах, креслах с членами на сиденье, полных шкафах эротических игрушек. Я представил себе, что со всем этим будет делать Трой, и зажмурился.   
\- Нравится что-нибудь? - спросил Трой. Глаза у него блестели, он наверняка уже что-то придумал.  
Я пожал плечами и вернул ему каталог.   
Он быстро перелистал его и выбрал номер с "осьминогом" в огромной ванне. Хотя я назвал бы это сооружение комнатным бассейном. Там было что-то ещё, но Трой так быстро захлопнул журнал, что я не успел рассмотреть.   
Не обращаясь к киборгу, Трой вызвал виртуальную панель над стойкой, проверил доступность номера, скормил автомату несколько крупных купюр - цены здесь были немаленькие - а потом взял из специального лотка ключ-карту.   
Мы поднялись на лифте на четвёртый этаж, миновали небольшой светлый холл с диванчиками, растениями в кадках и информационными плакатами о здоровье на стенах, - почти такой же, как в центре здоровья в районе Флауэр.   
\- Я постараюсь сделать всё хорошо, - Трой взялся за ручку двери, забыв провести по ней картой, и я понял, что он нервничает.   
\- Я тебе доверяю, - я улыбнулся, поцеловал его и открыл перед нами дверь, взяв из его рук карту.   
И тоже начал нервничать. Вокруг было слишком много оборудования для секса. Стойки с антигравитационной подушкой, чтобы подвесить кого-нибудь и направить на него "осьминога", кровать-массажёр, капсула, наполненная медицинским гелем.   
\- Зачем это? - спросил я, кивнув на неё.   
\- Чтобы лечить повреждения. Чтобы ждать, - Трой улыбнулся.   
\- Просто лежать и ждать?  
\- Некоторым это нравится. Примем ванну?   
Я согласился, догадываясь, что Трой не даст мне просто вымыться. 

И оказался прав. Сначала он позволил мне пару минут полежать в ароматной (я не узнал запах) воде, а потом дотянулся до пульта на бортике - и ко мне потянулись тентакли.   
\- Я буду очень осторожен, - серьёзно пообещал Трой, и я кивнул.   
Сначала он мыл меня, не сводя с меня взгляда и управляя манипуляторами. Они скользили по коже, покрывая меня жидким мылом и тут же растирая его. Я встал, чтобы вода не смывала его сразу же, и манипуляторов стало больше - Трой подключил дополнительные. Два зависли так, чтобы я мог опереться на них руками, ещё два довольно толстых скользнули по моим ногам, словно приглашая раздвинуть их. Пучок тонких уже скользил по паху, щекоча мошонку и массируя член.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросил я у Троя.   
\- Расставь ноги. Пусти их, - он облизнул губы. Себе он оставил только одно щупальце, сейчас оно тёрлось о живот Троя, а Трой придерживал его, не давая приблизиться к члену.   
\- Они довольно толстые, - я криво улыбнулся.   
\- Эти внутрь не полезут. По крайней мере сначала, - Трой улыбнулся в ответ, и я подумал, что медицинская капсула в таком номере действительно кстати.   
Я расставил ноги. Мелкие манипуляторы, до этого занимавшиеся моими плечами и спиной, опустились ниже. Два сразу скользнули внутрь, за ними последовали другие. Гладкие, пульсирующие, истекающие гелем для мытья и водой. И они двигались внутри. У меня было ощущение, будто они слишком глубоко, будто они могут там что-нибудь испортить. Гель мог бы вызвать неприятные ощущения, но, наверное, был предназначен специально для заливания в задницу - он даже действовал, как смазка. Но щупалец определённо было слишком много.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, - Трой уже стоял рядом со мной. Оказывается, я закрыл глаза и не видел, как он поднялся. - Стэн, поверь мне, - он провёл пальцами по моим губам, и это возбудило меня больше, чем действия всех тентаклей вместе взятых.   
\- Ты делал то же самое? - спросил я.   
\- И даже больше, - прошептал он мне на ухо. - Хочешь как-нибудь прокатить меня на "осьминоге"?  
Я представил себе Троя, насаженного на несколько тентаклей одновременно, - и завёлся уже окончательно.   
\- С удовольствием, - сказал я.   
\- Я запомнил, - Трой поцеловал меня, облапав за задницу. Он раздвинул мои ягодицы, и внутрь устремилось ещё больше манипуляторов. Они ласкали вход и всё возле него, мне казалось, что я растянут до предела, но они растягивали меня всё больше и больше. Это не было больно, но это пугало.   
\- Нравится? - спросил Трой.   
\- Не знаю, - признался я. Тут же все тонкие манипуляторы покинули моё тело. Трой продолжал держать мой анус раскрытым, и я чувствовал себя очень пустым.   
\- А так?   
\- Да ты издеваешься, - я прищурился. - Трахни меня.   
\- Потом, а то слишком быстро кончу, - Трой поцеловал меня. На самом деле, просто зажал мой рот своим. В тот же момент в мою задницу ввинтилось толстенное щупальце. Я протестующе замычал и тут же обмяк. Было невероятно хорошо. Тело стало лёгким, мягким и непослушным, задница ощущалась как средоточие наслаждения. Трой перестал зажимать мне рот, но теперь я мог только постанывать. Гладкий пульсирующий манипулятор в моей заднице двигался вперёд и назад, принося запредельное удовольствие, остальные поддерживали меня.   
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - Трой улыбнулся. - Можно трахнуть тебя в рот?   
Я выдохнул:   
\- Да.   
Трой вообще мог делать что угодно, меня бы всё устроило. Он помог мне опуститься в воду - манипуляторы тут же подстроились, подхватили меня, чтобы я не падал. Сам Трой сел на край ванны и притянул мою голову к своему паху. Я облизнул губы, а потом Трой направил головку мне в рот. Не двигаясь сам, он насаживал мою голову на свой член, а окружавшие меня тентакли непрерывно двигались - сжимали соски, обхватывали и ласкали член. И конечно, щупальце в заднице тоже не останавливалось ни на секунду. Я не знал, издаю ли какие-нибудь звуки, ведь я сам слышал только Троя - он стонал и пытался рассказать мне, какой я охуенный. Я был не против, но никак не мог сообщить, что вот-вот кончу - но и кончить он мне не позволил. Когда он сам налил спермы мне в рот, он дотянулся до пульта - и манипуляторы оставили в покое мой член. Я издал недовольный стон, а Трой сполз в воду рядом со мной и полез целоваться.   
\- Я хочу кончить, - сказал я потом.   
\- Может, попозже? - предложил Трой. - Разве тебе не хорошо сейчас?   
Мне было хорошо, но возбуждение было слишком сильным. У меня в глазах темнело, о чём я и сказал Трою.   
\- Тогда отдохни немного, - он снова что-то сделал с пультом, и щупальца уложили меня в ванную, а толстое оставило в покое мою задницу. Я сам не знал, рад ли я этому, но Трой тут же сунул руку мне между ног и начал гладить растянутое и немного саднящее отверстие.   
\- Я так не отдохну, - сказал я.   
Трой длинно хмыкнул и спросил, смогу ли я дойти до спальни.   
Я решил проверить. Ходить было неудобно, но на ногах я держался. 

Трой попросил меня лечь на кровать. Я видел, что это свернувшиеся тентакли, но всё же лёг. Я думал, он сразу потянется к пульту, но он устроился рядом со мной и гладил, пока я не высох. Моя кожа была покрыта не только водой, но и смазкой - я не заметил, что щупальца обслюнявили меня от шеи и до лодыжек. Теперь гель впитывался, делая кожу мягкой и чувствительной - от поглаживаний Троя я снова завёлся и снова захотел, чтобы он меня трахнул. Задница ощущалась как огромная дыра, и я хотел, чтобы Трой её заполнил. Это были очень непристойные мысли, и я перевернулся на живот, чтобы подставиться, ничего не говоря.   
\- Хочешь ещё? - спросил Трой.   
\- Угу, - я спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.   
Трой заставил меня раздвинуть ноги и устроился между ними. Я расслабился, ожидая, что он сейчас засунет в меня член, но вместо этого он вжался лицом в мои ягодицы, пыхтя и шумно вылизывая отверстие. Это было ещё неприличнее, чем всё остальное. И тоже очень приятно. Я всхлипнул, пытаясь сдержать стон, потом ещё раз, потом застонал в голос. Трой растянул меня пальцами и наверняка рассматривал дырку.   
\- Я так хочу засунуть в тебя что-нибудь большое.   
\- Ну так засунь, - вырвалось у меня.   
Трой не стал тянуться к пульту. Он просто размотал гибкий упругий стебель манипулятора и вручную ввёл в меня кончик, потом ещё пару сантиметров, ещё и ещё. Я коротко постанывал и старался не напрягаться - всё же это было беспокоящее, хотя и очень приятное ощущение. Трой подвигал манипулятором и тот ожил, завибрировал, начал двигаться сам. Он проникал глубже, чем мне хотелось, но это тоже было приятно.   
\- Ты бы видел себя сейчас, - мечтательно сказал Трой.   
Я не хотел себя видеть, я хотел, чтобы он включил все эти щупальца, на которых я лежал, и чтобы они занялись мной. Именно это Трой и сделал. Здесь не было тонких и нежных манипуляторов, как в ванной - эти были предназначены для тискания, сжимания, засовывания и растягивания. Я полностью расслабился, доверившись Трою и устройству, созданному специально для получения удовольствия. Приподнялся на локтях, чтобы манипуляторы, прижатые моим телом, могли распрямиться. Трой играл с пультом, продолжая болтать о том, как ему нравится видеть меня таким, - и мне очень нравилось слышать его голос. Я хотел сказать об этом, но манипуляторы скользнули вдоль моего лица: один прижался к губам, другой продолжил путь, чтобы взъерошить мне волосы. Будь я в обычном настроении, мне в голову бы не пришло целоваться с механизмом, покрытым суперкожей, но сейчас мне было всё равно. Я лизнул щупальце, и оно повернулось к моему рту кончиком, погладило, лаская, губы, дотронулось до языка.   
\- Как красиво, - простонал Трой. - Стэн, пожалуйста...  
Я понял, чего он хочет, и сам облизнулся. Манипулятор ткнулся мне в рот. Он не входил глубоко и не пытался трахнуть меня, в отличие от того, который сейчас растягивал мою задницу, а дразнил язык и нёбо, отстранялся, чтобы погладить губы. Ещё два, словно следуя его примеру, ласкали моё лицо и шею и ерошили волосы. Я закрыл глаза. Ощущений было очень много и их не с чем было сравнить. Суперкожа слишком походила на человеческую, манипуляторы были тёплыми - и всё же не напоминали ни руки, ни языки, ни члены. Я подумал было, что их можно сравнить с губами, но тут же вообразил, будто они пытаются меня сожрать, и решил не пугать самого себя. Они просто ласкали меня. То есть, это Трой ласкал меня ими.   
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это всё был я, - сказал он.   
"Ты мог бы присоединиться", - подумал я. Но Трой явно хотел смотреть. Когда он попытался загнать мне в задницу сразу два манипулятора, я вскрикнул.   
\- Расслабься, - попросил Трой.   
Я куснул тот, который продолжал дразнить мой рот, и сказал:  
\- И так уже слишком много. Они меня просто разорвут.   
\- Меня же не разорвали, - ответил Трой таким тоном, как будто хотел меня успокоить.   
Он не оставил попыток меня растянуть, и я недовольно стонал, когда одновременно два манипулятора пытались влезть в мою задницу.   
Послышались шаги, какое-то постукивание: Трой отошел и вернулся с новыми игрушками. Заставил меня повернуться набок и надел на мой член искусственный рот, а потом прижал к соскам маленькие массажёры.   
\- Так тебе будет интереснее, - у него было совершенно безумное лицо.   
Я хотел ответить резкостью, но Трой был прав. Он дал мне снова лечь лицом вниз, отстранил щупальца от моей задницы, налил на неё смазки и какое-то время растягивал пальцами.   
\- Можно засунуть в тебя руку? - нежно спросил он. - Сейчас должно получиться.   
\- Не надо, - я был близок к оргазму и не хотел сжаться, будучи растянутым до предела.   
Трой не послушался. Пользуясь тем, что я совершенно не контролировал ситуацию, он всё-таки засунул в меня два манипулятора. Я понял это только когда их движения рассинхронизировались.   
"Трой, ты сволочь", - подумал я, а вслух застонал, потому что мне было очень хорошо. Трой продолжал делать что-то ещё, мне становилось всё лучше и лучше. Сознание плыло, но я за него не цеплялся, мне не хотелось размышлять о происходящем, мне хотелось чувствовать. Щупальца повернули меня, и Трой снова целовал меня, потом водил членом по губам, потом кончил мне на лицо - щупальца сразу всё стёрли. Потом он убрал искусственный рот с моего члена и отсосал мне. Манипуляторы в моей заднице словно взбесились, они долбили меня с бешеной скоростью, глубоко и сильно. Это наверняка было опасно для здоровья, но мне было не до того. Я прижал голову Троя к своему паху, вплёл пальцы в волосы. Я не двигался сам, это манипуляторы двигали мной - получалось, что я трахаю Троя в рот, не прилагая никаких усилий. От осознания этого факта я кончил и потерял сознание - к счастью. Напрягшись, я наверняка травмировал бы себя. 

Очнулся я в медицинской капсуле, по плечи погружённый в розовый лечебный гель.   
Трой сидел рядом с озабоченным лицом.   
\- Доволен? - сиплым голосом поинтересовался я.   
\- Бесконечно, - глаза Троя засияли. - А ты?   
Я прислушался к своему телу. Я чувствовал себя ужасно вымотанным, но ничего не болело, хотя задница по-прежнему казалась ужасно растянутой.   
\- Было хорошо, - признался я. - Слушай, Трой, у меня жопа-то закроется или я так и буду ходить с ощущением, что не контролирую себя в той части?   
\- Не волнуйся, контролировать ты себя будешь и это ощущение пройдёт уже через пару часов, - Трой хитро заулыбался. Я прищурился. - Зато если завтра или даже послезавтра я захочу по-быстрому трахнуть тебя в сортире, нужно будет только смазать.   
\- Ну ты урод, - я сделал вид, что надулся, хотя на самом деле не возражал против быстрого секса. Пусть даже в сортире.   
\- Я просто предусмотрительный, - Трой был сама невинность.   
\- Расчётливый засранец, - я уже не мог делать вид, что недоволен.   
\- Я бы на тебя ещё и платье надел, - мечтательно сказал Трой. - И накрасил.   
\- Не говори со мной об этом сейчас, - я прикрыл глаза. Голова всё-таки немного кружилась.   
Трой вздохнул.   
\- Зато ты можешь сделать со мной то же самое.   
\- Обязательно сделаю, только разберусь, как работают эти тентакли, - пообещал я.   
\- Ты такой ответственный, - сказал Трой с непонятным выражением. 

Я отдыхал ещё часа два, потом Трой заказал ужин в номер, а потом мы вернулись в отель, чтобы выспаться - флаер должен был прилететь довольно рано утром.   
\- У меня не стоит, но я снова хочу тебя трахнуть, - по секрету сообщил мне Трой в такси.   
Я представил, что он вставляет в меня член, и понял, что я не был бы против. Даже после всего, что он со мной сделал.   
\- Мы сходим с ума, - сказал я.   
\- Нет, просто мы молоды и хотим друг друга, - Трой улыбнулся. Я обнял его и выпустил только когда мы снижались над крышей отеля.   
В номере я сразу вырубился и проспал всю ночь без снов. 

***

Утром я подскочил как по тревоге - в коммуникаторе сработал будильник, и мне показалось, что я куда-то опаздываю.   
После завтрака мы переоделись и встретились уже у выхода из отеля. Трой был в смокинге и держался так, будто всю жизнь так одевался - ничего удивительного в этом не было, он ведь с детства должен был посещать всякие пафосные мероприятия. Мне не нравилось, как я выгляжу, но я выбросил это из головы, как только увидел остальных.   
Девочки смотрелись просто сказочно. Рис была в длиннющем сиреневом платье со шлейфом и бутоньеркой на корсаже, фигуру Сэнди обтягивал красный шёлк - и хотя юбка была длинной, ноги постоянно мелькали в разрезе. "Интересно, есть ли на ней трусики?" - в очередной раз подумал я. Трахаться с Сэнди мне не хотелось, но она просто излучала секс, и не думать ни о чём таком было невозможно. Инди изменила чёрно-белой гамме - почти изменила. Она была в голубом платье с чёрными вставками и казалась строже и старше, чем на самом деле. Нэнси держалась очень скованно, а когда Рис спросила, в чём дело, она ответила, что ей непривычно в таком сложном платье.   
\- Ты шикарно выглядишь, - сказал Трой.   
Финц привёз для Нэнси, наверное, самый роскошный наряд на Алтоне. Жемчужный атлас переливался на солнце, юбка шуршала складками, в гранях камней, которыми было отделано неглубокое, но интригующее декольте, играли разноцветные блики. Нэнси завила волосы и подняла над затылком с помощью заколки, наверняка прилагавшейся к платью.   
\- Спасибо, - Нэнси покраснела.   
\- Не дрейфь, - заговорщическим тоном сказала Рис. - Ты старшая из нас, а значит, будешь стоять в первой линии с корзиной лепестков.   
Глаза Нэнси распахнулись - я мог поспорить, что они "забыли" предупредить её об этой важной миссии.   
\- Других сюрпризов не будет? - я покосился на Троя.   
\- Ничего такого, о чём ты не знал бы заранее, - ответил он с невинным видом.   
За нами приехал сверкающий чёрным лаком длинный ховер - я подумал, что при таком солнце покрытие раскалится, пока мы будем ехать, и посоветовал девочкам не касаться дверцы с наружной стороны.   
\- Спасибо, - Рис поняла мою мысль. - Каждый раз кто-нибудь обжигается.   
\- Когда-нибудь придумают материал, который не будет нагреваться на солнце, - рассеянно ответила Сэнди. Она смотрела в окно и делала вид, что ей жарко, хотя в салоне работал кондиционер. 

Церемония проходила за городом, под Белой аркой на холме Торжеств - здесь проводились все большие бракосочетания. Если пара не хотела ограничиваться регистрацией брака в муниципальной сети, она нанимала распорядителей церемонии и бронировала время заранее.   
Гости уже собрались на зелёных склонах, а молодожёны ещё не прибыли. Под лёгкими навесами были расставлены столы с закусками, прохладительными напитками и шампанским, все здоровались и знакомились, кто-то прятался в тени, кто-то грелся на солнце.   
Я заметил родителей Троя еще до того, как они подошли поздороваться. Мадлен Уэсс и сопровождающие её лица тоже уделили нам пару минут, и я мог полюбоваться на Тони. Все женщины выглядели потрясающе, но Тони была особенной. Ей как будто не было жарко в тяжёлом бархатном платье, подчёркивавшем её необычную красоту.   
\- Я вас помню, - сказала она мне, и я почувствовал себя так, будто она сделала мне подарок.   
\- Почему ты не попросил автограф? - спросил Трой, когда "тётя Мэд" удалилась.   
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Мне кажется, это не очень вежливо.   
\- Я скажу ей, чтобы прислала тебе открытку, - он негромко рассмеялся.   
Подошли девушки, и мы сменили тему. Сэнди захотела шампанского, мы направились в тень. Нэнси запнулась о траву, и я подставил ей руку. Она ухватилась за моё предплечье, глядя куда-то вперёд.   
\- Что такое? - Рис нахмурилась.   
\- Мы сейчас, - Инди и Сэнди направились к столу, вероятно, закрыв Нэнси от того, кого она узнала.   
\- Кузен Эл с супругой, - сообразил Трой. - Придётся здороваться.   
Они с Рис двинулись вперёд, давая Нэнси собраться.   
\- Улыбнись, пожалуйста, - попросил я.   
Нэнси выглядела очень несчастной, и я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь начал на неё пялиться или задавать вопросы. Она всё-таки заставила себя улыбнуться - сначала нервно и несмело, а потом спокойно и уверенно. С такой улыбкой она отправлялась на экзамены, точно зная, что сдаст на высший балл.   
\- Отлично выглядишь, - сказал я. - Пойдём, поздороваемся с родственниками Троя.   
Я представлял себе, как тошно сейчас Нэнси, но она держалась как стальная. Вежливо улыбнулась матери, мило поздоровалась с Элом, потом я подал ей стакан с холодной газировкой, и мы отошли от стола - разумеется, чтобы не мешать другим проголодавшимся гостям.   
\- Она не хотела, чтобы я поступала в колледж. Говорила, что мне стоит пойти в старшую школу и одновременно работать. "Ты такая хорошенькая, Нэн, зачем тебе диплом?", - передразнивая, произнесла она тонким противным голосом.   
\- Ты же лучшая студентка. Охотники за профессионалами уже наверняка внесли тебя в свои списки.   
Нэнси вздохнула, а потом вдруг улыбнулась мне. Мама, когда хотела сказать "ты молодец", улыбалась так же.   
\- Спасибо, Стэн. Ты себе не представляешь...  
\- Представляю, - я незаметно пожал её пальцы, и она кивнула.   
Появился Дэн с корзиной розовых лепестков и мы пошли строиться. Девушки и женщины должны были стоять вдоль мраморной дорожки, по которой молодожёны пойдут к арке, и бросать лепестки. Те, кого Остин и Гертруда минуют, должны были направляться следом за ними - ничего сверхъестественного.   
Играла музыка, все кричали поздравления - было очень шумно.   
Как самый высокий, я стоял дальше всех. Трой занял место рядом со мной и теперь приподнимался на цыпочки, чтобы что-нибудь увидеть. Я видел только лепестки, слышал смех наших девочек, и мне было этого достаточно.   
Люди рядом с нами начали топтаться на месте, а после неторопливо вышли на дорожку - оказалось, что Гертруда и Остин уже прошли и куча гостей тоже.   
Мы поднялись на вершину холма, распорядитель произнёс удачную и недлинную поздравительную речь, и в голубом небе над нами засияла огромная голограмма, демонстрировавшая, что брак Гертруды и Остина Уэссов зарегистрирован и учтён во всех соответствующих базах данных. Снова зазвучали поздравления, над тентами взмыли в воздух разноцветные воздушные змеи. Ветер был не очень сильный, поэтому они кружились над холмом. Некоторые были просто огромными, и из города наверняка было видно, что здесь какой-то праздник.   
\- Удачное решение для дневного празднества, как ты думаешь, Трой? - произнёс кто-то рядом с нами томным голосом.   
\- Марио, - Трой обернулся к темноволосому мужчине, холёному, в стильном костюме - не смокинге, но очевидно праздничном.   
\- Привет, дружочек. Познакомишь нас? - Марио Честини улыбался во весь рот, и я тоже улыбнулся. На всякий случай - и ему, и девушке рядом с ним.   
\- Это ты должен познакомить меня кое с кем, - Трой как раз слегка поклонился ей.   
\- Моя жена Максин, самая красивая девушка из старого Космо, - Марио поднял руку жены к губам и на мгновение прикоснулся к пальцам, словно не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой касался её.   
У Максин было длинное благородное лицо - не сексуальное и не привлекательное в обычном смысле, но в нём была красота, такая же, как в древних высоких храмах. Её мимику и жесты можно было назвать скромными, а наряд - строгим или даже скучным.   
\- Вас я узнала, - сказала она Трою.   
\- А это мой друг Стэн Хорас, - ответил тот, не дожидаясь, пока она спросит, кто я такой.   
\- Рад познакомиться, - я тоже поклонился.   
Может быть, Максин Честини была не такой важной персоной, как Миттон Уэсс или Мадлен Уэсс, но в её присутствии хотелось вести себя очень прилично.   
Толпа начала рассасываться - кто-то собирался уехать, чтобы отдохнуть перед званым обедом, кто-то просто возвращался в тень, кому-то не хотелось толпиться. К нам возвращались девочки.   
\- Как дела в колледже? - Марио разговаривал с Троем так, будто они были давними приятелями.   
\- Отлично. Учусь на писателя, - а Трой вёл себя как хороший мальчик из хорошей семьи - тут же было полно его знакомых, в том числе и не очень близких.   
\- Пойдёшь журналистом на наш канал?   
\- Нет, - Трой рассмеялся, - к счастью я могу себе позволить писать для души, а не за деньги.   
Марио фыркнул.   
\- Максин может купить четверть империи Уэссов, но продолжает работать в департаменте терраформирования.   
\- Вау, - сказала подошедшая Рис. - И как работа?   
\- Очень интересно, - Максин улыбнулась. - Хотите присоединиться после окончания колледжа или приехать на практику на каникулах?   
\- Нет-нет-нет, - Рис замотала головой. - У меня большие планы на каникулы, а что я буду делать после колледжа, я ещё не решила.   
Они перезнакомились, и Нэнси несмело спросила у Максин, что нужно для поступления на службу в департамент. Та принялась объяснять, а Марио что-то сказал Трою на ухо. Тот улыбнулся, одними губами ответил "я перезвоню", а потом Рис предложила вернуться в ховер - ей было жарко.   
\- Как думаешь, если мы заедем за букетами в магазин сами и сами же привезём их на обед, это будет невежливо? - я старался говорить негромко, чтобы Марио меня не слышал. Он не был своим, а значит, перед ним нельзя было выставлять себя дураком.   
\- Это будет очень... - Рис замолчала, подбирая слово.   
\- Куртуазно, - нашёлся Трой.   
\- Что это значит? - спросил я.   
\- Круто, стильно и галантно, - он улыбнулся.   
Максин не хотела отпускать Нэнси, а Нэнси не хотела уходить от Максин - они явно нашли общую тему для разговора.   
\- В нашем флаере найдётся место и для вашей старосты, и для всех оборок её платья. Не волнуйтесь, моя жена её не покусает, и она появится на обеде в целости и сохранности, - Марио слегка выпендривался, но у него это выходило на редкость приятно. - Но куда вы дели старосту мальчиков?   
\- Потеряли, - с комическим страхом ответил Дэн - я не слышал, как он подошёл. - Ребята, моя мама хочет с вами познакомиться, вы будете на обеде?   
\- Конечно, - ответил Трой за всех.   
\- Значит, там и увидимся, - Дэн улыбнулся. - Я полечу с ней.   
Мы направились к стоянке. Мне хотелось спросить у Троя, что ему сказал Честини, но я понимал, что лучше узнавать это, когда мы будем одни. 

На самом деле Уэссы сняли половину Мраморного отеля, а не один только церемониальный зал. В распоряжении гостей был весь первый этаж - оба ресторана, бар, помещение ночного клуба, Мраморный зал, занимавший сорок седьмое место в рейтинге самых красивых интерьеров Содружества, - и несколько жилых этажей, включая пентхаус.   
Мы приехали довольно рано - зал был ещё полупустым, и мы могли полюбоваться совершенными стенами, пятнами света на гладком (но не скользком, я специально проверил) полу. Казалось, потолок парит над нами, а стены опускаются от него к полу, а не наоборот.   
\- Ух ты, - тихонько сказала Рис. - Хотела бы я отпраздновать свою свадьбу здесь.   
\- Так и будет, - Трой улыбнулся, и Рис улыбнулась ему в ответ.   
\- Собираетесь пожениться? - насмешливо спросила Сэнди.  
Рис пожала плечами, а Трой сказал:  
\- Вряд ли у нас есть выбор. Каждый Уэсс должен вступить в брак и оставить потомство.   
Инди недовольно поджала губы, а мне стало не по себе. Трой мог сколько угодно уверять меня в прочности наших отношений, но он был Уэссом - и должен был оставаться им.   
Наши букеты распорядитель признал достаточно красивыми и указал места, где мы должны были их оставить.   
В зале не было ни сидений, ни какой-либо аппаратуры на виду. Совершенство из мрамора, стекла и света нельзя было осквернять какими-то пошлыми элементами - сюда можно было вносить только украшения, и любой посетитель, даже сотрудник отеля, должен был выглядеть красиво. Это было место, предназначенное для торжества красоты. Хоть я и не считал себя писаным красавцем, мне не хотелось уходить. Я ждал появления новобрачных и остальных гостей, хотел увидеть всё великолепие праздника.   
И я его увидел. 

Пока я вертел головой, пялясь по сторонам, узнавая и не узнавая приглашённых, Рис и Трой, словно суфлёры, рассказывали мне, на кого я смотрю. Я познакомился с бабушкой Троя, Клеопатрой Уэсс, и даже рискнул сказать пару слов о её фильмах. Она рассеянно улыбнулась, потрепала Троя по плечу и предложила приезжать на съёмки - они проходили в пустынных местах неподалёку от Туака.   
Мы все познакомились с матерью Дэна - её эмоциональность показалась мне немного наигранной, но не вызвала неприязни. Её доброжелательность была искренней, хотя удивление и восторг она изображала, и это было заметно.   
Нэнси присоединилась к нам тогда же, сияющая и совершенно забывшая о встрече с матерью.   
\- Максин потрясающая, - сказала она, улыбаясь. - Я поеду в Рыжие горы летом.   
Трой присвистнул, и Нэнси тут же смутилась.   
\- Сначала, конечно, на испытательный срок, - быстро сказала она.   
\- А что там копают? - поинтересовалась Инди.   
\- Не знаю, - Нэнси улыбнулась, - это ведь закрытая информация.   
\- А вот и новобрачные. Пойдёмте, я должен вас представить, - Трой подёргал меня за рукав.   
Я даже занервничал. Остин был худым, темнокожим и светловолосым. Гертруда - воздушной и полупрозрачной. Она была такой бледной, что не покраснела, хотя ей должно было быть ужасно жарко в такой солнечный день в тяжелом платье. Длинная светло-русая коса путалась в шлейфе, нижний край которого парил над полом. Труди - я не мог назвать эту девочку Гертрудой - ещё и говорила с каким-то странным акцентом, как будто под языком у неё была карамелька, и очень тихо.   
\- Рада познакомиться, Стэн, Нэнси, Дэн, - она сделала книксен. - Привет, сестрички, - а с Рис, Инди и Сэнди обнялась, будто они были лучшими подругами.   
\- Ты такая красивая сегодня, - Рис осторожно, словно боясь помять платье, придержала Труди за плечи. - Настоящая принцесса.   
\- Она и есть принцесса, - Остин улыбнулся. Когда Рис освободила Труди, он поцеловал руку жене.   
Они выглядели очень счастливыми. Я заметил, что Трой смотрит на них с каким-то странным выражением лица - то ли тоской, то ли завистью. Это продолжалось всего секунду, потом он стал обычным собой и заулыбался, увидев кого-то знакомого.   
\- Тётя! - ахнула Труди, увидев невысокую девушку с длинными рыжими волосами.   
"Тётя?.." - подумал я.   
\- Привет, дети, - она обнялась с Остином, потом с Труди и с остальными Уэссами. - Лора и Алекс сейчас подойдут, а Дейв задерживается на дежурстве.   
\- Позвольте представить вам Аполлонию Уэсс, - Труди явно заметила моё удивление. - Тётя, это друзья Троя...  
\- Нэнси Блаун, Стэн Хорас, Дэн Финц.   
\- А меня вы, наверное, помните, - Сэнди смущённо улыбнулась.   
Я бы тоже растерялся в присутствии такой родственницы.   
\- Конечно, помню. Ты была вот такая, - Полли Уэсс вытянула перед собой руку на уровне пояса, - и такая же хорошенькая.   
Нижняя губа у неё была заметно полнее верхней - красивый рот, но как будто всё время недовольный. Если она не улыбалась и не старалась казаться милой - а ей явно приходилось делать это сознательно - всё её лицо производило впечатление мрачной решимости: высокие скулы, резко очерченный подбородок, слишком массивный для женщины, широко расставленные холодные глаза. Форма - я видел старые изображения - шла ей гораздо больше, чем праздничное платье. Но даже в нём было что-то военное, несвойственное мирной жизни планетарной Алтоны. Создавалось впечатление, будто под синим атласом корсета скрываются бронепластины, а в складках пышной юбки спрятан военный станнер. Возможно, так оно и было - если верить старым анекдотам, иногда попадавшимся мне в сети, Аполлония Уэсс никогда не снимала броню и не расставалась с оружием.   
Подошли её муж и дочь. Лора была бы копией матери, но тёплые карие глаза делали её намного добрее внешне. И всё же во всей их семье - в самой Полли Уэсс, в её муже и дочери - чувствовалось что-то нездешнее, принадлежащее совсем другой жизни.  
Они заговорили с новобрачными, наша компания отправилась в зал ресторана - кто-то вспомнил, что мы после завтрака толком не ели. Дэн ушёл и вернулся с Луизой, которая из-за чего-то беспокоилась.   
Я заметил немало ребят из колледжа, но из знакомых была только Мона Шульц. Она явно сопровождала родителей и не стала подходить к нам, хотя помахала рукой.   
Элджернона видно не было, зато снова появились Честини - и снова Максин увела у нас Нэнси.   
\- Твоя жена ухаживает за моей старостой, - шутливо возмутился Трой.   
\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, малыш, но скорее всего, это исключительно профессиональный интерес. Хотя я бы не стал возражать, от новой сплетни моей репутации ничего не сделается, - добавил Марио, понизив голос и предварительно оглядевшись. - Но я не буду рад, если сплетничать начнут о Максин.   
\- Я больше не буду, - отозвался Трой. Он говорил как будто в шутку, но я понял, что он серьёзен.   
Рис увела меня в Мраморный зал - танцевать. Я был настолько вежлив и внимателен (Трой сказал бы "куртуазен"), насколько мог, и она, кажется, осталась довольна. Возможно, меня приняли за её парня. Возможно, именно такого впечатления она и добивалась. Если бы это оказалось правдой - я был бы польщён, хотя считал, что Рис достойна лучшего.   
Когда мы вышли, в холле как раз столпилась очередная партия Уэссов - к этому моменту я окончательно запутался в том, кто из них кому кем приходится.  
Рис представила меня дедушке Троя - Лоуренсу. Он служил в торговом космофлоте Алтоны и выглядел удивительно молодым, даже моложе, чем Клеопатра. Рис вела себя с ним, как маленькая девочка, и мне показалось, что она очень нервничает.   
Потом к нам подошёл поздороваться Дэвид Уэсс - зять Аполлонии - и занервничал уже я. У него было неживое, ненормально правильное и симметричное лицо, серо-голубая кожа и прозрачные глаза, цвет которых можно было бы назвать серо-коричневым. Светлый у края радужки, к центру он темнел настолько, что зрачков не было видно, и от этого казалось, что их нет.   
\- Я не киборг, а альфа-потомок Джейсона Янга, первого саженца на Алтоне, - он пожал мне руку. Голос его, скрипучий, но не противный, звучал тоже немного механическим.   
\- Извините, - я понял, что он заметил мою реакцию.   
\- В нынешние времена они делают искусственных людей намного более похожими на настоящих, - теперь он понимающе улыбался, разглядывая меня.   
\- Я бета-потомок, - мне всё ещё было неловко.   
\- У вас такие же скулы, как у моих братьев. Они повторяют элементы дизайна, - непонятно было, шутит он или пытается меня обидеть. - Выпьете со мной?   
\- Пойду, наябедничаю Лоре, - как будто в сторону сказала Рис.   
\- Надеюсь, вы к нам присоединитесь.   
Я прошёл с ним к бару, не зная, о чём говорить.   
\- С Уэссами всегда так, - сказал он. - Уже тогда они были круче всех.   
Я неуверенно пожал плечами. Дэвид взял двойной виски, я попросил газировку.   
\- Бережёшь здоровье? - он улыбнулся.   
\- Да нет, есть планы на вечер, - я не врал, хотя конкретных планов у меня не было. Задумываться о том, что я буду делать вечером с Троем, я не стал. Появились Трой и Марио, поздоровались с Дэвидом, взяли напитки.   
\- Надолго на планету, Дейв? - Марио улыбался.   
\- На неделю. Лора хочет на побережье, - Дэвид выудил из кармана солнцезащитные очки и надел их. Он по-прежнему походил на оживший манекен, но уже не вызывал беспокойства. Всё дело было в его нечеловеческих глазах.   
\- Поехали ко мне на остров, - предложил Марио.   
Дэвид отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Мы будем путешествовать. Старый Космо, Флауэр. Я видел, как его начинали строить.   
\- Старый Космо уже не тот, дядя Дейв, - Трою как будто было неловко за произошедшие изменения.   
\- Главное, чтобы старый бункер был на месте. Поместье Аполлонии, - пояснил Дэвид как будто специально для меня.   
\- А нас пригласишь? - спросил Трой у Марио.   
Тот смерил нас обоих оценивающим взглядом, подвигал бровями и сказал:  
\- Конечно, приглашаю. Не получилось сделать программу о Лоре и Дэвиде, сделаю эксклюзивную съёмку с Троем и его приятелем.   
Трой рассмеялся, и я рассмеялся тоже, но думал я о Дэвиде и о том, что раньше "саженцы" и их потомки были совсем не такими, как сейчас. Люди специально создавали их отличающимися - с неестественным цветом кожи, "неправильными" глазами, с необычным цветом волос. "Наверное, для того, чтобы сразу было видно, кто ненастоящий человек. Но всё-таки Лора вышла замуж за Дэвида", - я не успел толком додумать эту мысль, как появились Лора, Рис, Нэнси и Максин - и стало понятно, что Лора любит Дэвида. Она повисла у него на шее, как будто они были подростками, которые только-только начали встречаться, он обнял её - и это было так интимно, что я отвёл взгляд.   
Кто-то сделал музыку в баре погромче, я облокотился на стойку и только позволив себе немного расслабиться, понял, что всё время был очень напряжён. Слишком много кругом было важных персон, слишком много родственников и знакомых Троя, перед которыми я неосознанно пытался вести себя прилично. Немедленно захотелось нажраться в хлам.   
\- Поедешь со мной к Марио? - спросил Трой, почти касаясь губами моего уха. - У него отпадные вечеринки.   
\- А Максин?   
\- Максин с Нэнси уже решили слетать в Санрайз, посмотреть на строительство, - он негромко рассмеялся.   
\- Чего?   
\- Не расслышал, - Трой пожал плечами. - Да и неважно. У Марио там свой лунапарк за потайной дверью. Поехали, а?   
Он говорил так, будто я был взрослым, а он ребёнком. Будто я мог запретить ему поездку. Когда я покосился на него, он облизал с губ соль, которой был покрыт край его бокала. Мне немедленно захотелось трахнуть его в рот.   
\- Он ведь на самом деле не собирается нас снимать? - я нахмурился, хотя уже был согласен ехать куда угодно и делать там что угодно. По крайней мере, в тот момент мне так казалось.   
\- Нет, что ты, - он снова усмехнулся. - Уверен, у него есть планы поинтереснее.   
Я продолжал хмуриться.   
\- Тебе понравится, - пообещал Трой и уставился на меня с таким выражением лица, что отказать было невозможно.   
\- Если мне не понравится, я уеду.   
\- То есть, ты согласен? - почти промурлыкал Трой.   
\- Да, - я почувствовал, что могу крепко пожалеть об этой поездке впоследствии.   
\- Марио, мы согласны, - Трой уцепился рукой за стойку, чтобы показаться Марио из-за широких плеч Дэвида.   
\- Отлично. Куда и когда прислать за вами флаер? - Марио широко улыбался - обычно так улыбались все известные люди, но мне виделось что-то неприличное. "Просто я хочу трахнуть Троя", - думал я.   
\- Давай завтра утром, - Трой назвал отель, в котором мы остановились.   
\- Замётано, - Марио кивнул Трою и обернулся к жене.   
\- Как-то мне не по себе, - признался я Трою. - Пойду проветрюсь.   
В одном из ресторанов был выход в сад, и я направился именно туда. Трой не пошёл за мной, но там же тусовалось множество гостей. Они пили шампанское, ели мороженое из хрустальных вазочек и говорили друг другу приятные необязательные вещи. Было жарко, запахи цветов смешивались с запахами парфюмерии. Проветриться не получилось.   
\- Привет, Стэн, - передо мной стояла какая-то девушка, похожая на призрака. Наверное, мать Гертруды, Ульрика.   
\- Здравствуйте, - я не был уверен в том, что правильно узнал её, поэтому не стал обращаться по имени.   
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе жарко. Пойдём, я знаю, где здесь прохладно.   
\- Спасибо, - мне стало ужасно неловко перед ней.   
\- Ничего, - она направилась в здание, и я подумал, что сейчас снова окажусь в толпе Уэссов.   
Оказалось, что между холлом и баром находилось не техническое помещение, а небольшая проходная комната с диванчиками и креслами. Лампы не горели - только пол мерцал ночной подсветкой покрытия. Это было в самый раз - глаза не резало, а споткнуться можно было только специально.   
\- Принести воды? - спросила Ульрика (теперь я уверился, что это она - у неё была такая же коса и такое же хрупкое лицо, как у Гертруды).   
\- Нет, спасибо, - поспешно сказал я.   
\- Мне, пожалуйста, если можно, - донеслось из тёмного угла. Голос был женский, усталый и глубокий, я подумал, что это Аполлония Уэсс.   
\- Конечно, Полли, - слова Ульрики подтвердили мою догадку.   
Я сел в кресло и попытался забыть о том, что в двух метрах от меня сидит самая старая и самая страшная женщина планеты, и расслабиться.   
Ульрика принесла воду - не только Аполлонии, но и мне тоже. Я поблагодарил, она отмахнулась от моих благодарностей и вышла.   
\- Приведёт ещё кого-нибудь, - произнесла Аполлония без выражения.   
Там и так было прохладно - кто-то выкрутил кондиционер на максимальную мощность - а от её голоса меня прошибал озноб.   
\- Не бойся, - она угадала мою реакцию. - Я не ем друзей маленького Троя. Даже если он уже не очень маленький.   
\- Извините, - в который раз за день произнёс я. Хотелось сбежать и вернуться в отель.   
\- Это ты извини. У меня нет настроения для светской беседы.  
"И очень хорошо", - подумал я, улыбаясь.   
Усталость и духота отступали, оставляли меня в покое. Я понял, что голова успела разболеться из-за жары, а теперь остывала, и от этого боль слабела.   
Вероятно, Аполлония была в таком же состоянии. Минут через пятнадцать, когда я почти забыл о её присутствии, послышался тихий стук, а потом шорох. Я открыл глаза и увидел силуэт в дверном проёме. Теперь я был один и мог по-настоящему расслабиться.   
Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Я допил воду, сдал стаканы первому попавшемуся роботу-стюарду и отправился в сортир - в него был вход из бара, я помнил. 

Не знаю, случайно ли Трой оказался рядом или заметил, как я вхожу, но как только я закрыл за собой дверь, он вошёл следом.   
\- Соскучился? - спросил он непристойным тоном и облизнулся.   
\- Ты ёбнулся, - сказал я. Трой наверняка был пьян.   
\- Нет, - он обернулся к двери и запер её изнутри. - А вот ты, если будешь и дальше на меня пялиться и ничего не делать, точно ебанёшься, - он ослабил галстук.   
И он был прав. Я завёлся сразу же, как будто не трахался всю жизнь.   
\- Мне встать на колени? - поинтересовался Трой.   
Я взглянул на пол. Он был чистым, но влажным - вероятно, после уборки.   
\- Брюки намочишь.   
\- Какая жалость, придётся так, - он толкнул меня к стене и присел на корточки, уже расстёгивая мои брюки.   
Напротив было зеркало. Я видел собственное охуевшее лицо, макушку Троя, мои пальцы скрылись в его волосах, край белого манжета на фоне тёмных волос и чёрного смокинга казался светящейся полоской. Я тупо пялился на него всё время, пока не жмурился - чтобы не смотреть на себя. Кусая губы, чтобы не застонать, я старался сохранять неподвижность, но Трой дразнил меня, не впуская член глубоко, и в конце концов я трахнул его в рот. Судя по звукам, ему всё понравилось. Когда я кончил, он выпрямился и потребовал:   
\- Подрочи мне.   
Даже если бы я валился с ног - а я не валился - я выполнил бы его желание. Я придерживал его за задницу левой рукой, а правой дрочил. Он цеплялся за мои плечи и глухо стонал, пялясь на меня.   
\- Стэн, я сейчас кончу, - прошептал он, почти задыхаясь.   
Я развернул его лицом к раковине - и к зеркалу. Трой ошалело уставился на наши отражения и кончил в раковину. "Как аккуратно", - невовремя подумал я и заржал.   
\- Ты пьян? - поинтересовался Трой, подтягивая штаны.   
\- Нет, просто подумал, что ты очень меткий, - я включил воду.   
\- А, - Трой фыркнул, потом ещё раз, потом тоже расхохотался.   
Мне всё ещё нужно было отлить, так что я подождал, пока Трой вымоет руки и прополощет рот, а потом выставил его и через несколько минут тоже вышел. Вроде бы всё произошло незаметно для окружающих, но, я думаю, если бы нас кто-нибудь застукал, он был бы шокирован сильнее, чем если бы застал Троя на девице. 

Полчаса назад я думал, что хочу вернуться в отель, но теперь чувствовал, что могу остаться до конца вечера. "Хороший способ взбодриться", - подумал я, взглянув на Троя, как ни в чём не бывало болтавшего с Аполлонией. Я не стал вмешиваться, ко мне подошла Инди - приехали её родители и родители Сэнди и Рис - и она хотела представить меня им. Я пожимал руки, здоровался, слегка кланялся, выражал радость от знакомства и восхищение - в случае матери Рис вполне искреннее, она была чудесная красавица - и слышал немой вопрос "чей он парень?". По официальной версии выходило, что ничей, но я не знал, устроит ли такой ответ всех этих важных людей.   
Я предложил Инди пойти потанцевать, и она не отказалась. Родители Рис тоже перешли в Мраморный зал. Солнце уже клонилось к закату и зал порозовел вместе с небом.   
Я танцевал с Инди, подстраиваясь под её движения, и чувствовал, что за нами наблюдают.   
\- Родители Сэнди беспокоятся, не завела ли она любовника в колледже, - сказала Инди.   
\- Я подозреваемый? - я заставил себя улыбнуться.   
\- Номер два. Трой первый.   
\- Это мог бы быть кто-нибудь не из наших, - я шевельнул плечами, обозначая намерение пожать ими.   
\- Они думают, я буду докладывать, - Инди фыркнула.   
Я не стал спрашивать дальше.   
Потом я танцевал ещё с Рис и Сэнди, окончательно запутывая наблюдателей, а потом даже рискнул пригласить Максин - Марио привёл её в зал, но заболтался с матерью Рис. Он изобразил приступ ревности, но Максин согласилась, а он покорился её желанию.  
Она двигалась так, будто старалась занимать как можно меньше места, и мне пришлось вести её. Это было очень ответственное дело, и я был внимателен и сосредоточен.   
\- Вы так хорошо танцуете, - сказала она. - Кто вас учил?  
\- Старшая сестра, одноклассницы, другие девочки из школы, - я улыбнулся, и Максин улыбнулась в ответ.   
Убедившись, что я не профессиональный танцор, она почувствовала себя свободнее, и я немного расслабился. Потом я подвёл её к Марио, рядом с которым успел появиться Дэн.   
\- А ты, я вижу, времени не теряешь. Вливаешься в общество, - он подмигнул мне и скрылся в толпе.   
Я снова вышел в сад - здесь по-прежнему было тепло, но уже не жарко. Рис сидела в тени на скамейке и дышала глубоко и медленно.   
\- Всё в порядке? - я решил подойти к ней.   
\- Да, конечно, - она улыбнулась. - Просто наслаждаюсь запахом цветов.   
\- Можно?..  
Она кивнула, и я сел рядом. 

Мы оставались в Мраморном отеле до темноты. Прогулка должна была состояться в первой половине следующего дня, карнавал - вечером.   
\- Останешься? - спросила Рис. Мы снова сидели на той же скамейке.  
Я помотал головой.   
\- Трой согласился съездить на остров Марио и позвал меня с собой. Мне стоит пожалеть?   
\- Думаю, нет, - медленно произнесла Рис. - Как тебе наша компания?   
Я чуть не ляпнул "ужасно", но сказал:  
\- Очень много людей.   
\- Завтра будет столько же, если не больше.   
\- Куда уж больше-то?  
\- На прогулке наверняка будет полно репортёров, - Рис пожала плечами. - Марио делает вид, что хочет набрать материал для передачи о ком-нибудь из Уэссов, но на самом деле сам уезжает, чтобы не общаться с репортёрами. Нас он тоже приглашал.  
\- А вы?..  
\- Отказались, - её губы дрогнули, готовые в любой момент растянуться в улыбке. - Я устала от жары, слетаю в Тирмину.   
\- Где это?   
\- В южном полушарии Беты. Там сейчас осень.   
\- Хорошо быть богатым, - я хмыкнул. - Можно попасть в то время года, в какое захочешь.   
\- Неплохо, - Рис тоже хмыкнула.   
\- Я вас нашёл! - объявил Трой. - Возвращаемся или хотите посмотреть на фейерверки?   
\- Ещё и фейерверки? - спросила Рис. Она не показывала этого, но явно тоже устала.   
\- Небольшие. Шульцы привезли. Пойдём.   
И мы пошли смотреть на фейерверки. Их было немного, но композиция получилась отличная - белая птица из искр хлопала крыльями в окружении бледно-зелёных и голубых фонтанов, а потом превратилась в бешено вращающееся огненное колесо. Гертруда хлопала в ладоши, словно ребёнок, а заметно захмелевший Остин обнимал её за талию. Когда фейерверки погасли, послышался шорох.   
\- Все целуются, - прошептал Трой мне на ухо. - Слышал об этой традиции?  
\- Думаешь, мне тоже стоит кого-нибудь поцеловать? - о традиции я, разумеется, не слышал. Все мои знакомые женились тихо, без дополнительных церемоний.   
Трой негромко засмеялся, но я знал, о чём он думает.   
Потом все выпили шампанского и разъехались кто куда. Часть гостей осталась в Мраморном отеле, и я был рад, что мы остановились в другом месте. 

В ховере выяснилось, что устал не один я - у Сэнди буквально закрывались глаза, а Инди расстегнула босоножки и поинтересовалась, заметит ли кто-нибудь, если она поднимется в номер без них.   
\- Даже если заметит, решат, что ты выпила лишнего. Если не будешь танцевать на стойке, ничего страшного не случится, - Рис зевнула, прикрывая рот ладонью, звякнул тонкий золотой браслет.   
\- Не буду, - Инди сняла обувь и расправила подол, пряча ступни. - Я не уверена, что завтра смогу ходить.   
\- У нас прогулка в программе, - напомнила Рис. - И карнавал с танцами.   
\- На неё обязательно идти? - спросила Нэнси.   
\- Там будет красиво, - пообещала Сэнди уверенным голосом. - Мы летали на фестиваль с папой, когда я была маленькая. Целое море цветов.   
\- И можно не спускаться на тропинки, а остаться на обзорном флаере, - подсказал Трой.   
\- Сходи, - попросила Рис. - Ты подружилась с Максин, а Марио завтра улетит. Присмотришь за ней, - она говорила несерьёзно, а я вспомнил вспышку притворной ревности Марио и задумался, насколько притворной она была. Ещё я подумал о том, что в таком блестящем обществе никогда не угадаешь, какая эмоция настоящая, а какая изображена в шутку или для приличия.   
\- Всё время я за кем-нибудь присматриваю, - ответила Нэнси в том же тоне.   
\- У тебя просто призвание, - Инди улыбнулась. - Я очень рада, что ты наша староста.   
\- Спасибо, - Нэнси заметно смутилась, и Рис сменила тему, заговорив с Инди о нарядах для карнавала. Её голос был как негромкая музыка, и я почувствовал, что засыпаю. 

Но когда Трой постучал в мою дверь, я сразу проснулся.   
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - заявил он практически с порога.   
\- А я - тебя, - я ещё не успел раздеться, только развязал галстук.   
\- Придётся выбрать что-то одно, - Трой шагнул ко мне, и я поцеловал его.   
Выбирать не пришлось. Мы сосали друг другу, потом Трой убедил меня встать на четвереньки, потом сам уселся на мой член.   
Он чуть не уснул в моей постели, но решил, что выйдет неловко, если кто-нибудь заметит его выходящим с утра из моего номера, и всё-таки убрался. Я был настолько довольным, уставшим и сонным, что мне было всё равно.   
\- Я тебя разбужу, - пообещал Трой уже в гостиной номера.   
\- Если не я тебя, - я поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел долгим и нежным, а когда он закончился, я не сразу отпустил Троя.   
Это было глупо, но я жалел, что не поцеловал его в темноте после фейерверков.   
\- Спокойной ночи.   
Прозвучало суше, чем мне хотелось.   
\- И тебе, - Трой высвободился из моих рук и ушёл.   
Я добрёл до постели, рухнул на неё и, кое-как укрывшись, наконец-то вырубился.   
Мне снилось безумное продолжение вечеринки - с разноцветным дождём, Аполлонией в форме и призраками всех покойных Уэссов, явившихся на церемонию. Луиза Уэсс была такая же, как на портретах, а Питер почему-то в костюме пирата с древней Земли и с серьгой в ухе. Он заговорщически подмигнул мне - и в этот момент сработал будильник.


	9. Часть 9

Остаток каникул я провёл словно в тумане - не то чтобы я совсем ничего не мог вспомнить, но некоторые события потускнели в памяти из-за яркости других воспоминаний.  
Во время полёта я спал, иногда просыпаясь. Внизу проносилась Альфара, континент, на котором Питер Уэсс когда-то основал первую колонию на Алтоне. Флаер шёл над берегом, мы миновали Туак, а потом повернули к океану. Острова Кутая лежали в большом заливе, словно изумруды на тёмно-синем шёлке, - это Трой так сказал перед тем, как флаер начал снижаться. Это была новая машина, серебристый миндальный орех. Пилотировал его киборг - оказалось, что Марио улетел ещё вечером, на стратосферной яхте.  
Трой потянулся и сел на диванчике. Тот вздрогнул, завибрировал и изменил свою форму, подстраиваясь под пассажира. Обстановка салона, вытянувшегося в три четверти длины флаера, гибкая, "жидкая", как называли её в рекламе, наверняка стоила не меньше, чем целая машина с обычным салоном, - технология ещё считалась новой и применялась, в основном, в космических кораблях. При необходимости и кресла в корме можно было превратить в кушетки, но, поскольку нас было всего двое, нам хватило диванов, прижатых к бортам. Флаер шёл мягко, и я рискнул умыться прямо во время посадки - в корме находился крошечный санузел, в котором Трой и провёл само приземление. Я же успел посмотреть на остров Марио заранее. Он выглядел как сплюснутый ромб с неровными краями. Пляжи тянулись вдоль всего берега, но на острых углах коралловые рифы подходили слишком близко к суше - вода там казалась почти белой. Неподалёку был ещё один остров, и в его сторону была обращёна пристань. Возле причалов покачивались на волнах морские яхты.  
Здания скрывались в джунглях, но я понял, что их несколько.

Мы сели на бетонное поле в середине острова. Киборг открыл перед нами дверь, расправил трап и пожелал приятного отдыха. Мы вышли на улицу, щурясь на яркое солнце. Полёт был долгим, оно клонилось к закату, но это был Кутай - а значит, здесь было жарко. Робот-тележка выехал из-под флаера, везя на себе наши сумки.  
Трой повертел головой, взъерошил волосы и сказал:  
\- Туда.  
Бетонная площадка оказалась перекрёстком двух дорог, деливших остров на четыре части. Мы пошли на восток, а робот покатил за нами. Скрывшись от солнца в тени джунглей, я почувствовал, как здесь влажно. Ветер терялся в деревьях и почти не освежал, но к запаху прелой листвы и тропических цветов примешивался запах моря.  
\- Если хочешь, я позвоню Марио, он пришлёт за нами флаер. - Трой заметил, насколько я взмок. - Но я бы прогулялся. Люблю жару.  
Я хмыкнул.  
\- Давай прогуляемся. Хоть разомнусь после перелёта.  
\- Засоня. - Трой разглядывал меня, улыбаясь.  
Мы прошли не больше километра, а потом свернули на боковую дорожку, выложенную серым гладким камнем.  
\- Если идти прямо вперёд, придёшь к большому пляжу. Справа от дороги хозяйственные постройки - генератор, отель для обслуживающего персонала, склад, мини-ферма.  
\- Всё для одного Марио?  
\- Нет, что ты. - Улыбка Троя дрогнула, стала ярче. - Для его вечеринок. Впрочем, иногда здесь снимают фильмы. Зачастую - для взрослых.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не предложишь мне...  
\- Нет-нет, что ты. Марио снимает любительское порно с киборгами. Можешь поучаствовать в создании сценария, но я думаю, лучше делать, чем фантазировать. - Он бросил на меня недвусмысленный взгляд, но продолжил рассказ.  
Остров Марио был разделён на четыре части: хозяйственную, его личную, "семейную" и "общественную”. В личной части находилась его вилла и нечто, что Трой описал как лунапарк для взрослых. На южном побережье была пристань, куда иногда заходили яхты с других островов. По словам Троя, Марио не возражал против туристов - они могли остановиться на общедоступном пляже совершенно бесплатно.  
\- Если у них есть яхта, зачем им приплывать именно сюда? На побережье Альфары полно пустынных пляжей.  
\- Но здесь, буквально в семи километрах от них, находится вилла Марио. Многие мечтают туда попасть. И именно туда мы и идём. - Трой широко улыбнулся.  
\- Семь километров? - Я задумался, хочу ли я идти пешком.  
\- Отсюда меньше. - Трой остановился и зажмурился. - Два-три, не больше.  
\- Ну ладно.  
Мы прошли ещё немного и остановились у скалы-холодильника. От камня шёл холодный воздух, в одном углублении лежал лёд - слишком правильной формы, в другом был фонтанчик с питьевой водой. Тоже ледяной, разумеется.  
\- Хочешь, насыплю тебе льда за шиворот? - предложил Трой с невинным видом.  
Я демонстративно вытянул футболку из-за пояса.  
Трой взял пару кубиков и, сунув руку под неё, прижал их к моему животу. Я вздрогнул.  
\- Если я трахну тебя прямо здесь... - начал я, ещё не зная, как продолжу.  
\- Хмм. - Трой сделал вид, что задумался, а сам гладил меня по животу льдом. - Даже не знаю. Мы, считай, у Марио дома - здесь нет детей или нудных старушек. Но если у него есть другие гости или он сам нас заметит, они не постесняются спросить, можно ли к нам присоединиться.  
\- Тогда убери руку. Не хочу, чтобы мне мешали.  
Трой издал непонятный звук и сунул лёд в рот. Я вытер живот футболкой, чтобы вода не намочила штаны - а то выглядело бы очень тупо.  
Мы уходили всё глубже в джунгли - на самом деле приближаясь к берегу. Заросли казались уже не такими дикими, и я понял, что мы вошли в парк. Мощёных дорожек стало больше, появились скамейки, фонари, фонтанчики, а потом мы увидели бассейн.  
На краю мраморной чаши - там, где дно уже поднималось к берегу, - сидел Марио. Вода была достаточно прозрачной, чтобы можно было понять - плавок на нём нет.  
\- Мальчики. - Он улыбнулся. - Хотите присоединиться?  
\- Привет. - Трой тоже широко улыбнулся. - Пока нет. Проводишь нас или отправишь киборга? - Он кивнул в сторону бара, и я заметил, что там под навесом сидят три полуобнажённые девушки.  
\- Ну что ты, как можно. - Марио плавно выпрямился (плавок на нём и правда не было) и вышел из бассейна. - Конечно, я вас провожу. Только сначала поприветствую.  
Он сказал это таким тоном, что у меня член в штанах дрогнул. Я никогда не мечтал трахнуть Марио Честини, но, кажется, он сам хотел, чтобы мы с Троем его трахнули, причём прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Я соскучился. - Мокрый Марио стоял перед Троем, на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки.  
Мне хотелось спросить, что происходит, узнать, что я должен делать, но когда я сочинял вопросы, они казались мне ужасно тупыми.  
\- Что-то незаметно. - Трой покосился на член Марио и ухмыльнулся. - И, я думаю, раз Стэн здесь впервые... - Не договорив, он уронил сумку, цепко взял меня левой рукой за левое запястье, а потом, шагнув за спину, правой - за правое.  
\- То я должен поприветствовать его первым, - промурлыкал Марио. - Боишься, что он убежит?  
\- Не убегу, - ляпнул я и тоже бросил сумку.  
Трой прижался к моей спине, выпустил руки, задрал футболку, засунув под неё руки.  
\- И не станешь возражать, если я тебе отсосу? - Марио проверял меня на прочность. Трой беспокойно вздохнул.  
\- Хочешь это увидеть? - Я глянул через плечо и столкнулся взглядом с взглядом Троя. Трой хотел. Возможно, не только это.  
\- Ещё как.  
Я думал, Марио предложит хотя бы пойти под навес, но он просто опустился на колени, расстегнул мои штаны, приспустил трусы и взял член в рот.  
\- Если захочешь его трахнуть, он не станет возражать, - прошептал Трой прямо мне в ухо. Он тёрся членом о мою задницу и сжимал соски. - Но тогда я трахну тебя.  
Марио уже обхватил мой член губами и двигался вперёд и назад, поэтому соображал я не слишком хорошо. Я провёл ладонями по бёдрам Троя и практически опёрся на него, выставив член вперёд. Трой продолжал меня лапать и говорил что-то ещё, но я уже плыл в жарком тумане возбуждения - мне достаточно было того, что я за него держусь. Я тогда не воспринимал Марио как объект желания, вообще как человека - я был с Троем, а то, что делал Марио, происходило потому, что Трой этого хотел.  
Марио замедлил движения, а потом и вовсе остановился - держал член рукой и облизывал головку.  
\- Трой, хочешь, чтобы твой мальчик так кончил? - сказал он сладким голосом, а я вспомнил, что он всё-таки не киборг для развлечений.  
\- Стэн, можно мне тебя трахнуть? - Воспользовавшись моим замешательством, Трой стянул с меня футболку.   
Я всегда считал секс глубоко интимным занятием, но Марио был давним другом и любовником Троя - и он уже отсасывал мне. И я хотел, чтобы Трой меня трахнул.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть. - Марио снова взял в рот. Это решило дело.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул я.  
Это мог бы быть и просто комментарий, но Трой всё понял правильно. Не отпуская меня окончательно, он дал моим штанам сползти к коленям, засунул в меня капсулу и крепко сжал ягодицы. Я не удержал короткий стон, а когда Трой вставил в меня член, застонал снова и больше не затыкался - просто не мог.  
Они держали меня с двух сторон, потому что ноги у меня подкашивались. Трой двигался мелко и жёстко, толкая меня вперёд. Я слышал стоны - возможно, это был Марио. Он не ограничивал мои движения ладонью - наоборот, старался впустить меня как можно глубже. Трой шумно дышал и иногда звал меня по имени, а я продолжал цепляться за него, боясь упасть.  
Я был настолько возбуждён, что не сообразил, что вот-вот кончу, - слишком много было ощущений. Я всхлипнул, сжался вокруг члена Троя и кончил.  
Марио то ли не успел, то ли не захотел отстраниться и, издеваясь, облизал мой член, ставший сверхчувствительным. Трой не торопился освобождать мою задницу, и это причиняло мне неудобство, почти боль.  
\- Трой, помочь тебе? - Марио наконец-то оставил меня в покое и облизывался, водя рукой по своему члену.  
\- Давай лучше я тебе помогу. Стэн?..  
\- Хм?  
\- Ты не упадёшь, если я тебя выпущу? - Он прижался губами к моей потной спине.  
\- Думаю, нет., - Я восстановил равновесие и слегка подался вперёд, избавляясь от члена в заднице. Колени дрожали. - Можно мне в бассейн? - Теперь мне стало неудобно перед Марио. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, и дрочил, любуясь на нас с Троем.  
\- Что угодно, сладенький. - Он похабно облизнулся. Мне стало ещё неудобнее, и я отвёл взгляд.  
\- Марио, - позвал Трой. - Повернись.  
Придержав штаны, я отошёл на пару шагов, чтобы не мешать Трою и Марио, и избавился от одежды. Марио встал на четвереньки, Трой пристроился сзади.  
"Сейчас он трахнет Марио, и я это увижу", - если бы я не кончил только что, уже думал бы о том, как к ним присоединиться. Трой поглаживал Марио по бёдрам, и я видел, что он ещё не вставил - словно ждал, пока я устроюсь поудобнее и буду смотреть.  
Было жарко, и я опустился в бассейн. Вода была прохладной, но не ледяной. Трой действительно ждал - он не начал двигаться, пока я не обернулся к ним.  
\- А ты вырос, - выдохнул Марио и зажмурился.  
\- Или у тебя давно никого не было. - Трой дёрнул его на себя, и Марио всхлипнул.  
Больше они не болтали. Трой двигался быстро и размашисто, Марио похныкивал, как будто ему больно, но при этом так увлечённо дрочил себе, что было ясно - ему хорошо. Трой то жмурился, то пялился на меня - у него был взрослый, бешеный взгляд. Как будто это не он трахал Марио, а застал меня с посторонним и разозлился.  
Марио бурно кончил, Трой вытащил из него член и кончил ему на задницу - сперма стекала с неё, когда Марио вернулся в бассейн.  
\- Вот теперь действительно добро пожаловать. - Он непристойно улыбнулся мне.  
Я открыл рот, собираясь извиниться, но сказал сам себе: "Хорас, прекрати тупить".  
\- Спасибо. - Я улыбнулся в ответ.  
Взгляд Марио потеплел. Как будто я прошёл какую-то важную проверку. Трой сел в воду рядом со мной и тут же полез обниматься. Поэтому я тогда не задумался над тем, что только что произошло.

Мы освежились в бассейне - Трой смывал с Марио пот и сперму, я смотрел, и мне это казалось нормальным. Потом киборги-девицы сделали нам массаж. Пока мы отмокали, они вычистили нашу одежду, и я оделся. Марио и Трой ограничились пляжными шортами.  
Марио привёл нас к границе пляжа. Вдоль него, по обе стороны от пятиэтажного здания с белоснежными стенами и голубой крышей, рассыпались бунгало.  
\- Если хотите, можете поселиться в отдельном домике, но внутри дома полно удобных и интересных гостевых комнат.  
Марио разговаривал спокойно, как будто ничего не случилось. Я не мог перестать об этом думать. Мне уже казалось диким, что Марио отсасывал мне, а Трой трахнул меня, а потом его - и я смотрел, и мне это казалось красивым. "Трой красивый и Марио красивый, - подумал я. - Но это не повод смотреть, как они трахаются. Или повод?.."  
Трой решил за нас обоих, выбрав комнату в главном здании.  
\- Поинтереснее, - попросил он, строя Марио глазки.  
\- Как скажешь, сладенький. - Марио улыбнулся ему, а я почувствовал что-то похожее на ревность.  
"Не стоило мне сюда ехать, наверное", - мысль была тусклой, скользкой, как мокрый камень, и такой же тяжёлой. Я чувствовал себя виноватым перед Троем и перед Марио - словно я воспользовался ими. "Может быть, это они мной воспользовались?" - спросил я сам у себя, и понял, что даже если это так, то мне всё равно.  
Внутри вилла была обставлена роскошно и неуловимо непристойно. Здесь не было эротических постеров, а статуи выглядели вполне классическими, но почему-то сразу становилось понятно, что это место чтобы трахаться.  
Мы прошли только холл, коридор, ведущий к большой столовой, а потом поднялись на лифте на третий этаж. Здесь коридор больше походил на гостиничный: мягкий ковёр и двери-двери-двери. Хотя в маленьком холле перед лифтом стояли диванчики, а в углу находился холодильник.  
\- Для чего такой огромный дом? - спросил я.  
\- Чтобы в нём помещались все мои гости. - Марио улыбнулся снова - он вообще много и любезно улыбался. - Кстати, вы удачно приехали, в пятницу будет вечеринка с карнавалом.  
\- Ого, - облизнулся Трой.  
"Пропустили один карнавал, попадём на другой", - равнодушно подумал я.  
\- Увидим настоящую оргию, - продолжил Трой.  
И я задумался, не уехать ли мне домой.  
Марио привёл нас к одной из дверей. Сказал, что если мы хотим запираться, то нужно настроить пропускной терминал. Я понял, что над дверью - камера наблюдения. Возможно, ими был напичкан весь остров.  
Марио ушёл, оставив нас в маленькой гостиной. То, что он называл гостевой комнатой, на самом деле было гостиничным номером: две спальни, две ванные комнаты, балкон с шезлонгами, даже небольшой кабинет и гардеробная.  
\- Ого, - без выражения сказал я, когда Трой показал мне одну из спален, сообщив, что в ней мы будем спать. - А другая зачем?  
\- Чтобы трахаться, конечно. Пойдём, покажу. - Он взял меня за руку.  
Может быть, если бы он не держал меня так крепко, я удрал бы сразу же. Вторая спальня предназначалась для разнообразных извращений. С потолка свисал устрашающего вида крюк на цепи, в углу свернуло в клубок манипуляторы устройство, похожее на компактного “осьминога”. Плети, стеки и кожаная сбруя лежали на полках, из каких-то механизмов во все стороны торчали члены на сложенных металлических стержнях, словно тут собиралась подрочить толпа народу одновременно. Дальняя стена была занавешена портьерой.  
\- Там зеркало, - сказал Трой. - Можно трахаться и смотреть.  
Я нахмурился.  
\- Стэн, всё в порядке? - Он беспокоился.  
\- Не знаю. - Я помолчал. - Я хочу подумать.  
\- А обед?  
\- Поешь без меня. - Я высвободил руку и ушёл в кабинет.  
Я слышал, как хлопнула дверь - Трой отправился обедать.  
Некоторое время я ни о чём не думал. Сидел в кресле, тупо глядя перед собой. Потом мне стало любопытно, есть ли на вилле спортзал - хотелось поколотить грушу. Беспокойство, смутная напряжённая неловкость, чувство вины кружились в голове, и я думал, что сумею от них избавиться таким образом. Любопытство улеглось, а я переключился на своё дурное настроение.  
Я не понимал, из-за чего мне так тоскливо и стыдно, не мог определить проблему - а значит, не мог и решить её. Тогда я стал задавать вопросы самому себе и отвечать на них. Мучившее меня чувство не было ревностью - я хотел, чтобы Трой получал удовольствие, как ему нравится. Я допустил даже, что не стал бы возражать, если бы это Марио его трахнул, а не наоборот. Представив себе, что смотрю на них в такой ситуации, я одновременно почувствовал раздражение и возбуждение. Нет, определённо, я не хотел, чтобы Троя трахал кто-то кроме меня. Я знал, что ему понравилось, когда два парня одновременно засунули в него члены, - и если бы он захотел повторить с моим участием, я предпочёл бы, чтобы второй парень был киборгом, вещью, а не человеком. Так я получил один из ответов.  
Я хотел, чтобы Трой был привязан только ко мне. И не хотел, чтобы он привязался к кому-то другому.  
"Всё-таки ревность, - подумал я разочарованно. - Как глупо".  
Трой не был обязан хранить мне верность ни в каком из смыслов. Я перестал размышлять, перебирая воспоминания о наших с Троем разговорах. Вроде бы он относился ко мне серьёзно, но я не чувствовал за собой права как-то его ограничивать.  
Я хотел, чтобы Трой любил меня, но я не мог этого потребовать.  
И я понял, почему так расстроился из-за секса с Марио. Дело было не в том, что Трой трахнул Марио. Дело было в том, что я позволил Марио отсосать. Как будто сам отказался полностью принадлежать Трою.  
Ощущение беспомощности и недовольство собой разозлили меня, я поднялся на ноги, собираясь отыскать тут спортзал.  
\- Стэн?.. - Трой постучал в дверь. - Я принёс тебе обед.   
Я завис, как старый киборг.  
\- Стэн?.. - беспокойно повторил Трой.  
\- Спасибо. - Я открыл дверь. Может быть, слишком резко, потому что Трой отшатнулся и упал бы, если бы я не поймал его за футболку.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
Мне было очень сложно ответить.  
\- Если хочешь, мы можем уехать. Я... - Трой посмотрел в сторону. Я так и держал его за футболку, нужно было отпустить, но мне не хотелось. - Прости, надо было заранее объяснить.  
\- Да, может быть. - Голос был чужим, деревянным. - Но я не злюсь на тебя.  
\- А на кого злишься? - Трой обнял меня за талию.  
\- На себя?.. - пожал я плечами.  
\- Стэн, я... - Он замолчал. - Я не хочу, чтобы мы из-за этого поссорились.  
\- Мы не поссорились. - Я взял его за плечи и мягко отстранил. Хотелось есть.  
Обед ждал меня на столе, будто я заказал доставку в номер. Трой сел напротив и уставился на меня.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я подавился? - поинтересовался я. Мне и так было не по себе, а из-за того, что Трой позаботился обо мне, стало хуже.  
\- Нет, хочу тобой любоваться. - Трой беззаботно улыбнулся и растянулся на диване, сбросив сандалии. - Ты очень красивый.  
\- Марио тоже красивый, - ляпнул я.  
\- Ты ревнуешь. - Трой, казалось, удивился. - Стэн Хорас, ты хочешь, чтобы я трахался только с тобой?  
Я всерьёз задумался над этим - снова.  
\- Не знаю. Трой, я просто... шокирован. - Определив своё состояние, я испытал облегчение.  
\- А. - Трой негромко рассмеялся и махнул рукой. - Пройдёт. Тебе ведь понравилось.  
Про "понравилось" Трой был прав, и я промолчал. Я всё-таки изводился от смутного беспокойства - оно спряталось, но не исчезло.  
\- Но тебя всё равно что-то напрягает, - сказал Трой.  
\- Если Марио захочет меня трахнуть, я откажусь. - Я не договорил "и буду недоволен, если он трахнет тебя".  
\- Насчёт этого не волнуйся. - Улыбка Троя стала непристойной. - Он больше любит быть снизу. Хочешь трахнуть его вместе со мной? Он хотел бы.  
Я воспользовался тем, что жую, и ответил не сразу.  
\- Думаю, теперь уже глупо отказываться.  
\- То есть, ты не сбежишь и не станешь от нас прятаться?.. - Трой замолчал, словно не договорив. - Стэн, ты ведь не будешь делать ничего такого, что не нравилось бы тебе? Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. - Это прозвучало почти отчаянно.  
Я посмотрел на Троя и задумался над тем, не плохо ли мне. Непривычно, странно, неуютно - да. Но не плохо.  
\- Я совсем не знаю Марио, - сказал я.  
\- Но ты ему уже нравишься. В целом. Ты ведь со мной. - Трой плавно пожал плечами, и я понял, что снова хочу его.  
Я тоже пожал плечами и собрался молча прикончить обед. Трой болтал, рассказывая, что ещё есть на острове и как тут можно развлечься, а я уже думал о том, что после еды загоню его в комнату с игрушками - и о том, что буду там делать.  
Возможно, что-то такое отразилось на моём лице, потому что Трой спросил, о чём я думаю.  
\- Строю планы. - Я не смог сдержать улыбки, и она, наверное, получилась очень неприличной.  
\- То есть, я прощён? - Трой тоже заулыбался и даже поёрзал.  
Я растерялся.  
\- Тебе нужно было моё прощение?  
\- Конечно. И разрешение трахать Марио.  
"Да кого угодно", - чуть не ляпнул я.  
\- Раньше попросить не мог?  
\- Стоило, наверное. - Трой стянул футболку и откинулся на спинку дивана. - Меня заводит мысль о том, что ты можешь контролировать, с кем я сплю.  
\- Я думал, ты сам хочешь всё контролировать. - Пора было переставать жрать, чтобы не раздуться и не отяжелеть, и я огляделся в поисках робота-стюарда.  
Трой снова угадал мои мысли и выгнал его из угла. Пока машина убирала со стола, мы молчали, как будто она могла нас подслушать. Потом робот свалил.  
\- Трой. - Я ещё не собрался с мыслями, но нужно было это сказать. - Я не хочу тебя контролировать. Я хотел бы... - Я не смог договорить.  
\- Чтобы я был только с тобой по собственному желанию? - Он поднялся на ноги единым плавным движением, словно перетёк из одной позы в другую.   
\- Угадал. - Я откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Трой растрепал мои волосы, и я закрыл глаза. Напряжение уходило.  
\- Стэн. - Трой как будто думал, что я засыпаю. - Я хочу жить с тобой в одном доме, в одной комнате. Спать рядом, гулять вместе и чтобы ты обзывал меня гуманитарием, когда я делаю что-нибудь нелогичное. И я хочу с тобой трахаться. Но иногда, - он помолчал секунду, - мне хочется разнообразия. Ты, например, встречался с Мирой...  
\- Мы просто гуляли, - буркнул я, и через мгновение волосы Троя упали мне на лицо, а его губы коснулись моих.  
Целоваться в такой позе было чертовски неудобно, я вывернулся и встал. Трой ждал меня, чтобы прижаться всем телом, подставиться под руки. Я сжал его запястья, прикусил кожу на шее. Трой застонал, и я почувствовал, что он дрожит. Проведя языком по следам собственных зубов, я поцеловал то же место. Трой всхлипнул.  
\- Всё, что захочешь, - невнятно пробормотал он. - Ты лучше всех. Всего вообще.  
Я поцеловал его. Обычно Трой пытался засунуть язык мне в рот, но в этот раз я сделал так и не встретил никакого сопротивления. Когда я отстранился, то увидел, что взгляд у Троя мутный, как будто он пьян.  
\- Стэн, выеби меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Немедленно? - Вместо того, чтобы терять голову от возбуждения, я чувствовал себя очень спокойным. Желание не исчезло, оно оставалось внутри меня, как река подо льдом.  
\- Когда захочешь. - Трой облизал губы. - В любой момент и как тебе захочется.  
\- Я это запомню. - Я не понимал, адекватен ли Трой, но знал, что если остановлюсь и спрошу: "Эй, ты вообще в порядке?", - он вряд ли обрадуется.  
Я оттащил его в "интересную" спальню, толкнул на кровать - ноги его явно не держали - и велел раздеться. Трой послушался с такой поспешностью, будто одежда на нём горела.  
\- Повернись, - прозвучало сухо и невежливо, но, вероятно, Трою понравилось, потому что он послушался снова. Я заметил между его ягодиц какой-то шнурок.  
\- Раздвинь ноги, - произнёс я тем же тоном.  
\- Показать тебе мою задницу? - нагло поинтересовался Трой. Я вспомнил, как однажды он предлагал мне выпороть его - и сейчас мне почти хотелось это сделать.  
\- Покажи. - Я не стал скрывать раздражение.  
На самом деле я не злился. Спокойствие, сковавшее все мои эмоции, не давало им выплеснуться, захватить контроль над разумом. Они смешивались и переплавлялись. Во что - я не понимал и не пытался понять, занятый Троем.   
Он не только раздвинул ноги, но и развёл в стороны ягодицы. Выглядело чертовски непристойно и очень возбуждающе: дырка блестела от смазки и по шнурку можно было догадаться, что внутри что-то есть. Присев на край кровати, я погладил Троя по бёдрам, задел подушечкой пальца мошонку. Трой вздрогнул и издал короткий невнятный звук.  
\- Что это? - Я слегка потянул за шнурок.  
\- Шарики, - выдохнул Трой.  
Он мог бы этого и не говорить, потому что один из них выскользнул из его задницы. Я надавил на него, и он легко вернулся внутрь. Трой всхлипнул.  
\- Я предположил, что тебе понравится их вытаскивать.  
\- Конечно, мне понравится. - Я улыбнулся и погладил его по спине, а потом наклонился и долго трогал губами немного влажную прохладную кожу. Трой тихонько постанывал - звал меня по имени. Я чувствовал, что он хочет большего, но сам я хотел трогать его губами и никуда не торопиться.  
\- Тебе придётся подождать, - сказал я.  
\- Стэн!..  
\- Ты сам сказал, что я могу выебать тебя в любой момент. Значит, я могу сделать это не прямо сейчас. - Мне хотелось, чтобы Трой тоже начал получать это медленное удовольствие, но он нетерпеливо вздохнул, хотя не сказал ничего.  
Я заставил его встать на четвереньки, он опустил голову на сложенные руки.  
\- Подожди так. - Мне нужно было осмотреться и найти то, что я хотел использовать.  
Смазка и пробки лежали в одном и том же ящике в шкафу, там же были стерилизующие салфетки. Всё это было хорошо, но мне нужен был ещё и ремешок, чтобы пережать Трою член. Я собирался откладывать собственный оргазм столько, сколько получится, и не хотел, чтобы Трой успел раньше. В другом ящике были фаллоимитаторы, вибрирующие и просто большие, в третьем наконец-то нашлось то, что я искал. Ещё там были ошейники и другая сбруя, но они меня не интересовали.  
Трой тяжело дышал, опустив голову на сложенные руки. Стоило мне вернуться к нему, и лихорадочная торопливость сменилась прежним замершим спокойствием. Я понял, что Трой будет ждать столько, сколько нужно, но не собирался бездействовать. Для начала я избавил его от шариков. Резко выдернул сразу три - Трой вскрикнул. Но когда я потрогал его дырку, он застонал и прогнулся сильнее.  
\- Ещё, пожалуйста, - он говорил совсем тихо, но я хорошо его слышал.  
Остальные я вынимал по одному, любуясь тем, как растягивается задница Троя каждый раз. Трой тихонько всхлипывал и охнул, когда последний шарик покинул его тело. Я снова погладил отверстие, влажное от смазки и горячее. Потом провёл пальцами между ног Троя и немного подрочил ему. Он негромко застонал и попробовал выгнуться сильнее.  
\- Вставь в меня что-нибудь, пожалуйста.  
Я хмыкнул и заставил его перевернуться. Трой моргал и щурился на свет, пока я вешал присоски на его грудь.  
\- Пожалуйста, - снова попросил он.  
Я отрицательно покачал головой и застегнул ремешок на его члене. Трой охнул и плотно сжал губы. Я провёл по ним пальцем, Трой тут же облизнулся.  
\- Хочешь трахнуть меня в рот? - Это было соблазнительное предложение, но оно не соответствовало моим планам.  
\- Встань как раньше, - сказал я, и Трой послушался.  
Налив смазки на кончик пробки, я надавил им на задницу Троя. Он подался навстречу с глухим стоном.  
\- Подожди. - Я остановил его движение рукой. Снова нажал на отверстие, заставив Троя раскрыться ещё немного и ждать так. Я знал, что он чувствует - в конце концов, он проделывал со мной то же самое, просто не так медленно. И я собирался заставить его умолять.  
Трой длинно выдохнул, а вдохнул уже так тихо, что я не слышал. Я медленно ввёл в него пробку, но не до конца. Когда самая широкая часть конуса растянула сфинктер Троя, я остановился.  
\- Нравится? - спросил я.  
Трой не ответил, подавшись навстречу. Пробка проскользнула внутрь, снаружи осталось только основание.  
\- Нравится, - сказал Трой.  
Я пошевелил основание пробки, а потом потянул её наружу. Трой издал короткий резкий стон, почти вскрикнул, но тогда я не обратил на это внимания - был слишком сосредоточен на своих планах. Добавив смазки, я продолжил медленно трахать Троя пробкой, каждый раз стараясь растянуть его посильнее.  
Когда мне надоела пробка, я засунул в Троя вибрирующий фаллоимитатор. Он был такой же толщины, как широкая часть пробки, и Трой застонал, принимая его в себя.  
\- Не больно? - поинтересовался я, хоть и не сомневался, что Трой может засунуть в себя два таких. Или даже толще.  
\- Ещё, - на выдохе попросил Трой. В тот момент внутри него была только головка, и я ввёл ещё несколько сантиметров - не больше семи. Не хотел, чтобы Трой чувствовал себя полным и удовлетворённым.  
Не знаю, как долго я дразнил его, засовывая в него разные игрушки. Он сказал, что у него болят соски, и я избавил его от присосок. Потом ему надоел ремешок. Я решил, что если Трой кончит, я сделаю то же самое, мы отдохнём и продолжим. Мне тогда в голову не могло прийти, что мы когда-нибудь остановимся или что Трою надоест.  
Трой так и не кончил, но сказал, что устал стоять на четвереньках. Я велел ему встать перед зеркалом и ласкать себя, а сам встал у него за спиной и придерживал основание огромной пробки, растягивавшей его задницу. Мне хотелось трахнуть его, но смотреть, сохраняя подобие адекватности, тоже хотелось.  
Я как раз задумался над этой дилеммой, когда Трой покачнулся вперёд и опёрся на комод. Прогнувшись в пояснице, Трой выпятил задницу, и я погладил его по ней, пошевелил основание пробки. Трой шумно вздохнул, взглянул на себя в зеркало, а потом поднял руку и провёл пальцами по шее.  
Я выдвинул один из ящиков и, почти не заглядывая в него, нашарил ошейник и наручники.  
\- Тебе этого не хватало? - спросил я, застёгивая ошейник.  
Улыбка Троя стала шире, он прикрыл глаза, потом завёл за спину руки, чтобы я надел на него браслеты.  
Я не стал соединять цепочки, позволив Трою снова опереться, слегка согнувшись. Я гладил его, шевелил пробку в его заднице и любовался им. Он улыбался, ловил мой взгляд в зеркале, но и на себя смотрел часто. Тогда ему ещё нравилось. Когда я подрочил ему, он зажмурился и начал оседать, потому что у него подогнулись колени. Я едва успел подхватить его.  
\- Можно мне лечь? - тихо спросил Трой.  
\- Конечно. - Я помог ему добраться до кровати и уложил.  
Я хотел развлекаться и дальше, но Трой мешал мне - пытался дотянуться до меня, извивался, насаживался на очередную игрушку. Если бы он болтал, я бы трахнул его в рот, но он только постанывал и облизывал губы.  
Когда я попытался прижать руки Троя к кровати, он схватил мои.  
\- Не надо, - сказал я. Прозвучало мягко, но угрожающе.  
\- Так сделай с этим что-нибудь, - выдохнул Трой. Вряд ли он что-то соображал.  
Я перехватил его руки одной, поднял к изголовью - Трой сам помог мне, подвинувшись в ту же сторону, - и соединил браслеты короткой цепочкой.  
\- Теперь ещё лучше. - Трой прищурился и широко раздвинул ноги. Он был пуст уже несколько секунд и наверняка хотел, чтобы я в него что-нибудь засунул. Я так и сделал.  
Время расплылось, потеряло значение - так же, как весь остальной мир. Остались только мы двое и наши желания. Трой хотел получать удовольствие, я хотел ласкать его. Я был уверен, что всё идёт прекрасно, и не замечал, что Трой устал. Пришлось ему самому сказать мне.  
\- Стэн, перестань, пожалуйста. - Трой говорил невнятно, будто ему что-то мешало. - Не надо.  
Я остановился, не успев вытащить из него искусственный член.  
\- Вынь. - Трой сморгнул, его непрозрачные глаза болезненно блестели. - Мне больно.  
Осторожно вытащив игрушку, я бросил её на пол, а потом расстегнул наручники на Трое. Он обхватил себя руками за плечи и закрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Трой?.. - позвал я.  
Меня всё не отпускало это странное трансовое состояние, в которое я погрузился после обеда, но мысли понемногу ускорялись. Я сообразил, хоть и не сразу, что мне стоит ожидать истерики, но её не было - Трой лежал тихо и неподвижно, время от времени глубоко вздыхая.  
\- Прости, - тупо сказал я.  
\- Помолчи, Стэн, - попросил он равнодушным голосом, а потом всё-таки всхлипнул.  
\- Пойдём отсюда. - Я взял его за запястье, но он не пошевелился. Тогда я посадил его, потом заставил встать и повёл из комнаты для ебли. Трой мелко вздрагивал и, я не сомневался, пытался сдержать эмоции.  
\- Сними. - Он шумно сглотнул, и я понял, что он говорит об ошейнике. Мы были как раз на пороге, Трой прислонился к дверному косяку, а я расстегнул ошейник и браслеты на его руках и бросил это всё внутрь комнаты. Потом мы вышли в гостиную, и я закрыл дверь.  
\- Мне нужно в ванную, - вяло сообщил Трой.  
\- Помочь?  
Он отрицательно помотал головой и вошёл в нормальную спальню. Стукнула дверь ванной, зашумела вода. Я чувствовал себя оглушённым и вымотанным. Оглядевшись, я решил, что в гостиной ничто не напоминает о произошедшем, а потом запустил робота-уборщика в комнату для ебли и снова плотно закрыл дверь. Он вполне мог и выбраться, и закрыть дверь. В этот момент я хотел быть рядом с Троем и чтобы Трой не видел внутренностей той комнаты. Как будто это могло что-нибудь исправить.  
В спальне я сел в кресло у окна, включил голографический экран над коммуникатором и попытался по своим пометкам восстановить, что же нам задавали на каникулы. Мысли встали, словно лёд на озере. Я видел буквы, но не мог прочитать их - предельная степень отупения. Я даже не думал о том, почему так нервничаю. Слова "эмоциональная перегрузка" и "два отрицательных стресса подряд" пришли мне на ум гораздо позже, когда я пришёл в себя и смог обдумать всё как следует.  
Трой вышел из ванной через час - в шортах, с мокрыми волосами и, главное, улыбаясь. Я так и сидел в кресле, словно уснул с открытыми глазами. Трой поцеловал меня, но я слишком туго соображал, чтобы прикинуться, будто ничего не случилось.  
\- Стэн?.. - Была его очередь обеспокоенно звать меня.  
\- Прости, - сказал я.  
\- Давай пока забудем об этом. - Трой, такой эмоциональный и яркий обычно, сейчас напоминал своего отца - говорил так же спокойно, взвешенно. - Я не обижен и не пострадал. Всё в порядке.  
\- Хорошо. - Я понял, что напряжённо сжал губы, и заставил себя немного расслабиться, а потом улыбнулся - совершенно искренне, любуясь Троем.  
Он тоже улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Прогуляемся?  
\- С удовольствием. - Я вцепился в возможность выйти из номера, отойти подальше от той злополучной комнаты, переключиться на что-нибудь. Хотя для начала мне стоило как минимум включиться.  
Мы отправились на пустынный пляж. Загорали, купались, Трой нашёл маленькую белую ракушку и пытался описать её как можно многословнее.  
\- Домашнее задание? - Я уже был способен на глупые шутки. Трой рассмеялся.  
\- Не совсем. - Он широко улыбался, глядя на меня, легко было поверить, что ничего плохого на самом деле не произошло. - Просто рекомендованное упражнение. Задание у нас другое.  
\- Хм?  
\- Надо написать короткий рассказ. Сказку, притчу, что-то вроде того. - Он пожал плечами. - Я, честно говоря, не знаю, получится ли у меня.  
\- Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. - Мне, конечно, хотелось подбодрить его, но я не кривил душой.  
\- Будешь первым читателем, - объявил Трой.  
\- Только не обижайся, - на всякий случай предупредил я, а Трой снова рассмеялся.  
До вечера мы бездельничали. Когда с моря подул холодный ветер - ушли гулять в джунгли. Всё, что могло пахнуть, нагрелось за день и исправно пахло - что-то хорошо, что-то не очень. "Запахи переливаются", - словесные упражнения Троя не прошли для меня бесследно, о чём я и сообщил вслух.  
\- И что ты сейчас подумал? - с живейшим интересом спросил Трой.  
Я сказал ему про запахи. Он хмыкнул.  
\- Я знаю, что это неправильно, - сказал я.  
Он пожал плечами, уже думая о чём-то своём. Мы прошлись немного в молчании, а потом я понял, что хочу есть, и прервал размышления Троя.  
Мы поужинали в одинокой беседке на берегу - Трой вызвал киборга с ужином.  
\- Так хорошо, - сказал он.  
Я поддакнул, хотя ещё не был уверен в том, что всё действительно хорошо. Мои сомнения подтвердились в номере, когда Трой лёг спать в мягких шортах - это в колледже он надевал на ночь пижамные штаны, но вне его спал нагишом. Я последовал его примеру, мы обнялись перед сном, но он заворочался и отстранился, как будто уже засыпая. Трудно сказать, сколько времени я тогда пролежал, пялясь в темноту, над которой был потолок, но в конце концов сон накрыл меня - и оказался отвратительным душным кошмаром.  
Стояло жаркое лето - как обычно в Космо. И мы хоронили Троя. Была масса знакомых, все торжественные и грустные. Я подумал, что там должна быть Рис - и она оказалась там, заплаканная, в элегантном чёрном платье. Такая красота на похоронах разозлила меня. Как будто, если бы она была в балахоне, мне стало бы легче.  
Проснулся я от того, что Трой от души пнул меня по голени. Я сразу понял, что он жив и здоров, шмыгнул носом, повернулся на другой бок и провалился в черноту до позднего утра, когда Трой растолкал меня и сообщил, что завтрак ждёт.  
Он как обычно жрал свои хлопья, но для меня заказал яичницу с беконом.  
Трой ушёл один, не позвав меня с собой, и, наверное, поэтому мои внутренние часы остановились. Я что-то делал, кажется, слушал музыку и читал. Книге удавалось захватить моё сознание на время, но стоило мне поднять взгляд от текста - и я мгновенно забывал только что прочитанное.  
Спортивный комплекс на вилле Марио оказался просто огромным. Не помню, сколько времени я потратил на то, чтобы обойти его, - и так и не успел ознакомиться со всеми тренажёрами.  
Помню, что спал один - но это могло быть и днём, а не ночью.  
В любом случае, помирились мы до вечеринки.


	10. Часть 10

Кто-то облизывал мой член, гладя по бёдрам тёплыми ладонями, которые показались мне удивительно нежными. Ещё не открыв глаз, я знал, кто это - по запаху, по движениям. Я никогда не перепутал бы Троя ни с кем другим - для меня он всегда оставался уникальным, единственным настолько близким в интимном смысле существом.  
Я позвал его по имени, но получилось беззвучно - спросонья я утратил голос. Трой поднял голову, только когда мои пальцы коснулись чёрных волос, от воды свившихся в совсем мелкие колечки. Непристойно облизав губы, он широко улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Совершенно прекрасное. - Я понял, что улыбаюсь. - Позволишь мне сделать то же самое?  
Трой неопределённо помычал.  
\- У меня большие планы на сегодня, - признался он с серьёзной миной. - Я хочу, чтобы ты слушался меня во всём.  
Я понял, что он не шутит.  
\- До заката, - уточнил Трой.  
\- Едва рассвело. - Чтобы покоситься на окно, мне пришлось перестать смотреть на Троя, и я понял, как сильно хочу видеть его своим.  
\- До полудня. - Он оставался слишком серьёзным, и я чувствовал, что он и нуждается в моём послушании, и беспокоится о моём комфорте.  
Помолчав с полминуты, я согласился.  
\- Я доверяю тебе себя. Будь со мной осторожен. - Это прозвучало слишком пафосно, и я улыбнулся.  
\- Стэн. - Трой как будто светился изнутри. - Я так тебе благодарен.  
Я подумал, что он мог бы этого не говорить.  
Не дав мне кончить, он объяснил правила игры. На шесть с лишним часов я превращался в его игрушку - безусловно любимую.  
\- Я не сделаю ничего, что тебе не понравится, - пообещал Трой.  
Возможно, мне стоило забеспокоиться, но я так хотел, чтобы всё стало как раньше, что заранее согласился на всё. Остров Марио как будто отменил разницу в происхождении, и я уже не помнил, что я "саженец". Я был любовником Троя - ни больше, ни меньше, а тот не помнил, что он Уэсс, и нуждался в моём доверии. Позднее я думал, что Трою необходимо было убедиться - он может мне доверять, потому что я доверяю ему.  
Я хотел умыться и принять душ - не знаю, где спал Трой, но он проснулся намного раньше меня, и весь был свежий, словно трава, покрытая утренней росой. Он разрешил мне только почистить зубы, потом подошёл сзади, прошептал "не двигайся" и гладил мои губы кончиками пальцев.  
\- Такой красивый рот, - прошептал Трой. - Такой красивый ты.  
Новое ощущение, похожее на возбуждение, но долгое и медлительное, накатило на меня при этих словах. Я понял, что полностью согласен на все прихоти Троя. Его удовольствие не служило моему, не льстило мне и не возбуждало - оно было моим.  
Трой пребывал в том же эротическом трансе, который я успел испытать раньше, но я не сомневался в том, что Трой в отличие от меня всё сделает правильно.  
Он вымыл меня с осторожной почтительностью, будто боялся повредить. Сладкое беспокойство не давало мне успокоиться. Я ни на секунду не переставал ждать, что Трой сделает что-нибудь - и не знал, чего я жду и хочу. Ожидание не было наслаждением само по себе, но доводило до состояния, когда что угодно может превратиться в удовольствие.  
Трой подмыл меня - так же сосредоточенно и вежливо, не обращая внимания ни на смущение, ни на вздохи возбуждения. Я ждал, что он меня трахнет. Я хотел этого. Но Трой хотел, чтобы я подождал ещё.  
Он растянул меня пальцами, чтобы задница стала чувствительной и открытой, обработал смазкой так щедро, что я чувствовал, как она стекает на бёдра, и мне нравилось это ощущение.  
Трой привёл меня в комнату для развлечений и попросил выбрать пробку, которую я хотел бы вставить в себя. По его тону я мог бы понять, что имею право отказаться, прекратить игру, полную сдерживаемого возбуждения, в любой момент, но тогда просто об этом не задумался.  
Изнывая от желания засунуть в себя хоть что-нибудь, я выбрал слишком крупную пробку - не такую, чтобы не выдержать, но способную доставить мне неудобства.  
\- Ты будешь носить её, пока я не захочу её вынуть, - предупредил Трой. Он говорил спокойно, почти равнодушно, но смотрел на меня, словно загипнотизированный.  
\- У тебя есть другие предложения? - Я понял, что прямо сейчас Трой смотрит на мой рот, и потрогал губы языком.  
\- Стоило бы натолкать в тебя капсул со смазкой и оставить так, чтобы из тебя потекло. - Хоть это и казалось невозможным, но глаза Троя были темнее, чем обычно. - Но это я сделаю в другой раз.  
Губы мои пересохли в самом деле, и я облизал их.  
Трой сам выбрал пробку - слишком маленькую после такой подготовки, она только дразнила меня, и я понял, что Трой хотел именно этого.  
\- Я согласился делать то, что ты хочешь, но можно ли мне просить тебя сделать то, что я хочу? - Мой голос подрагивал от возбуждения и ожидания ещё большего возбуждения.  
\- Можно. - Трой обнял меня и поцеловал необыкновенно нежно. - Но я буду выполнять только то, что сочту необходимым.  
\- Понятно. - Я охнул, потому что пока я говорил, Трой схватил меня за соски и сильно их сжал.  
\- Подожди. - С прежней нежностью он усадил меня на кровать. Пробка пошевелилась, и я поёрзал, чтобы она заняла положение, при котором доставляла мне наибольшее удовольствие. Трой возился в шкафу, и я опустил взгляд, не желая портить ожидание догадками.  
Мой член едва приподнимался, но на бедро сочилась смазка. Трой слизнул её, опустившись передо мной на колени.  
\- Продолжим позже, - промурлыкал он, я услышал в его тоне обещание невообразимого разврата и обрадовался.  
Меня он снабдил тугими плавками, давившими на член и яйца, и шёлковым пляжным халатом. Материя скользила по коже, холодя и дразня.  
Не утруждая себя поисками белья, Трой ограничился широкими тускло-зелёными шортами.  
\- Пошли, - сказал он.  
Я не стал задавать вопросов.  
Он привёл меня в салон красоты и велел раздеться. Перед тем, как я сел в кресло, Трой пошевелил основание пробки, будто я мог забыть о его игре и нуждался в таком ощутимом напоминании.  
На моём теле и так не было волос, но киборг - девица в мини-юбке и корсете, из которого выпирали огромные груди, - протёр меня депилирующей салфеткой, потом обмазал кремом, будто невзначай облапав и задницу, и промежность. И, разумеется, она несколько раз задела пробку. Как же я хотел, чтобы Трой меня трахнул!.. Но он терпеливо ждал, сохраняя поверхностную видимость спокойствия, только в бездонных глазах горел жадный огонь. Я хотел почувствовать его действие на себе, и только поэтому ничего не делал и ни о чём не просил.  
Когда с массажем, после которого кожа стала горячей и чувствительной, было покончено, Трой пробормотал "это будет слишком" и вышел.  
\- Позвольте помочь вам переодеться, - произнесла девица.  
Пляжный халат и плавки исчезли. Вместо пробки - да и плавок тоже - меня ожидала конструкция из эластичного, но плотного материала. Слащаво-розовый фаллоимитатор, чуть больше пробки, но всё же слишком тонкий и короткий, чтобы доставить удовольствие, к какому я привык с Троем, был закреплён на внутренней стороне этих плавок. Когда я надел их, а игрушечный член беспрепятственно проскользнул внутрь, они обхватили меня ещё плотнее, чем предыдущие. "Это Трой меня держит", - хмыкнул я.  
Девица-киборг помогла мне надеть чулки и такую же короткую юбку, как у неё самой.  
\- Теперь самое сложное, - предупредила она, растянув полные розовые губы в бесстрастно-вежливой улыбке.  
Она прижала к моей груди искусственные сиськи, сделанные специально, чтобы сжимать соски при каждом движении. Я почувствовал, что возбуждение становится слишком сильным. Трой наверняка собирался мучить меня долго.  
Когда с сиськами и блузкой, обтянувшей искусственные соски, было покончено, девица отвела меня в маленькую, ярко освещённую комнату, полную зеркал, и усадила в глубокое кресло.  
\- Постарайтесь не шевелиться, пожалуйста., - Теперь она говорила грудным переливчатым голосом солидной дамы. - И закройте глаза, если вам нетрудно.  
Предложение было кстати - глядя на себя, я думал о том, что Трой будет делать дальше, и неосознанно сжимал задницу, пытаясь получить побольше удовольствия от игрушки.  
Девица делала что-то с моим лицом - я догадался, что красила. Закончив с этим, она надела на меня парик, наверняка заранее причёсанный, но на окончательную укладку она потратила ещё минут десять.  
Взглянув на себя, я увидел в зеркале незнакомую некрасивую, но не лишённую своеобразной пошлой привлекательности широкоплечую девицу с тяжёлой челюстью, яркими глазами и очень красивыми, ядовито-красными губами. "На месте Троя я трахнул бы себя в рот", - я не сомневался, что он так и сделает.  
Последним шагом стали туфли. Каблуки были совсем невысокими, но я не привык к такой обуви и боялся подвернуть лодыжку. К тому же, вся эта эротическая упряжь заставляла меня нервничать из-за малейшего движения - накладная грудь сжимала соски, иногда до боли, искусственный член постоянно двигался, дразня меня.  
Трой ждал меня в небольшой гостиной. Он уже обзавёлся футболкой и сандалиями и читал что-то с голографического экрана, развалившись на низком плюшевом диване. Девица-киборг закрыла дверь у меня за спиной.  
\- Стэн, - почти простонал Трой, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Я ничего не ответил. Возбуждение и ощущение нелепости боролись во мне. Мне хотелось снять с себя всю эту мишуру, словно она делала меня менее собой. Мне хотелось, чтобы Трой немедленно трахнул меня, заодно избавив от маскарада.  
\- Какой же ты. - Одним движением преодолев разделявшее нас расстояние, он засунул под юбку обе руки. Сжал задницу, вырывая у меня почти мучительный стон. Как же я хотел, чтобы на месте игрушки сейчас был его член.  
\- Я должен тебя трахнуть, - пробормотал Трой.  
\- Да, обязательно, - согласился я.  
Об этом смешно вспоминать, но в тот момент я был совершенно серьёзен.  
В комнате было полно мебели, но Трой направил меня к подоконнику. Я нагнулся, опираясь на локти, Трой задрал юбку и рывком сдёрнул плавки на бёдра, заставив меня застонать. Я опустил голову, сгибаясь ещё сильнее. Трой не стал проверять, достаточно ли я растянут. Послышался шорох расстёгиваемой ширинки, а в следующее мгновение член Троя уже ворвался в меня, вызывая новый стон.  
\- Я тебя хочу, я так тебя хочу, - твердил Трой, двигаясь резко и неритмично, каждый раз глубоко вгоняя в меня член. Искусственная грудь дёргалась, дёргая мои соски, они просто горели, Трой иногда останавливался, чтобы сжать мой член - а потом с размаху засадить в меня свой.  
Я негромко всхлипывал и хрипло стонал, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением и желая только, чтобы это не прекращалось.  
Трой проявил полную бесчеловечность. Кончив, он не дал кончить мне, а снова натянул на меня плавки. Задница самопроизвольно сжалась вокруг игрушечного члена, но после Троя его было совершенно недостаточно.  
\- Трой, - простонал я, когда он повернул меня к себе.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты привык к этому. - Он коснулся губами моей щеки, возвращаясь к утренней нежности.  
Каждое движение, каждое прикосновение одежды к раскалённой коже превращалось в мучительное острое наслаждение.  
Трой заставил меня ходить по дворцу Марио. Мы спустились к завтраку в одну из малых столовых, но, к моему успокоению, оказались там одни.  
\- В пятницу большая вечеринка, - рассеянно произнёс Трой, разглядывая меня. - Как тебе твой сегодняшний наряд?  
\- Неудобно, - я пытался говорить так же спокойно, но слишком хотел кончить. - Уж лучше костюм. - А вот улыбнуться у меня получилось.  
Трой пару секунд пялился на мои губы, а потом сказал:  
\- С двумя застёжками. Спереди и сзади. - Он расплылся в непристойной и при этом по-детски счастливой ухмылке. - Я хочу иметь к тебе доступ каждую секунду.  
\- Как будто сейчас его у тебя нет.  
Вместо ответа Трой встал из-за стола, жестом попросил меня подняться и минут пять мял мою задницу, сжимая ею игрушку, гладил член сквозь одежду, слишком плотную, чтобы ощущение было чем-то большим, чем мечта об удовольствии, и нажимал на искусственную грудь - это было совсем жестоко. Я никогда не думал, что настолько чувствителен.  
\- Можно мне кончить? - Я готов был умолять, но вопрос прозвучал невыразительно.  
\- Нет. - Трой отодвинул локоны дурацкого кудрявого парика и поцеловал меня в шею. - Разве что захочешь покататься на большом “осьминоге” Марио или другом аттракционе. - Я кожей чувствовал движения его губ и дыхание. - Но и тогда я не стану тебе помогать. Ты сам всё сделаешь, чтобы кончить, а я прослежу только за тем, чтобы растянуть тебя посильнее.  
\- Почему тебе нужно, чтобы я был растянут?  
\- Потому что мысль об этом меня возбуждает. И потому что я боюсь, что когда-нибудь поврежу тебе, пытаясь вставить что-нибудь слишком большое. Потому что мечтаю о возможности трахать тебя в любой момент без всякой подготовки.  
\- Но тебе же нравится меня растягивать.  
\- И это тоже. Но иногда... - Трой до боли сжал мою задницу. - Мне хочется просто нагнуть тебя, вставить в тебя член - и обнаружить, что именно этого ты и хотел больше всего на свете.  
Про завтрак мы забыли.  
Трой привёл меня в комнату для развлечений и очень вовремя предложил сесть - ноги у меня подкашивались, а картинка перед глазами плыла, словно я выпил. Я хотел расслабиться, ничего не делать и получать удовольствие от действий Троя, но у него были другие планы.  
\- Развлекайся, - предложил он, жестом обводя игрушки. - Помочь чем-нибудь?  
Я был обескуражен. Согласившись подчиняться, я не думал о собственных желаниях. Я хотел Троя, а не кончить или засунуть в себя что-нибудь поприятнее.  
Так что я сказал:  
\- Да. Ляг, пожалуйста, и не мешай мне.  
\- Так нечестно. - Трой напрягся. - Я хотел посмотреть на тебя, а не трахаться немедленно.  
\- Тогда ты неправильно сформулировал. - Я стянул парик, голове стало легче и прохладнее. - Можно мне избавиться от всего этого? - Я повёл плечами, почти так же мягко, как это обычно делал Трой, и искусственная грудь зашевелилась под блузкой. Ощущение было одновременно возбуждающим и раздражающим - она тискала меня, и я не знал, как надо двигаться, чтобы избежать давления. Наверняка такова была цель Троя.  
\- Чулки оставь. - Голос Троя, обычно чистый, почти детский, сейчас прозвучал глухо и невнятно. Он ещё мог сдерживаться и изображать спокойствие, но я знал, как сильно он меня хочет. Я мог его спровоцировать, но, избавившись от накладной груди, юбки и плавок с игрушечным членом, понял, что могу ещё поддерживать игру.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался чем-то из этого? - Я подошёл к устройству, которое напоминало "осьминога" по количеству хуёв, но здесь суперкожей были покрыты только сами члены. Механизм, приводивший их в движение, скрывался под обычным пластиковым чехлом, а в обнажённости гибких стержней была своеобразная механическая непристойность - или это я был в таком настроении, чтобы видеть непристойность во всём.  
Трой кивнул и облизнул губы. Вспомнив, как он облизывал меня, я захотел, чтобы он снова так сделал. Я забыл о чулках и косметике, не думал о том, как я выгляжу - только об удовольствиях. И о Трое, конечно.  
Опершись на обтянутую искусственной кожей кушетку левой рукой, правой я направил один из членов в себя. Механизм включился сам собой, или Трой включил его, но едва головка оказалась внутри, как фаллоимитатор резко дёрнулся вперёд. Мне было больно и приятно одновременно. Слегка отодвинувшись, чтобы он не входил слишком глубоко, я приподнял бёдра и всхлипнул - так это оказалось приятно.  
\- Стэн, - восторженно выдохнул Трой.  
\- Ты ведь хотел это увидеть. - Мне внезапно стало не по себе. Трой сходил с ума от возбуждения на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а я подставлял задницу какой-то машине.  
Словно угадав моё настроение, Трой обошёл меня, чтобы оказаться спереди, и присел, заглядывая мне в лицо, а потом поцеловал с жадной нежностью. Машина продолжала трахать меня, и я застонал.  
\- Может, трахнешь меня сам? - Приходилось сосредотачиваться на каждом слове, потому что, нацеловавшись, Трой не отодвинулся, а продолжал разглядывать меня с близкого расстояния, и я тонул в его тёмном нечитаемом взгляде, с трудом отвлекаясь на всё остальное.  
\- Чуть позже. - Он снова поцеловал меня. - А сейчас посмотрю, ладно?  
Я не ответил. Трой принял моё молчание как согласие.  
Он отстранился, и, не имея возможности смотреть на него, я закрыл глаза.  
Трой гладил меня - по бокам, по спине, с нажимом проводя горячей ладонью вдоль позвоночника. По груди - слегка задевая ставшие сверхчувствительными соски. Дразнил, сжимая член или задерживая руку слишком близко - так, что я сам тянулся к ласке. Механический член двигался с безупречной ритмичностью, и я привык к этому ритму и не то чтобы совсем перестал обращать внимание на ощущения, но сосредоточился на действиях Троя. Я не сдерживал стоны, а когда вскрикнул, в очередной раз не достигнув предела удовольствия, Трой остановил машину.  
Я хотел сразу выпрямиться, но он попросил меня подождать. Раздвинув ягодицы, он смотрел на мою задницу и медленно, шумно вздыхал.  
\- Это так красиво. - Он провёл языком от мошонки к анусу, но к самому отверстию не прикоснулся.  
"Красиво - так пользуйся", - чуть не сказал я.  
Трой так и не дал мне выпрямиться. Отпихнув машину для ебли, он выпрямился, резко расстегнул шорты и сразу мне вставил.  
Вскрикнув, я едва не потерял сознание. Отверстие, растянутое и нагретое игрушками, приняло член Троя без малейшего сопротивления, но он был больше, и ощущения оказались слишком острыми. Если бы Трой не цеплялся за мои бёдра как сумасшедший, я бы упал. Тело стало тяжёлым, неловким - оно было полно наслаждением, и наслаждение тянуло меня вниз.  
Трой стонал всё громче и громче, я успел решить, что он вот-вот кончит, и двигался навстречу - удовольствие Троя по-прежнему было моим удовольствием, и я хотел, чтобы оно стало полным. Издав звук, полный муки, почти рыдание, Трой отстранился и помог мне лечь на спину.  
\- Никогда не видел никого привлекательнее, чем ты сейчас, - неожиданно внятно и спокойно произнёс он.  
Всмотревшись в его лицо, я понял, что он ничего не соображает. Продолжение оказалось коротким и бурным. Изнемогая от желания кончить, я сжал собственный член, а Трой так увлёкся, трахая меня, что не возразил.Разрядка превратилась в нечто невообразимое. Сперма текла из члена, как смазка при сильном возбуждении, задница сжималась сама собой - Трой громко ахнул от удовольствия, я тоже. Судорожное, почти нездоровое удовольствие никак не заканчивалось. Перед глазами у меня потемнело, мне показалось, что я падаю, и, резко вздохнув, я кончил.  
Трой не собирался останавливаться, но я был настолько растянут, что это не причиняло мне неудобств. К тому же, он выглядел таким красивым и в то же время таким забавным, что я засмотрелся. Трой позвал меня по имени, резко толкнулся несколько раз - мне это даже понравилось - и кончил, зажмурившись и вскрикивая, словно разрядка причинила ему боль.  
Он произнёс что-то совсем тихо, и я не смог прочитать слова по губам. Опустившись перед кушеткой на колени, Трой не выпустил мои бёдра, за которые цеплялся, пока трахал меня, и принялся целовать кожу над краями чулок.  
\- Из меня вот-вот польётся, - предупредил я. Рот склеился, как спросонья, и говорить было неприятно.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть. - Трой раздвинул мои ноги, и я позволил себе расслабиться, наблюдая за ним. Пялился он изо всех сил. Кажется, почти не дышал.  
\- Я буду мучить тебя каждый день, - пообещал он, будто я должен был обрадоваться. И я обрадовался.  
Игра затянулась до позднего вечера. Трой вымыл меня с заботливостью сиделки и без всякой брезгливости. Наоборот, всё, что имело отношение к моей физиологии, приводило его в восторг.  
\- Ты такой нежный внутри, - сказал Трой, засунув в мою задницу три пальца. - Поносишь ещё пробку?  
Я пожал плечами. Возбуждение, почти успевшее вернуться, не собиралось исчезать. И когда Трой захотел, чтобы я вставил в себя довольно большую пробку с широким основанием, я не стал возражать. Он смазал меня, так что она легко проскользнула внутрь. Ощущение было приятным и ужасно неприличным. Я не мог сжаться, но из-за того, что Трой всё время пялился на меня, чувствовал себя так, будто мы трахаемся, не переставая.  
Он потащил меня на пляж. Мы надели только шорты и сандалии. В маленькой бухте не было никого, кроме нас и киборга-официантки.  
\- Я сказал Марио, что тебе нравятся девушки, и он выпустил из чулана всех своих красоток, - сообщил Трой. Затем заказал девице напитки, а когда она принесла их, отправил её прочь.  
Мы разделись.  
Я никак не мог устроиться так, чтобы не вспоминать ежесекундно о пробке. Повернувшись на живот, я опёрся лбом на сложенные руки и раздвинул ноги. Трой с шумом втянул воздух.  
\- Стэн, ты чудо. Можно трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас?  
Разумеется, я не возражал. Шезлонг был достаточно прочен, чтобы встать на нём на четвереньки, но когда Трой, вытащив из меня пробку и налюбовавшись растянутой дыркой, наконец вставил в меня член и начал двигаться, шезлонг заёрзал на песке, угрожая перевернуться. Трой не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания, а через минуту забыл и я.  
Он не кончил сам и не дал кончить мне.  
\- Я хочу твой рот. - Он обошёл меня и теперь стоял спереди.  
Я облизал губы и поднял голову. Трой трахал меня в рот так же, как когда-то в колледже. И не переставал говорить, рассказывая мне, как он любит меня трахать, как он хочет всё время этим заниматься, как он хотел бы, чтобы мы могли трахнуть друг друга одновременно. Он путался в словах, монолог становился всё сбивчивее и невнятнее. Я думал, он вот-вот кончит. Но вместо этого он отстранился и встал передо мной на колени.  
\- Трахни меня в рот, пожалуйста, - попросил Трой.  
Я поднялся на ноги и понял, что едва стою. Трой потянулся к моему члену, высунув кончик языка. Запустив пальцы в спутанные чёрные кудри, я дёрнул его к себе и шумно вздохнул. Рот Троя, глубокий, влажный, нежный, принял мой член на всю длину, ладони легли на бёдра. Дрожа от напряжения и возбуждения, я толкался бёдрами вперёд. Я не помнил, что Трою может быть неудобно или неприятно, - я слишком хотел его. Кончая, я не дал ему отстраниться, но Трой и не пытался это сделать, только убрал одну руку. Как я потом понял - чтобы подрочить.  
Отстранившись, я пошатнулся, Трой вцепился в моё бедро, поддерживая, и кончил с глухим прерывистым стоном.  
\- Стэн, - произнёс он, глядя на меня снизу вверх, и ничего не прибавил.  
\- Купаться? - Я не знал, что говорить, обливался потом и едва держался на ногах.  
Трой медленно улыбнулся, словно просыпаясь от счастливого сна в прекрасную реальность. Мне хотелось думать, что это я сделал её такой.  
В воде, где моё тело было лёгким, я смог наконец расслабиться. Солёная вода смыла пот вместе с жаром и усталостью. Солнце припекало, и, немного взбодрившись, я нырял, пока не остыл. Трой несколько минут лежал на спине, едва шевеля руками для равновесия. Порыв ветра поднял мелкую волну, и та плеснула Трою в лицо. Он перевернулся в вертикальное положение, смешно отфыркиваясь и встряхивая мокрыми волосами. Я замер, загипнотизированный его красотой и его равнодушием к ней. И едва не пошёл ко дну. Трой бросил на меня обеспокоенный взгляд, я нырнул, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
После мы вернулись на мелководье и болтались на тёплых волнах. Я пялился на Троя, Трой - на меня. Мы разговаривали о вещах, казавшихся мне тогда совершенно неважными, - об учёбе, домашних заданиях и планах по их выполнению.  
\- Я снова тебя хочу, - сказал вдруг Трой. - Но у меня не стоит.  
\- Чуть позже? - Я невольно улыбнулся. Я хотел Троя не меньше, чем он меня. Беззаботная, полная эротики атмосфера острова поглотила меня окончательно. Я сдался ещё утром, но теперь осмыслил это и принял.  
Он захотел, якобы чтобы убедиться в серьёзности моего намерения, вернуть на место пробку. Я не возражал. Трой сполоснул её в море, облил мою задницу, выставленную над шезлонгом, смазкой, и принялся круговыми движениями погружать в неё пробку. Я слушал собственное сопение и размышлял, смогу ли возбудиться ли немедленно и сколько времени пройдёт до того, как Трой снова меня трахнет.  
Шагов я не слышал.  
\- Помощь не нужна? - раздался густой насмешливый бас.  
Я приподнял голову и прищурился. Трой почему-то решил, что у него нет никаких причин останавливаться. Метрах в пяти от нас стоял огромный загорелый мужик, почти весь покрытый курчавыми рыжими волосами. Одежды на нём не было. Лица я не видел, потому что смотрел против солнца. Так, зависнув между недоумением и смущением, я познакомился с Рэнди.  
\- Вы живёте с Марио? - невозмутимо спросил Трой, продолжая разминать мою и без того растянутую задницу. Прежний я, никогда не бывавший на острове Марио, не соглашавшийся на безумные игры Троя, наверняка смутился бы, сжался - и испытал бы все неприятные ощущения, неизбежно следовавшие из внезапного напряжения. Сейчас я не знал, что делать.  
\- Трой, - позвал я.  
Он ласково поцеловал меня в бедро, неторопливо и осторожно вдвинул пробку так, что сфинктер растягивала самая узкая часть, а потом помог мне сесть.  
\- Ну да, - произнёс Рэнди, наблюдавший за нами с доброжелательным интересом всё это время. - Вроде как на содержании у него. - Он почесал живот. - Я с Горры.  
Я понятия не имел, что это за Горра и где она находится, но то, что это - другая планета - понял сразу.  
\- Так я спрашиваю, может, вам, мальчики, помощь нужна. - Он похлопал себя по бедру пальцами, и я, машинально проследив за движением, натолкнулся взглядом на его член. Под стать носителю, орган был огромным. Сантиметров двадцать пять в длину, очень толстый - и это в спокойном состоянии.  
\- Нет, спасибо. - Я сам удивился своему спокойствию. - Мы, пожалуй, продолжим в номере. - Улыбнувшись, я поднялся, сжимая пробку и чувствуя себя абсолютно ненормально. Правила приличия здесь были перевёрнуты с ног на голову, и даже приняв их, было непросто перестать удивляться.  
Я надел шорты, Трой просто подцепил свои с песка, мы пожелали Рэнди доброго дня и ушли.  
\- Как тебе? - спросил Трой вполголоса, когда мы уже входили в холл. - У Марио определённо есть вкус.  
\- Отличный от моего, - проворчал я.  
Рэнди мне не понравился - по крайней мере, не в этом смысле. Но размеры его члена поражали воображение.  
\- Он не человек, - закончил я мысль вслух. - Похож, да. Не слишком красивый, много волос на теле. Но это "саженец". Может быть, второе или третье поколение.  
\- Думаешь, биологические люди не бывают такими гигантами? Во всех смыслах. - Непристойно ухмыльнувшись, Трой качнул бёдрами.  
\- Думаю, природа не стала бы расходовать столько ресурсов на орган, который в нормальное влагалище не засунешь. Значит, этого гиганта создали с какой-то целью.  
\- Спросим у него потом, - беззаботно ответил Трой и потащил меня в сторону от лифтов.  
\- Куда мы?..  
\- В лунапарк, - расхохотался Трой. - Предаваться разврату. У тебя, кажется, подходящее настроение.  
***  
Лунапарк Марио помещался в крыле здания, отделённом от жилой части на всех этажах, кроме первого. За тяжёлой дверью находился просторный зал, выглядевший относительно прилично - там была барная стойка, сейчас пустая, столики и всё необходимое для более или менее обычного клуба, в котором люди собираются выпить и потанцевать. В помещении за баром был "аквапарк" - по крайней мере, Трой так назвал это место. Джакузи с тентаклями, бассейн, джакузи без тентаклей, канал с мощным искусственным течением, на мраморном "берегу" которого были свалены большие плавательные круги.  
\- Для самых ленивых, - пояснил Трой. - Можно улечься и смотреть по сторонам, ничего не делая. Только с мокрой жопой. - Он прыснул и схватил меня за задницу.  
\- Хочешь что-то сделать прямо сейчас? - Я хотел его, из-за пробки всё время помнил, чем всё рано или поздно кончится, но хотеть, ждать и знать мне тоже нравилось.  
\- Очень хочу. - Трой поцеловал меня, а потом с минуту рассматривал. Я никак не мог перестать удивляться тому, что так нравлюсь Трою. - Я готов каждую минуту говорить тебе, что ты очень красивый, - добавил он почти шёпотом, словно услышав мои мысли.  
Мы прошлись по всем этажам лунапарка. "Осьминогов" и других аттракционов для секса здесь было полным-полно. Обычные с виду кресла-массажёры скрывали под сиденьями по два, а то и по три фаллоимитатора, которые можно было вызвать к активной деятельности с пульта на ручке - или, как сообщил мне Трой, с коммуникатора Марио. На третьем этаже был ещё один бар, столики окружали подиум с шестом.   
\- Для старого доброго стриптиза, - хмыкнул Трой.  
На каждом этаже была чёртова прорва ванных комнат и сортиров, а между общедоступными развлекательными помещениями за закрытыми дверями скрывались спальни для приватных развлечений.  
Втащив меня за собой в одну из них, Трой мягким, но настойчивым движением развернул меня лицом к стене и снова облапал, сильно сжимая задницу, а потом провёл горячей ладонью по члену. Возбуждение из постоянного, но не слишком сильного превратилось в безумное. Я прикусил губу.  
\- Если мы сейчас потрахаемся, - беспокойно прошептал Трой мне в ухо, - ты потом разрешишь мне?.. - Он замолчал, не договорив.  
\- Что? - выдохнул я.  
\- Всё, - растерянно ответил Трой, и я понял, что он не может описать все свои желания.  
Я никогда не считал эротическую привлекательность поводом для гордости, но сейчас чувствовал себя польщённым - потому что это Трой хотел от меня всего.  
\- Тебе очень трудно отказать. - Прозвучало напряжённо, и я оглянулся, чтобы Трой видел - я улыбаюсь.  
Он поцеловал меня, прижавшись пахом к моей заднице. Я думал, он трахнет меня сразу же, прямо у той стенки, но мы добрались до кровати, Трой уложил меня на спину и избавил от шортов и пробки. Я хрипло вскрикнул, когда он резко её выдернул.  
\- Больно? - обеспокоенно спросил Трой.  
\- Неважно. - То, что Трой ещё меня не трахал, причиняло мне больше неудобств, чем какая-то пробка. - Просто вставь мне.  
Он так и сделал. У меня отключился рассудок. Я оставался в сознании, мог держать глаза открытыми и даже смотреть на Троя, но совершенно себя не контролировал. Обжигающее и густое удовольствие охватило меня, пропитало насквозь, я весь был им. Трой пялился на меня и шептал что-то между хриплыми стонами. Скорее всего, он тоже ничего не соображал. Мы трахались, как животные, и это было абсолютно прекрасно.  
Трой поднял мои ноги себе на плечи и, кончая, укусил меня за левую голень. Внезапное ощущение ненадолго выдернуло меня из сводящего с ума наслаждения, но я воспользовался доставшейся мне толикой сознания для того, чтобы сжать собственный член, и так уже истекавший смазкой, и кончил. Потом я отключился.  
Сон это был или обморок - не знаю. Когда я открыл глаза, Трой лежал рядом со мной и спокойно спал. Какой-нибудь древний художник наверняка захотел бы нарисовать его таким - безмятежно спокойным, очень красивым. Во сне он казался серьёзнее, чем в часы активности, подвижные полные губы не улыбались, глаза, то весело прищуренные, то непроницаемые, были закрыты, и в неярком свете ночных ламп - окно в этой спальне было занавешено тяжёлыми алыми портьерами - ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени.  
"Неужели мы действительно сможем когда-нибудь жить вместе?" - подумал я и не поверил собственному предположению. Жизнерадостные фантазии Троя были мечтами и не более того. "Рано или поздно эта связь кончится, Трой будет жить той жизнью, которая ему предназначена. Я - той, которая предназначена мне. Но сейчас мы можем не расставаться и не обязаны думать о неизбежности расставания", - обдумав это всё, я почувствовал себя одновременно очень счастливым и очень несчастным.   
Это было для меня слишком. Я мог оставаться спокойным и ясно мыслить даже в минуты сверхъестественной ярости, но теперь оказался беспомощен перед своими эмоциями.  
Словно маленький, я готов был расплакаться. Глупое, бесполезное отчаяние охватило меня - но ненадолго. Я прикрыл глаза, ушёл в ванную, и холодная вода помогла мне успокоиться.  
Когда я вернулся в спальню, Трой проснулся, потягиваясь, и позвал меня к себе, чтобы обнять. Это было ужасно глупо - и настолько же приятно.  
\- Хочешь есть? - Если Трой спрашивал об этом, значит, он сам умирал с голоду.   
Я кивнул.  
Пока я одевался, он наспех ополоснулся и соизволил, наконец, надеть шорты. Мы спустились на первый этаж, чтобы пройти в жилую часть здания, и застали там Марио и Рэнди, задумчиво наблюдавших за суетящимися роботами - те полировали пол, протирали пыль и исследовали стены в поисках повреждений или проверяя исправность всех встроенных систем. Рэнди опирался задницей на стойку бара, Марио прижимался к нему спиной, и гигантские ручищи Рэнди обхватывали его грудь, приминая белоснежную рубашку, небрежно заправленную в такие же ослепительно белые брюки. Рэнди был босиком и в светло-голубых джинсах.  
\- Привет, мальчики, - промурлыкал Марио. - Натрахались и проголодались?  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу натрахаться, - усмехнулся Трой. - Но мы решили сделать перерыв на еду. Это заведение, - он кивнул на бар, - уже работает?  
Марио улыбнулся, выскользнув из рук Рэнди, перегнулся через стойку и очевидно включил киборга-официантку. Из одежды на ней были только маленький кружевной передник с кармашками, наколка в кудрявых волосах, чулки и туфли. "Это мир порнографии", - подумал я почти весело.  
Трой с самым серьёзным видом делал заказ, Марио, стоявший рядом с нами, обнял за талию сначала его, а потом, не услышав возражений, и меня тоже. У него была тёплая мягкая рука, от самого Марио пахло какой-то парфюмерией, а у основания шеи, время от времени показывавшегося из ворота рубашки, я заметил тёмный засос. Я сказал киборгу-официантке, что хочу съесть, она предложила нам напитки - я взял холодный чай, - и мы сели за столик. Марио присоединился к нам, а Рэнди, прогудев: "Пойду другие этажи проверю", ушёл.  
\- Мы его смущаем? - поинтересовался Трой и, высунув язык, потрогал трубочку.  
\- Нет, что ты. - Марио спокойно улыбнулся. - Рэнди слишком прост, чтобы смущаться, но он думает, что я захочу провести время с вами. И не присоединится, пока вы этого не захотите.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, как он тебя трахает, - заявил Трой. - Должно быть, потрясающее зрелище.  
\- А сам ты его не хочешь? - Марио совершенно не казался смущённым таким предложением.  
Трой заметно задумался, я против воли представил, как Трой опускается на огромный член Рэнди - и не испытал ни ревности, ни отвращения. Впрочем, восторга эта идея у меня тоже не вызвала.  
\- Не знаю, - сознался Трой.  
\- Сладкий мой, да ты же влюблён по уши. - Марио рассмеялся беззлобно, даже нежно. - А ты? - с наигранной строгостью спросил он у меня.  
\- Просто мы завидуем кузену Остину и Труди. У них свадьба и медовый месяц, у нас каникулы - почему бы нам не трахаться, как счастливые влюблённые молодожёны. - Трой пожал плечами с самым светским видом. Сколько бы он ни прикидывался обычным парнем, при всей своей озабоченности и несерьёзности он был Уэсс. И в тот момент мне это даже понравилось.  
\- Ты высказываешь опасные мысли, друг мой. - Улыбка Марио стала печальной. - Пройдёт ещё лет сто, прежде чем Алтона начнёт признавать однополые браки. К тому же, развитие медицины не стоит на месте - и чем дольше будут жить патриархи, которым выгодны семейные ценности, царящие сейчас на Алтоне, тем медленнее будут меняться традиции.  
\- Я не был бы столь пессимистичен, - откликнулся Трой.  
Официантка принесла закуски, и мы накинулись на еду. Марио потягивал какой-то лёгкий коктейль, разглядывая нас с таким видом, будто прикидывал, как именно он хотел бы нас использовать. А может быть, просто задумался о словах Троя.  
\- Дело в "саженцах", - наконец произнёс он. - В алтонских “аквариумах” растят идеальных граждан - гетеросексуальных, обожающих детишек и мечтающих о большой семье.  
\- Чтобы усовершенствованные гены смешивались между собой и с человеческими, улучшая человечество, - проговорил Трой, по-детски хлебнув сок прямо из стакана.  
Марио кивнул.  
\- Разврат существовал во все времена, но на Алтоне он политически невыгоден и от того вынужден таиться. Я могу не скрывать, что мне нравится, когда меня трахают большие мальчики, но для действительно могущественных и богатых людей я клоун. Что-то вроде придворного шута в нашем чопорном обществе. И когда эти пристойные господа хотят от души поебаться без последствий, они идут ко мне.  
\- Ты неправ насчёт клоуна. - Трой вытирал рот салфеткой. - Многие тебя уважают.  
\- Из моего поколения или младше - да, - задумчиво кивнул Марио. - Но твой дед...  
\- Мой дед чаще бывает в космосе, чем на планете. Если он за что тебя и осуждает, так это за демонстративность. К тому же, вы похожи внешне.  
\- Я видел старые фотографии. - Марио улыбнулся. - Миттон говорил: "Отец подозревает, что ты меня развратишь", когда мы учились в колледже.  
\- А ты? - На этот раз я без труда прочёл настроение Троя в его глазах. Это было жгучее любопытство.  
\- Чист как алмаз. - Марио с гордостью выпрямился на стуле, изображая "светскую" осанку. - Твой отец - прекрасный человек, а в молодости был безупречным красавцем. Но меня и тогда интересовали рыжие гиганты с большими хуями, - доверительно прошептал он, наклонившись к нам и выскользнув из воображаемого футляра светскости. - Чем больше хуй - тем лучше.  
Такая откровенность даже Троя немного смутила, но мне было всё равно. Мне нравилось слушать Марио и нравилось наблюдать за ним.  
\- Стэн, как в семьях "саженцев" относятся к извращенцам? - спросил вдруг Марио очень серьёзно.  
Я задумался и понял, что в нашей среде - среде "саженцев", альфа и бета-потомков и уже их детей - никто никогда не разговаривал вслух об однополых отношениях, и даже о любовных отношениях до брака говорили шёпотом. Когда я изложил это вслух, Марио кивнул, а Трой превратился в само удивление.  
\- И даже в школе?  
\- Обвинение в склонности к однополым отношениям - что-то вроде несерьёзного оскорбления. - Я пожал плечами. - За такое принято бить в морду.  
\- А если девочка назовёт тебя педиком, её тоже нужно ударить? - хмыкнул Марио.  
\- Это значит, что она мне не нравится и можно поржать. - Я ухмыльнулся. - Что, в частных школах дела обстоят по-другому?  
\- У нас другие оскорбления, - пробормотал Трой.  
\- А я учился в обычной школе в старом Космо, - сказал Марио. - Там всё было иначе. - Он коротко вздохнул. - А теперь тогдашняя молодёжь разъехалась, и старый добрый безумный Космо заселили старые зануды и юные моралисты.  
\- Не скажи, - весело улыбнулся Трой. - Они просто прикидываются. Тебе ли не знать?  
Марио улыбнулся в ответ.  
Пока официантка меняла блюда, мы молчали, словно это была живая девушка, которая может подслушать и кому-нибудь рассказать,- впрочем, у меня никогда не было кибер-слуг, и я не знал, на что они способны. Потом Марио заговорил о вечеринке. Слишком тактичный, чтобы прямо рассказать мне, как следует себя вести, он рассеянно обсуждал правила с Троем, но так, чтобы непосвящённому было понятно всё или почти всё.  
Правила оказались довольно простыми. Видимость полной анонимности: можно пользоваться вымышленными именами, если вы кого-то узнали - не показывайте виду, если после вечеринки вы встречаете кого-то, с кем трахались, - никому не говорите, где с ним познакомились. Секс или любое другое совместное занятие можно предлагать кому угодно, но любой вправе отказать партнёру, который ему не нравится. С разрешения пары или группы можно присоединяться к уже начавшимся развлечениям.  
\- Будем играть в покер на раздевание, в большом зале поставим вращающийся стол. - Взгляд Марио стал мечтательным.  
\- Откроешь вечер? - Трой ухмыльнулся.  
\- О да.  
\- Я не понимаю... - осторожно начал я.   
\- Стол, к которому привязывают жертву - разумеется, добровольную - таким образом, что все её эрогенные зоны оказываются доступны любому желающему, - произнёс Марио.  
\- Иногда не привязывают, - добавил Трой.  
\- И все желающие трогают жертву или вступают с ней в сексуальный контакт. Без желания жертвы нельзя использовать посторонние предметы или контактировать более, чем с одним отверстием в течение одного акта. - Глаза Марио потемнели от предвкушаемого удовольствия.  
И опять моя фантазия оказалась быстрее здравого смысла. Я представил себе Троя, к которому по очереди подходят мужчины и женщины - и все хотят его. "Трой в такой ситуации хотел бы только секса", - об этом я думал со странной смесью сожаления и возбуждения. Если бы вышло так, что Трой захотел бы развлечься таким образом, а я мог бы присоединиться или не присоединиться, я, разумеется, трахнул бы его.  
\- Ограничения нужны, чтобы "хищники", - Трой иронически хмыкнул, - не перебирали и помнили, что жертва - живой человек, а не киборг.  
"Или саженец с усиленной регенерацией", - подумал я, и настроение тут же испортилось.  
Трой и Марио почувствовали это и заговорили о костюмах. Многие являлись на такие вечеринки обнажёнными или полуобнажёнными, но полноценная одежда не была исключением.  
\- Смокинги? - предложил Трой. - Я могу надеть белый.  
\- И станешь похож на бандита, - улыбнулся Марио. - Я захочу, чтобы вы оба трахнули меня.  
Трой тут же взглянул на меня, а я смотрел на него, не думая о словах Марио.  
\- Ты красивый, - глупо сказал я.  
\- Но ты хочешь только Троя. - Марио плавно поднялся из-за стола. - Пойду к Рэнди. Захотите прокатиться на "осьминоге" одновременно, поднимайтесь на второй этаж, - добавил он, обращаясь больше к Трою, чем ко мне.  
\- Вам со мной неудобно, - сказал я, когда лифт унёс задумчивого и очень красивого от этого Марио.  
Трой улыбнулся, приоткрыл рот, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но заговорил только после паузы.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты слишком хорош для такого испорченного засранца, как я, - сказал он с ужасно взрослым видом. - Стэн, ты не должен становиться удобным. Меня ты устраиваешь таким, какой ты есть. Ты ревнуешь - и я наслаждаюсь твоей ревностью. Тебе любопытны наши развлечения - и я буду счастлив развратить тебя в той же степени, в какой развращён сам. - Он продолжал улыбаться, но казался совершенно серьёзным.   
\- Это будет правильно, - предположил я вслух.  
\- Забудь это слово. Здесь, вне бизнеса и закона, есть только приятные и неприятные вещи. Если тебе покажется, что ты пользуешься мной, Марио, Рэнди, кем угодно - вспомни о том, что никто здесь не будет делать то, что ему не хочется. И ты тоже. Это самое главное.  
Я молчал, думая одновременно слишком много мыслей, чтобы выделить какую-то одну.  
\- Раскаяние в чём-то, что никому не причинило вреда - глупость.  
\- Ты это где-то вычитал.  
Трой кивнул.  
В том, что он говорил, была своеобразная циничная мудрость, сообщавшая, вероятно, лёгкость такому образу жизни. Я казался себе слишком тяжёлым и негибким, чтобы без проблем принять такой взгляд на вещи.  
\- Когда я ушёл, мы почти целый день проговорили с Марио, - произнёс Трой. - Он спросил, не жалею ли я, что привёз тебя сюда, не жалеешь ли ты, что приехал. - Он сделал паузу, но я только пожал плечами. - Я не жалею. Каждая секунда с тобой - это удовольствие для меня. Даже если тебе отсасывает Марио. - Он улыбнулся.  
\- То есть, секс...  
\- Просто удовольствие. Как еда, как игра в покер или лайтбол. - Трой развёл руками. - Когда мы начали встречаться, я думал, что хочу тебя только для себя, что буду отдаваться только тебе. Стоило мне встретить Марио, попасть сюда - я понял, что моё чувство больше желаний. - Он смотрел в сторону.  
\- Я не выманивал у тебя признание. - Мне было почти жаль его. Мы ввязались в чертовски сложную штуку, которую люди называют романтическими отношениями, а теперь ещё и впутали - я не отказывался от ответственности за соучастие - в неё удовольствия, желанные и привычные для Троя, но кажущиеся недостойными мне. "Кажущиеся", - повторил я самому себе.   
Мысли и эмоции, слишком смешанные и оттого неясные, наконец, разделились и прояснились. Желания и сомнения разлепились, раскатились в разные стороны внутри моей головы, словно стеклянные шарики по гладкому полу - всё ещё в беспорядке, но уже не являясь единым пугающим целым. Я не меньше Троя хотел перепробовать все доступные удовольствия, но так же сильно хотел удержаться в рамках своей прежней морали, морали "саженцев" и их потомков - а ведь она отрицала само наличие секса ради секса и однополых связей.  
\- Впоследствии я могу осудить себя, - медленно произнёс я вслух. - И тебя тоже. Но я просто хочу быть с тобой. И когда ты сильно чего-то хочешь, я начинаю хотеть того же.  
Трой просиял, как маленький.  
\- Тогда вечером мы пообнимаемся на "осьминоге". - Выражение его лица в одно мгновение сменилось с детской радости на непристойное предвкушение. Впрочем, тоже вряд ли свойственное взрослым серьёзным людям.  
После ужина мы отправились прогуляться по джунглям, искупались там, где нам этого захотелось, а потом, не сговариваясь, уткнулись в коммуникаторы. Каждый - в своё домашнее задание.  
Трой задумчиво хмурился, перебирал пальцами в воздухе перед тем, как набрать что-то на виртуальной клавиатуре. Мне стоило немалых усилий не пялиться на него, а вчитаться в историю эволюции гражданской власти на Алтоне и других подобных планетах, колонизированных частными предприятиями.  
Оказалось, Горра относилась к одной из них. Часть межпланетной империи Стоунов, она была колонизирована экспедицией некоего Джонатана Плеза, который, не имея средств на развитие колонии, продал патент на колонизацию Маргарите Стоун. Горра прямо-таки состояла из полезных ископаемых, но терраформирование обещало стать настолько дорогим, что траты не окупились бы и за сто лет.  
Маргарита рискнула. Выкупив с Ниджейры партию "нулевых саженцев" - то есть, условно взрослых организмов при полном отсутствии житейского опыта и базовых навыков, она заказала для них специальную программу, а на Горре, вместо полного изменения планеты, создала несколько зон, которые можно было считать пригодными для жизни. После всех усовершенствований горряне оказались не совсем людьми - горрянка может иметь общее потомство с человеком, но даже если типичной землянке и удастся забеременеть от горрянина, плод либо убьёт её, либо погибнет сам. Столь явная разница, даже больше разделяющей "саженцев" и людей, позволила не ограничивать население Горры в перемещениях. Будучи наименее людьми из множества видов "саженцев", они развили свою собственную версию ксенофобии - чтобы попасть на Горру, инопланетянину требовалось неимоверное количество документов, в то время как горряне свободно перемещались по открытым зонам Содружества.  
"Как же Рэнди сюда добрался?.. - задумался я. - Либо Марио выплачивает хуеву тучу бабла на туристическую визу и прочие расходы. Либо Рэнди беженец. Либо, что тоже не исключено, политический эмигрант".  
Я полистал новейшую историю Горры - впрочем, другой у неё и не было, колонии было не больше семидесяти лет, а полного расцвета она достигла совсем недавно. Попытка переворота произошла два стандартных года назад, когда разница в уровне жизни менеджмента и рабочих стала слишком большой. Правительство жёстко подавило восстание, изгнало под страхом смертной казни самых ярых заговорщиков, смягчило законы и пересмотрело (к тому моменту уже раза три) налоговое законодательство. "Рэнди? Заговорщик?.." - спросил я сам у себя, но рассудил, что он вполне мог быть чьим-нибудь родственником или другом, попавшим под раздачу приговоров за компанию. Я уже собрался почитать, что там наворотило с налогообложением правительство Горры, но Трой длинно выдохнул и с наслаждением растянулся в шезлонге.  
\- Наконец-то закончил. Ненавижу писать херню.  
\- Хм?..  
\- Дурацкая сказка. Почитаешь? - Он был смущён, как может быть смущён только человек, привыкший не смущаться ничего, но не привыкший просить.  
\- Конечно, - сказал я. Трой был так обаятелен в этот момент, что такую обаятельность следовало бы запретить законом - она была эффективнее угрозы жизни, здоровью и свободе.  
***  
Картонная шляпа  
Жил-был один молодой человек. Был он среднего роста, симпатичный и сильный. Любил пошутить и посмеяться, умел менять энергетические элементы и красить флаеры. Тем и зарабатывал. Любил приврать, но врагов себе не нажил, а только друзей и подруг - они с удовольствием слушали его небылицы.  
Звали его Коннор.  
Однажды шёл он по улице, а какой-то мальчишка бежал мимо, подпрыгнул, да и нахлобучил Коннору на голову картонную шляпу. Удивился Коннор, хотел догнать мальчишку и вернуть ему шутку, но тот прыгнул в магнитный кар и был таков. Снял Коннор шляпу, повертел её в руках, посмеялся чужой шутке, надел шляпу снова и пошёл так к друзьям в гости. Там рассказал, как всё было, послушал, как друзья смеются и сомневаются, и шляпу снял. А когда домой шёл, понял, что шляпа снова у него на голове.  
Удивился Коннор, выбросил шляпу в мусорный пресс, а утром, когда на работу пошёл, шляпа снова у него на голове была. Целую неделю Коннор выбрасывал, рвал на куски и топил картонную шляпу. Однажды даже сжёг.  
Не помогало. Всё время, пока он бодрствовал, шляпа была у него на голове - появлялась не больше чем через полчаса после того, как он в очередной раз от неё избавлялся.  
Друзья стали говорить ему, что его шутка с шляпой устарела и уже не смешит. И никто не верил, что шляпа нешуточная.  
Надоела она ему сверх всякого терпения, и в большие выходные закрыл Коннор мастерскую, сел в круглый зелёный флаер и полетел в исследовательский центр Мискатонию, чтобы злосчастную шляпу отдать учёным. Однако пользы от этой поездки не было никакой - учёные подвергли шляпу разнообразным испытаниям, утвердили, что сделана она из высококачественного картона, быстро разрушается в неблагоприятных условиях и ни для чего важного не годится.  
Сказали учёные Коннору, чтобы шёл к врачу, а им больше головы яйцеподобные не морочил.  
Сильно разозлился Коннор, но к врачу всё-таки пошёл. Тот на шляпу внимания не обратил, а самого Коннора подверг самому пристальному исследованию, на что потратил двадцать шесть стандартных часов - целые алтонские сутки. Выписал витамины в таблетках и на том Коннора отпустил.  
Очень Коннор расстроился, но избавиться от шляпы не мог. Стал он просить помощи у друзей и подруг, но те только руками разводили. Не была эта шляпа ни волшебной, ни самосинтезирующейся - обычная картонка, в голубой цвет покрашенная.  
\- Может, её перекрасить, она обидится и уйдёт? - предложила Марина, красивая светловолосая девушка.  
Все посмеялись, а Коннор пошёл в свою мастерскую и покрасил шляпу в ярко-красный цвет краской для флаеров. И лаком покрыл, для надёжности.  
Стала шляпа ярко-красной, но никуда не делась даже после того, как Коннор её во второй раз сжёг.  
Тогда Коннор её в белый цвет перекрасил, чтобы не так в глаза бросалась.  
Другая его знакомая, Лукреция, была знакома с женщиной, которая увлекалась магией. И по дружбе предложила на представление сходить.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал Коннор, когда волшебница повернулась к залу и предложила задавать вопросы. - Вы не могли бы заставить эту шляпу исчезнуть насовсем?  
Он снял шляпу с головы и протянул вперёд. Помощник волшебницы подошёл к нему и сквозь зубы спросил, что не так с этой шляпой. Так же тихо Коннор ему всё рассказал, а пока рассказывал, волшебница с публикой разговаривала.  
\- Идёт, - сказал помощник. - Если она завтра у вас появится, мы будем должны вам стоимость выступления.  
\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы она вовсе не появлялась, - сказал Коннор и сел на своё место.  
Само исчезновение шляпы волшебница публике показывать не стала - совсем оно было незрелищным.  
А на следующее утро Коннор пошёл в офис волшебницы. В шляпе.  
\- Мы же её выбросили! - возмутилась волшебница. - Да вы просто сделали новую такую же!  
А поскольку никаких особых примет у шляпы не было, пришлось Коннору уйти ни с чем.  
\- Шарлатаны, - ворчал он в коридоре.   
\- Но-но, полегче, - сказал ему зелёный кот с моноклем, превратился в клуб дыма и исчез.  
Коннор потёр глаза и пошёл домой. И было ему очень грустно.  
Весь город вскоре узнал, что Коннор не может избавиться от шляпы. Слухи Коннора не особенно беспокоили - пусть бы говорили. Но на него стали коситься на улицах, а дети так и вовсе узнавали и дразнились. Называли Коннора человеком-шляпой, мистером Картонкой и ещё дюжиной прозвищ разной степени обидности.  
Совсем расстроился Коннор. Даже хотел навсегда уснуть. Но тут в Туак пришло лето - а это значит, что в Мискатонию Коннор летал как раз на Радугу, - и все стали носить шляпы, панамы, кепки и даже белоснежные цилиндры, чтобы защититься от солнца. А один предприниматель обратился к Коннору с просьбой - чтобы тот разрешил сделать копии со своей знаменитой шляпы за определённую сумму денег. "Хоть какая-то польза от неё будет!" - подумал Коннор и разрешил. А через неделю весь посёлок ходил в таких шляпах, да и приезжие, хоть их было немного, с удовольствием покупали шляпу "с историей". Стоили картонки недорого, портились быстро, поэтому проблем со сбытом у предпринимателя не возникало. Самые отважные даже приходили к Коннору, чтобы он оставил свой автограф на копии шляпы. Коннор, конечно, понял, что прогадал, согласившись на единовременную выплату, а не процент от доходов, но не слишком расстроился - теперь его шляпа была всем шляпам шляпа, а не картонное недоразумение. Даже начал немного собой гордиться - ведь он стал местной знаменитостью.  
А потом в Красный посёлок прилетел старый знакомый Коннора, который работал в полярной зоне инспектором. Был он человек суровый и сильный, но незлой. Поэтому, когда Коннор рассказал ему о своей беде - а от шляпы ему избавиться всё равно хотелось, - не стал смеяться, а посочувствовал и сказал, что у них в Первом белом посёлке живёт сумасшедший старик, бывший профессор философии и большой знаток жизни. И если и есть на Алтоне человек, который может помочь Коннору, так это он. Без особой надежды записал Коннор его адрес, поблагодарил приятеля, а когда наступила Середина, заправил свой зелёный флаер, купил термоизоляционный костюм, прибор ночного видения и полетел в Первый белый.  
Старика он отыскал сразу же - в баре при гостинице. Тот с достоинством отказался от выпивки, которую Коннор ему предложил, но согласился на чай. Выслушал Коннора, потеребил седую бороду и сказал дребезжащим старческим голосом:  
\- Мальчик мой, шляпа твоя - это твоя глупость. Никак ты от неё не избавишься, если не станешь умнее.  
\- Но я же не дурак! - возмутился Коннор.  
\- Дурак, раз кричишь. И так уже люди на тебя смотрят, а ты ещё больше внимания на себя обращаешь. И известность твоя, и автографы - всё это свидетельства твоей глупости. Думай побольше, говори поменьше, шляпа сама под осенним дождём развалится.  
\- В Красном посёлке дожди даже осенью не идут, - проворчал Коннор.  
\- Значит, зимний ветер унесёт, - пожал плечами старик.  
Коннор помолчал и, чтобы не сидеть в тишине, спросил:  
\- А те люди, которые купили копии моей шляпы - они как, тоже все дураки?  
\- Не знаю. - Старик снова пожал плечами. - Некоторые, может, и впрямь дураки. А некоторым просто захотелось глупость сделать. За свои деньги и ненадолго почему бы не побыть дураком?  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Коннор. - До свидания.  
И ушёл.  
Вернулся он в родной Красный посёлок, к прежней своей работе, людям с шляпами и прочим повседневным делам. Следуя стариковским советам, стал он менее разговорчив и более задумчив, но вот беда - сколько ни думал Коннор, а все его мысли возвращались к его шляпе и к его глупости. "Дурак я, ой дурак", - думал Коннор и расстраивался. Стал он мрачным и сутулым, со всеми друзьями перессорился. Услышал однажды о себе, будто он теперь только со своей шляпой разговаривает.  
Осень выдалась сырая, совсем не такая, какие обычно в Туаке бывают. Всё ждал Коннор, пока шляпа размокнет, даже на подоконнике снаружи её на ночь оставлял. Не помогло. Если она и успевала размокнуть, то утром оказывалась у Коннора на голове, а если не успевала, то всё равно там оказывалась.  
"Видно, совсем я не поумнел", - думал Коннор.  
Началась и прошла Вода - и на этот раз действительно была вода на Альфаре. "Теперь-то уж шляпе точно конец!" - думал Коннор. Но с ней ничего не случилось. А когда началась зима, стал Коннор грустнеть, худеть и бледнеть. Но друзей у него больше не было, а клиентам не было дело до самочувствия мастера.  
Так и умер он в своей мастерской от горя и сердечного приступа.  
На похороны собрался весь город. Мэр сказал проникновенную речь, Марина и Лукреция плакали, обнявшись, а друзья тихонько перешёптывались - и всем было стыдно, что от такого парня отвернулись.  
Но потом тело кремировали, урну с прахом передали родственникам Коннора, которых он никогда не видел, и все забыли про Коннора. А ещё через пару лет - и про шляпу.   
***  
\- В чём мораль? - поинтересовался я, не переставая улыбаться.  
\- В том, что если ты чем-то отличаешься от окружающих, это не значит, что от отличия нужно срочно избавиться, - с видом мудреца, подняв верх палец, произнёс Трой. И мы пошли купаться.  
Я чувствовал, что Трой хочет знать, понравилась ли мне его сказка, хоть он сам и назвал её хернёй - но что я мог ему сказать?.. Я сам не знал, нравится ли она мне. Мне нравился Трой - в этом я был уверен.  
Нанырявшись и наплававшись, мы снова повисли на мелководье.  
\- Вода как суп, - сказал Трой.  
Я улыбнулся и потянул его к себе, а потом - поближе к берегу, чтобы обнять, не рискуя притопить.  
\- Трой, я знаю, что должен как-то похвалить твою сказку. Но мне правда наплевать на этого парня со шляпой, - прошептал я ему в ухо.  
\- Ты улыбался, пока читал. - А он улыбался, когда говорил.  
\- Этого достаточно?  
\- Да, - сказал Трой.  
Я поцеловал его.  
***  
На втором этаже, в общем зале с аттракционами, мы застали Марио и Рэнди в совершенно недвусмысленной позе: Рэнди полулежал на диване, расстегнув и приспустив джинсы, а Марио в одной рубашке сидел на его бёдрах. То есть, на члене.  
В любом другом месте для любых других людей это была бы неловкая и неприятная ситуация, но не для Троя и Марио.  
\- Идите сюда, сладенькие. - Марио сдул тёмную прядь, закрывшую ему правый глаз. - Я хочу вас поцеловать.  
Трой улыбнулся и, дёрнув меня за собой, направился к Марио. Пока они целовались, Рэнди не заставлял Марио двигаться, но не переставал гладить его по бёдрам и трогать член.  
\- Стэн?.. - Когда мы только вошли, мне показалось, что Марио спокоен и расслаблен.   
Я ошибся - он был возбуждён настолько, что не соображал вообще ничего и мог только прикидываться вменяемым.  
По крайней мере, целовался он точно как сумасшедший, и если бы не это заразительное, жгучее возбуждение, мне бы, скорее всего, не понравилось. Правда, у меня не было времени это обдумать. Как только Марио отпустил мою шею, Трой, не встретив сопротивления с моей стороны, уронил меня на диван, а Марио застонал, потому что Рэнди приподнял его над своим членом. Трой оседлал мои бёдра, больно сжал соски и поцеловал, словно пытаясь доказать, что целуется он не хуже Марио. Как будто я собирался сравнивать.  
Я расстегнул его шорты, чтобы потрогать его член и задницу. Отстранившись, Трой шумно выдохнул.  
\- Если ты ещё хочешь посмотреть, как Рэнди меня трахает... - Оказывается, Марио наблюдал за нами, хотя Рэнди не останавливался. - Сейчас самое время, потому что я уже готов кончить.  
\- Хочу. - Трой на секунду встал, чтобы затем боком сесть мне на колени, предоставляя возможность трогать его сколько угодно, чем я с удовольствием и занялся. Не забывая, впрочем, наблюдать за Рэнди и Марио.  
Это было совсем не то же самое, что порнография, в которой актёры-киборги всегда выглядят безупречно, симметрично, стильно и стерильно. Как будто они могут в любой момент одеться и пойти на работу в офис или на светский приём. Волосы Марио, обычно уложенные с показной небрежностью, сейчас растрепались, искусанные губы, казалось, припухли, а взгляд затуманился. На белоснежной рубашке, теперь безнадёжно смятой и лишившейся части пуговиц, проступили пятна пота, а лицо Марио блестело, словно залитое водой.  
Рэнди приподнимал его над собой и придерживал, не давая опускаться слишком резко, но когда Марио начинал замедлять движение, опираясь ладонями на колени Рэнди, тот буквально натягивал его на себя. Гигантский член, весь в смазке, показывался из покрасневшей, неестественно растянутой задницы Марио, когда Рэнди приподнимал того над собой, и полностью скрывался внутри, когда опускал.  
\- Потрясающе, - пробормотал Трой, облизывая губы. Я сжал его член и начал дрочить в том же темпе, в котором Рэнди трахал Марио - то есть, не слишком быстро.  
Марио застонал, попросил Рэнди быстрее, но тот, вместо того, чтобы послушаться немедленно, подхватил Марио под бёдра и поперёк живота, и поднялся на ноги без видимых усилий. Марио, оказавшийся насаженным на член ещё сильнее, всхлипнул и блаженно закатил глаза. Толкнув его так ещё раз и вызвав глубокий одобрительный стон, Рэнди поставил Марио на четвереньки на диван лицом к нам, а сам пристроился сзади. Марио посмотрел на член Троя и выразительно облизнулся.  
\- По очереди, - шепнул Трой мне в ухо и, скользнув губами по коже, приподнялся, чтобы придвинуться к Марио и трахнуть его в рот.  
Марио мычал от удовольствия. Рэнди толкал его так, что Трою не надо было двигаться - Марио сам надевался ртом на его член. Он был словно игрушка между двумя большими детьми, самозабвенно тиранившими его, но сам наслаждался каждым мгновением. Однако Трою всего этого казалось недостаточно. Он отвлёк меня, нежно позвав по имени и поцеловав, а пока я был занят, избавил от шортов. Увидев перед собой ещё одну головку, Марио тут же попытался облизать её. Трой чуть отодвинулся, уступая мне место, и тут же прижался членом к моей заднице. Он уже столько трахал меня в тот день, что я мог бы принять его совсем без подготовки, но Трой только дразнился, вжимая член между ягодиц и проезжаясь головкой по отверстию, но не входя внутрь. Рот Марио - прекрасный, глубокий, мягкий, горячий и влажный - волновал меня намного меньше, чем Трой. Рэнди, казалось, вообще находился где-то очень далеко. С тем же успехом он мог быть на Горре или в соседней комнате. Я ждал, пока Трой мне вставит, но он этого не сделал.  
Рэнди захрипел, изо всех сил загоняя член в Марио, тот, конечно, сполз по кожаному дивану вперёд, принимая мой член в самое горло. Трой и не думал давать мне возможность отодвинуться, но снова до боли сжал соски. Вероятно, чтобы я не кончил, но в тот момент я об этом не думал. Марио, насаженный на два члена, подрочил себе и почти сразу залил диван спермой. Рэнди зарычал и, подтянув Марио поближе, остановился после нескольких резких толчков. Я всё-таки отстранился, опасаясь повредить Марио, однако когда Рэнди помог ему то ли сесть, то ли упасть на диван мимо белых пятен, он выглядел абсолютно довольным и счастливым.  
Возбуждение ненадолго отпустило меня, и, увидев член Рэнди, я испугался, а не позавидовал. Даже опавший, он оставался слишком огромным. Мне захотелось спросить у Марио, в порядке ли он. В ту же секунду Трой медленно поцеловал меня в шею, словно напоминая, что мы-то едва успели завестись как следует.  
\- Как насчёт "осьминога"? - На губах Марио, ещё влажных, играла лёгкая светская усмешка. "Потрясающий развратник", - подумал я.  
\- С удовольствием. - Трой провёл пальцами между моих ягодиц и на этот раз слегка надавил на отверстие. Я непроизвольно двинул бёдрами навстречу этой ласке, и усмешка Марио превратилась в широкую улыбку, одновременно слегка насмешливую и доброжелательную.  
\- У тебя, Стэн, такое красноречивое лицо сейчас, но я всё-таки спрошу...  
\- Я составлю компанию Трою. - Каким-то образом мне удалось произнести это внятно и не задыхаясь.  
К нам подкатили два робота: один привёз ледяные напитки, другой принялся деловито чистить диван.  
\- Наглая машина, - фыркнул Марио. - Рэнди, солнце, помоги мне.  
Рэнди помог Марио встать. По стройным бёдрам стекала смазка, смешанная со спермой.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, - сказал Трой то, что хотел сказать я. - Можно?  
\- Конечно, сладенький. - Марио приторно улыбнулся. - Только не трогай, там всё горит.  
\- А тебе, конечно, нравится гореть, - ухмыльнулся Трой в ответ.  
Опираясь на Рэнди, Марио наклонился, расставив ноги, и Трой осторожно раздвинул покрасневшие ягодицы, разглядывая (я, разумеется, тоже смотрел) огромную дырку, из которой продолжала сочиться смазка, судя по цвету которой, точнее, по его отсутствию, стоило предположить, что никаких внутренних повреждений у Марио нет. И всё же такая открытость казалась мне ненормальной и опасной.  
\- Хочу растянуть тебя так же, - пробормотал Трой, косясь на меня.  
Я непроизвольно дёрнулся, испугавшись, но в ту же секунду заранее согласился выполнить любое желание Троя. К счастью, я не озвучил этого решения - оно не было ни обдуманным, ни взвешенным, и пришёл я к нему только из-за возбуждения.  
Трой насмотрелся, Марио потянулся, как кот, и, выпрямившись, повёл нас к "осьминогу".  
Мои ноги подрагивали и заплетались - я слишком многого хотел одновременно. Трой шёл вроде и спокойно, но слишком прямо.  
"Осьминог" будто дремал в неглубоком бассейне среди бархатистых силиконовых подушек. Длинные щупальца разной толщины, свёрнутые в кольца или переплетённые между собой, лежали там, будто корни или ветви какого-нибудь растения - и не вызывали ни страхов, ни желаний. Но когда Марио, полулёжа в кресле за пультом, прикоснулся к клавишам, округлые кончики приподнялись над подушками, а по всей спутанной массе пробежала дрожь. Зрелище было впечатляющее. Я сглотнул.  
Трой сдёрнул с меня шорты и подтолкнул к ограждению. Я перешагнул через него и чуть не упал - силиконовое покрытие неожиданно сильно провалилось под моей ногой. И тут же манипуляторы "осьминога" взметнулись вверх, подхватывая, обхватывая, поддерживая, поглаживая в поисках отверстия, в которое должны проникнуть. Оглянувшись, я увидел, что Трой вот-вот упадёт - как и я за несколько мгновений до этого. Дёргаясь к нему, я уже понимал, что "осьминог", а точнее Марио, успеет раньше, что мне не хватает свободы движений, но щупальца только поддержали Троя, а мне не помешали обнять его.  
Трой улыбнулся, сам обнял меня и потянулся за поцелуем. Я охнул - именно этот момент один из манипуляторов выбрал для того, чтобы начать ввинчиваться в мою задницу. Трой отстранился, всхлипнул, вздрогнув всем телом, получив, вероятно, то же, что и я. "Осьминог" уже неторопливо трахал нас, непрерывно лаская, но пока это не мешало целоваться, мы целовались. Трой всхлипывал и постанывал всё чаще, я только вздыхал и отталкивал покрытые суперкожей манипуляторы от Троя - чтобы самому гладить, сжимать, обнимать. Трой расслабился, принимая двойные ласки, и почти ничего не делал.  
Я потянул его вниз, и мы легли в самую середину непрерывно извивающегося клубка “осьминога”. Продолжая целоваться, я попытался подрочить Трою, но его член, как и мой, был охвачен нежно пульсирующими щупальцами.

\- Хочу тебе отсосать, - пробормотал Трой.  
\- Попробуем. - Я почти с сожалением отстранился и попытался освободить свой член. Марио то ли слышал нас, то ли по нашим действиям понял, что нам нужно немножко свободы. Трой получил доступ к моему члену, а я - ещё одно щупальце в задницу. Из-за всего, что Трой делал со мной до этого, я не чувствовал боли - только то, что растянут. Щупальца двигались не синхронно, я не мог представить, что это один большой член, - я чувствовал, как они извиваются и пульсируют внутри, лаская, растягивая и проникая так глубоко, как ни один член войти не мог бы.  
Трой сосал мне, постанывая и подставляя задницу двум манипуляторам. Я ерошил его волосы и гладил по плечам, и в этом "осьминог" мне не мешал. Но Марио решил, вероятно, что я тоже должен что-нибудь сосать, и толстое, истекающее смазкой щупальце сначала проехалось по моей шее, ненадолго прижалось к щеке, а потом заскользило по губам, словно пытаясь поцеловать.   
Я открыл рот, и в следующее мгновение "осьминог" уже трахал меня в горло, а щупальца в заднице синхронизировались и, слившись в единое целое, толкались размеренно и резко. Я застонал. Трой сильно сжал губы, и я подумал, что вот-вот кончу, но он отстранился и лёг рядом, облизываясь. "Осьминог" оставил в покое мой рот, мгновенно переключившись на член, но сдавив его слишком сильно, чтобы дело могло кончиться оргазмом. Трой сотрясался и всхлипывал в том же ритме, что и я, и я понял, что его тоже трахают два щупальца.  
Мы снова целовались - всякий раз, когда "осьминог" переставал толкать нас слишком резко и сильно. Мелкие щупальца, вибрируя, скользили вокруг наших членов, прижатых друг к другу, но я уже не хотел кончать. Я хотел целоваться с Троем и чтобы "осьминог" не переставал растягивать мою задницу.  
Ещё несколько тонких манипуляторов скользнули по моей груди и по груди Троя, а через секунду я вскрикнул - проклятая игрушка до боли сдавила мои соски. Трой только всхлипнул от удовольствия и прошептал:  
\- Расслабься.  
\- Ещё чего, - пробормотал я, но Трой поцеловал меня, давление ослабло, а щупальца в заднице начали вращаться, сплетаясь в жгут, который был толще, чем оба они вместе взятые. Я чувствовал, как он растёт внутри меня, но хотел не освобождения, а чтобы он становился всё больше и больше, пока не запротестовало тело. Я даже напрячься не успел - они как будто сдулись и мгновенно выскользнули наружу.  
Мы с Троем всхлипнули одновременно - он тоже остался пустым.  
\- Потрогай, - прошептал он, задевая губами мою щёку. - А я потрогаю тебя.  
Погладив меня по бедру, он надавил пальцами на анус, ставший таким чувствительным и открытым. Я охнул и сделал то же самое. Трой замычал от удовольствия, а потом тихо, ещё тише, чем раньше, зашептал мне в ухо:  
\- Сейчас Марио поставит нас на четвереньки и будет ебать, пока мы не начнём вырубаться, потом позволит целоваться, а потом снова - пока мы не скажем, что хватит.  
\- Но можно сказать прямо сейчас?  
\- А ты разве не хочешь, чтобы как можно больше щупалец побывали у тебя внутри? - Трой негромко рассмеялся и раздвинул пальцы, раскрывая меня.  
В тот момент я хотел, чтобы меня трахнули. Трой или щупальца - не имело значения.  
Я поцеловал Троя, чтобы не отвечать, а он заставил меня стонать, растягивая и лаская пальцами.  
Передышка закончилась, как только он их вынул. “Осьминог” дёрнул нас в разные стороны, повернул лицами вниз, обхватив за бёдра, резко их поднял - и мы с Троем одновременно вскрикнули, принимая в себя сразу по паре щупалец. Ещё по одному заткнули нам рты. Те, что остались снаружи, тоже не лежали без дела - скользили, сжимали, теребили, обхватывали всё, что только можно сжимать, теребить и обхватывать.  
Мы с Троем будто не развлекались с "осьминогом", а стали его частью - частью машины, существующей только для секса. Я ни о чём не думал и не пытался. Ни удовольствие, ни боль уже не были чем-то необычным - они были неизбежной реальностью, обязательными составляющими процесса взаимодействия с машиной, участия в её работе. Не помню, издавал ли я звуки, но точно не думал о том, чтобы сдерживаться.  
Щупальца, трахавшие меня, менялись. То во рту было одно толстенное, а в заднице - два потоньше, то губы растягивали два тонких, ещё одно такое же скользило по языку, а в задницу с неумолимой механической настойчивостью вдвигалось по сантиметру одно, но толщиной, наверное, с моё бедро. Я едва не терял сознание от переизбытка ощущений, но всё же оставался достаточно вменяем, чтобы получать удовольствие. Наверное, я мог бы перестать обращать внимание даже на боль, но по задумке Марио она была частью развлечения, и мне даже понравилось, когда тонкие манипуляторы хлестнули меня по ягодицам раз и другой. Я подался навстречу - и им, и тем двум потолще, которые в этот момент разминали мою задницу изнутри - и "осьминог" устроил мне порку. В любой другой ситуации я, не задумываясь, оборвал бы обнаглевшие манипуляторы, а тогда мне и в голову не пришло это сделать.   
Я не смотрел на Троя всё время, но откуда-то знал, что с ним происходит всё то же самое.  
Моя задница уже горела от ударов, когда мелкие щупальца убрались, а их место заняли влажные и холодные. Мне показалось, что они должны быть ужасно толстыми, и через пару секунд я в этом убедился. Измазав ягодицы прохладным гелем, они как бы прогнали бывшие внутри до них, а потом по очереди медленно вдвигались так глубоко, что я успевал почувствовать опасность такого проникновения, но не осознать её. А потом Марио попытался ввести их одновременно. Я был против, но высказаться не мог, потому что сразу четыре манипулятора тёрлись о моё лицо, не давая не то, что заговорить, а застонать толком.  
Пока две огромные головки пытались растянуть вход, внутри задница оставалась пустой, и это было чуть ли не неприятнее, чем попытка засунуть в неё сразу два толстых щупальца.  
"Осьминог" ненадолго оставил в покое моё лицо, и я посмотрел на стонущего Троя. Между его бёдер скрывались два манипулятора такой же толщины, как те, что пытались трахнуть меня, а в рот по очереди вталкивались ещё два таких же. Стоящий член во время каждого толчка шлёпался о живот. Я засмотрелся и с восхищением понял, что “осьминог” проникает в Троя так глубоко, что живот вздувается от движений внутри.  
Я захотел почувствовать то же самое, но даже захотев, не смог. Марио перестал растягивать меня и заменил два слишком толстых щупальца на три потоньше. Вместе они были как полтора предыдущих. Я всхлипнул и покосился вниз. Мой живот надувался почти так же, как живот Троя, а внутри творилось нечто невообразимое. В отличие от члена механические “отростки” “осьминога” могли изгибаться, разделяться, двигаться порознь, сгибаться, растягивая ещё больше. Это был танец, а мои внутренности со всеми нервными окончаниями стали сценой.  
Вероятно, Марио решил, что я достаточно привык к ощущениям, подослал новую затычку для моего рта, а ещё один манипулятор, частично вывернувшись наизнанку, наделся блестящим от геля нутром на мой член. После такой стимуляции невозможно было не кончить. Минут пять я бился в плену болезненного удовольствия, пойманный, растянутый, мучимый и ласкаемый одновременно, ослепительное наслаждение превратилось в боль во всём теле, а потом я упал на силиконовые подушки.  
Трой находился в том же положении, что и я совсем недавно, но и не думал кончать. Он подмахивал трахавшим его щупальцам и громко стонал. Мне почему-то захотелось помочь ему кончить, и я протянул к нему руки.  
Марио наверняка наблюдал за нами - "осьминог" вручил мне разгорячённого, задыхающегося от возбуждения Троя. И я не придумал ничего лучше, чем раздвинуть ноги, а потом охватить ими его бёдра. Задницу саднило, но растянута она была так, что давления я почти не чувствовал.  
\- Стэн, - всхлипнул Трой.  
Мы вместе вскрикнули, когда щупальца снова атаковали его задницу. Я замолчал, частым дыханием пытаясь унять боль, уже не закрашенную удовольствием, а Трой так и продолжал кричать, иногда резко вздыхая. Он уже был во власти оргазма, и я, наблюдая за этой эротической агонией, забыл про свой дискомфорт. Да и вообще про всё на свете.  
Машина трахала Троя - лежавшего на мне, державшегося за меня, засунувшего член (в который уже раз за сегодня) в мою задницу - и получалось, что и меня она тоже трахает. Я стал как бы продолжением Троя, и мне нравилась эта слитность. Трой, конечно, не думал обо всех этих сложных вещах, потому что кончал.  
Когда он вскрикнул в последний раз, а "осьминог" перестал нас толкать, я не позволил ему отстраниться, и мы несколько минут - может быть, на самом деле, очень долго - лежали, обнявшись, и он по-прежнему был внутри.  
Мне было хорошо.  
Потом я почувствовал, что устал, что мне холодно, что у меня болит сильно растянутая задница. Эротическая фантазия ускользнула, оставив меня в реальности. Но я знал, что это ненадолго.  
Собрав все силы, Трой перевалился на бок, и теперь мы лежали рядом, держась за руки.  
\- Как ваши сладкие жопки? - поинтересовался Марио, подходя к нам. Глаза у него горели, а член стоял колом. Рэнди нигде не было видно. - Остался ещё кусочек, чтобы можно было его выебать?  
Я хмыкнул, а Трой севшим голосом попросил:  
\- Не надо.  
Я и не знал, что он откажется. Что после того, что Марио сделал с нами своим "осьминогом", можно в чём-то ему отказать.  
Марио совершенно не обиделся. Встать мы не могли, и он вызвал роботов. Но пока они ехали, всё-таки вошёл к нам и присел, положив руки на бёдра.  
\- Ну хоть поцеловать-то можно? - поинтересовался он.  
Я не понял, что он имеет в виду, а Трой уже согласился за нас обоих и перевернулся на живот. Марио встал на колени и склонился к его ягодицам. Облизав их, зарылся лицом так, чтобы засунуть язык как можно глубже, - потом Марио проделал со мной то же самое, но и пока он вылизывал Троя, я откуда-то точно знал, что он делает. Если бы я мог пошевелиться, я, наверное, тоже облизывал бы Троя, потому что он был прекрасен и нежно стонал, пока Марио вылизывал его. В свою очередь я промолчал - мне было слегка приятно, не более, а эмоций в адрес Марио я не испытывал вообще никаких.  
Медицинский робот, покончив с Троем, занялся мной, и я вообще перестал чувствовать туловище ниже пояса - похоже, последствия у наших развлечений были такие, что понадобилась небольшая операция.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал Трой, угадав мои мысли. - Мы не порвались, просто растянуты слишком сильно.  
\- И чтобы завтра вам не было скучно трахаться вместе со всеми, этот милый робот слегка сужает ваши задницы, - вмешался Марио.  
Я чуть не послал его нахуй. Я хотел только обнять Троя и уснуть, а не трахаться с кем-то там ещё, завтра или через год.  
Встать и добраться до своих комнат мы смогли только через час - который провалялись в обнимку среди безжизненных теперь щупалец "осьминога".  
Марио ушёл, оставив нам для услуг киборга-блондина, но мы не воспользовались его помощью, хоть нас и шатало, словно пьяных.  
В номере мы даже до душа не добрались, а упали в кровать как были, перепачканные смазкой и спермой.  
\- Ты лучше всех, - прошептал Трой. - Я так счастлив. - И уснул.  
"То есть, чтобы быть счастливым, тебе надо трахаться как можно извращённее и желательно в компании", - подумал я, но вслух говорить не стал, а уснул тоже.


End file.
